Undesirables (One Piece)
by blood splatter queen
Summary: (Second book to Unbreakable) A One Piece Fan Fiction
1. Prologue

" _I'll wrassle me up a future or die trying."_

 _~Zora Neale Hurston_

" _I give up, Minette."_

" _Come on Shi, it's just a little bit farthur."_

" _Where are we going?"_

" _I'm not sure."_

" _Then why are we still running?"_

" _I'm not sure."_

" _Minette, what's going to happen to us if we never disappear?"_

" _I… I'm not sure."_

It's not as if she were afraid, no - never again, it was more like she was… uncertain.

She was uncertain about the sun. It was warm, awoke life, and embraced her face with it's gentle kisses. It was kind and misleading. The sun was hot, could cause blisters on her skin, burn her with its groping hands.

She was uncertain about the sun.

She was uncertain about the ocean. It was a calming blue, held life in its interconnected currents, bathed her in crushing love and affection. It was tranquil and deceiving. It was cold and tempered, it could naw at her flesh until nothing was left, it could pummel her with sixty foot waves and drown her in its darkest caves.

She was uncertain about the ocean.

She was uncertain about books, about shoes, about the night sky, about trust.

She was uncertain about her future, about life and death, about oranges, about the world, and so much more.

But despite what did and will happen, she will always be certain about one thing: Luffy is going to become the Pirate King.


	2. Chapter: 1

" _When I first met you, I honestly didn't know you were gonna be this important to me."_

 _~Unknown_

Uncertainty sometimes brings clarity, but in this situation it invited a drown fear as it's plus one instead.

Literally.

It was cold, a chilling, deceiving, numbing cold. It was sickening, a salty, fishy, illness striking flavor. H2O is what makes up water molecules but oxygen was not the atom filling her lunges. Salt water scratched her esophagus into sandpaper, the frigid waves sent paralyzing shivers down her spine. No matter how tempered she splashed, no matter how furiously she kicked to stay afloat, she sunk like a skipping stone.

A few minutes ago, it had felt as though she were flying, that the Mery was soaring through the air because she was. Everyone had been in such a state of whole hearted happiness, they ceased to recollect a simple law of nature: What comes up must also come crashing back down.

Minette could not predict the events do to unfold mere seconds after that suffocatingly joice moment, no one could. In fact, as her new crew mates and captain searched for something to hold on to, she had come undone from her not-so-secure harness. The sword that had caught her hood in mid fall and pinned her to the mass was too sharp. It sliced right through the thinning fabric and was now the cause of her distress. Zoro had tried to catch her, as did Luffy, but before either of them could grab hold of her dainty hands, Luffy had lost his grip on the railing and Zoro - along with the others - was swallowed by an unseen giant whale. Minette didn't have time to worry about the others when soft flesh colliding with concrete water and she was suddenly immersed in pain.

For a good few minutes she held up a great fight against the water, clawing at its surface to demand being freed, but she had grown tired and numb in no time. All movements ceased as water filled her lunges. Her limbs burned and ached, she couldn't move. Even if she wanted to, she could feel the broken bones the sea water restrained from self restoration. Her pelvis shattered, her skull fractured, a few ribs impaling her internal organs. She was battered and broken.

Her eyes, still slightly open, could see the surface of the water taunting her with the sky, with the idea of breathing in sweet oxygen. She could see the ripples of the oncoming rolling waves, a light provided by the sun tainted blue by the current. She knew something was happening above the surface and below. She could feel something coming straight for her from above, and something diving below her from the darkest parts of the water; but she had not the energy to think of what these things may be, instead she only had enough to hope that her new friends were alright.

" _Hey, Shi?"_

" _Yes, Minnette?"_

" _What do you suppose true sadness feels like? You know, the type the boy we saved was talking about the other day."_

" _You've heard a story of someone drowning before, right Minette? How water fills their lungs and it's so painful?"_

" _Yes."_

" _I can only imagine what that must feel like, but I guess when people are sad it must be similar. Their heart aches, they can't catch their breath, and all they want to do is scream out in pain. Surely, sadness feels like you're drowning in your own thoughts… Does this answer your question, Minette?"_

" _Do you suppose he's drowning right now Shi? In his own sadness?"_

" _Perhaps playing his instrument is the only thing keeping him afloat right now, Minette. I don't think there's anything else we can give him to make him okay."_

In all honestly, sadness felt nothing like how Minette felt right now. Her heart did not ache, she felt no urge to scream, she could not try to catch her breath for obvious reasons, all she felt now was nothing at all. The frigid water numbed her broken bones, blue faded to red with blood clouding the surrounding water, she grew dizzy - unable to tell the difference between up or down anymore - she was at the sea's mercy. Given her current condition, she couldn't find the will to label herself selfish because she wasn't concerned about her friends at the moment. The waters seemed to numb her mind as well, making it turn into nothing but a black void as she descended further into the water.

Suddenly, the water's surface broke, a small quake shook her body, and a muted splash reached her deaf ears. Her grey eyes could see someone in the tainted red water, swimming towards her, cheeks puffed out, and eyes squinted staring straight at her.

She was blue.

Though, her eyes were a dark hazelnut brown and her skin was as pale as snow, her long hair was bluer than the ocean, bluer than the sky. It was pulled back into a ponytail but that could not stop the long strands from flowing elegantly behind her as she swam; and for a moment, for a split second, Minette was convinced she was a mermaid.

She had heard stories about mermaids about how beautiful woman thrived in the seas, approached sailor's boats and promised to bissto a kiss upon their lips only to drown them instead.

She had heard stories about mermaids, so Minette was not expecting the blue mermaid to carefully wrapped one of her pale arms around her waist and swim her to the surface. She had heard stories about mermaids, but this woman was no mermaid.

Even though her head was now above the water, Minette could not find the room within her lunges to inhale nor could she find the energy to cough up the water she had breathed. She appeared to be unconscious on the outside, but she was very aware of what was happening to her body in this state. She could feel the water moving in between her stiff legs and numb fingers as the woman swam her to shore. She could feel the teeth clenching pain in her right hip as she was thrown onto the small rocky cliff side. She could feel the woman's labored breaths as her nimble fingers touched the side of Minette's neck. She could feel the woman sigh heavily.

"Her heart's still beating, that's good."

She could feel the smile in the woman's voice.

"Miss Wednesday, we don't have time for this!"

Another, more urgent voice spoke. Minette could not feel his presence on land next to the woman he called Miss. Wednesday. Gaining more of her senses, she was slightly shook by being saved by these strangers out of nowhere, but mostly by his impatient manner.

"Just a moment Mr. Nine, she still isn't breathing."

Suddenly, something pounded hard on Minette's chest, lodging the broken ribs in to their desired piece of flesh, but water suddenly shot from her lunges, through her esophagus, and out her mouth, she gasped for air. Gagging and coughing, she could feel the woman roll Minette onto her side, oblivious to the injuries the young girl sustained during the fall. Hot tears of pure pain rushed down Minette's face from her sandpaper throat, broken bones, and a loud ringing in the back of her head from her fractured skull; she almost wasn't able to breathe again because it hurt just that much.

Finally, the Healo Healo Fruit started to take affect on her body again. Rolling onto her back and panting heavily she could feel the bones shifting under her skin, could feel them mending as well as the puncture organs sewing themselves back together. The ringing in the head had grown dull and stopped all together once she was fully healed.

"Hey," the woman's voice caught Minette's attention. Glancing over, she could see her brilliant smile. "Don't move from this spot, I know you broke something very important in there, so I'll be right back to bring you to my village and treat you there after I'm finished with my mission. Just hold tight, alright?"

Minette didn't know what to do or how to reply so she simply didn't.

"Come on, Miss. Wednesday. We have something to do other than to play doctor at the moment," the man referred to a Mr. Nine grumbled, and with that Miss. Wednesday stood and disappeared from Minette's sight and sense all together.

After a few minutes of silence and watching a few birds fly over head, Minette sat up and looked around. To her left was the other end of Reverse Mountain where they descended from, and to her right was a small, empty lighthouse.

There was nothing else there…

There was no one else there…

After a few minutes of staring out to the sea, realization finally sunk in.

My friends, she thought, they were eaten by a whale…

Something seemed to snap within her, something she had just recently found was now broken into fragments so small it could cut her like glass if she even thought of picking up the pieces again.

In an emotionless, numb stare out at the ocean, Minette fell back onto her back and stared up at the clouds and overhead flying birds again. She didn't dare cry, or blink, or move, or even breathe. Her will to survive, to continue living, to venture into a world beyond her imagination had crumbled to her feet in a matter of seconds.

At the very peak of Reverse Mountain, Minette's happiness was dangling by a string right in front of her face. She could see the light, feel the warmth radiating from it. She thought that she had finally found a home, a reason to keep moving forward, people she could call her friends - her family - as they did to her, but all of that was stolen from her in a blink of an eye. What was promised was not granted and she debated if she was actually made to live a life at all.

Throughout all of her years of being on this earth so far, Minette has cried, starved, fought, and killed. She's lost the person closest to her, sacrificed herself to protect the ones she cares most for, and has finally found people who call her a friend; but she is still met with despair. All of her reasons to keep going was gone. Shi, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Ussop, and Sanji… They weren't here anymore.

She was alone again, one of the few things she was promised to never be again, and here she was. Back where she started.

"I should just jump back into the water," Minette thought aloud, "Nothing's here to stop me anymore." Despite saying this, she didn't move, she didn't feel like moving anymore.

Perhaps, she thought, this is what the boy was talking about back then.

" _How am I doing, you ask? I'm not. I'm not doing anything anymore because I feel nothing anymore. I know that I should feel sad, I know that I should feel scared, but how do I do that? I've hit another type of sadness, another type of depression that just leaves me empty and hollow. I don't feel like myself, I don't want to feel like myself. I'm sorry Minette, you're still too young to hear all of this coming from me but I'm not… I don't think I am… I'm just… I don't want to be alive anymore..."_

" _I… I found this yesterday in the ruins with Shi. I thought you might like it."_

" _You went to the ruins again? I told you never to do that."_

" _I-I just didn't want you to be sad anymore. I'm sorry, please take it."_

" _It a… It's a violin."_

" _You smiled…"_

" _This is wonderful, Minette. Thank you so much!"_

" _You're welcome, Brook."_

Blinking out of her daze, Minette stood up and walked to the cliff's edge. For a few minutes, she started down at the water, watched as it rose and fell, spraying salty droplets against her face. She knew she should feel sad and a little bit scared but this world just isn't for her. Her only purpose in this life is to suffer alone. It's a shame the Straw Hat crew had to find her, she regretted ever approaching them in the first place. Perhaps if they never had met, then they would've been spared a death as unmemorable as this one.

"I should've never let such an ugly flower bloom. Sorry Shi so such a short adventure." Finally, she closed her eyes and began to fall forward. She could feel it now, the rest of her hope about to shatter.

Without warning, something grabbed her wrist tightly and practically through her back from the water's edge. Before she could fall backwards, she was caught in strong, protective arms and held again a warm chest.

"What the hell are you doing, Minette?" A familiar voice growled in her ear as he hugged her tighter. His rough voice becoming rougher as his embrace grew even more relieved than panicked, "I think you're at the bottom of the ocean by now, only to find you just about to willingly jump in. What can possibly make you think that's the best solution?"

Feeling the tears welled into her eyes, Minette buried her face into his shoulder and sobbed, "I-I thought you were g-g-gone! I-I'm sorry Z-Zoro!"

He sighed, "What did I tell you before? I'm never going to leave you, no one from the crew could ever do that to you. Just don't ever scare me like that again, got it Mouse?"

EXTERA:

"Did you just call me Mouse?"

"It's easier to pronounce."

"I see why Luffy calls me that now…"


	3. Christmas Special

**Christmas Special**

" _I cannot lose you, because if I ever did I'd have lost my best friend, my smile, my laugh, my everything."_

 _~Unknown_

High in her tree, the young girl sat on a branch and gaped at the crying sky in wonder. Cotton clouds hung in the atmosphere, light grey in color just like her eyes; a bright burning sun setting in the sliver of light blue sky that no clouds could cover, illuminating her freckled cheeks and nose the same gold that stained the falling snow surrounding her.

High in her tree, the young girl blended in with her surroundings. Her dark brunette hair – a wavy waterfall down her back – matched the color of the wood she clung to, her pale skin – apart from her golden freckles and rosy cheeks – mixed with the pure power below. If it weren't for her light grey hoodie, black pants, snow boots, gloves, and red scarf snugly wrapped around her slender figure she would be invisible to prying eyes. If it weren't for her dark clothing and red scarf she would be the ultimate predator to any prey. Perhaps, she would even be a little less than a scavenger and fill the shoes of a huntress.

But those thoughts were just as valuable as yesterday's sunrise and last year's news, useless. She doesn't need to fight to survive anymore, food no longer came with the risk of losing an eye, getting noticed on the street as a human being no long came with the risk of getting hit by a car, exactly two years from today – Christmas Eve – she was placed in the care of a wonderful foster couple looking to adopt a child. In between then and now she has found nothing but warmth and love and happiness, three of many things she had never possessed before.

Nico Robin, age twenty-eight, is her foster mother. Robin is exquisitely beautiful, she hair naturally black with a tint of blue, skin blessed with golden kisses from the sun despite its subtle absences these days, and her eyes the tone of an ocean - curious, truthful, unpredictable – a blue just as deep, as well. Not only a beauty, she was exceptionally smart as well, a history professor at the local collage all the while perfecting her craft of reading old hieroglyphs writen in scrolls and engraved into rocks. When the young girl first came into her care, Robin taught her how to read and write, home schooling the girl then as she is now.

Cutty Flam – otherwise known as Franky - age thirty-four, is her foster father; and, well, all she can say over the two years of knowing him, is that he is insanely in love with his wife, Robin. If Robin tells the six foot, ice blue died hair man to jump in front of a high speed moving train, he'd do it. Other than that, though, Franky once worked with the Marines – not actually apart of the ship and sailing all the time, but was behind the scenes, building the ships and all their weapons. Tragically, after a trial weapon back fired blowing off his leg and shattering all but five of his bones, Franky awoke from his four-year coma after all his bones healed to be confronted with being force to retire from the force. Now, he constructs safe play structure for children in their schools, chain restaurants, and even takes online requests from wealthier customers.

By the fifth time the girl ran off into the forest behind their house in one week, she found a tree house that was bare of any color aside from the natural honey toned brown of bark stripped wood and was furnished with a blue couch, a light grey shaggy rug, and a hand carved coffee table. The girl never stepped inside the structure, having seen the engravings above the door saying: 'Minette's Super-Secret Hide Out', instantly realizing just who set this trap for her, and heeded its warning to never come back. If it was to be a secret base, why should Franky know about it?

Over the two years, more tree houses appeared seemingly in the middle of the night, Franky's obvious attempts to be accepted by the girl but she never wonders in them or gave them a second glance as she continued to venture on in her own direction. Thinking back on them now, they're probably over grown with wild plants and covered inside and out with snow.

"Oh, there you are."

Tearing her gaze from the sky, Minette glanced down to see Robin a few feet from the trunk of her tree so she wouldn't have to strain her neck too much as she smiled up at the child. Dressed in a purple down coat with black fur lining the hood that hugged her curves and draped over her black legging covered hips, her matching purple snow boots nosily compacted the snow beneath them as she raised her fingerless gloved hand, holding a blue mug of steaming tea out to her.

"Hi, Robin," Minette replied, she never called her _Mother_ , never called Franky _Father_. She was ten, too old for a foster child to still have that type of ignorant innocence. Carefully climbing down, Minette took the blue mug from Robin and took her hand as they walked back to the house.

"How long this time?" Minette glanced up at Robin, smiling when she saw the grin pulling on the woman's lips. Though, before she could say anything, loud crunching came from the bushes to the right, snow falling from the tops of them before the whole plant became unrooted and flattened by none other than Franky. Twigs and leaves were sticking out of his ice blue and wilting hair, his red winter coat caked in newly compressed powered snow, all the while, somehow his pants got snagged on a branch a couple yards behind him, leaving him with only is dark blue underwear to shelter him from the frigid ground.

"Stupid ass hole in the ground," Franky grumbled, rolling onto his back, "Who the hell does it think it is to trip…" Finally, he noticed Robin and Minette and instantly, his face lit up into a bright smile. "Mouse! I see Robin found you. That's good."

Robin quickly covered Minette's eyes as Franky stood and retrieved his tattered pants from the broken branch. After slipping them back on, Robin lowered her shielding hand and Minette's eyes first landed on the rough tail in the powdered snow down a steep hill Franky no doubt tumbled down. Then, her eyes landed on Franky himself and quickly handed Robin the mug as she found herself giggling and charging towards him.

Upon hearing her childish laughter, Franky glanced up from patting off the snow to see the young girl with her hands raised above her head and his face lit up once more. With one big swoop from his giant hands, Franky was spinning Minette in the air above his head before smoothly placing her on his right shoulder and gave her a high five with a laugh.

"I was close, wasn't I?" Franky smiled up at the girl, handing her the tea Robin handed off to him.

The snow crunched loudly under his huge footsteps, Robin's couldn't even be heard because of then, but Minette didn't mind speaking over the noise, "Just a few more feet and you would've found me." She looked to Robin now, "How long did you have to wait for the call?"

Robin muffled her giggle into her own mug of tea, "He gave up after ten minutes."

"I did not give up!" Franky gasped, "I just… wanted to make things more interesting if I gave myself less of a clock before I released the hound." Both the girls laughed and all grew quiet aside from the crunching of compressing snow.

Ever since Robin and Franky found out that the reason for Minette's frequent disappearances into the forest was not because she wanted to run away but because she wanted to explore, a game unknowingly started when Franky first went out to find her by himself. The poor man ended up getting lost, Minette lost track of time, and Robin had to put down her good book right before the end to find their child and her husband. Without telling Minette, the next couple of times Franky went out to find her, he and Robin made a bet on if he would have to call her cell for assistance in the search. Then they made it into a game to see who could find her when he does call. To put it bluntly, Franky's never won a bet against his wife and this fact still holds true; he loses five dollars almost every day because of it.

Coming upon the white and green trimmed house from the back, Franky lower Minette to the porch and slid open the glass door for both the ladies before stepping inside himself.

Minette was greeted in the mud room by an array of potted flowers. She always found Robin's and Franky's home a bit odd, kind of like her. Old, antiquated, but different from her old country side foster home she grew up in. Outside it's pristine, white, and colonial. Inside updated, modernized, and yet still warm, inviting. Overstuffed with flowers and bookcases. Mismatched, reflective of the shockingly different personalities that resides there. Steampunk models, Coca-Cola collectibles weave through the barrage of foliage, history, and classicism. It's weird and doesn't flow as nicely against the eyes, but Minette likes it.

"Don't get too comfortable," Robin called from behind as she watched Minette struggle with the laces of her boots while she unzipped her jacket, all three shedding layers in the mud room just before the kitchen. "We're having guest over in a few minutes."

"Guests?" Minette looked up, taking a break from pulling off her still tied boot. "Who?" Losing her balance, she started falling over when Franky caught her and held her steady as she finished removing her shoes.

"Sanji and Usopp," Minette followed Robin into the kitchen to finish their drinks. Sitting at the table, Robin continued: "They're going to take you out for a little bit while we're preparing dinner for everyone. It's our turn to host this year, remember?"

"Yeah" Franky called from his blue print room, the garage, "It's going to be super!"

Minette giggled into her mug, took a sip, then looked to Robin, "Sanji isn't working tonight?"

"The Baratie is closed for Christmas Eve and Christmas day this year. Zeff decided that instead of a Christmas Bonas this year, he'd just send everyone home for the holiday with pay."

The news made Minette smile into her mug. She's met Zeff three times before. The first is also when she first met Sanji; they were arguing in the back, yelling over everyone in the building when Zeff literally kicked Sanji out the swinging doors and Minette was helpless in watching him crash land right in front of their table before he stood and took their order as if nothing happened. It was her first day with Franky and Robin, it was her first meal outside of the foster home, and she'll never, ever, be able to forget it. The second time is when they actually met face to face. Minette was well acquainted with Sanji by then and was being looked after by him while Robin was at a lecture and Franky was at a construction site one weekend when he was called into work to help unload a truck that was a day early. Sanji got right to work along with everyone else, leaving Minette to just stand and watch; but before anyone could say anything, she rolled up her sleeves and walked right up to the back of the truck and grabbed a box, well, tried. Her four foot, eleven inch stature wasn't fit to lift boxes heavier than her or lift anything at all, it seemed, when she couldn't even make it two steps before having to put down the box and breathe. That's when Zeff showed just, tousled her hair, told her to wait inside, and picked up the box before going back to work. By the third meeting, Minette was eating lunch at the Baratie with Franky as a school and work lunch break. Zeff didn't even let Minette look at a menu or sit down for more than five minutes when there was a small milkshake placed in front of her without a word or check. Minette came to realize that Zeff wasn't as by as Sanji made him out to be.

Placing her now empty mug on the dark wood table, Robin stood and took it before walking in to the kitchen. Placing the mugs into the sink, Robin called over her shoulder, "How about we work on reading today, Mouse? Math is starting to drag."

Minette giggled, "Like drowning in the ocean?"

Robin caught her gaze over her shoulder, "Like being tied to the back of a moving car, my dear. There's a difference."

"Oh no," a voice echoed from the front corridor, "Please don't taint her with your twisted humor, Robin. She's just a child."

Looking towards the voice, Minette smiled at the sight of the blond haired, blue eyed, nicotine addict; and beside him was Zoro - and Franky who let them in through the open garage.

Franky only chuckled, "You should listen to the books Robin has Mouse read aloud. Now that stuff gives me nightmares."

"We were just about to start if you wanted to listen in."

"No thank you," Zoro muttered.

Ignoring their comments, Minette stood and gave both of her guests a hug and looked up to Zoro, "Are you replacing Usopp for today?"

Zoro shrugged, "He had things to do."

"He's baling Luffy out of jail again, isn't he?"

"He took Nami with him and promised to pay her back. And besides," Zoro grinned down at her, "How could I pass up this opportunity to hang out with my foster sister?"

"You didn't even know it was Christmas Eve five minutes ago let alone the fact that Usopp needed a replacement before he called you, Marimo."

"Shut it, Curly Brow."

Before they could start a fight right in the middle of the living room, Franky pushed all three of them towards the door and helped Minette into her coat and scarf before wishing her fun and closed the door behind them.

"So," Sanji sighed, removing his hat from his head and placing it on Minette's as he continued, "Want to walk and look in all the shops?"

"Sure!" Minette cheered, and with that they started walking with Minette in the middle hold their hands in each of hers. Zoro to the right and Sanji to the left, he men put their own disputes behind them for the time being and just enjoyed their time with Minette while they were alone together.

Zoro made absolutely sure that he remembered what her smile looked like and how her hand seemed to mold to his whenever they were intertwined with each other because it's been a while since they last saw each other and honestly, the green haired toughie missed the little girl, though, who wouldn't? Zoro watched Minette grow up in the orphanage they shared. He was dropped off and abandoned by his parents when he was eight years old and when Minette and her twin sister Shi came in around just a few months old in the same position he had been when he first arrived, he couldn't help but take them under his wing and help them through whatever they were battling through. Zoro quickly became the girl's protector when they got picked on and bullied by the others for being so small compared to them, he even took food from the pantry at night to make sure they got enough to eat. But when Shi died of an incurable illness, Zoro was no longer just Minette's protector but her only beacon of hope left. He became more than just a protector, now he was a protector, a beast friend, and a big brother rolled into one.

When he turned eighteen and Minette was ten, Zoro was forced to move out. Lucily he had his high school friends Luffy, and Usopp to crash with while he was trying to get things figured out, but seeing Minette became close to impossible, especially when he decided to join the police academy to move out of Luffy and Usopp's apartment and into his own. He meant to adopt Minette once he was settled but he came to the harsh realization that Chopper's cousin beat him too it. Thankfully, Zoro's other high school friend Nami was friends with Robin – and her and Chopper were really close - and was able to see Minette regularly. Honestly, who could have known what he would've don't if Minette was being fostered by anyone else and couldn't see her anymore. Just holding her hand now and seeing little things make her smile after so much heart break in her short life so far, warms his heart.

Walking along the street with few passing pedestrians, Minette swung her linked fingers with Sanji and Zoro between their sides, giggling without a care in the world.

Entering a toy shop, Minette was quick to let go of their hands and go explore when a worker approached Sanji and Zoro with a bright smile plastered on her rosy cheeks. "Hi," she said, "Welcome to Sand Castel Toys. Do you need any help finding anything specific?"

"Nah," Zoro sighed.

Sanji elbowed him in the side before smiling at the pretty blond in front of them, "What, this marimo means to say is: No thank you."

"Besides," Zoro piped in, smiling at Minette as she accidentally dropped something, looked around to see in anyone saw then quickly picked it up, put it back, and ran to the next toy. "We have a metal detector today."

The lady turned around and spotted Minette before asked with a smile, "She's with the two of you, gentlemen?"

"Yup," Sanji smiled, "The official adoption papers come in today. We're going to surprise her later this evening."

"How amazing!"

Zoro sighed, "It was supposed to be official two years ago but something was mixed up until now."

"Well," the lady smiled at them, "She seems very happy, you two must be great fathers. I'm excited for you. Tell me if you need anything," and with that, she started walking off.

"We will, thank y- WAIT! WE AREN'T A COUPLE!"

After they wandered around a few more shops, they made their way back to Robin's and Franky's house, only to scare the hell out of Minette when the door was opened and everyone she knew suddenly popped out of nowhere and yelled: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MOUSE!"

Out of fright and joy, she burst into tears and was the center of a large group hug from all of her friends. It wasn't actually her birthday, no one knew when her real birthday was, but two years ago exactly, Minette was introduced to this family and so everyone celebrates it on Christmas Eve. Not only that, but now what the adoption papers finally came through for Robin and Franky, Minette couldn't stop crying in her new mother's arms, her new father crying right alongside her.

"Hey!" Luffy called, grabbing everyone's attention, "We brought Karaoke!"

Instantly, Minette was swept off her feet and held in the slender arms of Nami - a brown eyed, short haired redhead with a tattoo on her left shoulder. "We're doing the first duet!"

Nami was the first person of Zoro's friend group to meet Minette. The orphanage wasn't as wealthy as the government made the public see and couldn't hold a proper funeral for the poor girl's deceased sister. With a quick call from Nami, a loud argument over the phone, and a huge hit to the back of Zoro's head once she arrived, the redhead paid for a funeral service for four- Shi, Minette, Zoro and Nami. It wasn't anything fancy and hardly anything appropriate for burying a child but they did have a plaque, a space for her to be buried, a shovel, and an organic box big enough to lay a little girl in. It was more than Minette could've wished for and no matter what Nami says: ' _I can't take money from an orphan_ ', she will always be in debt to her, though, she didn't know that she was repaying that debt just by helping Nami get money by begging on the streets.

"What?!" Usopp yelled from across the room, "The father should be do a duet with his daughter! It's only right!"

"Thank you, Usopp, that's very kind-"

"I should have the first duet with her- OUCH!" Usopp held the back of his head as Zoro stepped out from behind him, obviously not pleased by the curly haired, long nose.

"Stop acting like this is your party, you idiot."

Minette met Usopp and Luffy on the streets with Nami. They were con artist just like her and redhead, but instead of flat out looking pathetic and begging for money, they held a tourist stand of less than a penny objects they found in dumpsters and sold them for five dollars or more. The only reason why they were able to sell the trash is because Luffy would act like a passerbyer and pretend he was interest in Usopp's things while he tells big fat lies about the history of these "valuable" "one-of-a-kind" trinkets. What amazed Minette the most is that people actually buy these things and they they were really close friends with Zoro.

"So," Nami glanced down at the small girl in her arms, "Who do you want to sing with first?"

Minette smiled, glancing around the room - eyes swiftly landing on Brook's funeral photo on the wall before looking away without another thought. She was looking for someone smaller, a new official relative that was closest to her age at seventeen, "Is Chopper here?"

Robin chuckled behind her hand. She knew Minette and Chopper would hit it off since they were both shy and timid at times, but she didn't realize just how inseparable they would become. "The doctor is in the other room. He's working on a paper, he'll be out in a minute."

Chopper was looking to become a doctor one day because his father was and he passed away when he was younger. Robin and Franky took legal guardianship of him a year before they met Minette and when she arrived, he was off to college at the age of fifteen and stayed in the dorms.

"Ok," Minette sighed, slightly disappointed but she scanned the room again and smiled upon seeing a raven haired young man shoving his face full of food in the back. "Luffy!"

The figure she started at froze and instantly turned around, mouth full as he made eye contact with Minette they swallowed everything down. Honestly, Minette was surprised he didn't choke. "Hey Mouse? What's up-?!"

Nami hit him over the head, "Quit eating all the food!"

Minette ignored her and smiled wide, "Wanna sing with me?"

Instantly his face lit up into a brilliant smile, the scar under his right eye lifting up with his cheeks, "Hell yeah, I do! Let's go!"

As they sung, Luffy dance with Minette, holding her hands and spinning her around. He even placed his special heirloom red rimmed straw hat on her head, making her heart warm and joyful. When the song was over, everyone clapped and cheered - though, the pair was pretty bad at singing - and as Minette pants for air, Luffy brought her into a tight hug and whispered something only he wanted her to hear: "The reason why I got arrested today was because I broke into your old orphanage home and stole the adoption papers. Let's just say my ways of getting the lawyer to sign the official document wasn't as official as anyone would like."

And for the second time that day, she cried and did her best to hide her tears in his shoulder. Out of everyone here, Luffy was always instantly by her side right when she needed him the most - but that might be because he doesn't have a job while everyone else doesn't have the free time that he does.

"Welcome to the Straw Hat family, Mouse!" Luffy yelled and everyone cheered again.

"Thank you, Luffy, for giving me a family."


	4. Chapter: 2

" _Maybe a relationship is just two idiots who don't know a damn thing except the fact that they're willing to figure it out together."_

 _~Unknown_

"And then, I punched it right in its blowhole!"

"Woah! And then what happened Usopp?"

"And then… And then what felt like a giant earthquake erupted within the whale, but it was really just him ramming his head against the rocks in order to fight back and make the ship within it sink faster! Luckily, I was able to find a quick escape rout! A hidden trap door within the whale's stomach and got everyone out safe and sound!"

Minette gasped in awe at Usopp, pumping up his confidence further with the simple action. "I didn't know whales had trap doors!"

Her ignorance only boosted his ability to deceive the young girl. "And dark tunnels, and caverns, and rooms, and a HUGE belly that even held living birds and clouds and a sky!"

"A shy?!"

"Oh, you should've seen it, Mouse!" Usopp held out his hand down towards her, she quickly put a long nail in his palm and he went back to work as he told his story. "I - the brave Captain Usopp - saved everyone aboard the ship, single handedly beat up, and befriended the whale!" He quickly looked behind him, towards Zoro only to see him asleep, before leaned over and whispering: "I even held Zoro while he was crying like a baby from fright."

Minette couldn't stop herself from giggling behind sleeve covered hands, "Zoro was crying?"

"Oh!" Usopp chuckled, fully turning towards her giggling form, momentarily forgetting his task of putting the mass back together after Luffy's spar with Laboon the whale. "You should've need him! " _Usopp, save us!_ " " _Usopp, hold me!_ " " _Usopp, I'm scared!_ " " _Usopp-_ "

"I'm gonna kill you."

Minette couldn't contain her laughter as she watched Usopp jump a foot above the deck, dropping his hammer with a loud clatter and spun around only to see Zoro's once shut and sleeping eyes glaring a hole straight through his soul. Poor Usopp was shaking and hiding behind the laughing girl in a matter of seconds.

Out of all the people Minette has ever met in her life, she has never met anyone who lies as much as Usopp.

When Zoro saved Minette from jumping into the water, he walked her around the lighthouse - towards her friends - and told her all that went down in her absence. He told her about the old man - whom she already from got the name of - and how he lived within the whale, Laboon. He told her about the two suspicious characters who tried to hurt Laboon, about how there actually was a real door out, and how Luffy ripped off the mass of the ship and sparred with the whale before making a promise that he'd return to finish their match. It was a fascinating story - and definitely peaked Minette's interests in hearing that whales are natural submarines for humans - but Usopp's version of the whole endeavor definitely took to her liking more. Then again, all of Usopp's stories made her laugh and giggle even in her most depressing moments, she respected and admired Usopp for this but she would never admit it aloud, too afraid she'd accidentally reveal that she knew he was lying and cause him to stop with his shameless acts.

"Hey," Usopp whispered, still hiding behind the girl as her laughter died down. He kept eye contact with the green haired swordsman, afraid he'd suddenly move to slit his throat if he dared look away and continued to speak in Minette's ear, "The mass is all good so let's go see if Sanji has any food before Luffy eats it all."

Minette giggled, "Sure." She turned back and waved to Zoro as they walked towards the side of the ship, "Have a nice rest."

Zoro only nodded in reply, his eyes growing softer as he watched Usopp disappear while he jumped down first but then gave a small wave back when Minette stepped over the edge and disappeared herself. Panic quickly flooded his mind and he swiftly stood to glance over the edge of the ship, but all the fear that was suddenly there dissipated with a sigh as he watched Usopp catch the small girl with extended arms and lower her safely to the ground. He sat quietly before they could see his relieved eyes and held his fist over his pounding heart. He'd never admit it aloud - but Minette gives him frequent heart attacks.

"Usopp," Minette smiled up at the long nose, "Let's have a race! If I win, you have to… Um…" She hesitated, looking around as Usopp smiled down at her, ready for the challenge. After all, no one can run faster or longer than the mighty Usopp! Suddenly, Minette's face lit up as she clapped her hands and smiled brightly with an idea, "You have to confess to Nami in front of Sanji!"

"WHAT?!" Usopp reeled back, shocked among other things that such a clueless girl as Minette would know what confessing to a woman meant, but also because she seemed to know how Sanji would react if he did. But he cleared his throat and put on a brave face, "I thought you were going to make me do something actually challenging, like your chores!"

Minette laughed along with Usopp. It was so obvious he was so scared to lose now, but he quickly covered for himself once again, "And if I win!" he pointed down as her with an evil smirk, "You have to punch Luffy in the face."

Minette's heart just about stopped and her smile fell. Can she really punch her savor in the face?

Quickly covering her worry with a smile, Minette glared up at Usopp, "Whoever loses can't tell the others why we did what we did, sound good?"

Usopp visibly gulped, instantly able to imagine what Sanji will do to him since he can't provide context for his actions if he loses, but he placed his hands on his hips in fake bravery, "I ain't scared!"

"On the count of three, then! One, two… THREE!"

And with that, they were off. They were spreading through the rocky shoreline side by side, jumping over large boulders and washed up logs. They took turns passing each other but by the very end, they both touched the lighthouse at the same time.

Wheezing, Minette smiled up at Usopp, "I win."

Usopp whipped his head around to glare down at her, "No way!" he gasped, "I did!"

Minette signed, already catching her breath, she didn't want to argue with Usopp and put a rift in their friendship. Standing straight, she smiled up at his panting future, "Then we both lose."

Usopp groaned, "Why can't we both win and not take the punishments?"

Minette giggled, "But that wouldn't be as amusing," and with that, she started walking off towards Luffy.

Usopp's air was momentarily caught in his lunges before he came to a sudden conclusion and hung his head: "I made a deal with the devil."

Jogging towards Luffy, Minette smiled and called out to him, "Hey Luffy!"

Looking up from the food he was quickly scoffing down, and smiled upon seeing the youngest of his crew making her way over to him. "Oh hey, Mouse! Want some?"

He held out an apple to her and she quickly took it from him but without warning, punched her captan square in the face. He instantly fell back, smacked his head against the hard rocks, and bounced right back up into a sitting position while he held his bleeding nose.

Instantly feeling a rush of guilt wash over her, Minette crouched before Luffy. The guilt was so much in fact, Minette started crying and hovered over the bleeding boy. What the hell was she thinking? Luffy was her friend, her captain! How could she just punch her savor in the face like this?

"L-Luffy-!" she sobbed, quickly coming up with a believable excuse for punishing him without a second thought, then crying over it. "I'm sorry! I… I thought that wouldn't hurt since you're made out of rubber!"

"Yeah, that really hurt," Luffy groaned, but then he started laughing, wiping the blood on the back of his hand and smiled up at Minette with astonishment in his eyes, "You're so strong, Mouse! That was amazing!"

Minette could feel her own surprise on her face as her eyebrows raised, eyes grew wide, and her mouth set into a straight line. She spund around in her spot, looking at Usopp with same expression only to see his newly bruised and swollen jaw on the rocks as he stared back at Minette. Neither were expecting Luffy's response at all.

"Anyway," Luffy chuckled, earning Minette's attention again, "We were just about to head back to the ship. Lunch was good. Too bad you guys missed it."

"You ate it all, you idiot!" Sanji yelled, the smoke from his cigarette blowing from his nose.

Nami sighed, "Well, now we can since we have a logue post that works, anyway," she glared down at Luffy before giving him a strong kick to the gut that sent him flying out into the ocean.

"I'll get him," Sanji sighed, then dived in.

Minette looked back to Nami then tilted her head slightly, "Logue post?"

Nami smiled, instantly sending an indescribable warmth through Minette's soul, "It's a compass with a special magnetic field attracted to specific islands we're going to visit. We can't go anywhere without so it's very important."

Though confused on what a magnetic field was, Minette looked to Nami's wrist where a seemingly broken charm was strapped around. She pointed at the device, "Looks broken."

Nami sighed, "This one is but Crocus-" she pointed over her shoulder, towards an old man staring down at Minette, "Is giving us his."

Crocus smiled and waved, but Minette instantly hid behind Nami's legs. "Sorry," Nami chuckled, finding it amusing that the small girl can punch Luffy in the face for no reason but can't handle meeting new people, "She's a bit shy."

Crocus only chuckled, "It's quite alright. I'll go ahead and get you my logue post. Just a moment."

As Crocus entered his lighthouse, Minette watched as the waves crashed harshly against the rocky shore before they retreated and revealed Luffy and Sanji, but what caught Minette's immediate attention was the male and female who also washed ashore.

Hiding behind Nami's legs again, Minette peared around to see Sanji help the familiar woman stand and start walking her towards us. It was only when her and the woman she recognized as Miss Wednesday made eye contact did Nami finally notice them.

"Oh good, you're okay," Miss. Wednesday smiled down at Minette but she only hid further behind Nami in response.

The motherly redhead shielding Minette from them, took a more protective pose in front of the young girl. "How do you know Mouse?"

Without answering the question, the male stood and brushed himself off before speaking, "That doesn't matter. What does is that we need a favor."

Minette glared at the man, recognizing his voice to belong to the "Mr. Nine" she heard before. He had weird markings on his cheeks, a golden crown upon his head, and a scowl on his face.

His voice from before definity matches his uptight get-up, Minette thought.

"Yes, that's right," Miss. Wednesday nodded, "We need you to take us to our home island, Whisky Peak."

Sanji, Usopp, Luffy, and Crocus - who just emerged from his lighthouse - all stood beside Minette and Nami now, facing the two individuals as they sat on their knees and bowed before them. Minette didn't have the slightest clue what they were doing, or why they were bowing, but she couldn't help but notice how the others seemed unfazed by it. She was confused, was this a natural thing to do when someone is asking for a favor?

Still hiding behind Nami with Usopp stand beside them, Minette looked up to the long nose and tugged on his overalls. Catching his gaze Minette whispered, "Isn't whisky a food?"

Usopp snorted at how serious she was before clearing his throat, "It's a drink. You'll know more when you're older."

"Oh," and with that, Minette turned her attention back to what was at hand.

"Whisky Peak?" Luffy thought aloud, "That's a funny name."

Nami crossed her arms, growing less tense, "How are you stranded? Where's your ship?"

"Well," Miss. Wednesday groaned, "It's destroyed."

"Asking for a ride is pushing it, Mr. Nine, especially after you tried to kill the whale."

"And what's with the wardrobe?" Usopp asked, "What are you supposed to be?"

Mr. Nine seemed to scoff in offence, "I am a king!"

Minette jumped at his raised voice and took cover behind Usopp as Nami stepped forward and pinched the grown man's cheek, "Quit lying."

Usopp patted Minette's head, "It's okay, Mouse," then continued listening, but Minette couldn't shake the woman's gaze. It was unsettling.

"Just trust us," Mr. Nine pleaded, "We'd tell you everything if we could, it's just…"

"Mystery is our company's motto," Miss Wednesday filled in.

"Yes, it is. We have to be mysterious. It's sort of a rule."

Everyone was quiet, but Miss. Wednesday spoke again, "Look, we have confidence in your character. Can't you give us the same courtesy?"

"Please, we're begging you. Show us some mercy!" He was practically crying.

Crocus spoke up, scaring Minette slightly, "Don't do it. These two fools are dishonors to the core. They can't be trusted."

Miss. Wednesday made eye contact with Minette again, "You can trust us! Just ask the girl!"

Minette's blood ran cold as her eyes grew wide, her grip on Usopp's pant leg growing tighter and shaky. Everyone's eyes suddenly shifted to Minette and she grew self conscious in a snap.

"You know them, Mouse?" Luffy asked.

Shaking like a leaf, Minette hid herself from everyone's view behind Usopp. "N-No."

"Lies!" Mr. Nine yelled, earning a hard smack from Nami.

"I-I mean…" Minette stuttered, "Miss. Wednesday saved me from drowning and brought me to shore." Having said that, Minette raised her head and looked to Luffy, "B-But other than that, I've never met them before."

"Alright," Luffy said, "You said your home was Whisky Peak? Then let's go there." Everyone stared at Luffy, not at all expecting this from the pirate captain.

"But Luffy, these two are obviously some pretty shady characters, why should we take them anywhere?" Usopp complained.

"They saved Mouse," everyone could see how serious Luffy was when he said those simple words. "Without them, she would be gone. I can't even imagine that."

Everyone seemed to come over their shock just a little as Sanji sighed, "They were there to save Mouse when we couldn't. It's only fair, even if they are terrible people."

Luffy smiled at his crews understanding, "Okay," he stood, "Now that me and Laboon have an understanding I can leave with a clear conscience."

Miss. Wednesday and Mr. Nine stood, facing Luffy as he stretched. "Just who on earth do you think you are, anyway?"

"What's that?" Luffy turned around to face them and his crew. Minette smiled from behind Usopp, knowing his answer as he chuckled, "Oh, I'm the man who's going to be King of the Pirates."


	5. Chapter: 3

" _There are two ways to be fooled. One is to believe what isn't true; and the other is to refuse to believe with is true."_

 _~ Soren Kierkegaard_

The gurney to Whisky Pear was definitely an interesting one and something Minette will never forget. Not even five minutes into their voyage, what was once warm sunny weather first turned into a snowy blizzard, then a snowy blizzard combined with a thunderstorm - also causing the Going Merry to head straight for a glacier - then some more sunny weather. All this happened in a matter of one hour; but within that one hour the ship took on water below deck from scraping the glacier, and tore the main sail from the heavy winds.

After all that had happened - scrambling about and trying to correct their own mistakes - the crew of the ship and their two passengers were laying on the deck, exhausted to say the least. It took all of Minette's concentration and strength to hold Nami back from kicking Zoro - who had slept through it all - off the ship once he awoke.

But the rough ride there wasn't as interesting as actually entering Whisky Peak. Everyone was ready for a fight, for gruesome monsters to pounce from nowhere and eat the crew and ship whole; yet, the pirate crew was greeted with wild cheers from the island's inhabitants. In all honestly, their whiled up nature scared Minette, making her shy and timid despite realizing that this island actually welcomes pirates. Their willingness to throw a party in their arrival was strange to say the least; and despite not having much human contact outside of the Straw Hat pirates, Minette knew this was not normal. It set her on edge.

She was currently sitting in the town's Music Hall being surrounded by children that looked her age. She couldn't see her crew through the sea of people, let alone hear them over the obnoxiously loud noises - something called music - that hurt her sensitive ears, but she could sense their presences around her. She could feel everyone's presence in the room but having lived with the Straw Hats for a few days now, she could easily depict who was who from her small group just by touching her bear feet to the floor boards.

To her left was Sanji, his dress shoes the easiest to pick up as they tapped around the Hall, flirting with woman as they come and go. All the way across the room behind her was Luffy, he wasn't actually touching the ground but the barrel he was sitting atop of was gaining weight as he stuffed his face full of food. She knew only Luffy was capable of doing such a thing having seem him actually break a stool once he sat on it after eating. It was funny then, but not so much now as Minette's uneasy feeling grew. Lastly, Nami and Zoro were roughly a few feet away from her to the right. Nami was standing, she wears her open toed shoes often so it was easy to pick out her light foot steps through the mess; but the only reason why she knew Zoro was with her is because she heard someone announce a drinking contest and its money price when the music grew quiet for a few seconds before picking up again; and if Minette's learned anything about the swordsman is that he likes to drink, a lot. There was no way he would pass up this opportunity for an all he can drink - free - beer.

"Is something the matter?" a girl around Minette's age asked the young Straw Hat. Minette blinked out of her daze, looking the girl in her eyes and wasn't surprised to find fake concern. Something was definitely wrong here.

Putting on a smile that was just as fake, Minette stood from her purple mat on the floor. "Yeah," she said, then held her stomach, "My tummy just hurts."

"Oh!" the girl gasped, not catching Minette's fake innocents as quickly as she did her's. "Are you hungry? Do you want some juice?"

"No," Minette shook her head, "I think I need to go to the bathroom."

The girl stood and took Minette's hand with a smile, she was taller than the pirate child - looked a bit older too - but neither seemed to care or notice. "The bathroom is right this way." Stopping in front of a door in the back, the girl let go of Minette's hand and opened the door for her. "I'll wait out here for you so don't take too long."

Minette smiled before walking in and locking the door behind her. She gave a heavy sigh as she leaned against the wood door and looked around the small room. The bright glow through the window from the moon was the only source of light in the cramped space, shedding light on the toilet bowl below the glass, the rusty sink, and a dirty mirror. Quietly, she started thinking of an escape plan, but with the door behind her as the only exit out of the room added with the girl on the other side, makes getting away without attracting too much attention to herself nearly impossible. Sighing, Minette knew there was only one way out of this situation, but she wasn't going to like it.

Stepping away from the door, Minette got to work. Standing on her tippy toes to reach the knob of the sink, she turned it on as high as it could go.

"Hey, did you even go?" the girl called from the other side of the door.

Still moving, Minette said, "I can't go without it on."

"Alright. Just hurry up now, okay?"

"Okay."

Closing the lid to the toilet, Minette climbed on top of the lid then on top of the tall back but she still wasn't able to see over the window's ledge. She groaned in frustration.

"Everything alright?" the girl called.

The running faucet wasn't as loud as Minette had hoped if the girl could hear a small groan from inside. "I'm pooping!" Minette yelled, feeling around the edges of the window for a latch, not minding the spider webs one bit. "Don't listen! That's gross!"

"Ew!" she could hear the girl gag, "You really are a pirate if you confess to pooping so openly!"

"Sorry!" Minette called.

A sudden wave of sadness rolled over her when she found the latch she was looking for, but it was on the top of the window instead of the bottom. She sighed, coming to hate her next plan even more for than her first.

Looking to her right hand, she flexed and relaxed it, each time the fist it created grew tighter and tighter. "Hey," Minette called, "Can you cover you ears, I really have to fart."

"You're so gross!"

"Sorry!" Minette continued to clench and relax her fist for a few more minutes, then called out again, "Hello?"

The girl on the other side gave no reply.

Sighing, Minette fisted her hand one last time and wasted no time in throwing her fist over the window ledge and punching the thin glass. There was a loud _\- THUD!_ \- as her hand bounced back from the contact and reeled back to her instinctively. She bit her lip hard as she held her now bloody and broken knuckled hand to her flat chest and resisted the urge to cry and scream. Without a second thought, Minette through her fisted hand back at the window with all her pain caused anger and was able to smash the glass.

She willed herself not to cry, but oh God… She could feel the glass shards impaling her knuckles, fingers, and wrist. The pain was searing hot as her blood dripped everywhere but her hand shook violently as if it were numb with frostbite. Her mouth was open, a ghost of a scream falling from her quivering lips as her hand reeled back once again, shaky and slow. She looked upon its all red surface, as if she had dipped it all to way to her wrist in a red ink and allowed it to run down the rest of her arm and off her elbow. Not only that, but she seemed to have hit an artery or large vein and slit her hand wide open, blood was gushing everywhere and all over herself.

Knowing her time was closing in on her fast, Minette reached both hands to rest on the window seal, both getting sliced by shattered glass, and without hesitation, Minette jumped, locked her elbows and threw herself onto of the broken glass. Her torso now being stabbed by many sharp spines of various sizes, caused a small squeak to escape her mouth before she quickly clamped her mouth shut and squeezed her eyes tight. She could feel her hot tears rolling down her face as her hot blood pooled on the window seal and dripped down her legs, but she ignored the pain and pushed all of her weight forward and out the window in such a sudden lunge that the glass holding her in place broke and made her fall head first onto the street. She landed on her back, wanting more than anything to just sleep for a few hours but she knew that the waiting girl would get someone to break open the door after a few minutes of her not responding and discover her bloody attempt to escape then tell the others to capture her crew mates ahead of schedule. She couldn't let that happen, not ever, so slowly getting to her feet with ghostly screams here and there, Minette started running away from the broken window - finding herself lucky that her feet didn't catch any of the glass - but stayed close to the Music Hall as to not lose track of where her friends were.

Rounding the corner, she was finally out of sight from the window and fell to the ground in a bloody and panting mess. She sat leaning against the concrete wall of the building and looked to her bloody hand. Glass was still sticking out all over the place and she almost didn't want to remove anything incase the glass was blocking more blood than what was dripping but she knew that the only way for the Healo Healo Fruit to actually work was to take out any foreign objects. With that thought in mind, Minette bit into the collar of her now red tattered hoodie and shakily grabbed the biggest shard in between her index and middle finger knuckles and ripped it out with so much force it was flung across the alley where she hide and shattered against a different building. She gave no thought to the pain as she continued to pluck the bigger pieces from her hand and torso - ignoring the smaller ones, not feeling like digging around to find them - despite the hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

Mostly glass free, Minette slowly flexed and relaxed her hand once again, a real scream muffled by her hoodie escaped her lips as tendons tore and snapped from the once simple movement; but she didn't stop, she had to watch her hand carefully as it mended those same snapped tendons back together to make sure it healed properly - she didn't want to have to rip that same tendon again because her hand couldn't move once it fully set. It's happened before.

Once her hand was able to heal all the wounds without glass, she ignored the rest of the less major damage to save for another day as she lifted her hoodie over her slit stomach and watched those muscles and skin flaps mend back together as well, purposely breathing heavily for the same reason as her hand.

Mostly healed and in much less pain compared to before, Minette leaned her head back and sighed - momentarily finally relaxing before she stood, put her hood up, and crept along the Music Hall wall. Before she could round another corner leading to the front of the building, a steal latter made its appearance first and Minette was quick to climb, her bear and blood dried feet tapped against the bars before she lunged for cover on the roof. Laying flat on her stomach, Minette knew she was trailing blood as she army crawled towards a hidden hatch in the Music Hall's roof, but she could care less right now, she needs to save her friends from something bad that is bound to happen. This place is just too nice, there has to be a catch to the residence's kindness, what do they get out of throwing a party for pirates who have nothing to give in return?

Poverty.

So what's their goal, Minette thought, Well, I guess if they come across some pirates with a high bounty, they would try to go after them. What was Luffy's again?

Minette suddenly froze with realization. That's it! She thought, I don't know much about numbers but Nami's told me that the more zeros a number has behind it the more its worth, and Luffy had quite a few on the poster he showed me. This isn't good.

Adjusting her crawl to a low crouch, Minette grabbed the handle to the hatch - wincing slightly - and slowly pulled it open as to not create any unnecessary noise. Paring down the fully open hatch, Minette could see in the now dark and quiet room. Apparently in her absence, the pasty came to a sudden halt and Minette's heart dropped to her stomach. Was she too late?

Sitting at one of the corners of the opening, Minette extended her legs out and carefully scooted herself forwards until just her calves and her hands behind her were touching the roof, her bum in the corner of the opening. She took a deep breath, counted her lucky stars, then pushed herself forward until she was hanging upside down with just her legs holding her in place. Carefully, she reached in between her legs and grabbed the ledge of the roof to secure her position.

Using the Healo Healo Fruit to help her see in the dark, she saw the room in various shades of grey and started looking around. She smirked to herself when she found the bathroom door in the back broken as if someone busted it in and then started looking for her sleeping crew members - which wasn't too hard since they appeared to be in the same spots she last knew they were in. Luffy in the back, Sanji in the left corner, Nami just a few feet away and Zoro directly below her head.

Looking around to see if the coast was clear, Minette saw no threat and slowly reached her arm down towards Zoro's sleeping form. Surprisingly, the ceiling was low enough for her to be able to poke his shoulders with her good hand while the other kept its hold on the ledge.

"Zoro," she whispered. She was barely able to shake his shoulders, "I know you're faking, Zoro, you can't get drunk off of only a few beers."

A low chuckled erupted from within the supposedly sleeping man and he raised his head to come face to face with Minette as she hung there. His laughter stopped as he realized she was upside down and found his gaze wandering up and stopping at her odd pose.

He smiled wide, "You never cease to amaze, Mouse. Let's go."

With that, Minette pulled herself up and crouched low as she watched Zoro jump and pull himself from the hatch opening. Crouching too, Zoro's eyes scanned Minette's red appearance and could smell the metallic scent of blood all over her as she scanned the area, looking for another inspiration for her next plan - whatever that may be.

"What the hell did they do?" Zoro's voice was deadly, murderous causing Minette to whip her head around to see what was the matter but she grew speechless when she found he was talking about her.

She quickly raised her hands to keep him from charging off somewhere, "It's not what it looks like-"

That was a mistake.

Zoro looked to her bloody hand, it was still spewing blood from a glass shard she couldn't remove no matter the strength. It was lodged into bone. He growled at her hand, low and menacing, "I'm gonna kill em'. All of them."

"Wait, Zoro-!"

But it was too late, he was already standing, sword drawn and yelling at the unsuspecting people below, "Hey, sorry to interrupt-" Minette peared over the edge of the roof, and sighed at the sight of only four confused and shocked people: Miss. Wednesday, Mr. Nine, the mayor of the town, and a pink haired muscle lady.

At least he won't hurt too many people.

"Can you let my friends sleep? They had a long day and the gurney was exhausting - or so I've been told."

A door flew open from the side and out walked two men with guns, "Mr. Eight, Miss. Monday! Two of them escaped from the room when we weren't looking!"

"Sneaky wretch!" the mayor who Minette assumes is Mr. Eight, glared up at Zoro, "You should've stayed asleep with your friends."

Zoro only smiled, "A good swordsman never lets his guard down; plus, I took a nap earlier." Suddenly, a whole fluke of people swarmed and surround the building they were on, all holding their own unique weapons.

"Judging by the cheap disguises," Zoro continued, "I'm guessing you're all bounty hunters. Your specialty is catching too drunk pirates who fall for your hospitality. It's original, I'll give you that at least. I count a hundred of you Scumbags, give or take and I'll fight all of you. You hear me, Baroque Works?"

Minette glanced up at Zoro when he throughout the name that got everyone down below trembling. She didn't know what was going on, but she was right about one thing: They were all bounty hunters after their heads.

"The only reason why I know this is because I was in a similar line of work once upon a time." Zoro continued, "Your company tried to entice me with a job offer. Naturally, I said no. Do the same rules still apply? Employee identities kept secret, cheesy code names, the boss's identity and whereabouts also a mystery? Baroque Works, the criminal group that faithfully carries out their orders like herded sheep. Ha, that's some secret."

Honestly, as Minette looked up at Zoro, she couldn't help but question who he really was. She never asked and he never told. The only things that she really knows about Zoro is that he wants to become the world's greatest swordsman, he loves alcohol, and that he doesn't like sweet things. Right now, in this very moment, she wasn't even sure if that was true or not.

"Well, isn't that interesting," Mr. Eight glared at Zoro, "If you know all of our secrets, then we are left with no other choice but to kill you. And another grave stone shall be added to the cactus rocks tonight."

Not longer did she have just an uneasy feeling, she was scared.

Zoro only smiled, a dark shadow casting away his eyes as he flashed a bloodthirsty grin, "It's not going to be my grave, that's for damn sure. Not after you tried to kill off one of my friends."

Minette pushed herself back, away from Zoro, scared out of her mind when something else occurred to her: Zoro was once a bounty hunter, so how could he suddenly become a pirate and serve under a captain with a high bounty? Does Luffy know? Is Zoro deserving the entire crew?

She needs to get away…

Standing, Minette made a run for the open hatch, holding her stomach as deeply lodged glass shards ripped open new wounds. She needs to warn the others. She needs to escape.

"Mouse-!" Zoro called but he suddenly couldn't be heard over gunfire and Minette was down again.

Before he could step towards her, Minette quickly got to her feet, holding her shoulder with her good hand as blood spewed from the new wound. "Don't follow me, you… you traitor!" and she ran off towards the hatch again.

Zoro was immediately drowning in an icy cocktail of shock and confusion. Not only did he just see her freckled cheeks stained with tears, but there were two different types of pain in her quivering lips that spat hate, there was also a raging, burning fire in her grey irises that flared loathing, agony, and terror. Witnessing such a sight, his heart ached, descending further into frigid waters as he wracked his brain for what he did wrong, before an intense blaze enlightened within his soul and he was brisk in pursuing his once forgotten opponents. Only one thought flooding his brain now:

They shot, Mouse...


	6. Chapter: 4

" _I don't trust words, I trust actions."_

 _~Unknown_

" _He was so nice, Shi. I don't understand what happened."_

" _People lie all the time, Minette. It's apart of life."_

" _But he… He promised that we'd get out together. He said…"_

" _I know what he said. He lied and played us both."_

" _Did the second boat sink, Shi?"_

" _There was never a second boat, Minette."_

" _At least he took the violin with him, maybe he'll be happier now that it's just him and his music again."_

" _Yeah. At least he took the violin."_

Jumping down from the hatch, Minette landed running towards the back bathroom to escape the same way as before when her foot suddenly caught on a foreign object. Instinctively, she threw her hands in front of her, bent her spine, and tucked her head down - ready to roll and spring up again - but sharp glass was push further into flesh as her hands landed hard and as her stomach caved in on itself. Instead of rolling she landed flat on her back hard, causing her spine to arch up, fingers curl into tallens, and more tears to fall as another ghost of a scream ceased to fill the silent room.

Panting after the initial shock of of the pain, Minette stood on shaky legs and stared down at the cursed object to kick it as hard as she could before seeing blue eyes staring back, appalled and worried.

Sanji - now awake from his slumber - was wide eyed, jaw agape, and sitting up, "Why are you covered in blood?!"

Watching his head whip around as a scream cut through the still air, Minette grabbed Sanji's hand as her heart pounded heavily in her chest. Not caring if she got blood all over him - and started running, "No time! We need to get out!"

Spotting an open back door, Minette's feet padded against chilled wood as they made their way towards it. Not even a few feet away from salvation, the front door burst open with Zoro rushing in and more gunfire following suit. She ignored Sanji's shout towards the green haired swordsman and kept running even after exiting the building.

"W-Wait!" Sanji was struggling to match Minette's spread, "Where are we going?!"

Minette's heart spread up as she felt the pounding of heavy boots from bounty hunters against the dirt paths - only a turn away from discovering her and Sanji in the streets. Sharply, Minette turned left before a dead end and dragged Sanji down with her as she sat behind a stack of wooden crates.

"What the hell is-!"

She quickly placed her hand over his mouth, making sure her sleeve was there to block only blood from accidentally dropping in. Quietly, she shushed him and stayed still. She could see Sanji's wide eyes of perplexity before they hardened into a scowl once the stomping of dozens of boots reached their ears. Once they passed and Minette couldn't feel their presence as strongly, she released Sanji and fell flat on her back - too tired to keep herself up, let alone keep her eyes open anymore.

Quickly, Sanji gathered the limp girl in his arms before anyone could come back and find her seemingly unconscious and out of hiding, but as he held her, he found he was now soaked in blood. Panic wracked his brain despite knowing her devil fruit power but he played it off with a sigh, "Care to tell me who to kill?"

Minette sighed, so exhausted as the Healo Healo Fruit patched up her bullet hole wounded shoulder and started to scar over the broken glass still impaling her hands and stomach. She knew she would just have to reopen the wound and take out the glass if she let this happen, but she was too tired to care about that right now.

Without opening her eyes, Minette whispered, "Island only greets pirates because it's full of bounty hunters."

"Yeah," Sanji sighed, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his own eyes, "I suspected it was too good to be true."

Minette giggled, "No you didn't."

"Ha, yeah, you're right."

It was quiet between them, only the sound of distant buildings crumbling and gunfire could be heard in the night, then Minette spoke up again, "I think Zoro's a bounty hunter."

Sanji snorted, "He was, sort of."

"What happened?"

"I only know because the Marimo's name once was Pirate Hunter: Crappiest Swardsman. I didn't realize he was the idiot I was reading about in the paper back at the Baratie."

She restrained herself from asking what a "Baratie" was and and if Zoro was actually called those profanities and stayed on topic, "So he officially was one at one time?"

"No, that moss head couldn't follow government rules, and didn't even acknowledge the fact that people thought he was a bounty hunter. He just did whatever for whatever stupid reasons he had."

"Then, how'd he meet Luffy?"

"I don't know how those two idiots met exactly, since I was the latest to join before you; but the captain did tell me Zoro was going to be executed and he saved him, so maybe out of a dumb "Swordsman's Code" - or something stupid like that - is what made Marimo join."

"Is he dangerous?"

"HA! He's not our enemy anymore if that's what you're asking."

"Because of the "Swordsman's Code"?"

"Or some other stupid shit similar to that - er, I mean, crap."

It was quiet again, even the screams in the background grew silent before they picked up again, howling at the moon like wolves.

"So," Sanji sighed, looking down to Minette, "What the hell happened to you? Did you crawl through broken glass or something?"

Minette giggled, then pointed to her now fully healed and scarred shoulder, "Well, this was a bullet wound if that counts for something."

Sanji chuckled then sighed, "I see why Marimo is going berserk now."

Thinking aloud, Minette muttered, "We should get the ship ready for departure. A quick get away might be in order."

As if on command, Sanji stood, helping Minette to her feet as he did so and saluted, "Yes, Captain Mouse!"

She's never seen anyone make that pose before, heals clicked together, hand raised to their forehead, spine straight, and gaze up; it made her giggle. "Okay, okay. I'll see you there. I'm going to get the others."

Coming out of his pose, Sanji smiled and ruffled Minette's hair, "Be careful, Mouse."

Swiping his hand away with a laughed, Minette started jogging in the other direction, "I will," she called over her shoulder, then disappeared from the chef's view as she turned right at the next intersection of back alleys.

With each - _pat. pat. pat. -_ of the feet hitting the stone path, Minette could feel various vibrations from the others on this island. Wherever they stepped, Minette could sense and feel their energy being absorbed into the cracks of the stones below their shoes, sending her little waves of warning. The closer she got, the stronger the waves crashed against the souls of her feet, and the better she could recognize the ones she dedicated to memory.

Tempting to search for Zoro's waves, Minette stopped in her tracks, backed up a few feet and turned left, now on Zoro's trail. In all honesty, Minette still wasn't too sure about Zoro and if she should trust the words of the blond chef but she now realized that she also wasn't thinking straight when she thought wrongly of Zoro. Her body lost almost seventy-five percent of its blood supply in those uncertain moments and now that all of her wounds were closed and scarred over - glass or not - she was able to come to a less skittish conclusion and create a better bias one.

Zoro was Zoro. The man that gave her apples, awoke her from bad dreams, and saved her so many times despite it only having been a handful of days since she officially joined the crew. He seems to always be there when she needs him the most and he's always there to protect her from any type of harm or avenge her after being harmed. Zoro was Zoro and by getting to know him, Minette can add another thing to her list of things she's figured out about him: His actions definitely speak more than his words.

"Oh, hey! Mouse!"

Blinking from her thoughts, Minette faced right and smiled upon seeing Nami waving as she jogged towards her. Before she could think to smile and reply, or even stop, she smacked right into a concrete wall. As she slowly peeled herself off, the Healo Healo Fruit started gluing pieces back together in her now shattered jaw like a puzzle. After a few seconds of being able to hear nothing but pops and snaps, Minette opened and closed her mouth a few times before she turned around and smiled at Nami as if nothing happened.

"Hi, Nami-" The small girl was sudden swept off her feet and brought into a tight hug, shocking her frozen.

"I was so worried, I couldn't find you anywhere! I thought you were with Zoro at first but he was fighting and you were nowhere to be found! Don't scare me like that ever again, got it!"

Minette's heart swelled with warmth and joy, and she couldn't resist wrapping her arms around Nami's slender waists and holding on just as tight. "S-Sorry Nami," the young girl smiled and was released from the loving - almost motherly - hug.

Nami only laughed and took Minette's hands as she smiled down at her, "It's alright, we just need a buddy system or put a bell on you."

"What-?"

"Anyway," Nami sighed, she continued to smile but her face was borderline serious, "We need to find Zoro and the blue haired lady we traveled here with. Have you seen them? It's very important."

Minette shuffled her feet, shooing away some thick dust before feeling rough vibrations breaking and overlapping each other. She gave a sigh, knowing who the two different waves belong to. "Well, I know where Zoro and Luffy are, but not Miss. Wednesday."

"She'll be with them, just lead the way." Nami took Minette's hand and they started walking together down a few more curves and bends before they finally came to a stop. Minette didn't even have to tell Nami why she stopped so far away when the dust cleared to relieve Luffy and Zoro about to pick another fight with each other.

Nami sighed loudly in frustration, told Minette to wait a few seconds, then matched straight into the lion's den. She didn't even give them a chance to punch each other before they were both K.O.-ed in Nami's wake.

"You two! What the heck do you think you're doing here? Lucky for you, you managed to keep the girl safe. You almost lost us all a billion barries!" Picking up the two by their shirt collars, Nami looked over her shoulder towards Minette and smiled, "That has nine zeros at the end."

Minette felt her eyes widen and jaw drop slightly as she ran over and stood to the left of Nami, "Whoa, nine zeros."

"Hey," Zoro yelled, "Don't go teaching her how to be a money enthusiast like you."

"Oh shut up."

Giggling Minette looked over - having felt a small wave below her - but instantly stopped and stood frozen at the sight of Miss. Wednesday sitting on a large bird as if it were a horse.

She quickly scrambled behind Nami to hide as Miss. Wednesday spoke, "What one billion barries? I don't understand. Why did you save me?"

Minette could just imagine the big smirk on her face that would match the one in her voice, "About that, I think you and I need to have a little chat. You see, you and I need to work out a contract saying an exchange for a reward."

Nami dropped the boys in her hands and started walking towards Miss. Wednesday as Minette struggled to help them up again, "Come on, let's go sit down."

As Nami and Miss. Wednesday talked about their contract, Minette was sitting in a small half circle with Luffy and Zoro. The young girl was fully prepared to apologize to the swordsman when she was side tracked into telling Luffy about why she was all bloody with no visible wounds. This explanation seemed to make Zoro stiffen and both Luffy and Minette laughed, after all, his soul purpose for attracting those bounty hunters was because they had hurt her.

"Well, there it is," Nami sighed, catching everyone's attention, "In exchange for taking you home, I'd like one billion barries."

Minette still couldn't get over the fact that their were nine zeros in one billion. But maybe that was because she didn't know how to count to nine.

Minette looked to Vivi - Miss. Wednesday's real name - and glanced upon her broken posture and distraught face as she spoke, "No, I can't, but I appreciate the help you've given me so far."

Minette wasn't as surprised as Nami by the fact that Vivi refused. Even she knew nine was too many zeros.

"But why?" Nami demanded, "You're a princess after all, so aren't you rich?"

Minette felt her eyebrows knit together and she pulled on Zoro's sleeve, "What's a princess?"

Zoro broke out into a fit of laughter as his only reply while Vivi explained, "Do you know much about Alabasta Kingdom?"

"No."

Vivi sighed, "Alabasta is a great nation, a peaceful kingdom. At least, it used to be."

"Used to be? And now?"

"We're in the middle of Civil War. In recent years, signs of discontent began to appear. Finally the people revolted and the kingdom fell into utter chaos. Then one day I learned of a secret organization called Baroque Works. I found out that our people were being manipulated by this organization, but that was the only information I could gather about them. I didn't know what to do so I went to Igaram for help."

Minette looked to Zoro and made eye contact. "Mr. Eight," he whispered and she nodded before going back to listening to Vivi's story.

"You see, he's kept a close eye on me ever since I was a child. I asked if he would help me infiltrate Baroque Works to see who was pulling their strings behind the scenes and what exactly they were up to."

Zoro chuckled, "You got some guts considering you're a princess."

Minette looked to Luffy, "What's a princess?" Sadly, he gave the same reply as Zoro.

Vivi continued talking, "Their plan was the create and ideal nation, but that's really not it. That's only a cover story the boss was using. It's all a lie to cover their tracks. Their true goal is to take over Alabasta Kingdom. I have to get back somehow to warn everybody, to tell them the truth, and stop the fighting. If I don't do something…"

Minette blinked in surprise, Vivi was starting to tear up. Quietly, she pulled on Nami's skirt and looked to Vivi expectantly. Nami sighed, "Fine, I guess I can see how it is. Yeah, it's all starting to make sense now. I suppose you wouldn't have much money laying around during a Civil War."

"Hey," Luffy smiled, "So did you find out who was in charge?"

Vivi's face changed from sadness to absolute terror in a matter of seconds, "What? The boss's identity? You shouldn't ask that!"

"But you know don't you?"

"Ask me anything than that! If I tell you, your lives will be put into danger too!"

Okay, now I'm really confused, Minette thought, how can just saying a name get you is so much trouble?

Nami's laugh brought Minette from her thoughts, "Yeah, I'll pass! This guy is trying to take over an entire country after all. I don't really want someone like that chasing after me, thank you."

"You really don't," Vivi agreed, "I don't care how strong you people think you are, you don't stand a chance against one of the seven warlords of the sea, against Crocodile."

Everything went deathly silent, even Minette froze in shock even if the only thing she somewhat understood was the fact that no can say this guy's name; but Vivi just spilled the secret without a second thought. Actually, Minette suspects she wasn't thinking at all.

Breaking the silence, Minette looked up to Zoro, "We're gonna die, aren't we."

Nami started crying, "Being hunted by a warlord is much more than I can handle!"

"A warlord, huh?" Zoro chuckled with Luffy.

"I wonder what he looks like."

Looking between the pare, Minette pouted, "What's a warlord? And what's a princess? Come on, guys. Tell me."

Turning to Minette, Nami shoved her hands under the small girl's arms and lifted her off the ground, before she started walking off without the others. "Come on, Mouse. I'm so done with those two idiots! Thanks for everything!"

Minette's eyes lifted from the confused looks of her friends to a piece of paper fluttered down towards her before she quickly took it in her hands. Her eyes widened instantly, "Uh, Nami."

Showing the redhead the perfect drawings of herself, Nami, Luffy, Zoro, and Vivi all on one page before a vulture swooped down and plucked in from the small girl's hands and flew off. Nami froze and quickly spun around, muttering things Minette couldn't understand under her breath as she walked back towards the group.

When Minette was safely put back on the ground, Zoro smiled, "Looks like the four of us will be sitting at the very top of Baroque Work's hit list."

Luffy only laughed while Minette looked around confused again, "What's a hit list?"

"M-Mouse," Nami cried. Minette walked over to the teary eyes navigator and listened closely, "I'd like you to just go ahead and get the ship ready for take off. I don't want you so be a witness to murder."

Minette giggled, "Alright, Nami. Sanji is already on the boat and is doing just that. I'll just wait there with him."

"Okay."

Minette didn't expect to find Sanji passed out on the deck as soon as she stepped aboard. She didn't expect to find that he wasn't just sleeping but had a small pool of blood forming around the back of his head. It was obvious he had been hit with something, nothing fatal, just enough force to knock him out; but Minette couldn't help but worry for her safety as she quickly went to enter the kitchen in order to grab a knife for self defence.

Minette didn't expect to find a beautiful woman with blue tinted black hair, sun kissed skin, and deep ocean blue eyes to be waiting for her.

Shaking like a leaf, Minette willed herself not to run and hid. "W-W-Who are you," Minette squeaked. It was supposed to come out as threatening and scary, but reality was harsh and she was so scared.

"My, my, my," the woman looked up at Minette from the table she sat at, putting a her book down as she smiled. "I wasn't expecting a child."

The woman's voice was thick, soft, calm, and gentle; so much so, Minette was almost convince this woman wasn't a bad person. That is, until she remembered Sanji unconscious on the deck outside.

"Perhaps I have the wrong ship," the woman continued with a smirk, "This is the Straw Hat pirate vessel, right?"

Taking a small step back, not sensing any shift in her weight - a good sign that the woman's not going to attack her - Minette nodded, "Y-Yes, Ma'am." The young girl never heard her voice sound so small and breakable until now.

She took another step back.

"That's what I thought."

Before she could run out the door, an arm suddenly popped out from the door itself and wrapped round her head before clamping her mouth shut before she could scream. Another arm around her waist, two gripping her wrist, and two more latching onto her ankles.

Minette was stuck and despite being held to a wall with random hands that appeared out of thin air, she shook uncontrollably as the woman stood and muffled a chuckle behind her hand.

"Sorry, but that was too easy."

Minette's heart pounded heard within her chest, not from becoming captured, but because she could now hear her crew mates outside, feel their waves as they ran around the ship. She needed to warn them that this woman was here and obviously highly dangerous, but she was helpless in this situation. She was at the woman's mercy.

All the hands disappeared within a simple snap of the woman's fingers but before Minette could scream, a gun was pointed to her head and she froze. Would her Healo Healo Fruit be able to heal a through and through head wound? Did she really want to risk it?

Deciding against it, Minette walked towards the woman when instructed. The woman placed a chair in front of the now propped open door and another hand appeared on the side wall. Placing the gun in that hand, the woman instructed Minette to sit down and, "Enjoy the show."

Minette sat unmoving, not knowing the extent of the woman's sight if she can produce random hands on her command, and watched as she stepped out into the sun above everyone else on the bottom deck.

"Looks like we got away from the people who were casing us." The woman sat on the railing of the top deck, crossing her legs as she did.

"That's for sure," Nami replied.

"With all this fog, we need to be careful to avoid the rocks."

"I'll take care of it." It was silence and all Minette wanted to do in that moment was scream in warning but she couldn't as Nami turned to Luffy, "Wait - Did you just-"

"No…" he replied, and everyone turned around to find the mysterious woman aboard their ship.

More than shocked, Vivi looked angry, "It's you!"

The woman chuckled, "I just happened to run into Mr. Eight a little while back. He didn't look so good."

"You killed Igaram."

"You!" Luffy yelled, "What are you doing on my ship and how did you get here?! Who are you?!"

"Answer him!" Vivi demanded, "What are you doing here, Miss. All Sunday!"

Another agent? Minette thought.

"You know who she is," Nami asked, "Which of the number guys is she partnered with?"

"Her partner is Mr. Zero, the boss."

"Crocodile is her partner?!"

Luffy looked to Vivi and Nami, "She's a bad guy?"

"She was the only one who knew the boss's identity. That's how we found out who he actually is, but following her back to him,"

"To be accurate," Miss. All Sunday smirked, "I allowed it."

Luffy scratched his head, So you're a good guy then."

"I know you knew we were there! You're the one who told the boss we were there, weren't you!"

"That's right."

"All right then she is bad."

"Cut is out Luffy," Zoro groaned.

"You still haven't told us what it is you're doing here!"

"Oh, right," Miss. All Sunday fround, "You were just so serious about the whole thing that I couldn't control myself. A princess doing whatever it would take to save her country, while making herself an enemy of Baroque Works, the idea was just so ridiculous."

"You killed him!"

Suddenly, Minette could see Sanji and Usopp standing on either side of Miss. All Sunday, a gun and a slingshot pointing at her head while she could hear Zoro's swords and Nami's long biton come out as well.

"Ah, ah, ah," Miss. All Sunday smiled and Minette heard a loud click to the right. The gun's safety was off and Minette shook harder as the woman spoke, "I wouldn't point those things at me if I were you."

Usopp turned around then and gasped at the sight of Minette's situation is horror, "MOUSE!"

Quickly lowering his gun, Sanji pleaded, "Don't shoot her! We'll put them down, just don't shoot!"

"What!?" Luffy yelled, "She's got Mouse?!"

Suddenly, all their weapons were smacked out of their hands before a loud explosion in Minette's right ear commenced and all was quiet. Minette sat frozen in her spot, paralyzed from crippling fear when she realized that the bullet missed and hit the left wall. Jumping out of her chair, Minette screamed as she pushed past Miss. All Sunday and threw herself over the railing towards the safety of her friends. Zoro was the one to catch her and swiftly lower the sobbing and shaking girl to the deck to check for injuries.

When Zoro found nothing visibly wrong with the now hiccupping girl, he stood protectively in front of her and glared up at the woman, "We got your massage, "Try to mess with Baroque Works and one of us might get hurt". Now get out of here!"

Usopp and Nami were behind Zoro as well, holding and coddling the young girl in order to calm her down as the three strongest took defence, along with Vivi.

"I-I'm okay," Minette hiccupped, wiping her tears as she continued to shake. "I-I wasn't scared!"

"That's right," Usopp smiled, "You were so brave, Mouse!"

"I-I would've been fine even if it did hit me."

"You're so tough, it wouldn't have hurt you at all," Nami smiled, boosting the young girl's confidence just like how she does when Usopp is telling her one of his adventures; and it was totally working.

Glaring up at the woman, having dried the tears from her eyes, Minette yelled: "I've fought bigger, scarier monsters than you can imagine all by myself! You don't scare me, Ma'am!"

Usopp and Nami couldn't help but giggle behind Minette. Sometimes, she was just too clueless and too cute.

Miss. All Sunday seemed to be taken aback for a moment before she smirked down at Minette, "I know. The cannibals were quite scary, weren't they?"

Minette froze, the color draining from her face as the others watched the woman jump overboard and onto the back of a giant turtle before she rode off in the opposite direction of the Going Merry.

She knows? Minette gaped, She was there?


	7. Chapter: 5

" _Please talk to me as if you trusted me again."_

 _~Unknown_

The sky was a depression dipped, inconsolable indigo, with bruised purple unspeakables and shining silver tears littering its depths; but its crescent smile never dared darken, never dared let itself be covered by passing clouds. Despite the abuse, it prevailed. It smiles at its many viewers, greeting them with warm welcomings and promised peaceful endings.

Minette aspired to be the sky as she stared up at it in awe, strong and powerful regardless of its many wounds, its mysteries feared by many, and its constant happy demeanor. She aspired to be the dawn that provokes life and new beginnings, to be the dusk that embodies curious shadows and relieved rest. She aspired to be the sky.

It had been so long since she had seen its glorious colors from this close and it soothed her racing mind with its non existent change as she sat in her lookout post. She watched the stars at the horizon, bundled in newly washed clothes and thick blankets provided by Nami, and made sure to never let the brightest light drift from its spot.

She sighed out transparent wisps of vapor and wrapped the blanket tighter around herself, remembering how the whole crew seemed to bombard her with questions as soon as Miss. All Sunday was out of their sight. It was troubling, to say the least, in trying to convince the others that she truly didn't have a clue as to who the mysterious woman was and how she knew about her home island's past relations with the pirates. But what was even worse is when she found herself questioning if maybe she did meet her at one point in her life.

Minette's memory was a jagged, rocky cliff and crumbled little by little with every breaking wave. So much was already long gone, mostly fragments of memories broken and battered, leaving her to fill in the missing pieces at the shore line. Her internal hard drive was burnt to such an extent that she couldn't even remember what life was like before the fire that killed her parents - or even what they looked like. She could blame it on an unspoken trauma that was also long lost; but questions still wracked her brain.

Who was she before that time?

Was she loved?

Did they try their best to keep her out of harm's way?

Were they happy together?

Shi would know. Her younger twin was good at remembering, reviewing past actions and events; but she wasn't envious. She knew that remembering was not the gift it seemed to be as she recalls waking her crying sister from dreams and midday nightmares, or were those memories just fillers for her brain like many others?

Her head was pounding.

She can't remember.

Minette wiped her nose on the blanket before instantly regretting it and rubbed it on the wooden panels she sat upon. She sniffled, trying to suck back in as much snot as she could to keep it from running down her top lip before looking out to the horizon again. She would be lying if she said she wasn't cold despite the blanket.

Another thing happened when Miss. All Sunday left, as well, Minette had been avoiding Zoro. Even after trying to convince herself that Zoro wasn't anyone to be feared, she still found herself self conscious under his unreadable glare. Sanji's words passed through her mind every time she felt the swordsman's eyes on her small frame: " _He's not our enemy,_ " but regardless of their meaning, she couldn't help the uncertain feeling in her stomach. It's not like she could exactly say she doesn't trust him because she doesn't know him when she hardly knows the others as well, so perhaps this feeling is from hearing something negative and alarming about him. She trusts the others because she's only ever seen what they're like in present time, as soon as Zoro revealed he was a bounty hunter, all of who she thought he was changed in a snap.

She gave a small sneeze, rubbed her nose, and looked out to the horizon again.

Before she knew it, she found another thing to be uncertain about.

"Didn't know you could catch colds."

Minette jumped, quickly spinning around in her spot, and peered around the pillar to stare at the green haired man gazing back at her. Only his head and shoulders could be seen through the open hatch of the wooden lookout post as he stood on the ladder below.

She grew tense as she watched him lift a mug from his side and offered it to her. She quickly took it - immediately feeling the liquids warmth through the glass - as Zoro's attention was stolled by an unknown object below the hatch as he lifted it and rested a balled blanket to the side before pulling himself up and closing the hatch.

She stared up at him as he shuffled, unfolding the blanket before wrapping it around himself and sitting beside her with a sigh that filled the surrounding air with vapor. He didn't meet her curious gaze as he looked out at the horizon and locked his gaze with the star they were currently following.

"It's hot chocolate."

Minette blinked from her dazed stare, "W-What?"

Zoro glanced down at the mug in her hands and poked a finger out from under the blanket to point at it, "Hot coco."

Minette glanced down, just now remembering the warm object in her hands, and took notice to its brown, steamy surface. She faintly recalled spying on the village kids as they spoke about the very substance she was holding, and she gaped at it in wonder. So this was hot chocolate? Hesitantly, she brought the mug up to her pale purple lips and took a small sip, a rush of warmth washed over her tongue, startling her slightly before a thick flavor of what she suspects to be the chocolate over road everything else, leaving her taste buds tingling. She didn't realize she closed her eyes until she swallowed, breathed a hot sigh of content and suddenly couldn't see anything.

Opening her grey eyes she glanced up to find Zoro watching her out of the corner of his eye and she grew tense again as she shifted her gaze to the horizon once more.

He sighed, removing his gaze as well. "I thought you might be cold."

She stopped herself from asking why when she found herself shaking, back aching, and teeth chattering from the frigid night air. She took another sip and shifted the chilled blanket to keep the newly found warmth within her slender frame.

"I'm not a bad man."

At this, she couldn't stop herself from peering up at him only to find his eyes still on the horizon star.

She didn't dare speak.

"I'm just trying to keep a promise."

" _We'll make it out alive. I promise."_

" _I'll protect you forever. I promise."_

" _I'll save them, all of them. I promise."_

" _I won't let you die. I promise."_

" _I'll find our stolen happiness. I promise."_

Minette looked down to the brown liquid in her mug and sighed, "Y-Yeah," her teeth chattered, "Me too."

It was silent then as they both stared out towards the guiding star. Minette's figure growing less tense in Zoro's presence but still rigid from the frigid night. She couldn't make up her scattered mind, couldn't find a way to solve her paranoid thoughts about Zoro. Obviously he's not the same man that was given such a barbaric title as Pirate Hunter, but he's so hard to read. What is he thinking? What is he feeling? His cold glare is piercing, his stone face is threatening; but his actions are nothing but soft towards the young girl.

Peeking up at the swordsman, Minette's teeth chattered harder as she spoke, "W-What are you doing awake?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Oh."

All was quiet again and Minette took a sip of hot coco, calming her cramping jaw momentarily before it started up again and she could suddenly feel his gaze on her shivering stature.

"You don't have enough fat on your body."

She almost choked but was able to escape with only a few coughs once she swallowed. "W-What?"

She watch him extend his arms out, unwrapping the blanket from himself, and fully exposed his crossed legs and torso to the chilled night air. "Climb in."

She immediately found herself leaning away from the strange man before her, not at all understanding what he was doing or what "climb in" was supposed to mean.

"N-No."

"You're cold."

"I-I don't want-"

"It's alright"

"S-Stop it."

"Now you're making me cold. Stop refusing and just hurry up."

Minette's posture was tense again, uncertainty and fear flashing in her eyes like high beams. She could stop herself from yelling, "W-What are you g-going to do?!"

Realization could be seen striking Zoro like lightning. So quick and sudden it took him a moment to fully assess the situation and finally understand why Minette was keeping away from him since she found out he was what he once was. He understood her fear now; sure, pirates were scary but she was now one so that means the next thing to be frightened of are bounty hunters, and they're sometimes worse than the pirates they hunt.

Minette watched as Zoro lowered his arms, not bothering with wrapping himself again as he kept eye contact with her. She could see his eyes growing less guarded, a hint of slight concern flashing across them before they disappeared and only showed true intent.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

She only stared at him.

"I don't think I ever could, actually."

Her curiosity got the better of her, "W-Why?"

"Apples are fruits of pure trust."

She only stared again.

"And when someone does this," he lift his arms again, a smirk pulling at his lips, "It's their way of wanting to protect something important to them."

Her tense muscles relaxed but she still shook from the wind as she stared at him in shock, "S-Something important?"

Her heart pounding against her chest, she thought it was going to jump out. No one's ever called her important, no one's ever told her they wanted to protect her. It was always her making those promises. She's had such a lack of human contact, she's never seen so much wholehearted truth in someone's eyes.

Zoro moved swiftly and before she knew it, she was sitting in his lap with the blanket around them both. She felt him shiver against her cold frame before instantly becoming frightened again, and started to struggle. "W-What are you doing? Let go!"

"When I thought you were hurt by one of those bounty hunters, I couldn't control myself."

She continued to struggle, but he held her own blanket closed, trapping her arms within it.

"I was so enraged that someone had hurt you, but I was even more so at myself when I thought I didn't protect you when you needed me the most."

Minette continued to fight against him.

"You remind me of her so much, I can't describe it," Zoro held her tighter, "and if something were to ever happen to you too, I don't know what I'd do. I can't lose her a second time, Damn it!"

Minette froze, this wasn't just about her anymore. It was something else entirely, something beyond her comprehension.

"We were in the same dojo, we were supposed to look out for each other but I was so stupid, all I wanted to do was fight her! I couldn't save her and I'm not making the same mistake with you!"

Minette's chin was pushed over his shoulder as he smothered her in a tight hug, his head hanging as he spoke.

"I can't go through that again. I'm going to protect you. I promise."

So that was it, Minette thought, He's scary because he's gone through the pain of losing someone too.

She felt a smile pull at her lips as her arms found their way around his broad chest and hugged him back. His warmth melting through the ice that seemed to form around her skin, leaving her with a small stinging sensation before it became comforting.

I know, Zoro, Minette thought, I can trust you now.

Over his shoulder, Minette found her gaze in the sky again, the crescent moon smiling down at her with the same hollowed sadness and bruised masterpieces; but also with the same kindness and welcoming warmth Zoro has her captured in.

Staring up at what she aspired to be, she suddenly realized something: The sky aspired to be Zoro.


	8. Chapter: 6

" _She's our crewmate, our lookout, our best friend, our little sister. If she were to ever become sick someday, we would all go insane trying to find a cure." ~Unknown_

His internal alarm clock blaring, he awoke before dawn. His scandalous dream ruined by the sound of Luffy's obnoxious snoring and Usopp's occasional muttering, ushering a groan of his own from his dry throat as he sat up and ran a hand through his tangled locks.

A sigh escaped his chapped lips as he stood and picked up his discarded button up, the thin blue fabric chill to the touch from the frigid floor - making his arms and chest grow goose skin. Under his thick blanket, his subconscious couldn't determine the night's temperature, leaving him in a blissful slumber but he wasn't refreshed.

After putting on his shoes, he balled the heavy blanket - trying to preserve what warmth it still possessed - and made his way out the men's sleeping quarters with an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth. The sky was dark as the horizon glowed gold like the tip of his match once ignited against the tread of his shoe. Burning the white tip, he breathing in and sighed out puffs of smoky content as nicotine relaxed tense morning muscels. Hugging the cooling blanket closer to his chest, he climbed the steps to the kitchen, brewed fresh green tea, and made his way back out into the stiff early morning light.

Climbing the lookout latter, Sanji poked his head in from the hatch with a bright smile, "Good morning Little Mouse. I brought you something nice and warm to- MARIMO?! What the hell are you-!"

"Sanji?" Minette's voice squeaked over his yelling. The bond couldn't see the young girl and was facing Zoro's back so to hear but not see her was slightly surprising and concerning. Before he could say anything, she continued: "I need help."

He was standing in the lookout post and walking around Zoro with caution in seconds. But the invisible weight of uncertainty lifted from his shoulders when he found Minette was merely trapped in Zoro's iron grip while he slept. Her own and his blanket wrapped around their bodies to keep warm during the frigid night.

"I can't get up," she whined and Sanji took it upon himself to watch in awe as she tried to escape on her own again but with no avail. Her messy brown locks, wild light grey irises, and rosy freckled nose and cheeks - Minette's morning appearance was too cute.

Blinking out of his daze, Sanji smiled and pulled Minette from Zoro's arms with gentle hands under her arms. Before she should shutter from the frost bitten air, he wrapped the still heated blanket around her shoulders.

Pure innocents radiating from her contagious smile, she looked up to the blond and giggled, "Thanks, Sanji."

Within seconds, he was a victim, shot down from his highest status and buried six feet under the deepest ocean reef by one of Love's angels. Her arrow poisoned with sweet kindness proved to be too overwhelming as it was a direct hit to his heart.

"Sanji? Everything alright?"

He was snapped from his thoughts about officially adopting her as his daughter at the next island to find her curious stare on his features. He quickly composed himself and cleared his throat, promising himself he'd never make a pass at such a sweet child despite her questionable age and that he'll kill anyone who dares to in the future.

He smiled at her, "Yes, my dear. Just lovely. I brought you some tea to warm you from the chilly night," he handed her the mug and she took a sip immediately, "But I see I'm not the first one here."

"Oh, you are." Minette smiled, "Zoro came up in the middle of the night and fell asleep. Are you going to make breakfast now?"

"Care to join me?"

"Sure!"

Sitting on the counter beside the stove, Minette stirred the large pot full of simmering soup broth as Sanji did his best to detangle the young girl's hair. Her long, wavy brown locks messy from the frost bitten wind, and Zoro's occasional subconscious nuzzling throughout the loneliest parts of dust. At first, she thought he had been matting her hair on purpose, but she soon came to realize that he was muttering about _her -_ the one she reminds his so much of.

Shi used to have similar sleeping patterns when they were younger (before the pirates) - longing to be held by a person called Robin just as the swordsman longed to be forgiven by a person called Kuina, but the most prominent difference between their circumstances is that Zoro knew who he was referring to, Shi couldn't remember what she had been dreaming and didn't recall a Robin in her iron vault of memories when asked.

To this day, Minette never has a second thought about Shi's dreamland friend. As long as they were nice to her younger twin and protected her from the nightmares, Minette couldn't be happier that Shi had found a protector. She couldn't be happier that her twin had someone to comfort her when she was in her last slumber.

"No, no, no."

Minette looked over her shoulder, slightly startled by Nami's sudden appearance in the kitchen threshold.

Walking towards Sanji and the young girl, Nami smiled, "You can't detangle her hair with just your fingers, Sanji. That'll hurt. Let me do it."

"Whatever you say, Nami-Swan," Sanji gushed and took over Minette's temporary job of stirring while Nami fetched her brush momentarily.

"Good morning, Nami," Minette giggled as the red head poked her nose before starting on her hair.

"Morning, Little Mouse. I assume we're still following the star if you're down here."

Minette placed her palm flat against the counter and concentrated on the current below. As if her hand was plunged into a small stream, Minette could feel water running through her fingertips despite being entirely dry and smiled when she felt the consistent lull of the straight current they were following that night.

Picking her hand up, she nodded, "Yup."

Nami smiled back, "Great."

"Oh, my girl's are too adorable!"

A chill ran down Minette's spine but before she could react, Nami chuckled at Sanji's comment and calmed Minette's tensed nerves within seconds. Nami's motherly warmth easing her calm once again.

Taking a bite out of her apple, Minette let Nami take her time on brushing through her hair as Sanji entertained both the girls with stories from where he worked. Sadly, Minette had such a small range of knowledge with the real world, but Sanji and Nami didn't seem to mind stopping mid story to describe basic things to the young girl like what a restaurant and fine wines are, but her favorite story so far was when he became apart of the crew and how Luffy refused his refusal. It was something she couldn't stop laughing about for several seconds. She could see her captain doing such a thing to get what he wants - and see him almost killing everyone inside with a stray cannon ball he reflected.

It was interesting the think that if Luffy had never gone this specific way on his journey, he would've never met Zoro, Nami, Usopp, or Sanji. If he had never became a pirate Minette would still be on her island and everyone on this ship would still be wandering down their promised paths. What a sharp left turn Luffy had directed his crewmates toward and made stoney cliffs into bridges to build a new path for them to walk along together. To think this was all by chance, that Minette was still alive by simple timing and careless navigating…

"You three look like a happy family like that, is Minette a daughter figure for the two of you?" Vivi smiled as she walked in, startling Minette from her thoughts.

Minette looked around to see Nami standing in front of her - long since done with pulling her hair up into twin buns - and Sanji standing beside her as he continued to cook breakfast for the crew. She can't remember what being in a family was like, but she can safely assume it was something along this. A father providing for his wife and daughter, telling his heroic tales of adventure, and swiftly avoiding punches as he went for an embrace. And then a mother comforting their daughter with just her contagious laughter, humming timeless toons in between conversations, and playing with her daughters hair until it was perfection.

Before anyone could speak and object to Vivi's inquiry, Minette smiled, "A family? It's been awhile since I've had a Mommy and Daddy."

Minette felt the atmosphere grow stale with her words and before she could retreat with muttered apologies, Sanji and Nami swept her into a hug.

"Awe! We'll be your family, Minette!" Sanji cried.

"Yeah," Nami sobbed, "I can't promise I'll be a good influence, but I'll protect you as if you were my own!"

"That's right! Mommy and Daddy will take care of you from here on out, now let Daddy give Mommy a kiss!"

A chill ran down Minette's spine once more.

"Like hell you will!" Nami screamed and punched Sanji square in the nose.

Minette giggled and felt her heart swell with tender joy, a delicate flower she had been tending to since becoming a Straw Hat pirate and could now watch over it from a distance as her crewmates promise to never step on or wilt its petals.

Still perched on the counter, Minette took another bite of her apple and watched as Nami beat Sanji senseless across the room, behind the table. Vivi had taken place beside Minette now, her back leaning against the counter as she watched as well.

"Should we stop them?" Vivi asked, concern evident in her slight frown.

Minette only giggled, "They play this game often."

"Game?"

"Yeah, Usopp likes to call it: "How Many Times Will Nami Punch Sanji Before He's Unconscious?""

"Oh? What are we up to?"

"Uh," Minette looked down at her half eaten apple, "Usopp normally does the counting."

Hearing Sanji's body fall limply to the floor with a hollow _thud,_ Nami panted, "Twelve."

"Is that smaller than fifteen?"

"Yup."

A wide smile pulled on Minette's freckled cheeks and she quickly jumped down from the counter, apple still in hand as she raced out of the kitchen, "I'm gonna tell Usopp!"

Nami only chuckled as she washed her hands to rid herself of Sanji's blood, wordlessly promising to help Minette learn how to properly count sometime soon.

Vivi laughed, "I see where she gets all her energy from now."

Nami glanced over towards her, "What do you mean?"

"She's Luffy's little sister, isn't she? It was so nice of him to bring her along with him so he wouldn't have to worry about her back at their home island."

"Luffy and Minette aren't related." Nami watched Vivi's smile slowly start to disappear, "Where'd you hear that?"

"Luffy told me."

Nami instantly flashed a brilliant smile, "Did he now?"

"You mean to tell me that Minette's actually apart of the crew?!"

"Yup! A dedicated member of the Straw Hat crew."

"But why? It's so dangerous for little girls."

Nami only laughed.

"What?"

Nami shook her head as she dried her hands, "That 'little girl' is one of the strongest aboard this ship."

Minette came running back in then, Usopp in toe as they kneeled in front of Sanji to witness all his bruises and missing teeth. Nami and Vivi smiled as they watched Usopp turn to Minette, "Okay Mouse, let's count how many bumps he has first."

"Okay," she pointed to the first one she saw,

"One- " Usopp counting aloud with her.

"Four." before she could move on, Usopp stopped her and the two girls in the back had to hold back their giggles.

"Wait. After one comes two, got it?"

Minette nodded as they started again, "Two, three…"

Vivi looked to Nami, both of them smiling as Minette and Usopp continued, "She's really not Luffy's sister?"

Nami nodded, "We found her on an island. She was the only survivor from a pirate raid."

"Poor thing."

"But," Nami sign with content, "She's safe now."

Vivi looked back at Minette and Usopp as he corrected her again and she couldn't hold back a chuckle, "He's so gentle with her."

"All of us are."

Vivi looked to Nami, something about the red head's tone was different compared to before, more serious. "What do you mean?"

Keeping her eyes on the young girl so she wouldn't hear, Nami leaned over and whispered, "Mouse… Well, she's just too valuable to lose and pirates tend to hold on to their treasure for as long as they can."

A look of worry flashed across Vivi's face as she looked to Minette again, not minding Luffy, Zoro and her duck Carcu as they walked in, "Is she sick?"

"What?" Luffy piped in, his previous rants about food long lost as he looked to Nami and Vivi, "Someone's sick?"

Zoro's gaze shot to Minette as she looked up from her crouch beside Usopp. He hummed in thought, "Mouse did seem a bit too warm last night."

Usopp held his hand to the confused girl's forehead and being the dramatic man he was, he yanked his hand back, blowing and shaking it out. "She's burning up!"

Sanji sat up, scaring Minette so much so, she screamed. "My little Mouse is sick?!" his worried gaze turned into a glare directed towards Zoro, "It's all your fault, you shitty swordsman!"

"What'd you say, Curly Brow?!"

"Luffy," Usopp cried, gripping the front of the bewildered captain's red shirt, "She's so sick, I don't think she's gonna make it."

"W-What?" Minette panicked, meeting Luffy's hard stare with her own watering eyes, "M-Me?"

"She's so confused!" Usopp sobbed, "One of the many symptoms of her illness!"

Luffy's stare turned panicked and he suddenly broke into a sprint out the kitchen to scream out to the sea, "SOMEONE HELP! SHE'S DYING! MOUSE IS GONNA DIE!"

Nami glanced to Vivi with a chuckle, "No. She isn't sick or anything like that-" She looked to the panicking crew again and groaned, "But I sure hope she never does."


	9. Chapter: 7

" _A mother's love for her child is like nothing else in the world. It knows no law, no pity, it crushed down remorselessly all that stands in its path," ~Agatha Christie_

"So Mouse, can you see anything out there?"

"Luffy, she can't see anything if you're holding her like that."

"Nuh-uh. I bet this makes things a lot easier since she's so small."

"Um, can you put me down now?"

"See, she doesn't like it."

"What? You don't like piggy-back rides?"

"It's not that," Minette clung to Luffy, her arms around his slender neck tightening as she peered over her shoulder at the floor. "I just don't feel comfortable off the ground."

Luffy was up and down the front and back decks when he picked up Mouse and put her on his back. At first, she thought it was funny riding the captain as he sang and dance for no apparent reason, but after a little while, she began to feel detached and very unstable with his bouncy movements.

His marching stopped at once, "But you climb trees and sit in the lookout post all the time."

"Y-Yeah, but trees have roots and posts have bults. I can still feel the ground even if I'm off of its surface."

Luffy was about to march again when Minette was plucked from his back and gently placed on the ground by Zoro - instantly the pull of the current and the vibrations of the ship reconnected with the souls of her feet. She sighed with content and gave a giggle as she watched Luffy continue with singing and dancing march without her.

Usopp stepped beside her and folded his arms, all three of them looking to their captain. "Five barries he still thinks Mouse is on his back."

Zoro chuckled, "Deal."

Minette smiled up at the swordsman, "I thought you didn't have any money."

She watched as Zoro glanced over at Usopp then leaned down. "The cook's not so great at hiding his allowance."

Minette covered a giggle.

Watching their captain jump onto the this side railing, Usopp groaned over Luffy's loud singing, "This is taking forever. HEY LUFFY-!"

They all froze as they watched their captain loose his balance and fall over board with a loud splashed.

His hands over his mouth, Usopp appeared to be in a shocked daze. "Oops."

"You idiot!" Zoro smacked him over the head with his boot, "Now I have to go get him!"

Minette rushed to the edge of the boat, stood on her toes, and peered over the railing as Zoro disappeared under the water. She glanced up to Usopp who stood beside her - eyes fixated on the water as well, "Are they going to be alright?"

"Yeah," Usopp hesitated, "but it normally doesn't take this long."

Minette looked back to the dark sea, "Do you think a Sea King ate them?"

"Oh, crap!" Usopp pulled at his curly roots, "I killed them!"

"You didn't kill no one, so quit your yellin'."

Spinning around, Minette's once concerned face flushed a glowing happiness within seconds. On the other side of the deck was Zoro and an unconscious Luffy on his shoulder.

Throwing Luffy aboard, the captain coughed up water and sat up gasping, only to stand and almost throw himself back into the sea. "I dropped her!" he shouted, shoving against Zoro's restricting arm, "She's still under there! Go save her before she drowns!"

"Who?" Sanji stepped out of the kitchen, a new unlit cigaret in hand.

"Mouse! Who else?!"

Sanji pointed to Minette, a small giggled escaping her lips once again, "Her?"

"YES-! Oh wait," -Luffy's face fell into confusion making Minette laugh aloud as she skipped towards him and granted him a hug around the waist. She was instantly swept off her feet once again and brought into a much tighter embrace, "Stop giving me heart attacks!"

She giggled, "Sorry."

"Hey," everyone looked towards the top deck where Nami and Vivi stood, "Stop distracting our look out! Finding Little Garden as soon as possible is most important if we want to make it to Alabasta in time!"

"Nami's right," Vivi piped in, "My people are counting on me."

"Awe, come on guys. It's just a bit of fun," Usopp chuckled.

"Yeah," Zoro nodded, "Let the kid be a kid."

Placing Minette back on her feet, Luffy looked to Minette with a wide smile, "Tag?"

About to respond, Minette stopped and looked to her bare feet. Something was wrong.

Nami sighed, "It'd be find if we only had one ten year old, but unfortunately our captain is one as well."

"Hey!"

Minette looked around. The main sail was bloated, the wind pushing against its thick fabric, but the ship was at a stand still. She could feel something but the current from before wasn't shushing them along anymore.

She looked to Nami, stopping the her and Luffy's short argument briefly as she made eye contact with the red head. "Are we still on course Nami?"

Everyone looked to Minette as Nami peered down to her logpost, "Yeah, the island should be just straight ahead. What's wrong?"

Minette looked back to her feet, feeling the pull of the current as her eyebrows knitted together, "We're being pushed back. The current's changed."

"Now that you mention it," Nami looked towards the overhead clouds, "Nothing's moved in a while."

"That's because the wind is pushing us forwards while the current's holding us back, we need to get off this current before the wind dies." Rushing to the rutter, Minette ran across the deck, "Help me turn the ship around."

"But we're on course," Vivi argued as the boys followed Minette into the dining area.

"No, she's right," Nami panicked, "If we don't get off this current before the wind stops we'll be sent back to where we started."

"Don't panic, Miss. Vivi," Minette called from below - having escaped the herd of boys struggling to pushing against the current - "We'll be back on course in no time."

"You've located another current already?"

Minette smiled, "Not only that, but I've found the island too. We should be docking soon."

"But I don't see anything," Vivi called to the young girl.

Minette shrugged, "I don't know how to explain it, but all I know is that we're going to get there in a few minutes. I can feel it." -Suddenly, the ship was bucked forward, catching Minette off balance and making her land on her butt as Nami and Vivi held onto the railing.

"What was that?!"

"Don't worry," Nami soothed the princess, "As impossible as it seems, Mouse steered us into the pull of a different current" -She checked her logpost- "With the wind and this current's strength we will get there ahead of schedule."

Vivi glanced down to the rest of the crew as they all started their childish antics again, laughing and cheering as if nothing that just took place actually happened. But her eyes couldn't help but track one person in particular.

"Earlier, you said Minette was too valuable to lose. What did you mean by that? Who is she?"

Nami turned around, her back leaning against to railing as she looked towards her, "Tell me Vivi, as a princess, you must've studied all different kinds of things back in Alabasta; and I assume different types of Devil Fruits were one of the many."

"That's correct. Because it's such a grand nation, Alabasta had the most recorded Devil Fruits in one place across the world - and they're still finding more to catalogue."

"Then have you ever heard of one called the Healo Healo Fruit?"

Vivi's eyebrows knitted together, " _Healo Healo_? Not only have I never heard of it but it's also not from any language I've studied either."

"That's because," Nami smiled, "It doesn't exist. Not in any records or old language at least."

"So... you're saying Minette ate something that doesn't exist."

"Oh, it existed alright - that's how she has all her tricks up her sleeve; but it was rare, the _oneofakind_ type of rare."

"Which means no one knows what types of power it holds either. But that doesn't make any sense, all Devil Fruits have an equal just as strong, or a category they fall under. Someone must've found and catalogued it by now."

"That's where my research runs cold," Nami sighed, "I have the latest Devil Fruit book I bought from Loguetown a while back. I thought it might hold some answers to Minette's condition but they didn't even mention the name let alone powers it could hold."

"Condition? I know she isn't sick, but condition makes it sound worse - like it's killing her from the inside out."

"That's just the thing," Nami looked over her shoulder to the small girl and frowned, "She can't physically die, but what happens when her body remains and her soul has gone? Even if we're all long since dead before that happens, I still can't stand thinking about it."

"She's… immortal?"

"And so, so much more."

"Why are you telling me all of this? Why do you trust me?"

"Because if this whole "Save Alabasta" mission is really just an act and you're leading us to another island full of bounty hunters, I'll know it the second that sweet little girl down there goes missing. If I tell you how much she could be worth alive right now, you wouldn't want to hurt her at all when we get there."

"I would never-"

Nami grabbed Vivi's arm, silencing her entirely, "Bounty hunter or not, princess or not, no one aboard this ship can trust you until you prove it. I can't say the same for Minette, she's a mystery to all of us, so if you dare stomp on her trust once she gives it to you, we will make sure you don't ever see the light of day again. Got it?"

Vivi winced, nodding quickly.

"Good."

Running her arm, Vivi took a step away as she looked upon Nami in a different light, "You're cruel."

"I like to think of it as over protective."

"Well, it's unnecessary."

"Like I said before, she's our one and only irreplaceable piece of treasure."

Zoro stood from his place on the deck below and took the short climb to where Nami and Vivi were. Just before entering the kitchen, Zoro looked over his shoulder to Vivi, "We'd kill to protect her.

...

Sitting in Luffy's lap, Minette looked upon his red and black cards as he held them out in front of them. His chin resting on the crown of her head and arms wrapped under hers, Minette was stuck in a rubbery cage, long since given up on escape.

It was quiet as everyone sat in stiff silence, all thinking of their next card and what they might pull from the stack next. When Minette heard Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp say they were going to play a round of Go-Fish, this wasn't what she had in mind. She took it literally, the concept of the harmless card game flying way over her head as well as how to play as soon as the rules were explained. Apparently, she had won - somehow - and the rest of the appoints were battling it out for second place while Zoro had went to go collect a drink.

But that was awhile ago, and he still hasn't made it back.

Either he got into the liquor, Minette thought, or he's lost on his own ship…

"Luffy," Usopp whined, "do you have a card to play or not? It's been ten minutes."

"That shitty Marimo probably drank all the sake by now."

"Calm down, will ya? I'm almost done thinking."

"Well, don't strain yourself."

Minette giggled. Pointing to a red heart card, Minette whispered, "Why don't you play this one?"

Luffy chuckled, "You don't "play" a card in Poker, Mouse. You lay down chips."

Minette's mind scrambled, "Poker?"

A loud smack came from Sanji hitting his own face, "We're playing Go-Fish not Poker, you idiot!"

Usopp started sobbing, "Even if this was Poker, we have no chips to play with so how'd you even come to that conclusion?"

"I thought Zoro went to the kitchen to grab some."

"Not those type of chips, you dumby!"

Minette couldn't help but giggle. She had no idea what as going on during the game, has no idea what they're talking about now, and still won - obviously they all missed something here. Her feet touching the deck as she continued to sit on Luffy felt as though the current below was coming to a stand still again, but not because of changing direction. Looking up and through the posts holding the railing, Minette spotted an island hidden by fog.

"Island!" she called, slightly startling everyone to pay closer attention.

Luffy helped her stand before standing himself, "Where? I don't see anything."

"It's just beyond the fog, you'll see it in a moment."

"Your eyesight is scary, Mouse."

Minette only giggled at Usopp's comment, but then her laughter fell flat as she recalled Mis. All Sunday's warning about the very island they were about to dock at.

"I wonder what we'll find today, Mouse! I'm so excited!"

"Yeah," Minette smiled as she swallowed her nerves. The closer they got to the island, the more it started looking like her own. Overgrown plant life and little to no inhabitants visible thus far. She found herself gripped Luffy's pant leg without realizing. "I can't wait."


	10. Chapter: 8

" _And though she be but little, she is fierce." ~Shakespeare._

Little Garden was not such a little garden.

Little Garden was a friend snatcher, the weakness to an adventurer. It swallowed Minette's friends whole in its deep forests two at a time. Luffy and Vivi were the first to surrender - the temptation to explore what could be proved to be too overwhelming - then it was Zoro and Sanji, neither planning on leaving the ship in the first place, but ended up going on land in no time. This time though, Minette did not find herself alone. Nami and Usopp still had yet to departure, but counting by their mournful faces, they didn't intend to.

Sitting in between Nami and Usopp, Minette hugged her knees to her chest as the pair beside her did. "So," she whispered, hesitant to break the silence, "When do you think they're coming back?"

"I don't know," Usopp sniffled to the left, "but I sure hope it's soon."

"Oh God," Nami sobbed to the right, "How could they leave us with only Mouse as protection?!"

Minette rubbed her neck, tight knots forming from glancing back and forth between the pair. "I-It'll be alright, guys. As long as we stay on the ship, nothing can hurt us."

"Mouse," Usopp sobbed, "you saw how big that bird was before, we're sitting ducks out here!"

Looking to Usopp, Minette picked up her head from her knees, "If it'll make you feel any better, I can go get some knives."

"Yeah, okay," Nami sniffled, "You're a blessing, Mouse, you truly are, just hurry."

Minette giggled as she stood and dusted herself off, "I'll be right back."

Holding the railing as she climbed the tall steps, Minette entered the kitchen only to find herself subconsciously plucking an apple from the fruit bowl and putting it into her mouth. She froze, letting it hang from her teeth as she reminded herself about her original mission - knives. Opening drawer after drawer, Minette stuffed her pockets with all the knives she could find when she found her thoughts changing course. It's been awhile since she's practice her marksmanship - a few days, a week perhaps - since she's targeted something. Normally, she'd be confident in her ability to fight back, but she could be rusty with the lack of training - not to mention she could be growing soft around the Straw Hats. Her lookout job doesn't require fighting after all…

So if Usopp and Nami were to fall in danger under her watch, would she actually be able to save them, or even one if not both?

Finding her old dagger pushed back in the silverware drawer, Minette held it gently within her tiny palms. She almost didn't recognize it, it's been so long. Her calyces have long since healed, all her past scars from holding it improperly long since faded, looking into her reflection in its short blade, she couldn't even recognize the young girl's eyes. They were her's, but they were softened, the ice hidden behind gray orbis melted into lukewarm puddles - this wasn't the strong and powerful girl trapped on the island far behind her, this was someone knew. Someone she didn't want to acknowledge as herself.

Though she was on the ground, she couldn't help but feel disconnected all of a sudden. She didn't want to lose that girl, that person the island had made her become, she didn't want to lose her only reminder of what Shi once looked like. She couldn't lose that instinct for survival, she couldn't lose the wild part of herself - the couscous side of her inner animal - she needed to gain it back before anyone could hurt her too severely.

Screaming cut through her thoughts and the thick silence once surrounding her, but frozen was not her initial reaction. Shockingly enough, she found herself bounding over the dining table, the dagger tightly wrapped in her left hand as she raced out the kitchen door.

Nothing but darkness filled her head as she leaped on to the top deck railing, her innocent side switching back to her once dominant animalistic instinct as she glared at the giant jungle animal about to jump aboard the ship and mercilessly threw her beloved bagger.

Within milliseconds, the giant body of the animal landed in the water below, his orange and black striped frame floating on the water as Minette stared down at its corse. Her dagger embedded deep in between its yellow eyes as it's seeping blood stained the surrounding water red.

Something dripping from her chin demanded her attention and she was pulled back into reality. Feeling her eyebrows knit together, Minette found herself drooling, the apple still in her mouth from previous placement, and removed it entirely to wipe off the slimy saliva. Instinctively, her eyes went back to the animal slowly sinking into the water. She didn't mean to kill it, she didn't even know what she saw within its eyes upon first setting her sights on it, but she knew she had to kill it. She didn't know what overcame her all of a sudden, but she couldn't control it. It was as though her other half - the girl from her island whom she once was - had momentarily made her presence known again.

It was reassuring to know that she still had the ability to protect herself and her crew mates, but it was almost as if she had no control. She held no hesitation, no mercy, no sorrow in killing this animal. It was kill or be killed within seconds then switched back to normal not a moment later.

These hands, these dainty, pale, scarred little hands… were they always this way? Was she always this type of emotionless monster when it came to survival?

She can't remember.

"Minette!"

Her gaze snapped to Nami and Usopp below, both gawking up at her as tears never stopped flowing down their cheeks.

Chewing the apple piece still in her mouth, Minette swallowed it down, "Are you two alright?"

Nami pointed, yelling up to the young girl, "Don't "Are you two alright?" me, Mouse! When the hell did you learn to throw like that?!"

"I knew you could fight, but not like that!"

Minette felt her heart swell within her chest as she slumped in her crouch. Avoiding eye contact, Minette pouted, "You're upset."

"Of course I'm up set," Nami started sobbing again, peeping Minette's interest, "I'm upset because if you're so amazingly strong like the boys then that means Usopp and I are back to being the weakest on the crew."

Usopp bowed before her, "Oh, teach us your ways Mighty Mouse! We beg you!"

Minette's previous heartbreak mended together into a warm joy, lifting her spirits entierly. She giggled before jumping down and landing in Nami's out stretched arms.

" _You don't remember?"_

" _I don't remember anything, Shi. I didn't do it."_

" _Yes you did, I saw you. You killed that bear, Minette, when it was about to maul me."_

" _I-I couldn't have. I don't kill things, Shi. That's not who I am-"_

" _Thank you, Minette."_

" _I… I don't deserve a hug. If I truly killed a living animal, I don't deserve this praise."_

" _But you protected me. I'm not ready to disappear, not just yet, and you protected me. Thank you for becoming a monster for me, Minette."_

" _I… I was a monster?"_

As Minette was engulfed in Nami's motherly embrace, she couldn't help but come to some type of conclusion to her scarry inner monster. It was instinct to protect the ones you love, so perhaps Minette's emotionless monster was also a protector? She had been sleeping when Shi was almost mauled, her scream must've awoken the monster back then just as Nami's scream did just now.

She had never realized it until now, but she had become the monster when Shi had died, killing animals and other things to survive was apart of natural life; but now that she was out of that terrible world and with the cheery crew of the Straw Hat pirates, perhaps the monster has gone into hibernation until the next time someone needs to be protected.

If this is the case, Minette thought, then perhaps I haven't changed from that time as I've previously wundered. I am still the monster I once was but not every moment of the day is dire anymore.

Perhaps, she thought, I can finally start to become who I'm supposed to be…

Nami was gentle as she held the young girl, careful of the sharp knives in her pockets as she placed her back on the deck, only to be swarmed by Usopp.

"As you've seen before, Mouse," Usopp chuckled, "I'm also a great marksmen!"

"Oh yeah!" Minette gaped, recalling the time when Usopp helped fight the cannibals overthrowing her island. "What was it called again?"

Usopp pulled out his special weapon from his back pocket, causing Minette to smile as she showed it off like it was a one of a kind jewel. "This, Mouse, is what is called a "Sling Shot". It's just like a gun but without the death that follows afterward. All of the greatest warriors have one!"

Despite not knowing all about guns and slingshots and warriors, Minette knew a lie when she heard one and she only giggled as Usopp carried on about one of his heroic tales as a captain long ago.

But Nami's worried appearance did not go unnoticed.

Glancing up to Nmai, Minette frowned, "What's the matter, Nami?"

Minette followed Nami's gaze out to the forest but couldn't seem to see what she did.

"It's probably nothing."

"No," Usopp shook his head, "If there's ever the slightest chance you think it's something, that means there's definitely something."

"Oh," Minette peeked, "Is that what Zoro meant when he said something about women's intuition?"

The pair only laughed before Nami sighed, "No, it's just… this island. I reminds me of something I've read before…"

It was quiet for a moment before Usopp took Minette's hand and started backing away, "Please tell me it was about happy rainbows and sunshine instead of whatever I think you're thinking."

Nmai gave a dry chuckle, "Not in the slightest. It was about a place out of date and out of biological character. A place where dinosaurs thrived and where animals were double their original size."

Minette looked to her feet. The water below… it was vibrating?

"But worst of all were the beings living here."

The vibrations were in short padders. The more prominent they became, the more she was able to hear thumping matching their rhythm from the forest. Something big was coming.

Looking up to tell Nami about her urgent findings, Minette froze upon seeing the huge shadow of a man standing behind Nami. It's bulky frame covered with silver armor and animal fur pelts. She had never seen anything like it.

Nami sighed then, "But giants don't exist so there's nothing to - hey. What's wrong with you two?"

Usopp - still holding Minette's hand, shook in fear as he pointed to the beast behind Nami and Minette couldn't tear her gaze away to watch Nami's face turn to one of pure fright. "D-D-Don't turn around, N-Nami."

"P-Please tell me you're playing a prank on me. Please tell me there's not a giant behind me."

Minette could only nod her head. So this is a giant, she thought, he looks so happy to see us why are they afraid?

Without any comprehension for what was to happen next, Minette found herself lifted in Usopp's arms high above his head, unable to move from shock.

"Quick, we need to throw her overboard!" Usopp yelled.

"What?!" Nami panicked, "Like hell I'm going to let you do that!"

"Listen, Nami! If this giant takes all of us to be eaten in its home, then there's not going to be anyone to know where to find us what what the hell happened to us, understand?! If we hid Minette in the cover of the forest, the giant can't eat her and she'll be able to save us!"

Minette's heart froze over as her blood ran cold. They'll… be eaten? Giants were cannibals? She quickly found herself hyperventilating. This island, she thought, these memories, they will never go away. The cannibals who killed her little sister will never stop torturing her.

"Okay," Nami panic, "Throw her over before he notices."

"No!" Minette cried as Usopp inched closer to the ship's edge. "Don't leave me alone! Don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry, Mouse but this is the only way we can ensure your safety," Usopp struggled to keep a firm grip on the struggling girl. "Please come find us!" And with that, Minette screamed as she was thrown over board and crashed into the thick overgrowth of the forest. Down a steep hill she tumbled and rolled, stopping was not an option, only pain as she was scratched and poked and prodded.

It was only when the hill came to a straight vally did Minette's torment finally stop, but the torture wasn't nearly as close to coming to an end. It was dark where she landed. Dark and cold and loud with peering hungry animals surrounding her.

She was back in her worst nightmare, but she stood and marched up the very hill she rolled down because unlike before, she has something to get back to and people to save from her old enemy.

She now had people who depended on her just as much as she depended on them and she wouldn't trade that for the world.

Pearing around her dark surrounding, Minette pulled out a knife from her back pocket and walked on with caution. "Don't worry Usopp, Nami." Sensing it's present, Minette spun around, stabbing the solid body inches from her face and continued on in a sprint.

"I'm not afraid anymore."


	11. Chapter: 9

" _Be a warrior not a worrier." ~ Unknown_

"What comes after twelve?"

Strange things were happening on Little Garden, things Minette could only explain as bizarre. There were monsters with long necks and razor claws and sharp teeth and chomping maws. They sat in the trees, gawked from the skies, and guarded the grounds - they were malicious beasts waiting to strike.

"Was it… seven? No. Seven comes after… um…"

But unfortunately for them, Minette's monster favored the newly found game of Tag. Knifes scattered across the landscape, each and every one piercing its target's tough hide before they were retrieved and cleaned with the young girl's shirt sleeve. Sanji would be greatly pleased if his precious utensils rusted under any circumstance.

Ducking from the flying predator above as it swooped in to nab her, Minette retrieved another knife from her pocket and flung it at the creature. When the knife stabbed through its spine and it fell, Minette stood from her previous close and ended its missurey with another knife.

She dislodged both of the knives, cleaned them, and put one away before glancing down at the monster. "Tag."

Digging through her pants pocket, Minette found an old ink container she borrowed from Nami's room on the first day and marked her arm with a single line beside the many others. She stared at it for a moment, counting each line in her head before speaking, "Seventeen?"

Shrugging, Minette kept running on.

Since Usopp had thrown her over board, Minette was able to quickly make her way back to the Marry by tracking her own tumble's course and wasn't surprised to find no one on board, though, saying she didn't panic at first would be lying. She checked every corner, every cabin for any trace of blood or hint that they were injured - luckily she found none but her heart still ached, her knees still quaked, and her nerves still burned with the idea of what was in store for her beloved friends. She's experienced heartbreak before and she'd be damned if she ever lets herself feel it again without trying to prevent it first; so she marched on, tracking the giant's footprints in the overgrown underbrush of the jungle floor. She climbed over unrooted tree trunks and squished bushes all in favor of finding and rescuing her friends - though, it would be a lot easier if the other monsters on this island would cease their attempts to stop her - this is where she has left off.

Running through the very step the giant left indented into the ground, Minette was slammed to the ground by a solid mass of heavy muscle and fur. The air squeezed from her lungs and the sharp talons piercing her shoulders did nothing to slow her fatal attack on the beast as she reached around and stabbed through its massive skull. Instantly, the animal - if she could even call it that - was dead and shoved aside.

Panting hard, Minette laid on her back for a few moments - letting the orange and black striped beast lay on her legs - as she regained her breath. "T-Tag." She lifted her arm, marked it, then let it fall back down. "Nineteen? No, eighteen." Sitting up, Minette gave a few grunts as she shuffled her way out from under the heavy monster. "I sure hope Usopp knows how to count higher than - what was it called? - twenty?" She knew she didn't know how to count, she knew she mixed up and jumbled the quantity of the numbers often - so this is what the ink was for. In order to explain to the others just how powerful she can be (and to tell a great story like Usopp) she needs to know exactly how many she's killed. She want them to be impressed and to make them proud.

Giving one last tug, Minette heard a pop, a loud snap, followed by a deafening silence before she screamed at the unexpected pain shooting through her right leg. She quickly bit her lip in order to not attract any unwanted predators and looked to her legs as tears rimmed her eyes. Her left leg was free - toes curled in pain - as the other leg was still embedded under the beast. Her foot being the only thing not disable, Minette was able to witness how distorted the rest had become. Her right leg was abnormally long - stretch and dislocated at the knee - but the damage didn't stop there. Her knee was black and blue and deflated, sunken in in between the two dislocated joints as the tendon supposed to hold them in place had snapped and slingshotted into her thigh, taking her knee cap with it. The muscles within that leg clenched and relaxed - shook and spasmed - from the immense amount of pain but she was still stuck and before she could fix it, she needed to get free.

Melting into a shaky mess, Minette placed her free foot on the monster's side and kicked it off with one final shove - fortunately, her scream attracted not a threat, but a protector.

"KID!" Within seconds he was by her side - too afraid to touch her shaking frame as his usually iron eyes scanned over the damage. "I made you promise not to run off by yourself, so what the hell are you doing off the ship?!"

She was in too much pain to even open her eyes but she recognized his voice and the angered tone mixed with worry. She's heard it all too many times before. "H-Hey Z-Z-Zoro," she smiled as her eyebrow twitched in pain.

She took a few deep breaths before opening her eyes, accidentally ledding the tears fall. When her grey orbs connected with Zoro's she was surprised to find no trace of anger lacing his gaze, but instead what it consisted of was pure shock and it took her a second to understand why. She knows Zoro has seen her cry before - countless times actually - but these tears were different. He's seen her cry when she had been afraid or sad, but not pain - never pain - in fact he never expected to see the day where he would see her shed these tears, not while she was under his stern gaze and protective stature.

She could see something wilting within his eyes - as if the cause of her pain right now was entirely his fault.

"I-I'm," she wiped her tears with the back of her hand, "I'm over exaggerating. I-I'm fine."

Snapping from gize previous daze, Zoro shot his sharp gaze to Minette, "Like hell, you're fine."

"I-It'll heal."

Zoro glared down the young girl, making her heart sink to her stomach and her blood run cold. For a moment, she thought he was going to yell at her - curse her name into the wind for going against their promise - but his blood luse gaze was not fixated on her, rather through her being and at her soul. "Tell me exactly what the hell happened."

With his gaze, she couldn't lie - let alone look away - so she told him everything. Every detail from the moment he stepped off the ship to killing monsters one by one, all the way until their situation now. She would wince occasionally as her leg mended itself back together but she continued on without anymore tears.

"And so here we are," Minette finally broke their gaze and glanced own to her knee. It's poor appearance now almost fully healed but pain still spiked her blood stream.

"Those idiots," Zoro muttered before his eye also landed on her leg. He frowned, "The bruise isn't going away."

Minette side as she rubbed her sore shoulders, "It's dislocated. The Healo Healo Fruit can only heal so far."

Speaking of, Minette thought, the glass shards are still imbedded in my palms and stomach. I'll need to remove them later.

Zoro hummed in thought, "I need to reset it."

"Yeah," she nodded and stayed silent as she watched him shuffle around to sit across from her. Standing on his knees, Zoro unwrapped his black bandanna around his bicep and handed it to Minette.

"Bite into that so you don't get your tongue."

"W-What are you doing?"

She winced as his gentle hands moved her deformed bend knee to point towards the sky.

"It won't heal until it's put back into place." His hands were gentle with every touch, but with every touch a fire enlightened and smoked sharp pains.

Her heart raised. "Wait-"

"Bite the bandanna and don't move"

Sweat perspiration on her brow, she's never heard of just popped back in a bone before. "Think about this for a minute, Zoro. Wait-"

She almost screamed again as he gripped above her kneecap a little tighter, adding pressure little by little. Realizing he wasn't going to listen in the slightest until what was causing her pain was gone, Minette solved the bandanna into her mouth. It's smooth texture and salty taste did nothing to distract her as she watched Zoro examine her leg once more before locking their eyes.

"It's going to hurt."

She nodded.

"Don't bite anything else but the bandanna, got it?"

She nodded - more frantically this time.

"On the count of three, okay?"

She only looked at him and will herself not to look as more painful pressure was added.

"One."

More tears welled in her eyes but she didn't dare cry. No more crying, damn it.

"Two."

 _POP!_

Every fiber of her being curled and twisted within itself at shooting pain rocked her paralyzed frame but before she could scream, a rush of sweet relief washed over everything else and she fell panting on her back.

Not a moment later, Zoro was hanging over her, holding her freckled cheek in his palm, "Shit, you alright, Shrimp? There's no more pain, right?"

She giggled, "I don't ever want to do that again."

Zoro chuckled before sitting up and pulling her into a hug, "Don't fucking scare me like that then. I thought I broke you."

She laughed and hugged him back, hopping more than anything that seeing her in that type of pain did not affect him. But before she could apologize for making him worry - like always - her attention was caught and a broad smile pulled at her pink lips.

"Nami!"

"What?"

"Zoro, Zoro," Minette pulled away from the hug and pointed to the figure in the distance, "It's Nami!"

Before she could fall, Zoro pulled her to his chest and stood effortlessly. "Don't just run on your healing knee, idiot."

Ignoring his comment, Minette smiled to the figure in the distance, "Hey Nami!" she yelled, "It's Minette and Zoro, turn around!"

Picking up Minette, Zoro took a step forward, and glared at the figure, "Kid?"

"Where's Usopp," Minette called, "did you guys escape?"

Zoro held her closer, supporting her wait with one arm as the other reached for his katana, "That's not Nami."

Turning her head to look at Zoro, Minette was about to protest when white goop shot towards them from the dense bushes and ensnared Zoro's legs in an odd trap. Zoro was able to catch himself before he could crush Minette with his weight but he couldn't help her escape any further harm in this position.

She couldn't run, not on that leg, and now that he knows she could be easily deceived by fake figures of Nami - he can't let her go off by herself. "Shit," he growled. He can't protect her like this.

Obnoxious laughter erupted from the goop shooting bushes as a man and a young girl emerged into view. Now in the light, the man ceased his laughter only the smirk and clap at the fallen pare, "Watching you reassemble the runt was quite the show but seeing such ignorant life easily deceived is even better! It's quite the compliment to an outstanding artist like myself."

Pushing himself out of his previous push-up position over Minette, Zoro sat on his bulky ankle cuff and pulled Minette behind his back. "Who the hell are you guys?"

"Me?" the man gaped, "I'm Mr. Three and just like how every artist needs an assistant - this is Miss. Goldenweek. We are agents from Baroque Works - not like you smart enough to remember what that is."

Zoro growled as Minette cowered.

Hiding behind his broad shoulder, Minette whispered, "What is this around your ankles? Can you get it off?"

"Oh, that?" Mr. Three spoke - causing Minette to jump and heavily shake. "It's wax. You see, I ate the Wax Wax Fruit making me able to create anything from the wax secreted from my body. Once the mold hardens, nothing can escape."

Whispering quieter, Minette felt as small as a mouse, "W-What should we do?"

Turning his head, Zoro kept his gaze with the agents a few yards away as he relied in a stern tone, "I'm going to protect you, covered in wax or not, so don't you dare leave my side for a second. Got it, Mouse?"

Before she could reply, Miss. Goldenweek took Minette's hand and started leading her away from Zoro as he was dragged behind Mr. Three.

The girl was taller than Minette - only reaching her shoulders - but she could still see the swordsman and feel his being dragging in the same direction she was being led to.

"Don't make her walk, damn it," Zoro struggled before his hands were cuffed behind his back with more wax.

"I could seal your air way close, you know."

The girl leading Minette stopped and held no expression as she pulled the smaller girl onto her back and continued walking without a word.

Unfortunately, because of this, they were moving a lot faster but just having Zoro around gave her a little comfort because once she's healed and he's free, these two agents will have hell to pay.


	12. Chapter: 10

" _In the beginning, there was only me and my little friend; but somewhere along the way, she turned into my little sister - and in the end, she turned into my daughter with a smile I must defend." ~Unknown_

" _Robin?"_

" _It's not safe here, girls. Not anymore."_

" _R-Robin, you're being scary."_

" _Stay here."_

" _Robin, don't leave! Please don't go!"_

" _I'll be back to come get you, I promise."_

" _W-Wait - COME BACK!"_

No one stays long, not long enough for Minette to remember that is, and right now, that was her biggest fear. It's been barely a month since she's joined the Straw Hats but it wasn't enough, if she were to be separated from them - from all of them - now, she'd have no recollection of who they are and what exactly they did for her. She'd be left with spotty memories that she knows exists but just can't quite grasp.

It was a curse, really, what was immortality if you couldn't remember the ones you love once they're gone?

"Mouse! Zoro!"

Minette snapped from her daze, surprised to find Nami quickly coming into view, but before she could call out for assistance, she say the wax restraints on her as well.

"So you got caught too, huh?" Zoro grunted as he was dropped to the ground beside the redhead.

"Yeah," Nami sighed, and Minette could just barely make out her scowl at Mr. Three from around her carrier's hat. "They snuck up on me. Luckily, Usopp didn't get captured too."

"Do you really expect him to something about it? I mean, this is Usopp you're talking about, right?"

Nami hung her head with a defeated sigh, "You're right, we're doomed."

"Enough with the yapping, you two," Mr. Three intervened, "There much more pressing matters to disguise."

"Whatever," Zoro growled, "Do what you want, just give me Mouse to me."

Minette glanced to Mr. Three, a thoughtful look upon his features as he studied her knee. It wasn't swollen anymore, no pain could be felt from the gruesome replacement moments ago. She was completely healed, but she was smart enough keep such knowledge to herself and start thinking of a plan of escape with her wax free limbs - the only problem seems to be the girl holding her to her back. Could she feel the numerous weapons pressing against her spine? If she does, no words have shed from the mute girl's mouth just yet.

What was she thinking - that was the crucial question leading to freedom.

Mr. Three hummed, "No. I don't feel like it."

"What?!"

"She's just a little girl," Nami screamed, "She can't fight back, you bastard!"

Minette stared at the redhead, questioning her lies before she realized her true intention. When she was younger, she witnessed villagers hunting in the forest her and Shi made base. They tried to go after a stray fox kit but its mother was there, just out of view of the hunters, and attracted to protect her child. She was severely injured in the brawl, but she didn't dare parish before seeing her kit to safety. Much like the mother fox, Nami is doing everything in her power to protect her young crew mate.

Zoro, on the other hand, looked to be a tiger with his piercing eyes as he growled at the two agents - waiting for the perfect moment to strike and take back what's rightfully his. But Minette could not be fooled by the ice within his eyes as shimmers of concern dared to melt the cold.

"Oh please," Mr. Three rolled his eyes, "Like I could be fooled by that dumb charade. We all know this thing isn't human."

"We?" Zoro growled.

Mr. Three chuckled, "Let's just say a few… acquaintances of mine have been tracking the devil high and low for a little while now. The price they put on its head to get it back is quite drastic."

"She has a name, damnit!"

"The World Government?" Nami gasped, ignoring Zoro for the moment.

"Mm, no. But _it's_ " -he smiled down to Zoro- "been on their radar for longer that I've been in this business."

"Then who the hell are you trading her for, tell me so I can rip you and them apart!" Zoro struggled to sit up only to be kicked down once he did.

"Monsters should only coexist with other monsters, but it's really too bad" -he glance back, and smirked to Minette who did her best to scowl back- "These monsters like to eat other monsters."

"Cannibals," the mute girl holding Minette echoed.

Nami, and Zoro all sat frozen as Mr. Three began his methodical cackle; but for Minette, it was as if she couldn't breath and her heart had stopped beating only to start back up pounding against her heavy chest. She was so shocked, not even tears of fear could weld into her eyes and cascade down her freckled cheeks.

"No," she gaped, her vision lost in a world of black as she spoke through the muddy waters of melancholy.

" _Run! EVERYBODY RUN!"_

"No." As the memories flooded back in and crashed against the damn, tears started to fall.

" _Hide in the trees!"_

"No -Wait! STOP!" She tried calling out to her hallucinations, but the memories could not be restrained any longer. It was as though she was there once again and witnessing the panic of the villagers. "IT'S NOT SAFE HERE!"

" _Ha. Ha. Ha. Boys… LET'S FEAST!"_

Having had enough, Minette struggled to regain control of her senses but it was as if another force was controlling her from within and kept her still with fear and panic as the memories continued to drown her further into the darkness.

Seeing through the allusions, she screamed: "Le-Let me out! LET ME OUT!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER!?" both the Straw Hats demanded.

"Orange Fear," Mis. Goldenweek stated dully, "And Panic Purple. If someone is touched by these colors, they can't move and can't see anything but memories of panic and fear. My strongest attack, but" -she carefully laid the crying girl to the ground and examined the two thick strokes of paint staining her arms "-she remains awake and slightly aware."

"But she can't move, right?" Mr. Three questioned, and as hard as Minette tried her best to clench her quivering hand into a fist, she couldn't. She was frozen with fear and panic, but she was still awake, she was still able to ignore the allusions for the time being.

"I-I'm not going back," Minette spoke through her heaving chest, unsure if the words actually did spill from her lips, but now was not the time to give up, "I… I am a member of the Straw Hat Pirates, the crew who will surpass the world," a sob escaped her lips as flashes of Shi burned her eyes, "And I w-will never go back to who I was before!"

A scream escaped her lips when a flash of sharp teeth dug into her forearm - just a memory, but oh God, how it too felt real.

"We don't have time for this, Mis. Goldenweek," Mr. Three said, "Take it to the doc. The monsters should be arriving soon to take her away - but, please make sure you get the money this time Mis. Goldenweek. I will not be duped again."

Minette could feel her body being picked up once again, but the stimulation of the position could not break her from her memories. Before, she could break through to reality, but as Nami and Zoro's shouts for her to come back lingered further and further away, the hope of being saved from her on despair dwindled into nothing and all she could do was shake and cry with fear and panic.

Flashes of a woman in her late teens suddenly appeared. _Her hair as dark as night was pulled back into a messy ponytail, her bruised legs and arms exposed from the ripped edges of her fluttering dark blue dress as she rushed towards Minette's quivering figure. Shock currents of panic and fear rattled her spine as her tiny hands held her unconscious twin to her chest. The woman spoke, but she could not be heard over the ran._

"D-Don't touch her," Minette spoke to her allusion, Mis. Goldenweek not paying any mind as she continued on the unmarked trail to the doc.

 _The woman extended an arm, her knuckles bloody and cut. She spoke louder, "It's not safe here, young one."_

Minette could feel her memory recoil from the raised hand before it innocently ruffled her dripping locks, and caused her slight comfort instead of pain.

" _Come with me to a place where safety is assured and pain in a distant memory._ "

 _The woman extended her hand once again, and Minette reach out hesitantly before she took it and adjusted Shi in her arms._

 _The woman smiled as she shook the young girl's hand,_ " _My name is Nico Robin. I'm a traveler of sorts._ "

"My name…" Minette muttered aloud, catching Mis. Goldenweek's attention. No longer did fear or panic rattle her vocal cords and bones. "My name is Minette."

" _And this young one?_ "

"This is my twin Shi. She hit her head really hard and hasn't woken up yet."

" _Oh. I see_ ," _Robin looked solemn as she sat next to Minette and wrapped her arm around her shoulders to hold her to her chest and shield her from the harsh rain. "How old are you, Minette?"_

"Today, we turn three years old."

Mis. Goldenweek's pace slowed to a stop. The girl she was transporting was no longer afraid despite her colors. What was she remembering?

"Ah, Mis. Goldenweek."

The painter's eyes glanced up to find the ever beautiful Mis. All Sunday, but alarm did not ring her board tone, "What are you doing here?"

"You have something of mine. I only want it back."

Mis. Goldenweek looked between Minette and the woman blocking her path, "Mr. Three is expecting me to trade her for thirty million." They stared at each other before Mis. Goldenweek carefully handed off the unconscious pirate. "I guess I forgot to ask before I handed her off."

Mis. All Sunday smiled and ruffled the girl's pink hat into her hair, "Sounds exactly like what happened here."

Once Mis. Goldenweek disappeared the way she came, Mis. All Sunday collapsed to her knees on the forest floor, holding Minette's small body against her chest as tears burned the back of her aquatic eyes.

"It's you. It's really you…" Mis. All Sunday sighed, "I-I thought you were killed like Shi, but here you are."

She bit back a sob as she held her closer, "But… just what type of monster have you become, Minnie?"


	13. Chapter: 11

" _No matter how much the truth hurts, it's much better than being lied to." ~Aeschylus_

Tread carefully, she thought, for the ocean captured within her soul is much deeper and much darker than any I have traveled across or will ever know it to be.

Tread carefully, she thought, for the previous hallucinations have enlightened into reality.

I must tread carefully, she thought, for the woman from my worst nightmares and best day dreams has come to take from me what I no longer posses.

Tread carefully, she thought, continue on with caution, please.

Minette was caught - not caught in the worst of ways with rope tangled around her spine, or daggers to her flesh - she was caught in a warm, welcoming, loving embrace; but Nami was not her capture, as she normally is. No, only one name ringing in her mind when she was met face to face with the thought to be stranger.

Nico Robin, a ghost of Minette's memories, a woman who pulled the greatest disappearing and reappearing act of all time; but as more and more memories filled year long gaps, Minette remembered the woman's current alius from being caught and introduced to each other before.

"M-Mis. All Sunday," Minette stuttered, her voice guarded and quiet. She knew she wasn't the same, she knew she couldn't be the same from when they first met compared to now because the woman from before would've never done what she had days ago on the Going Merry. The woman Minette knew would've never held a gun to her temple, would've never used her powers to harm her in such a terrible way.

It was true, Minette's memories weren't entirely there but with her previous color spell, connecting the dots wasn't hard. How they met was clear now and so was watching her leave, but the memories in between - they were still missing from the vault.

The fingers tangled in her hair pressed against her scalp, holding Minette's head in place. "You don't remember," the woman sighed.

Minette sat frozen, letting her heart's thundering beats be confused for fear instead of stinging anguish from the fading memories. Ignorance may get her out unharmed, so she kept quiet, her arms stiff at her sides as the woman regained her composure.

She was pushed back by the shoulders but held there firmly so the woman's eyes could scan her being. Her ocean eyes were glassy, her black locks messy from her hat being knocked off, and her nose and cheeks slightly reddened as she smiled, giving a soft chuckle, "I remember giving you that sweatshirt - you were so young."

One hand released Minette's should and she couldn't help but flinch with the woman traced her freckled cheek with the back of her hand, "Still so young, I didn't believe it was really you when I first saw you."

Minette watched the woman carefully, if she darted make a move for a knife resting among the many in her hoodie pocket, hands could sprout from anywhere and snap her neck.

Ignorance, she reminded herself, but don't be afraid.

"I'm not afraid of you, Mis. All Sunday," Minette did her best to glare, "You don't scare me."

Something seemed to click in the woman's eyes before she blinked and her soul was suddenly guarded by heavy ice. Finally, she let go entirely of Minette's shoulders and presented the girl with a fake smile, "I don't expect you to believe me, let alone trust me."

"Good, because I-"

"But Shi's death was your fault."

Minette's eyes grew wide as flashes of her bloody body appeared before she could close the door. Her heart grew heavy on sight as her being grew numb, but her soul bubbled into rage, and before she could restrain the urge, Minette was on top of the woman, holding a knife to her throat.

She bared her teeth and growled as if she were a rabid animal defending its territory, as if she were back in a time she can't remember - a time before Nico Robin arrived in the rain. "Don't speak of her." She was past denial and sorrow, now all there was left was blinding feary. "You don't have the right to even say her name."

The woman's eyes were wide, "Minnie-"

" _Hmm, Minette's kind of a mouthful, isn't it? How about I just call you Minnie from now on?"_

Minette snarled, clenching her eyes tight from the memory, and pressed the tip of the knife to the woman's neck. "Don't call me that!"

"It's your fault."

"Stop talking!"

"The girl you knew on the island wasn't real! You must know that!"

" _This is my sister Shi. She hit her head pretty hard and hasn't woken up yet."_

" _Oh, I see. How old are you, Minette?"_

" _Today, we turn three year old."_

"She… She was! She was so shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about!"

Hands appeared on the ground, gripping Minette's wrist to prevent her from digging the knife any further into the woman's neck. "I must tell you this before I die, so listen to me: Shi was real, you're not wrong, but she died when we first met. Don't you remember?"

Minette gaped down at her, but it was as though she was looking through her as memories sprung to life once again and numbed her bones. "No… No, she was there, with me on that damned island that whole time-"

"She never woke up from her head injury on your third birthday. You killed your sister."

"Y-You're lying."

"After her death, you would speak aloud and call to her as if she were still around. But, she was only in your head, an imaginary friend to heal your guilty conscious."

Minette pushed herself off the woman and backed away until she hit a tree. She gripped the trunk tight to keep herself from collapsing but nothing could keep to tears from doing so. "Y-You're the enemy! You're lying to me!"

The woman sat up but didn't make a move towards the shaking girl. Her voice was swollen and her eyes down cast, "I'm not. All this time apart, I thought you were dead and I hated the idea of not being able to tell you the truth. I can't live with this knowledge anymore - you must accept your history and let me move on!"

Minette wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve as she wheeped, "She was real." She glared down at the woman and screamed, "She was real, and I didn't kill her! You weren't there when we needed you the most and she was! She gave me the courage to keep fighting, to keep surviving, so why would I?! She didn't die from a bump on the head, she died from that stupid island you left us on! I hate you, Nico Robin!"

Minette reeled from using the woman's real name, but only for a few seconds before she pushed herself off the tree and ran away scream to the sky.

Hate, hate, hate, hate, hate. Everything was red, tainted with feary. Hate, hate, hate.

An old monster guarding her cracked soul snarled at the animals, clawed at the trees, barreled through the brush. It sniffed out her targets, tracked her enemies, and pounced on her attackers. The red blurred her vision and the snarls deafened her ears, but she could feel the warm bodies she attacked. Mr. Five was tackled on sight and punch unconscious - how dare he shoot Carue, how dare he attack Nami right in front of her - hate, hate, hate. The monster tracked his female partner next - dragged her back to earth before pulverising her head into the dirt - how dare she crush Usopp, how dare she harm Vivi right in front of her - hate, hate, hate!

Her uncontrollable monster has finally appeared once again after all of these years, but its presence could never stick around long, so with the last of its rage, it screamed to the sky: "I won't let you kill my friends!"

Collapsing to the dirt, Minette's eyes closed as the final tears rolled. "It's not my fault… I'm not a monster," and with that, she fell unconscious.

"Mouse?!" Nami yelled out, being the first of the small group to get over their shock of seeing the young girl show up out of nowhere right when they needed her, but now, she seemed to be terrible hurt.

Shakily standing, Nami payed no mind to the first degree burns rubbing with raw skin as she stood and ran towards the fallen girl, "Mouse!" Pulling the girl into her arms, Nami tried waking her but soon found it impossible. Whipping her head round to the shocked Usopp, Vivi, and Zoro, tears sprung to her eyes, "She's not waking up!"

Zoro broke into a sprint then, "Kid!"

"Oh crap!" Usopp yelled.

"Mis. Minette!" Vivi called.

All three kneeled around Nami and the unconscious girl she held, all trying to guess what made her go insane and where she even came from if she was traded to the cannibals.

"She must be in shock if what you're saying is true," Vivi said, a concerned frown in her brow never lifting.

"How do you figure?" Nami gaped.

"No, she's right," Usopp nodded, "If she were confronted with something so traumatic from her past, her mind would do everything it could to protect her. She probably fought them off and came running back, no doubt some horrific memories were running through her mind when she screamed and attacked then like that."

"Whatever it is," Zoro frowned, pulling the girl from Nami's arms to hold her close as he stood, "We need to take her back to the ship and get out of here before something else attacks us. I mean look at us, we aren't really prepared for another fight after that one."

Zoro winced from taking his first step. Blood heavily dripped from his ankles but he refused assistance and refused to let someone other than himself carry Minette. He promised to protect her and all he could do was watch her be taken away, if he were to hand her off to someone else, he doesn't know if he could reassure himself that she was back in the safety of his arms without her actually in them for the time being.

As selfish as it is, he can't let go of her because it would be like losing _her_ all over again.

"Jesus," Sanji's voice stopped the wandering group, "You look like shit, Marimo." But, soon his eyes landed on the topless Nami and he couldn't help but fawn of the girls.

"And where the hell were you, Curly Brow?!" Zoro then chuckled, "Did you run away scared?"

Sanji was about to kick him when his eyes caught sight of the young girl resting in his arms, and his rage quickly diffused into concern, "What happened?"

"We're fine, thanks!" Usopp yelled in the back of the group.

"We don't know," Nami sighed, "But we need to get off this island as soon as we can."

"You right - wait, what's that on your stomach?" Vivi pointed out and everyone turned to look.

Upon looking down, Nami found a purple patch on her side, it wasn't a burn but it did sting slightly and was oddly warm compared to the rest of her torso. Shrugging it off, Nami shoved to the front of the group, "It's probably just a bug bite, or something. Now come on. We need to find Luffy and get out of here."

"But the Log Post-" Usopp was interrupted by Nami waving it off.

"We'll be fine. What could go wrong?"


	14. Chapter: 12

" _Mommy told me you were imaginary, but the pain of losing you was unimaginable." ~Unknown_

" _Hey Minette, what if Life and Death were people?"_

" _Just go to sleep, Shi."_

" _No - I'm serious. What if they're really out there… just observing."_

" _Are you going to ask me if Death is on this island with us next, or can I sleep now?"_

" _So you admit that he could be a person."_

" _Whatever, Shi."_

" _... Hey, Minette?"_

" _Mm?"_

" _What if Loneliness was a real person too? What if Despair, and Sorrow, and Happiness, and Love were all real physical beings?"_

" _Can Slumber be real?"_

" _Sure. Maybe… I don't know. What do you think, Minette?"_

" _Right now? Ha, right now I think you're possessed by the entity Wonder."_

" _More like the young spirit Wanderer."_

" _What does that mean?"_

" _What if I told you, I don't actually exist, Minette? What would you do?"_

" _I don't want to think about this anymore, Shi. Go to sleep."_

Perched atop her lookout post, Minette was ensnared in a daze - her grey eyes trapped by the clear sky as she ventured through her own mind. It's been awhile since she's last been so engrossed within herself she couldn't help but get lost from time to time. There was of course a bit of clutter, old memories packed away in boxes - stacked in shelving units, but it was cleaner - tidier - than before she was rescued. Before, there weren't any shelves, there weren't any boxes or bags. There was only a space full of unorganized details of her past, fragments of conversations that replayed over and over and over again in the forefront of her mind every hour of every day.

But one little phrase - _I wasn't my fault_ \- seemed to be... unmanageable, even now without the mess. No matter how mard she tried to tame the wild thought, it would always slip from her grasp or somehow escape from its labeled box - and now, it had a companion:

 _She wasn't real._

Of course she was real!

The cannibals, they even saw her - they taunted her with the knowledge of having killed her from the moment they first tried to capture her. They saw her, they killed her, and they were the ones who left her out for Minette to find unintentionally.

 _I wasn't my fault._

There it was again.

 _She wasn't real._

She needed a bigger net… she needed Sanity to help ease her train station into a crawling halt, but Hysteria was all that came.

She hung her head with a sigh, "I'm possessed by Insanity."

"It's hard not to be when you're hanging around this crowd all day."

Minette screamed, falling back from the railing she was previously sat upon and landed with a thud. Groaning, she glanced up to find Vivi staring down at her, concern swimming in her hazel eyes.

"Oh gosh, I didn't mean to startle you," Vivi gaped, helping the young girl stand.

"Is everything alright up there?" Luffy called up.

Peaking over the railing, Minette could see all their faces morphed into concern - Zoro more or less garig at Vivi with his hand on his sword though. "Yes," she called back, "Everything's fine!" And with that, everyone went back to chatting and playing on the bottom deck.

Minette sighed, a small smile gracing her freckled cheeks as she turned towards Vivi, "You got me good, Princess."

Vivi chuckled, "Yeah, you were really lost up there," she poked Minette's forehead, "What were you thinking about, anyway?"

"Death."

It grew quiet before Minette realized why it was so uncomfortable. She was quick to throw her hands and shake her head as she gave a nervous chuckle, "I-I didn't death as in I'm gonna kill myself or anyone, I was just…"

She sighed, looking out to the ocean again, "Never mind. Just ignore me."

All grew quiet again when Vivi turned her back to the railing and sat. She leaned her head back and smiled up at Minette, "You're a lot smarter that what people make you out to be."

Minette sighed and sat across from her, her back against the post, "But I don't know how to count, or read, or write or do anything else that other _normal_ people can do. Nami can do all of those things and predict the future - I can't do nothing but get the people I love kil-" she clamped her mouth shut before she could finish the sentence and looked to Vivi to make sure she didn't hear it. Luckily, she was still catching up to her words.

"Nami can predict the future?"

Minette nodded, her thoughts vering from depression to amazement within seconds, "Oh, yes. There was this one time when the sky was all blue and pretty but Nami said it was going to hail. I didn't believe her but after a short while, guess what, it started to hail." Minette leaned back, having leaned forward in her serious story telling, and crossed her arms, "Usopp tells me Nami's magic, whatever that means, but she tells the future everyday and she's always right."

Vivi chuckled and chose to keep Nami's true identity as a natural born weather forecaster a secret for now. She smiled to the young girl, "But Ms. Minette, you can still be smart and not know a lot of things. In fact, you know what normal people don't have a clue of - and that's amazing."

Vivi could see the scepticism in Minette's eyes and so continued on. "You can feel water currents out of water, you can pull all nighters without an ounce of sleep in months, you can fight any beast and win, you can throw a knife miles away and hit your target, and - best yet - you can never die-"

"NO!" Minette stood in a flash, all previous amusement lost as she glared down at the startled Vivi, a wildfire in her eyes. "None of those things are smart, none of those things are normal! You don't understand what it's like to not be able to die when the person you care most about does!"

She's been thinking about life and death a lot recently, even if it's never been in the forefront of her mind up until now. She's been scavenging her boxes, looking for answers within her memories to put some meaning behind Ms. All Sunday's words, but all she found was fear, anxiety, and depression. Reviewing all of those old memories, seeing herself thinking about life and death after Shi had been murdered was unbearable.

 _She wasn't real._

But she had to have been.

 _It wasn't my fault._

If only her power was to go back in time and stop her death from happening then these thoughts and memories wouldn't be haunting her in her knew life today. Why can't they just allow her to finally be happy and stay in tucked away boxes? Why did her island have to inject her with poison, curse her to always remember the worst and forget the good?

She promised Shi a life when she boarded the Going Merry, promised to live for herself as well - but these type of things just won't go away no matter how far she is from her home island. She's growing sick of all the back and forth - can't she just choose happiness?

Blinking from her thoughts, she wiped her tears and sat back down. "I-I'm sorry," she sniffled, "You were only trying to cheer me up. You can forget I ever said anything."

"No," Vivi hushed, "I'm sorry, Ms. Minette. I didn't take into consideration your own thoughts. I shouldn't have assumed anything."

Minette held herself together in a tight ball, her head resting on her knees. She didn't mean to take out her frustrations on Vivi, she didn't mean to get so angry - even her own monster scares her.

Both were quiet again, both feeling a guilt of their own - and Minette wanted to be alone, wanted to hate herself for what she's done - but she was selfish enough to keep Vivi here with her to know she wasn't to only one feeling this way.

What a selfish little monster she was.

"Hey," a hand fell on her shoulder, making her irritated and puffy eyes lock on Vivi's, "how about we enjoy the company of our friends and step away from these sad thoughts. Because if those guys can't cheer you up, nothing care."

Sniffling, Minette picked herself up and followed Vivi now the latter. She was right, what good will wallowing in the past do if it's just going to destroy her future? It's best the clean and repack the tipped over box right away before another falls and adds to the mess.

Another hour flew by of Minette distracting herself from her thoughts by playing Tag and Vivi speaking with Nami about Minette's cute thoughts of her ability to see the future. Everything was okay as the air was filled with laughter and joy but one thing led to another, and suddenly Nami was lying unconscious on the deck floor.

Minette was the first to notice, having felt the thud of her ungraceful fall vibrate between her toes. "Nami!" She raced to her, as fast as she could and soon found herself crying all over again.

"Nami?" Vivi called as Zoro pulled the sobbing child away, "Nami wake up. Please!"

Minette didn't get to see her sister dye, she was already dead when she found her - and when she found her, she grew numb to everything around her, this was not one of those feelings. This was her heart being ripped from her chest, a jackhammer shattering her ribcage. Her skin crawled, danced with fire as the smoke stung her eyes with tears.

Nami wasn't waking up…

This is what she had been afraid of since the beginning.

"NAMI!"


	15. Chapter: 13

" _If I had to choose between losing you and poisoning myself to find a cure, I would chug the elixir with no second thoughts and with no questions asked." ~Unknown_

"It's going to be alright, Shrimp. Stop crying."

"B-But Nami-"

"Just has a fever. This sort of thing happens all the time. She probably hasn't been drinking enough water and got over heated. Whatever the hell it is, she'll be back to normal in no time."

"Y-You really think so?"

"Come on, would I ever lie to you?"

Minette sniffled as she looked up to Zoro and shook her head. Having been pulled from Nami and seated on his lap, Zoro was on watch duty while the others tried to figure out what was happening with their navigator. Sadly, Minette was too distraught to accompany them and spent the last half hour crying into Zoro's chest.

He could only image what must be going through her head right now, of what horrid fate it thought of after Nami's illness. He knew they were close, closer than close, actually. Since the first day aboard the Going Merry, Nami has been there to heal her wounds. She's been there to calm her bad dreams, to guild her hand in hand in order to meet the others, to sooth her racing thoughts, to put her thudding heart at ease. He knew Minette was more than a crew mate to Nami, more than a nakama, to Nami, Minette was the piece of tredger she could never loan.

But he also knew how Minette saw Nami, and words cannot describe how strong of a pull he feels between the two. Whenever he catches them together, whether it's eating or after a shower, their unspoken bond is too thick for even Hawkeye Mihawk to slice. Their roots ran deeper than friends, stronger than family, all the way to the earth's core - and even then, ceased to stop growing. If Nami were to lose her life now, or disappear without a trace, who's to say what Minette would do?

He could only imagine the pain she's going through.

"Oi Marimo, I'm ready for your dumb ass."

Zoro instinctively glared at the back of Sanji's head as he climbed the steps, but his gaze softened when he hugged Minette closer. He sighed "I have to go. But since you've calmed down some, I'm sure Nami wouldn't mind a visit from her favorite crewmate."

Wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hands, Minette sniffled and pushed away from the hug. Without looking back, she ran across the deck and disappeared down the hall towards Nami's room.

Zoro sighed, his heart weighing heavy on his chest and thudding boldly in his ear drums. He stood and masked the pain in his wrapped ankles with a grunt. He needed to become stronger, to never leave anyone in danger like that again, but first thing's first, his damned ankles need some repair.

He trudged up the steps and into the kitchen, his grip on the railing never leaving, and he fell heavy into the wooden chair at the head of the table. Sanji was at the counter, his back to the swordsman as he opened a bottle of liquor.

"Here-" Sanji placed the bottle on the table in arms reach of Zoro as he sat facing him, "-drink."

"Don't need to tell me twice," Zoro muttered as he put the bottle to his lips.

As Sanji opened the small med. kit beside him, Zoro rested his leg in Sanji's lap with his bare foot hanging on the edge. Scissors cut the red strained wrap Sanji had added not too long ago. The cook was disinfecting his legs before Nami fell ill, so there was no hesitation when he picked up the threaded needle and continued his work.

Zoro dared not wince in his presence, but to say the poke and pull of his flesh wasn't uncomfortable would be a lie. He took another swing of his liquor and sat there in silence.

Never breaking his concentration, Sanji spoke, "How is she holding up?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"No," Sanji's voice was monotone, too concentrated to come up with a smart remark. "I meant Mouse."

Zoro's stomach dropped but it was long forgotten when Sanji pulled a nerve, earning a flinch and a curse under his breath. He sighed, settling back into his chair as Sanji quickly tied it off and moved on. "What do you think? Her best friend collapsed right in front of her."

"I thought so," Sanji sighed, as he snipped the string and grabbed the wrap from the table. "The others and I have decided not to tell her entirely what's going on."

"Come on, Cook. She can't be that sick-"

Sanji's eyes locked with Zoro's, nothing but seriousness in his monotone voice, "She's going to die if we don't find help soon, Zoro. We don't have the supplies to take care of her."

Zoro felt his eyes widen - not only from hearing the cook say his name instead of an insult, but because he never gave it much thought until now. What if Nami _was_ actually dying?

Sanji sighed as he finished wrapped one foot before starting on the other. "We've decided to tell her that Nami's just been working too hard and needs some rest. Nami's even in on it, she doesn't want her to worry."

Zoro took another hit of his liquor, not only to drown out the physical pain, but the emotional as well. No one would be the same without Nami.

"So, can you keep one secret from the kid, Marimo? Just until we reach an island with a doctor, at least."

Taking another swing, Zoro swallowed hard, "Yeah."

...

It's been a day and a half since Nami has fallen ill, a day and a half since Minette refused to leave Nami's side. It's been a day and a half, and Nami's condition has only gotten worse. She can no longer breath as easily, no longer open her eyes, speak, or stay conscience. Her food and water intake was dwindling, she was becoming weaker and delirious. The only upside to all of this is that her temperature is no longer rising, but Vivi says 40 degrees celsius is dangerous.

Minette knows the boys have been keeping Nami's true condition a secret from her. Their odd behavior, Zoro's guilty glances, and Vivi's avoidance were all key factors but when Miette place her hand upon Nami's chest, all she could feel was water.

She was drowning.

Since Nami's illness, Minette and Vivi took care of her. Never once sharing a word as they replaced her cool rag, wiped the sweat from her heated skin, and changed her clothes. The other day, it had started snowing. Minette could hear the boys playing, laughing as they ran and build figures from the falling flakes, but she wasn't interested. She's never actually seen snow before, never got the chance to witness is chilling beauty but without Nami to experience it with her, she wasn't at all interested.

For her, eating was the same way.

Nami never allowed food into her room, never once brought in so much as water for the darkest nights, and Sanji accepted her rule, but eating also meant leaving Nami. What if something were to happen within the curt time of her absence?

Food can wait.

"Vivi, we need you on deck. Now." Usopp popped his head into the room, startling the two girl's sitting at the redhead's bedside.

They both stood to see Usopp's panicked gaze. Vivi spoke, "What's the matter?"

"We're under attack. These pirates just came out of nowhere!"

Vivi looked back to Minette, "You must make sure she doesn't move too much. I'll be right back." And with that, she disappeared up the steps with Usopp.

Not a second later, the ship rocked and groaned, the sound of men yelling and swards classing was all that she could make out. Quickly, she stumbled onto Nami's bed, tucked her snug into the blanket and crawled on top of her. She was careful not to put any extra weight on top of her heaving chest as she kept her head and arms in place and froze in place. This was the only way to keep Nami serrure to the bed, the only way to ensure she safety, but she could do nothing to stop the boat from causing more water to fill her lungs. When the boat finally ceased its movements and all the noise above dwindled to nothing, Minette found herself sobbing over Nami's loud pants.

Nothing touched her, she was only shifted slightly with the waves, but it was enough to worsen her condition. She wasn't going to last much longer at this rate.

"Mis. Minette?" Vivi's whispered voice rung in her ears, but she couldn't move - too afraid something else might joselle Nami any moment.

"I…" Minette sniffled, "I can't lose her."

Throughout her life - of what she can recall - Minette has lost every loving woman in her life. Her mother, her sister, and for a time, Robin. She didn't realize just how much she relied on Nami's touch to naturally soothe her worries up until she could no longer move, or speak, or breathe. She can't lose another one.

Vivi took a seat on the wooden chair facing Nami. Minette could feel her cool hand run through her long hair as she softly sighed, "I understand that you're worried, Miss. Minette, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you laid next to her for a little while."

Minette sniffled and without hesitation, she climbed under the sheets and curled into Nami's side. She was careful not to move her or lay to close to raise her temperature, but she couldn't help holding her hand under the sheets as she closed her eyes.

Vivi smiled and wiped the tears from the young girl's freckled cheeks. "We will find an island in time Miss. Minette. I assure you, we are going to do everything we can to save your mother."

Minette never thought of Nami as her mother, but as she drifted with the calming affects of Vivi playing with her tangled hair, she couldn't help but romanticize the idea of what her life would've been like if she had a mother long enough to remember.

Soon, after months of no sleep, she found herself lost in a dark slumber.

" _Shi, I don't understand. Robin said we couldn't bring you, that you were in a better place, but you're right here. What did she mean?"_

" _She's afraid."_

" _Of what?"_

" _That some day I'll disappear and never come back."_

" _But only old people die. We're not old yet, Shi."_

" _I wasn't talking about death, Minette. After death, people disappear if they're not remembered."_

" _How do you know? You're only three!"_

" _You are too!"_

" _Shut up!"_

Minette awoke with a start, her heart thudding within her chest, a cold sweat dripping down her neck, her chest heaving and burning.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss. Minette. I didn't mean to startle you." Vivi's voice was laced with concern and before Minette could comprehend what was happening, a cool hand was pressed to her forehead. Vivi sighed, "For a moment I thought you had caught Nami's illness."

Minette looked around confused before she remembered she fell asleep next to Nami. She sighed when she found Nami was sleeping with little more ease than before.

She looked up to Vivi, "Are we close?"

Vivi smiled, "The boys sent me down to tell you they found an island. I didn't mean to wake you, I was only here to grab an extra coat."

Minette didn't bother telling her it was the dream that woke her. "We're close to an island?"

"About to land, yes. Now that you're awake, want to come see?"

Minette glanced down to Nami, their fingers still intertwined and shook her head. She still needs someone to look after her.

"Alright," Vivi sighed, "Well, if you change your mind, just know you'll need a heavy coat before you step outside. It's a winter island with -10 degrees celsius winds."

Minette nodded and watched as Vivi climbed the steps with another coat over her shoulders and closed the door behind her. With a sigh, she laid back down but sleep didn't welcome her again.

Her dream, it wasn't a nightmare - she didn't see her sister's dead body this time - but the memories it uncovered didn't leave a pleasant feeling in her chest. Shi never spoke about dying, her words were always about _disappearing_ and how she didn't want her to _disappear_ before she did. But with Robin's statement and this new memory brought to the surface, Minette couldn't help but be unnerved.

 _She wasn't real._

But she had to be… Right?

"That's far enough, pirates!"

Minette jumped where she sat as her skin crawled. The voice was muffled by the wooden walls, but Minette could hear the man loud and clear. Looks like the locals aren't too fond of pirates coming to their island, but then again, who is?

Minette stayed silent. If they were to board the ship, and be able to overcome the low odds of defeating Luffy and everyone above, it's best to stay quiet as to not alert them of her and Nami's presence. Nami's room was pretty well hidden within the ship's dark corridors, anyway, finding the entrance wouldn't be easy.

And so Minette sat back and listened.

"Found the people," Luffy muttered.

"Yeah," Usopp said, "but they don't seem too friendly."

"Attention, pirates!" A man called down, "Please leave this place at once!"

"But," Luffy yelled, "We came to find a doctor."

"We have a sick person abord!" Vivi called.

"We won't fall for that trick, you filthy pirates!" A different man called forth.

Minette found herself shaking, not from a fear of having to meet now people or from their angered shouts as she normally is, but she was shaking out of fear that they might not let Nami to a doctor. Who knows how far the next island is. Who know if she'll last until they get there. She needs immediate help now.

"This is our island!" A different man yelled, "We won't let any pirates land here!"

"Raise anchor and leave now! Or lease we'll blow your whole ship up!"

Just how many men were out there? Five different voices already - or was it ten? She can't remember, but she also can't worry about that too much right now. Nami needs help!

Glancing down the the unconscious redhead, Minette gased in horror as she found Nami was no longer breathing. Quickly placing her palm on her chest, Minette felt tears sting her eyes when she felt nothing but water sloshing in her lungs. Without thinking, she intertwinered herfingers together, raised her fistes and pounded hard on Nami's chest. Once was enough to bring up some of the water, but only some. At least she was breathing again, but not for long.

Jumping down, Minette scrambled to the stares but froze when a loud gun shot rung in the stiff air. Before she could panic, she head Sanji yelling and she was immediately relieved it was just a warning shot.

Again, she started to climb.

"Stop, Sanji! Don't fight!" She could hear Vivi clearly now without the filter of the wood paneling.

Opening and closing the door, Minette snuck out into the hallway until she was pressed again the door leading to the other's outside. She needed to tell them Nami was in grave danger, worse than before, but she found herself froze in place. Her heart was hammering in her eardrums, her limbs heavy from social fright. She was happy the monster has yet to reveal itself but she could sure use to confidence right now.

To hell with it! Nami needs help right now, this isn't the time to be a coward!

Bursting through the door, Minette ignored the surrounding men and searcher for anyone of her crewmates eyes, "Nami stopped breathing-!"

 _ **BANG!**_

She was frozen mid step - a piercing, sharp pinch in the very center of her forehead before everything went numb and she collapsed to the deck. Her eyes were still open but frozen - she could see the shocked faces of the surrounding men and her crew as a deep maroon flooded the floor boards in front of her eyes. There was a huge pressure within her skull, as if someone were putting all of their weight on it, accompanied by a blaring headache. It hurt so much, nothing but tears could escape as she laid there motionless.

It took her until she heard Vivi scream did she realize what had happened and why she was paralyzed…

She had been shot straight through the head.


	16. Chapter: 14

" _We're so engaged in doing things to achieve purposes of outer value that we forget the inner value, the rapture that is associated with being alive, is what it is all about." ~ Joseph Campbell_

The sky… it was gray. The ocean, the land, the people - they were all gray; but the snow Minette laid upon melted red. It was hot, burned her frozen flesh as it oozed from her forehead.

Her bones did not mend back together…

Her blood, her brain matter did not travel back from which it exited from, instead it stay's splattered on the freshly fallen snow.

Her lips turned purple, her nails light blue, the pink from her flushed freckled cheeks drained of its color. Her eyes no longer held the stars, they no longer possessed the moon - they were dull and empty and lifeless.

But though she seemed nothing more than a soul trapped in dead corpse's body, her heart refused to give up the fight so easily. It's beats were bold, demanded its presence be known. It's muscles contracted and expanded ever so slightly, but she was still among the living - but she was still here and fighting with all of her might too keep going.

She was never afraid of disappearing… but the thought of Nami being there - the thought of greeting her somewhere beyond wasn't welcoming. She must stay to see her heal, she must stay to see her open her eyes, she must stay and keep going.

"I just… I just shot a child…"

She could still hear and she could still see, but the rest of her body grew numb and cold. Her joint were stiff and refused to bend as if she were a puppet whose strings were just clipped at the ends.

She could see Luffy, watched the tears travel down his reddened cheeks as he rolled her over and held her in his arms. He was trembling with shock, not a single word was able to usher from his lips as he sat and stared into her grey eyes. He tried to wake her, a stuttered plea twisted his tongue, but she remained inanimate - like she was entirely gone.

She wanted to speak to him.

She wanted to reach up and wipe his face.

She wanted to tell him about her heart, how it still remained, but her vocal cords were clamped - not even oxygen could come in or escape.

 _I'm still here!_ She tried to scream, but it only echoed within her head. _I'm still here!_

Sadly, the more she tried to break through to them, the more they all seemed to fall apart.

Usopp couldn't move, his gaze frozen on her fallen figure.

Vivi was crying in Sanji's chest as he stared off into space - the distant look on his eyes could only be described as his soul leaving his body.

Zoro was kneeling next to her and Luffy, too afraid to touch her as tears welled in his gaze. His bottom lip quivered as his hands shook.

Luffy was all out sobbing, refusing to give up on waking the young girl, convinced she was just pretending since she couldn't actually die, but his attempts became more urgent as seconds ticked past.

"Wake up, Mouse," Luffy sobbed, "This ain't funny!" He shook her, ran his hand through her tangled locks but her eyes refused to focus. "Please, Minette! Come back to us!"

 _I'm not leaving! I'm right here!_

"You killed her," Zoro shook, the tears spilling over one by one. In a flash he was standing, holding his swords to his sides as he screamed at the men above, "You killed her!"

 _My heart's still beating!_

Sanji was still trapped in his daze, but he was able translate his thoughts into words now, "You killed my daughter. You killed our little girl…"

 _Please listen to me!_

"She can't be dead," Usopp gaped. "It's physically impossible for her to die."

"I'll kill you," Zoro growled. "I'll kill all of you!"

"Zoro, wait!" Usopp yelled.

"Get out of my way!"

"But she isn't dead! Listen to me!"

Everyone seemed to freeze, Luffy even wiped his tears and turned his head to listen.

Usopp's voice with calmer, but rushed panic was still very evident as he spoke, "After the Whisky Peak incident, Mouse told me something about her power. When she had to escape the party, glass got caught in her hands. She told me she had to take the larger shards out in order for her body to heal."

"I remember that," Zoro sniffled, wiping his nose as his muscles visibly relaxed. He turned to Luffy, "Is there an exit wound in the back?"

Luffy glanced down to Minette without another word, he traced his fingers along the back of her skull, slight relief flooded his body as he shook his head, "There's only the one hole."

"That means the bullet's still inside," Usopp sighed.

Sanji returned from his daze, but he still held on to Vivi for support, "That explains the little to no change in her condition."

Usopp nodded, "In order to heal Mouse, we need to remove the bullet first before her body completely decays."

She watched as Luffy looked up, his eyes scanning the shocked surrounding men, "Please! We need a doctor! A child's just been shot!"

"And her mother has fallen deathly ill!" Vivi added. "We weren't lying! Please help us! You must!"

Everything grew silent, even the wind stopped howling, the only thing that remained were the sound of Vivi's hiccups and the man above who wept from having shot a young girl. Finally, a man wearing green and white with a static face and cold eyes stepped forward, "I will lead you into the village. Follow me."

As Luffy left to go retrieve Nami and Vivi, Sanji, and Usopp docked the ship, Zoro sat with Minette in his arms. But as he looked into her dull eyes and peered into the bullet wound, the harder it was to convince himself that she wasn't dead. He couldn't accept it, couldn't think of actually losing her, so he wrapped his bandanna around her head, covered the oozing hole, and closed her eyes. Now, she looked to be sleeping, but nothing could change her purple lips and pale complexion. As to assure his worries, Zoro leaned his ear into her chest. At first, his heart turned to stone as no air could be heard moving within her lunges; but then he heard it, a faint thumping tune. He couldn't believe it at first, but as he continued to listen, as joyful smile graced his lips. Life will return to her and he will be able see the stares in her eyes once again.

But something was wrong. No longer able to feel, move, or see, Minette felt as though she were drifting, nothing but a piece of paper in the wind. She was weightless and thin. Without her eyes open the sky turn turned dark, no stars or moon, as if she had been swallowed by a black hole.

"Are you coming?" Sanji's voice echoed through her mind. It was something to grab onto, something to stay grounded, but it was quiet, as if he stood whole oceans away instead of kneeling right beside her.

She was drifting.

"Her heart's still beating," Zoro replied. His echo was louder, but she still had to strain her ears.

Sanji hesitated, "Listen Zoro, I know you don't want to let her go, but the others are already leaving and I can't stay knowing Nami is in Luffy's care."

Zoro didn't reply.

"You heard Usopp," Sanji sighed, "We just need to take Minette to the doctor and she's be brand new. You even said so yourself: Her heart's still beating. So what's there to worry about?"

Zoro stayed silent but Minette could sense a different warmth compared to before - most likely handed off to Sanji for Zoro to say here. She could hear Sanji's footsteps condense the snow but he could only get a few steps before Zoro's voice echoed through the void once again.

"Sanji," Zoro called, halting Sanji's steps, "If she doesn't make it back…"

"I know, I know," Sanji sighed, "You'll kill me and piss on my corps."

As Sanji walked, Minette tried counting his footsteps but she didn't know enough numbers or the correct order, and so the darkness threatened her with sleep. The dark void within her mind was like a heavy blanket compressing her body. It was comforting and inviting, but sleep was never in her favor. She knew to not trust this sensation, that years of crying herself awake would be the result but who was she to refuse anylonger?

Perhaps this slumber will not arouse horrid memories. She can't deny she didn't want to experience a peaceful rest with no dreams, but Death had already tried to fool her once. Cloaked its soul within the deepest chamber only to strike in the dead of night to collect another life. Death was a monster, another inside her mind, constantly checking its watch to see if it's time. She tried to avoid it, ignore it at all costs, but the moment she'd been shot it rose from its cell and held her hand. It slowed her heart rate and her stopped breath.

Since the beginning, it wanted to take her, to remove her and place her somewhere safe, and all these years of suffering she's been able to fend it off. But now she was weak and vulnerable, she could only beg it to give her more time.

She must keep going.

She must know that Nami will be alright.

"M… Mouse…" Nami's voice echoed through the darkness, pulling her hand away from Death, "Why… is she's… sleeping… without a c-coat?"

"Nami," Vivi spoke, "She's been-"

"Looking after you all this time," Luffy interrupted, "She doesn't seem to mind sleeping in the cold."

"But she's… coming with u… us."

"She…" Sanji hesitated, "She wanted to come and make sure you'd get the proper care."

"Now enough talking," Luffy demanded, "You need your energy if we're going to scale this mountain."

"Right," Sanji nodded. Minette could feel something shift around her as snow condensed under heavy foot steps. "Let's make this quick, Luffy. I don't know how long either one has."

As they ran up the mountain, Minette tried to stay awake. She did her very best to understand what was happening, why the boys were yelling, but as time went on, she could no longer understand their words. Her only sence left has became nothing more than noise in the wind as she continued to drift further and further away from them.

She knew she wasn't alone, but as she drifted nothing was there - not even Death.

" _You won't leave me, right?"_

" _No. Not ever."_

Was this peaceful sleep?

" _Wow! What is that?"_

" _The village kids called it a butterfly."_

Or was Death replaying the tapes?

" _Look. The moon looks like it's smiling at us."_

" _Good evening, Mr. Moon!"_

But this felt like neither…

" _How are we going to get it now? You can't swim."_

" _Neither can you!"_

Something was wrong.

" _M-My name is Minette."_

" _Mm, that's quite the mouthful. How about I call you Minnie instead."_

She was starting to forget something and before she could recall what exactly it was…

" _Welcome to the Straw Hat crew, Mouse!"_

It was gone in a flash.


	17. Chapter: 15

_I don't remember when I was born. I don't remember if it was day or night, if it was raining or clear, and I definitely don't remember my sister kicking me through._

 _Mommy said that's normal, that no one remembers the exact moment life was bestowed upon them, but she tells me about it from time to time. She told me how much it hurt and how utterly surprised she was when Shi entered the world moments after me. Mommy told me she had to be strong because giving birth at sixteen was against the island beliefs and no one would help. She told me that nothing was easy and that everyone told her to give us up, but she also told me that she wouldn't trade us for the world back then and still won't now._

 _I don't remember when I was born, but I know about the pain we caused her; and so, everyday we try to make it up to her._

 _We were born without a Daddy, but Shi and I make Mommy happier than he ever did - that's what Mommy told us. I just wish we had more food. Mommy is getting sick and no matter how many times she tells us our love cures her, I know she's not getting any better. I hope the monster inside her stomach stops growling at her soon…_

 **...**

Her eyes opened, the weight of her lids not able to keep them closed but as soon as she realized she was out of her death like state, Minette never wished for them to shut again. The fog inside her mind was still alarmingly prescent, so much so the noise around her was nothing but ringing white noise.

Her eyes were stiff, her body numb and frozen as they were before, but she could see strands of gold through her tunnel vision. She watched how they swayed, danced in the air as if nothing was important anymore; but the situation she found herself in wasn't something she could easily dismiss. The gold strands are Sanji's hair flying about as he tried to dodge attacks from ten foot tall beasts whom looked to be oversized rabbits.

She watched in horror as they all raised in front of her and Sanji, up the mountain to block their path, and start jumping. Minette didn't have to touch her bare feet to the snow to know their heavy stomps were going to cause a huge landslide.

She wanted to tell him to run, that whatever was up this mountain wasn't worth the risk of being buried in powder, but she's couldn't even muster up the energy to yell within the confines of her mind. Though, even if she could, she wouldn't be able to warn him properly and before her foggy mind could see the thin sheet of tacky snow break from a few yards above, she was lost in a sea of white, consumed in black.

 **...**

" _Keep your God awful kids away from my shop, Levy! If I see them anywhere_ near _the shop entrance I will shoot them down once and for all!"_

 _Shoving us behind her, Mommy ignored our sobs and backed away from the enraged man who chased after us. "I'm sorry, Mr. Booka! I-I should've been watching them more carefully!"_

 _Shi grabbed my hand, hiding behind my shocked stature as Mr. Booka raised his hand and stuck Mommy across the face. The force from the hit knocked her onto the ground and I tensed - closing my eyes as his hand raised again to strike us, but Mommy quickly sat in front of us to block the hit. Tears rolled down my reddened cheeks, Shi's quivering frame hiding behind mine as we heard the loud smack and watched Mommy fall again. But this time, she didn't get back up right away._

 _My shaking being filled with immediate concern, and I couldn't stop the whisper from escaping my lips, "M-Moma?"_

 _Mr. Booka reeled back, gathering all the snot and flemm caught in his throat with the most horrendous sound until he shot forwards and spat on my head. His disgusting spit trailed down from my hair and into my face; but despite the shock, I held my ground in front of Shi._

 _I did my best to hold down the lump in my throat, hold in the tears burning my eyes to prevent anymore from shedding, and dared not meet his gaze. "Disgusting creatures," he muttered as he walked past._

 _The quiet streets picked up to their normal tempo again, ignoring Mommy as she stood and took our hands. No one asked if she was alright, not even Shi or I dared say a word in fear it'll catch the wrong crowd's attention. Mommy simply led us back to our home on the outside of town._

 _It wasn't until the sun fell did Mommy finally speak, "Did we collect anything today?" Her voice was hoarse as she sniffled away her sadness but her caring tone never faltered._

 _I looked to Shi but she avoided my gaze and matted her toes into the dirt. I couldn't look Mommy in the eye when I turned to face her again, the sharp sting of tears back once more. It was all my fault Mommy got beat today in the shop square, all my fault we couldn't even leave with a single scrap of food, all my fault Mommy couldn't be happy. It was my idea, and Shi didn't want to do it but I'm so stupid. It's all my fault. It's all my fault._

 _I didn't realize I was crying until I couldn't breath, the tears flowing in a steady trickle down my face as I finally heaved for air and sobbed louder. "I-I-I'm s-sorry! I'm s-s-sorry, M-Mommy!"_

" _M-Me too!" Shi wailed behind me._

 _Before I could confess anymore apologies, I felt Mommy's chilled fingers take my shoulder and drag me into her chest. With Shi quivering right beside me, we both sobbed into each of her shoulders and not long after, Mommy started weeping too._

 _Mommy kissed my ear and then kissed Shi, her bony arm holding me closer, "Oh my beautiful baby girls," her voice cracked, "nothing's ever your fault."_

 **...**

A bright light shined directly into her eyes, shooing away the darkness and clearing her mind. For a moment, she thought this light was what she'd heard about when she was younger, that it was _the_ blinding whiteness here to rip her soul from her body. But then she saw the snow in the corners of her eyes, surrounding her entire being is its frigidness. No - burying her entire being was more like it.

She couldn't feel her body before, but now this has her thinking the worse. Was she still hole? No missing fingers or toes, right? Frostbite couldn't harm her if she was already considered dead... right?

The blinding light was dimmed by the dark outline of a boy wearing a hat. It took Minette's eyes a moment to adjust to the colors of his black hair, yellow straw hat, and his reddened nose and cheeks, but she soon peice together that it was Luffy and could faintly make out Nami's feaverish face resting on his shoulder, as well.

She watched as Luffy's lips curled into a light smile, relief mixed with fear swimming in his chestnut eyes. "It's going to be okay, Mouse," he whispered as he reached down and gently pulled Minette from the snow. "I've found you."

When he laid her on the snow, she could see Sanji's unconscious body lying not too far away from where she was, a hole visible from where he was dug up from. Her muddled thoughts were side tracked as Luffy raced to Sanji, his flip flops kicking up snow as he hauled the cook onto his unoccupied shoulder, then he ran back to Minette. She couldn't feel his shivering fingers close her eyelids but she knew they must be more than simply numbing to the touch.

Darkness consumed her again, but before she was thrown back into her memories, she felt the shift when he picked her up, held her in both arms and slowly started to ascend the mountain once more.

...

" _NO! STOP!" Mommy reached her hand out to me, running to catch up._

" _MOMMY!" I extended my hand to her in return, ready it dislocate my shoulder if that's what it took, but the sobs that wracked my body blinded and shook my being. I couldn't see how close or how far away she was, but I know that if I kept my hand out long enough, her fingers would eventually intertwine with mine once again._

 _The shoulder I was perched upon turned and I didn't have to see to know Mommy was struck with the officer's beating stick when I heard the hollow metal rod collide with her body. I tried kicking, and I even screamed but I was quickly restrained._

 _Over his shoulder, I could see Mommy on the ground, but her shaky legs were able to help her stand once more. I felt my eyes grow wide and mouth sag open when I saw the large gash on the side of her head, starting from her hair line all the way to her eye. Blood was running down her face, dripping onto her stained and tattered clothes, but despite what pain she must feel at the moment, she held her wobbling figure up tall._

" _Officer, on what grounds…" Mommy panted, wiping the blood from her chin to momentarily stop the drips, "are you taking my daughter away from me?"_

 _The officer tightened his grip on my ankles, more tears staining my cheeks as I choked back a cry of pain. "Treason," the officer growled._

" _I don't recall a murder since the three years she's been alive."_

 _The metal rob struck her side like lightning and I could hear the cracking of bones within Mommy's ribcage. I pounded on his back, tried to influence as much pain I could with my tiny fists but he carried on as if he felt nothing._

" _She's a traitor to our country of God! Sponds of demons don't belong here, Levy!"_

 _The priest crossed his arms, standing on the opposite side of the officer, away from me. He scowled, "If you had been wiser and hadn't being tempted by the devil, none of this would be happening right now. You know our Lord Leo is sworn enemies with the demon Gemini - the very bastard who used you as a vessel to transport his two daughters to Earth!"_

" _Pirates aren't demons, Father!" Mommy yelled, "Not all are despicable!"_

" _Sissy!"_

 _I felt my eyes widen as I glanced up to see Shi running towards me, a heavy looking stick dragging behind her. Not her too. Not her too!_

" _No, Shi!" I cried, "Run away! Hide!"_

 _The officer turned around again, ripping my view of Shi away from me. "There's the other little shit."_

 _Pounding harder on the officer's back, I screamed, "Don't touch her!"_

" _Minette!" My eyes shifted to Mommy as she reached out to me and pulled me from the officer's grasp. She cried out in pain from her broken ribs but she pulled with all her strength and finally fell back to hold me tight in her arms._

 _Shi screamed, having been quickly subdued by the town priest as the officer turned around, a glare hardening his hate filled eyes. He raised his metal rod, ready to strike no matter if it was Mommy or I that he hit. He gritted his teeth, "I hereby announce the Gemini spawns to death, as well as Levy D. Marcus for harboring them!"_

 _The sun gleamed off the silver rob, red specks of Mommy's blood already staining the tip of the thin cylinder, making my heart hammer within my chest. No more tears could leak from my eyes, my throat scratched raw from screaming so much, I could do nothing else but tence in Mommy's arms, close my eyes, and wait for Death to be upon me - wait for the almighty demon Gemini to drag my soul back to the underworld as the priest has told me. But the longer I waited and sat with my eyes closed, the more I realized nothing was happening._

 _Peeking open my eyes, I found all the bystanders frozen in a surprised shock, even Mommy seemed to be when I looked up to her. But then I soon found why and felt my own eyes widen with amazement._

 _Behind the officer, holding the tip of the raised metal rob was a young woman with hair as black as night, eyes as blue as the ocean, and skin as lightly tanned as walnuts. The was a light scowl on her face as she glared at the back of the frozen officer's head, but nevertheless, her beauty never wavered._

" _Publicly executing a mother and her daughters," the young woman spoke, her voice calm but daring at the same time. "Under… what grounds again, Officer?"_

 _I watched as the officer spun around, aiming to hit the young woman in the head as he'd done to Mommy but she caught the rod and stopped its movements all together. The officer's eyes widened, "W-Who in Leo's name are you?"_

 _The young woman smirked, "My name is Robin. I work for the Marines."_

" _The Marines? Why the hell did they send a dog here?"_

" _Sneaking suspicion," Robin pushed the rod away from her and stood straighter, taller than before._

 _The officer gulped, "They know our beliefs! They wouldn't send anyone here to-"_

" _Executing an innocent mother and two children under religious beliefs was never a part of the agreement, Sir." Her light scowl turned into a hard glare in a snap. "So, I'm not going to ask again, under what grounds, Officer?"_

 _No one, not even I could move. Her once light tone turned dark and serious, her glare murderous, and within seconds, the priest was lowering Shi to the dirt - his eyes still glued to Robin as if she were going to kill anyone any moment._

 _When Shi was in the safety of both Mommy's and my arms, Robin walked around the statue of an officer and extended her hand down towards us. I watched as Mommy hesitated, her gaze trapped by her's, but her hand soon found its way into her's and she was pulled up gently._

" _Can you walk?" Robin asked._

 _Mommy nodded, I could still see the shock in her good eye as she took Shi's and my hand and walked us to our house outside of town._

 _Robin turned back with a smirk, "Have a nice afternoon everyone."_

 _Everything was silent as we walked, but when we turned the dirt path - out of sight from the town's men and woman - Mommy broke down into tears, let go of our hands, and hugged the Robin._

" _Thank you," Mommy wheeped._

 _Tears pricked the back of my eyes and I couldn't help but throw myself at Robin's legs, as well. Shi following my example. Robin was tense at first, but then I watched as her arms tightened around Mommy and patted her back._

 _Mommy backed away, pulling us off of Robin as she went. Whipping her good eye, Mommy sniffled, "We have no money, or food, but we will pay you back. Right girls?"_

 _I immediately nodded, and looked to Shi to make sure she was on the same page._

" _Oh," Robin gaped, "It's really okay. I don't need anything, really."_

" _Then at least a place to sleep," Mommy insisted. "Newcomers tend to get lost in the woods and shunned by the town folk."_

" _I saw."_

" _Then it's settled. You're stay with us."_

" _Thank you. You're too kind."_

 _When we arrived home, Mommy sent us to get washed in the back lake then off to bed. Shi was asleep while Mommy and Robin stayed up until the moon was high cleaning her wound and wrapping it, but I stayed awake to listen. I know Mommy wanted to wait until we were dreaming, but Robin was too mysterious not to eavesdrop on._

 _Mommy sighed, "I know you're not a Marine." I could hear Robin stiffen in her chair. "You're too young."_

 _Robin stayed silent, setting my nerves on edge._

 _Mommy continued, "I won't get mad, I do owe you my life after all, so don't I at least deserve to know the truth?"_

 _Robin was silent, the crickets outside filling the void until her stool creaked as she shifted, "You're right. I'm not a Marine," she hesitated, "I'm a wanted by the Marines."_

" _At such a young age, too. Don't tell me you're with a child and you're running because your village believes in this voodoo pregnancy thing too."_

" _No, nothing like that. I'm only seventeen."_

 _I could hear Mommy chuckle, "Age doesn't make a difference, Sweetheart. I had those two when I was sixteen."_

" _Sixteen?"_

" _Not only are twins not aloud on or anywhere near the island, but having children out of wedlock and before twenty-one is illegal. We're banned from living in town."_

" _Aren't you twenty-one now? Doesn't that make slight a difference?"_

 _Mommy chuckled again, "No, I'm nineteen. I'll try not to take that to heart, either."_

" _Sorry, but then that means they're three now. If you don't mind me asking, why did they wait this long to act?"_

 _Mommy sighed, "Three plus three is six - the devil's lucky number. They figured now is the perfect time to snatch em' before they gain 'supernatural powers' or something along those lines."_

" _Then why'd you go into town?"_

 _I gripped the roots of my hair. It's all my fault again. All my fault._

 _Mommy hesitated, "I figured I could get an idea of what their birthday presents might be if I walked around with them for a few days. Someone must've overheard us."_

 _Or over heard me…_

" _When's their birthday?"_

" _Tomorrow. I have a few bari's buried in the grass outside. It's not much, but it's something."_

" _You haven't thought of using it for food instead?"_

" _Of course not," Mommy scoffed. "Listen here, Hun, when you don't have anything meaningful in your life but a child, you'd want to get them something that'll last them longer than food - something that'll stay in their heart even after you or they die."_

" _I understand," Robin's voice was saddened. "I was nowhere near the situation you guys are in, but when I lost my mother I wished I had something of her's to remember her by. I still do."_

" _Oh, Hun, I'm sure you do, you just haven't found it yet."_

 _I could hear Robin's air catch in her throat and then a quiet whimper escaped her lips. Guilt suddenly struck my heart, I shouldn't be listening to this._

" _Come here, come here," Mommy soothed and I could only imagine she was embarrassing Robin with all the tender love and affection she does to us. "I can't even begin to imagine what happened, or why you're wanted if you're no pirate, but you must believe you can do anything. You can be anything you want to be, go wherever you want to go. I'm stuck here, no one's letting me leave, but you have endless more to discover and learn. I know I'm out of line by saying this, hell, I don't even know the woman, but I bet you're mother would be proud to see the woman you have become."_

" _B-But I," Robin sniffled, "I don't want to continue on like this when my very existence is a crime. Hiding and being afraid isn't living, Levy. I don't know what to do."_

" _Hey. Hey, look at me, my dear. If someone tells you that you being here on earth is such a bad thing - show them what good can come out of it. You did not chose this type of life, I did not chose this type of life for my daughters, but no matter what the hell happens you have to know that being alive is never a crime. There is no law preventing you, or them, or anyone from doing anything you set your mind to, you hear?"_

 _Robin sniffled, giving a silent hum in response._

 _After a moment of silence, Mommy sighed, "I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, and quite frankly, I'm terrified."_

" _Their birthday… What are you going to do?"_

" _Well, there's no doubt that the officer you showed up today contacted the closest Marine base - wait, wait, sit down. They ain't comin' this second."_

" _Sorry."_

" _It's okay. It's good to be jumpy, but tomorrow, before you leave, can you please consider taking them with you?"_

" _What?"_

 _I froze in place, my eyes wide. What was Mommy saying? Did she not want us anymore?_

" _Don't get me wrong, I love those two with all of my heart… but… there's nothing left on this island for them - there never was. They need to get going and be on their way. They're still young and bright girls, they still have a chance at a decent life."_

" _And what about you? Surely the Marines will… they'll kill you Levy. For looking after me."_

" _Why do you think I'm asking? My girls will be gonners too if I don't get them off and far away from here."_

 _I haven't realized my tears until I found it hard to contain my gagged breaths. I understand now, Mommy, but I don't want you to die. I don't want to leave you behind._

 _Robin didn't respond._

 _Mommy sniffled with a sigh, "You don't need to answer me know and it's fine if you don't take them with you, but every mother wants their child to have a fighting chance."_

 _I could hear Robin stiffen again before her chair creaked as she stood. With a wavy voice, she said, "I need some air," and out the house she went._

 _While Mommy stayed in place, I quickly cleaned my tears and ducked my head under the thin blanket._

 _I don't want tomorrow to come._


	18. Chapter: 16

_I woke up to the sound of Mommy crying, the sun hiding behind dark rain clouds passing over the mountain tops. Crawling from our bed of hay, I saw Shi was in her arms, hugging her as tight as she could._

 _And then I realized Robin was gone…_

 _I broke into a sprint, burst out the front door and scavenged the grass. I knew about Mommy's stash even before last night - Shi did too, but we never said anything. Mommy was a laborer, carried heavy rocks from the mountains and into the village. She didn't get paid much - if not at all - but what she did earn went in the ground to keep safe. Though, when I found the hole we kept it in and found the small box missing as well, I soon found myself unable to contain my tears._

" _M-Minette," Mommy called, her voice broken but her kindness remained. "Come inside, Sweety."_

 _When I ventured back inside, there were no questions asked as I was pulled into the group hug, but there was no comfort. None in the slightest. I could feel Mommy's stomach monster rumbling, hear it growl, as she cried harder. Her weight grew heavy, leaning on us for support as to not fall from the stool, but I couldn't lift her bony stature and she could no longer keep herself up._

" _Bed?" Shi asked._

 _When I looked to her, I saw the reflection of my face, but something was missing, a light - or something - was gone from her eyes as if her tears washed it away… When I looked at her, I recognized her, but she wasn't Shi anymore and I could_ feel _her abandoning hope._

 _I quickly nodded and mimicked her movements of grabbing Mommy's hand and dragging her across the kitchen dirt to the hay. I peeked at Shi when Mommy was tucked in and noted the absence of any emotion in her usually quivering stature. The dry crust of tears still cracked around her eyes and her nose was still red from crying, but she was static now and I could feel her through a headache..._

 _Something broke inside her brain._

" _Shi-?" Before I could get my question out, Shi turned and walked straight out the front door. I quickly ran after her and caught her in the tall grass outside. "Where are you going?"_

" _Mommy needs food." She wouldn't look at me. Her face and voice dull._

" _But today's-"_

 _Shi turned and pushed me down. I sat frozen as I stared up at her enraged eyes, tightened fists, and gritted teeth. She was seething with the anger I've only ever seen from the town's men. I want to be brave, stand back up, take her hand, and drag her back home - but I just shook with fright. Never has she looked at me so disgusted._

" _Don't say it!" she screamed. My heart sunk to my stomach, my muscles tensing from her shout. Did I do something wrong? Was it my fault again?_

 _After a short amount of time passed, Shi went back to her static state and started walking again. She said, "Come with me or not, I'm getting Mommy food. Don't try to stop me."_

" _No, I-" I stood and raised to catch up again, "I want to come too."_

" _Okay," Shi nodded, "Got a plan?"_

 _I looked around the forest, humming as I tapped my chin. I could feel Shi's eyes on me as she waited for my answer, my headache growing stronger as her gaze grew duller. Something was wrong, but I'll ask about it later._

" _Oh!" I smiled, "I got it!"_

Her eyes were forced open, pulling her from her memories as a yellow light flared in front of her eyes. She could feel the heat, but only slightly as it brushed past her freckled cheek, see the orange and red glow is it swayed back and forth. It was a small match of fire but she couldn't make herself alarmed with it so close to her eyes and sat there motionless.

"She's unresponsive."

A voice echoed through the numbness, it's childlike tone and volume confusing but at the same time soothing. She couldn't see Luffy anywhere - and knowing him, he was able to bring them to the doctor - so was this the doctor's child?

The child hummed, "Noise?"

There was a loud clap in her ear, echoing through her blank mind. It awoke her somewhat, startled her enough to grasp her immediate attention, but she still didn't move.

She heard the child sigh, "Unresponsive."

"Maybe the boy's right," the craggy voice of an older woman echoed. "Maybe removing the bullet is the only answer."

"But she has no brain functions, no stimuli felex. She's not even breathing."

"But her heart's still beating," the woman cackled and Minette could hear her retreating footsteps from where she lay. "Just remove the dang thing already, Chopper. Better to be 100% sure she's dead before we throw her out."

The being - whom she no longer assumed was a child - sighed and came into her line of sight. She felt herself become slightly shocked by the fact that this being wasn't human and wasn't any animal she's ever encountered before. He was covered with brown fur with a blue nose and antlers with a pink hat atop his head. He looked like the deer that once roamed her island before it was invaded, but his nose was different - and not to mention he could talk and walk like a human.

She picked up the solemn look on the being's face as he stared into her eyes and with a sigh, he pulled her eyelids closed.

 _My lungs burned and my legs ached but I couldn't stop now. I can't. We just pulled off the biggest theft we've done yet, my pockets full of fresh water canteens as Shi carried what we could snatch. It could've gone smoother, but food was food and I was too overjoyed to regret anything as I ran._

 _Shi was running right beside me, panting as she held the loaf of bread to her chest. "Don't drop anything!" she warned._

" _I'm not stupid!" I sneered back with a bright smile._

 _I could hear the shop owner, the officer, and the priest yelling, romping through the unmarked paths to try and find us but we quickly lost them when we jumped through the dense bushes hiding the way to our home. Once we were a safe enough distance from the entrance and heard the persecutors run past, Shi and I stopped to sooth our aching bodies._

 _My mouth was dry, the air scratching the walls of my throat but I dared not drink a drop of water. This was for Mommy. I can last a little while longer._

 _Giggling when I caught most of my breath, I turned to Shi to ask if she were alright but I stood frozen and wide eyed as I watched her stuff her mouth with pieces of bread._

" _No!" I screamed, lunging at her to take it away. "That's for Moma!"_

 _Shi easily dodged. I could hear her dry throat choke as she swallowed it down and she held it up and away from me as I tried to reach it. She shoved my shoulder, but I didn't back down and clawed at her raised hand._

" _Back off!" Shi yelled. "I haven't eaten in days!"_

" _I haven't! Mommy hasn't! She hasn't eaten ever!"_

 _Shi stumbled back, and I tripped, knocking us both down. I laid on her, trying to prevent her from kicking me off as I reached for the food._

 _She grabbed my hair, doing her best to pry me off of her. "She had money! We could've eaten!"_

 _So she was awake last night too._

" _You know the reason!" I screamed, tangling my own fingers in her hair and pulling to the side, still reaching. Almost there…_

 _She yanked my head, released the loaf and sent us rolling away. I bit at her arms as she scratched my face and neck. When the tumble came to a stop, Shi was sitting on my chest holding my down by my hair and neck. We both panted and glared at each other._

" _She was the one who damned us, Sissy," she growled. "The one who kept us only to make us suffer. She ain't my mother. You're the only one I have, but you're so stupid! Just let that woman die!"_

 _I could feel the tears roll down the corners of my eyes and drip of my ears, but that wasn't enough to distract me from the heart wrenching pain stabbing my chest. I laid there frozen, staring up at my sister but I couldn't see her._

 _This monster was not Shi._

" _I don't care what you say," Shi sighed, calming down some and let go of my throat and hair. "But I'm eating as much as I want. I'll even save you some." And with that, she stood and walked back to where the bred landed._

 _Shocked, I sat up, not minding the rain that started to fall as I stared at my hands - the hands that held Mommy's when she was sad. The hands that helped her carry rocks for work, pluck whatever wild berries we could find, braided her tangled hair, patch her wounds, massage her sore muscles, the hands that looked exactly like hers. Shi also had these hands…_

 _I glanced over at her, watched as she struggled the chew before taking another bite. By now, the loaf was already half way gone._

 _How can she say that? How can she stomp on all the hard work Mommy has put into raising us? Can't she see all that she's given up to keep us? Does all the love she fills us will everyday not mean anything to her? How can she be so selfish? How can she be so cruel? What happened to the little girl who cried every time Mommy had to go to work? What happened to the little girl who screamed blood murder when she had to watch Mommy take a beating for us? She sacrificed everything, how can she repay her with nothing!?_

 _I didn't realize I was standing until I was charging, until I was screaming and throwing myself at Shi. I couldn't stop myself, I didn't want to stop myself. That was Mommy's food, that was Mommy's only ticket to staying alive and she was eating it!_

 _But… when she hit the ground, her neck bent back - too far back at an awkward angle - and a loud snap froze everything. Even time._

 _I stared down at my twin in shock, her eyes closed and deathly still. "Sh-Shi?" I was afraid to touch her, but what was even more frightening was the horrendous feeling of being alone. As if something that was in the back of my mind all this time had disappeared upon Shi's impact. I couldn't feel her there anymore._

 _I quickly got off her stilled chest and stood, staring down at her to watch the color drain from her cheeks before kneeling and gently lifted her head to see what she landed on. Nothing was under her head, but at the spot where her neck landed was a rock. That explains why her neck bent so far at least._

 _I took a shaky breath, she just hit her head too hard. She'll wake up soon._

 _I pulled her onto my lap, no doubt her head hurts if she hit it so hard she fell unconscious. Hopefully when she wakes up again, my Shi will be there and not the monster. I'm sorry Mommy, but can you hold on just a little while longer?_

 _As time passed, there was a lot of noise, not just forest sounds, but yelling and screaming coming from the village. On occasion I heard the name 'Marine' get yelled across the darkening sky followed by Robin's. And thought it sparked my interest to know she was still here, I didn't move to go find her. Shi will wake up soon and I need to be here to apologize as soon as she does._

 _More time passed and by now it was night with the moon high. The noise has dwindled but the village still remained restless in search of Robin. I can't exactly blame them. She stole all our money, what else has she done? But those thoughts didn't stay for long when I saw the very same woman stumble through the forest. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, her newly bruised legs and arms exposed from the ripped edges of her fluttering dark blue dress. She seemed to be searching for something before her eyes landed on me and she rushed forward. Panic and fear sent tremors down my spine and I held Shi closer to my side, ready to defend both of us if she attacked._

 _Robin said something with what looked like a sigh, but I couldn't hear her over he clattering rain._

" _D-Don't touch her," I warned. My teeth chattering, it was so cold._

 _Robin extended her arm and I could faintly make out the new cuts on her skin. Her voice snapped my eyes from her hand to her eyes. "It's not safe here."_

 _I instinctively recoiled from the raised hand, ready to feel the smack across my cheek, but it surprised when I was met with an innocent pat on the head instead. It was… soothing…_

" _I can take you to a safe place if you come with me. And I promise,_ nothing _with hurt you anymore." She extended her hand once more and I could feel the warmth within my chest and the hole inside my head fill once again. I wasn't alone anymore._

 _I reached up and grabbed her hand._

" _My name is Nico Robin."_

" _I-I know," I shivered._

 _Robin sat next to me, shielding my shaking frame from the heavy downpour. She chuckled, "I like to think of myself as a traveler of sorts, but I guess you already know what I am."_

 _I nodded. "M-My name is Minette."_

" _Minette, huh? That's quite the mouthful. How about I call you Minnie, instead?"_

 _I shrugged, I couldn't care less what she called me as long as she didn't confuse me with Shi._

" _And this one?" Robin asked, looking down to Shi. "She's Shi, right?"_

 _I nodded again, "We're twins. She hit her head really hard and hasn't woken up yet."_

" _Oh," Robin looked saddened as her eyes fixed on Shi's pale face again, "I see." She then looked to me with a kind smile, "Do you know how old you are now, Minnie?"_

 _I guess I'm not surprised she remembered it was my birthday. I nodded once more and looked down to Shi, "We turn three today."_

 _We stayed silent after that, only listening to the sound of the falling rain when there was a deafening booming noise before a loud crash. I could hear the bird's chirping and wings flapping as they flew away, then the sound a few trees crashing to the earth. Whatever it was got my heart raising and nerves burning but I wasn't the only one feeling this way. I could sense it in Robin too._

 _Was it the town's men and woman? Were they resuming their hunt from earlier this morning, ready to execute me and my family before tomorrow comes?_

 _Was it the Marines? Were they looking for Robin, tearing down the forest anchor by anchor in order to find her before she leaves?_

 _Or was it both? Did the people and the Marines team up? Were we all going to die today?_

 _Before I could panic, Robin swooped me up and into her arms, leaving Shi to lay in the mud as she ran as fast as she could._

" _Wait!" I screamed. "Shi!"_

 _Robin didn't turn back, she only held me tighter. "I'll…" she hesitated then ran faster, "I'll come back for her."_

 _As Robin ran, more explosions went off behind us. We ran past our house, but only to find rubble and ash. Mommy was inside and they burned her as if she were nothing more than a piece of straw._

 _I was too shocked with all that was happening to knotice Robin place me in a sailboat, untie the rope from the dock, and quick jump aboard before the current could carry me off without her. I didn't realize Shi wasn't here with us and I could no longer hear the cannon fire in the distance, though, it was sure to still be there. My mind was in shock as I watched the very forest I lived my whole life in burn away._

 _Shi can't be dead…_

Air ripped through her lunges, the burn more agonizing than when they were deflated. Every nerve ending within her body sparked back to life, pushing pins and needles all over her skin. When all the air she could inhale filled her lungs it caught in her throat as tears sprung to her eyes. Her fists tightened around the sheets, nails digging into the mattress. Her heart was pounding, rumbling thunder within her chest, booming in her ears.

Her mind was raising, a tornado passing through, picking up organized boxes and throwing them against the walls.

 _She wasn't real._

Nothing was real, these boxes filled with memories of her were lies. She can't remember her being there anymore. She can't remember growing up with her, protecting her, talking in the late of night with her. Those memories were false, merely in her imagination so she wouldn't feel so alone. Her sanity tried saving her to make everything seem okay, but now she's drowning within the insecurities it created.

How long, how many years has she been living in the shadows? How long has she been lost in her own pictionary mind?

How long has she gotten away with murder?

Finally, the burning in her lungs, the rapid thudding in her chest, and all of her distress squeezed her tight until she couldn't take it anymore, and screamed out in pain.

 _It was all my fault!_


	19. Chapter: 17

" _Why should I apologize for the monster I have become? No one ever apologized for making me this way." ~Unknown_

The unspoken trauma she had been searching for had finally arisen from its shallow grave. She knew it would come equipt with memories, an arsenal of devastation, but she never imagined it would be so forgiving. Yes, it shot her with agony, whipped her with mystery, but it provided her with clarity. She now understood that before her nameless island was another that provided her with a mother as a shield and a sister as a dull sword. She was nurtured, and cherished, and damned, but above all else she was loved.

She was at war with the world, born with the title of Gemini's princess who was missing her other half. She was fortunate to have met Robin, fortunate that the young woman from back then couldn't leave her there to burn with her mother and sister. She was fortunate to have met the fugitive, and she can't exactly blame her for abandoning her on that damned nameless island.

She can't say what Robin must have been going through, seeing her talk to her own shadow, convinced it was something other than what it really was - someone, rather. She must have been scared, not of her, of course, but of being captured with the young girl in her arms. Scared of the idea that the young girl would be seen as an accomplice and executed in front of her. Robin had promised her mother, after all, and she'd be damned too if she couldn't at least save one of her beloved daughters.

Now, she knows there was only one way for Robin to keep her safe and survive at the same time… and she has forgiven her. But it's still crushing to realize everything you thought you knew was all a figment of your imagination. It's the cruelest torture in trama's arsenal bag.

Minette can no longer remember the way her hand formed perfectly to Shi's, an exact clay mold specifically meant for only her when she needed comfort. She can no longer remember her tight hugs, her soft voice, her cheery laugh. The real memories were flooding back in now, and it was painful to watch herself be subjected to tests by the scientists inhabiting the island. Not a village, but a lab working with Devil Fruits - they plucked her from the forest days after her arrival and subjected her to many things. She can't remember everything, her memory still hazy, but she can't exactly blame herself for using her dead twin as an imaginary friend and the imagery of the outside world around her to fill the void in the back of her mind where Shi once was. She created her own little fantasy, lived in that imaginary world happily, until her bubble was popped with the cannibal's arrival and she could finally escape the lab.

Her sister never died on that nameless island, that part was imaginary - possibly her brain telling her heart it was time to let her go, time to let her rest in peace, but it refuse to come to turns with what really happened. It locked away those memories, welded the cast iron vult shut and fed her lies.

She can't exactly say she's happy to have been shot, to have broken the lock and expose herself to searing agony, but she now has a glimmer of truth. A shiny gold seed she'll keep safe and never let slip from her grasp again. Maybe Nami will let her plant it in her orchard alongside her mandarins.

She should ask, once she stops screaming.

"Chopper! Get her under control! She'll pop her stitches at this rate," the gravelly voice of the woman bellowed, no longer an echo. She was no longer drifting in numbing waters, which was reassuring, but she could do without the pain in her hands, stomach, and head.

Large hands pressed against her shoulders, holding her shaking form to the bedding. Their touch only made her veins burn more, her once frozen blood rising in temperature, boiling within her veins compared to the nothingness before.

"You need to calm down before you hurt yourself!" said the same childish voice from before. His voice was clearer now, just like the woman's, but it was also certainly more panicked.

Minette's brain has finally come to terms with Shi's true death and the horrid memories of her origins, but her heart still aches with grief, and guilt, and denial. She wants to stop screaming, but that requires her heart to stop beating and that is impossible.

The large hands removed themselves from her shoulders and gently caressed the sides of her face. For a moment, Minette was shocked to find a being - not a human nor animal - triple her size, covered in brown fur, and wearing the same pink hat as the other being from before. So shocked, in fact, she stopped screaming all together and froze in place, staring into his hazel eyes. She recognised the blue nose as the being leaned in close to put his forehead to her's, but above that, she recognised the child-like voice that escaped through the being's vocal cords.

It was hushed, no longer needed to shout over her screams, but it was also calm and soothing as he shushed her slight hiccups and whimpers. "Hi," the being smiled. He kept eye contact with Minette, making absolutely sure all her focus was on him and only him. "My name is Tony Tony Chopper. I'm a doctor, your friend brought you here."

Minette stayed silent, the shock of meeting this being still overwhelming the forefront of her mind. And for a moment, she forgot about all of her previous mental and physical pain - it was only silence in the back of her skull. For now, the chaos has ended.  
She hadn't realized the being's hand slipped from her cheek to her neck before he moved his hand back to her face. Concern flashed through his eyes for a split second before it disappeared and he smiled once again. "You're heart is beating pretty fast - I'm sorry if I scare you. Do you mind telling me you name?"

Before she could think about his words, digest his sentence through a slow process of internal questions of _Can I trust him?_ her mouth opened and she spoke, "I'm the monster."

He seemed to freeze at her statement, shock swimming in his eyes before a different type of sadness came, and did she see it accompanied with understanding? She couldn't tell.

"You have many scares," the being said, his voice careful and slow. "And I have no doubt you remember how you received each and everyone one."

Her hands, her stomach, and her head ached. She knew he removed the bullet from her head, but did he remove the rest of the glass in her hands and torso from Whisky Peak, as well?

"I can tell you were been treated like you were a monster, maybe even told that you were, at one point," -a small smile filled with understanding cracked at the edges of his lips and touch his eyes- "but 'Monster' is _not_ your name."

It will always be her fault, the blood of her mother and her sister will always be on her hands, but there's nothing she can do about it now. Her heart was just now finally starting to understand what it takes for a monster such as herself to survive, but being told that she isn't one, stopped its aching all together.

She no longer wanted to be a monster, and maybe… she wasn't one to begin with but made into one along the way.

Tear pricked her eyes again, and she soon found herself crying, holding on to the being - who she excepted as Chopper - by the fur on his collarbones. Her arms were too short to wrap around his neck and bring him into a hug, and she couldn't bring herself to do or think of anything else but hold onto his shoulders as if he was her life raft in deep waters.

Her eyes appeared to be shattered glass as she cried, but Chopper was quick to wipe away all the tears that fell. He doesn't know what happened, why such a young girl was shot through the head - or even why she had so many battle wounds to begin with. He only just met her, only just removed what was said to be killing her while Dr. Kureha took care of the most ill - the red head. The boys that brought them here weren't sick and weren't hard to diagnose with a few broken ribs and minor frost bite - but the girl, the one he's holding right now - there should've been no return.

She was a medical mystery, nothing he's ever seen before. He didn't expect her to survive the surgery to get the bullet out of her brain, and didn't think she was going to wake up ever again when he was removing the glass from her tissue, but then she screamed, and cried, and screamed some more. He was scared at first, utterly terrified more like it, but then he realized that she was just a girl - just a girl who was probably just as scared as he was.

"You're no monster," he reassured her, returning her smile with his own.

When she was living but not alive, she was as pale as freshly fallen snow. It almost brought tears to his own eyes to see her freckled cheeks turn pink. He could feel the joy rolling off of her in waves but he couldn't entirely understand why. Was it because she was saved? Or because she was told she was a human being instead of an inhuman freak?

Her friends seemed to care about her immensely, but have they never actually understood her pain? Or has she just never told them her fear?

Chopper brought her into a hug, holding her flush to his fur chest as a dull ache stabbed his heart. He remembers all to well of what it feels like to be called and perused as a beast. He remembers running and crying and being shot, he can symbolize with her, but he hated imagining what she had to go through to make it here.

"You're no monster," he said once more. By now he was talking to himself as well, trying to convince himself that he was nothing for anyone to be afraid of and to shoot at.

By now, her hiccups have subsided, the fists pulling at the fur around his neck loosened into tiny fingers twirling the strands, and her body stopped quivering in her arms. She was calm, which slightly surprised him again. Normally, for someone to first officially meet him in this form, they would be frightened, but she was an odd one and right off the bat has accepted him for what and who he is.

"M-My friends," -Minette croaked, her throat dry and rough but gentle- "call me Mouse."

Chopper honestly couldn't think of a more fitting name, but how odd it was - just like her. Then, he remembered something and carefully pulled her away. He watched as her face when from alarmed, to curious, to welcoming all in a matter of seconds - and he couldn't help but question her smile. Why isn't she afraid?

Chopper shook it off and spoke, "Right, you're friends." He watched her face slowly drop the smile to be replaced by concern. He quickly spoke again to see if her smile returns, "They're going to be just fine. Dr. Kureha and I are doing everything we can to cure the woman. The two boys just needed some bandaids."

He watched as Minette smiled, no words shared but he caught her gratitude with her welcoming warmth towards him, and he couldn't help but get curious again. Why isn't she afraid? Did the bullet take out that much of her frontal lobe?

His thoughts were lost when he caught her staring at the medical wrap around her hands and stomach, she even touched her forehead to see if anything was there - which there was. When she was done with her self examination, she looked to Chopper once more and beamed up at him. "I just needed a few band aids, too."

He couldn't help the wide smile that plastered itself onto his cheeks. He was thankful he was able to save her, thankful that Dr. Kureha pushed him to take the bullet from her body. He probably would've never met another being in this entire world that was just as sweet as this little girl in front of him was. What a life to save, and to think, she called herself a monster.

With a smile, Chopper stood from her bed and held his lard hand out to her. "I can take you to go see your friends if you like. And Dr. Kureha has been wanted to meet you since you came." He didn't want to transform in front of her, too afraid she'll actually become afraid after. But those worries were pushed aside when she took his hand - hesitant, of course at first, but then she was standing, walking alongside him hand and hand.

After a couple minutes of walking down the frigid corridor, their bare feet padding against the cool tile, Chopper peered down at her, catching her attention almost immediately. He felt his eyebrows frown, he couldn't help himself as he spoke, "Why aren't you afraid?"

Her eyebrows lowered as well, matching his confusion. "Why? Should I be?"

"No, I'm just… a little surprised you aren't."

"Well," Minette hummed, and then smiled at the tiles they patted alonge. "You're no monster."


	20. Chapter: 18

They walked along in silence, hand in hand. The air surrounding them was easy and tranquil, which shocked Chopper since he was still in his Heavy Point body, but he was just glad his towering stature didn't frighten the delicate girl beside him. Occasionally, Minette's legs would give and buckle under her. Pins and needles pushing against blood vessels and nerve endings, but Chopper was quick to catch her every time and make absolutely sure she was alright before continuing on. He wasn't going to push her if she didn't want to, which Minette figured out after his continuous string of questioning if she wanted to be picked up and transported to her friends instead of walking, but she held her head high and went along with a smile that never faltered or faded.

Minette was excited to see Nami and to see her stable condition as Chopper has promised; but the more she thought about Nami, the more she thought about her mother. They bore no resemblance whatsoever - Nami is a healthy weight, glows with happiness, and smiles often. Minette's mother on the other hand was nothing but skin and bone, her eyes red and puffy from crying often, and held scars and bruises all over her body - but their stubbornness and will to survive was uncanningly similar. Whatever they hold dear will be protected with all their strength and never let go as long as they have a say in the matter. Minette doesn't know if it's a coincidence or fate that they both chose her as their one and only treasure to guard and keep safe.

Thinking of Nami and her mother, Minette couldn't exactly say who she'd choose if she were put in that type of situation. Her mother is her mother and always will be - no questions asked - but Minette doesn't know her anymore, doesn't know what life would've been like if she was born under better circumstances or if they were able to run away together and survive.

Minette likes pretending with Nami, playing mother and daughter when it's pointed out by Vivi or Sanji, but in a way, she's afraid of Nami at the same time. She's worried about what she'll find out about her precious protector and don't know what she'd do if the outcome of her knowing turns into the same thing that happened between her and Zoro for a short time. She doesn't want to know, but what if it's something important that she'll need to shield her from in the future?

If she was standing in between a divided road, and her mother was on one side while Nami was on the other, she wouldn't know which side to walk towards. She'll have to turn back and leave the decision for later.

She tripped again, her own two feet twisting at the ankles broke her from her thoughts, but before she could crash onto the tile, strong yet gentle hands caught her waist. Chopper sat her on the ground with care and kneeled in front of her, checking her legs once again.

"Do your legs still poke you?" Chopper asked. They talked about pins and needles before, about how weird it felt, but Chopper didn't seem to be concerned.

She nodded her head and flexed her toes, but in doing so she didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry out. It hurt but tickled at the same time, what an odd sensation.

"You're blood is still circulating through," Chopper muttered, looking at her legs which were slowly regaining their color. "I'm surprised we've made it this far, actually."

"You doubt me?" Minette smiled, taking his offered hands when he stood.

In one pull, Minette was standing and walking hand in hand again - the pins not entirely gone but fading with each step.

"As a doctor, it's my job to doubt all of my patients," Chopper replied with a chuckle which Minette returned with a giggle.

She held his hand tighter, her fingers only really able to wrap around two fingers at a time as his whole hand surrounded hers in his warmth, but she didn't complain. There was just something about Chopper she couldn't help but trust. Just like her, he was childish and uncertain - she could feel small waves of uncertainty come from him every so often but they were barely anything and hardly noticeable. Just like her, there was something missing, something broken within his gaze but she couldn't help but find comfort in knowing she wasn't the only one who felt this way.

No, he was no monster to be afraid of, but perhaps he was the friend she didn't know she yearned for until she met him. Sure, the Straw Hats are her friends, but they're also her crewmates, her protectors, her nakama - but most importantly, her family. There was just something about Chopper that no one else aboard the Going Merry could give - and that was helping her remember happier times. He literally sewed her brain back together and helped her remember all that was once lost and she'll forever be grateful.

"Everything aright?" Chopper's confused voice caught her attention before she realized her was already staring up at him, a smile pulling at her lips and burning her freckled cheeks.

She giggled and looked ahead. "Yeah."

Minette was guided out of the hall and into a warm room. Her shivering frame stopped its spasms as soon as she was met with the heat and her eyes briefly swept across the large space. There we some posters hanging on the walls, a large furnace in the corner, and a table with what she guessed to be medical supplies in the center of the room; but most importantly, there was a bed pushed against the far wall with tufts of orange hair sprawled from under the thin blankets.

Immediately, she knew who was lying beneath them and a wide smile pulled at her lips. "Nami," she called, walking forward - closer, closer, towards her.

She heard Chopper laugh beside her, still holding her hand as to catch her if she falls again, but for a moment, he was swept from her mind as she watched Nami's head turn and eyes open. When she made it to the bed, Chopper let her be and walked into a connecting room before Nami could see. She could feel his sudden wave of fear just before he let go, and just before he could escape to somewhere she didn't know, she turned around and smiled up to him. "Thank you."

She watched as Chopper froze mid step, his head slightly ducking before he looked over his shoulder with a smile and nodded. She didn't watch him leave when Nami's hand found its way to her's, but she could hear and feel his echoing footsteps in the other room.

As Nami's eyes connected with her own, she found its haze entirely gone. They were sharper and able to focus again - they even lit up when a soft smile filled her cheeks. "Mouse," Nami's voice was quiet and hoarse but something lingered in her tone. Relief, maybe? Before she could think anymore of it, Nami pushed aside the bed covers and patted the empty space.

Once she was in, Nami flung the covers back over her and held tight to the little girl. Minette's whole body seemed to relax, expel all of its previous tensions and worries from moments ago as took in Nami's mandarin scent. With her face pressed to her neck and her legs tangled in hers, Minette could easily slip into a deep sleep as Nami has but there was noise in the room Chopper disappeared to and she couldn't help but listen in to make sure he was alright.

"So the boy was right."

Minette recognised the gravelly voice of the woman from before but she wasn't frightened. The woman helped Nami, too.

"Yes, she's awake now."

"And this the redhead, I assume."

"Yea, she was excited to see her."

"No doubt. The blond one-" Minette assumed she was talking about Sanji, "-was muttering in his sleep not to long ago. Something about his daughter and wife, I'm not sure."

"They're mother and daughter?"

"Oh heavens, no. The redhead's just about eighteen, she'd have to have be around seven or eight when that girl was born."

"Adopted, maybe?"

"The young one - she able to talk? I have questions that need answers."

"Uh, yea. Just in the other room."

And with that, all conversation between them was lost and Minette could hear two sets of footsteps walk into the room. Her heart began to rase as a chair was pulled from the center table and set directly behind her head with loud metal scraping against tial. She was hesitant as first, questioning if she should actually turn around to meet the woman - but she didn't want to see ungrateful…

Slowly, as to not awake Nami, Minette shifted her body to be laying on her other side and face the woman and Chopper. The woman was older, as she expected from the sound of her voice but there was an edge to her eyes as well, something that was glaring and mysterious. She silently regretted turning around as she pulled the sheets up to her face but they stopped just below her eyes.

Minette watched as the woman smiled, took a large drink from her bottle, then returned to smiling down at her - but this time, it was softer and her gave was less like a razor. Minette relaxed a little.

The woman set the bottle down on one knee and chuckled, "How the hell are you still alive?"

The young girl's heart just about stopped. Why'd she have to turn around?

"U-Um, Dr. Kureha," Chopper's voice was quiet, slightly panicked. "She's a bit… timid."

"Well, I have a lot of questions so we might as well knock the big ones out of the way first."

"Y-Yea, but could you at least start with her name?"

Minette watched Dr. Kureha's smile droop as she turned around in her seat to meet Chopper's gaze, "Leave us be, Chopper. Don't you have there patients to attend to?"

Chopper was hesitant at first, and then nodded. He walked out the door without another word, but Minette caught the worried glance over his shoulder just before he disappeared again - which didn't calm her nerves at all.

"So," the woman - Dr. Kureha - sighed, turning to face her once more, "What's your name, kid?"

"M-Minette," she muttered into the sheets, but the woman seemed to hear her just fine.

"Well then, Minette, if you don't mind, I'm going to ask you a few questions - as your doctor, I'm entitled to have all the answers to them, alright?"

Minette nodded, but something flashed through her mind. "I've never seen a doctor before."

This seemed the catch Dr. Kureha off guard. She sure had plenty of scars that would've required a doctor's assistance to patch up, but this kid was interesting, different. She was healed of her bullet to the head without any form of lost memory or modal fusion. Her personality seems to be intacts as well.

She might just be the answer to every incurable disease.

"How the hell…" Dr. Kureha said again, this time with less edge in her tone, "are you still alive?"


	21. Chapter: 19

" _Oh yes, the past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or learn from it." ~Rafika from "The Lion King"_

" _How are you still alive?"_

Minette shifted under the covers, turning around to face Nami instead of the woman sitting before her. Honestly, she wanted to answer, she wanted to say what she knew with confidence, but she wasn't sure about anything anymore. At first, she just thought she had the will to survive on her own - but that was nothing more than a hallucination. Then, she believed the words of the cannibals - her island wanted equality among its people, but that was also all in her head. Among the mix, there seemed to be one recurring event: at one point, she _was_ injected with something that made her this way, but she was having a hard time believing she was taken and made this way. Pieces were still missing and she wasn't sure if she wanted to find them anymore.

"Okay, kid," Dr. Kureha sighed. "I can take a hint. You don't wanna talk just yet but I need answers. Got it, Squirt?"

Nami's arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. Minette could feel her fever - she was still burning up, but she could breath easy again. She heard Dr. Kureha's chair scrape against the tile with another sigh and Minette felt something tighten around her chest as she looked up at Nami's sleeping face. Nami wasn't dead because of her - she deserved an answer at least.

"What does 'experiment' mean?"

Her voice was just above a whisper - and it was slightly muffled against the thick sheets - but Minette heard the clicking of Dr. Kureha's heels stop and Chopper's tinkering in the other room silence, as well.

The chair scraped again. "It's a series of trial and error."

"Trial?"

The woman was quiet, then, "Another word for tests. Tell me, Squirt, how old are you?"

Minette chewed her lip, thinking back to Robin. When she first met her, she was young but now she looked much older. Did she look older too?

"Can you count to ten for me?"

Minette shifted, holding both her hands in front of her face. Usopp said that if she ever wanted to practice counting, her fingers would help. "One," she lowered her fingers as she counted. "Two. Three." She stared at the next finger, the number right on the tip of her tongue. "F… five?"

"Alright, enough of that torture. I think I know enough-"

"They gave me a shot."

"What type of shot?"

"I don't know. Just a shot."

"Anything else? Do you remember the color? What did it feel like when it was injected?"

"Injected-?"

"Details, Squirt. Details."

"The cannibals called it 'Devil Fruit serum'. They killed everyone on the island looking for it."

Dr. Kureha's spit fire questions stopped and after a few minutes, Minette turned to see the woman staring down at her - shock written all over her face. When the woman's eyes locked on Minette's, she shook her head and crossed her arms. "What the hell happened to you?"

Minette didn't know if she was looking for an answer to this question, but she shrugged anyway. "I… I'm not sure."

Dr. Kureha stared down at Minette before she smiled, leaned forward, and patted the young girl's head. She didn't say anything, but walked away and disappeared down the hall. "Chopper!" her voice echoed down the hall. "Bring me all the books we have on Devil Fruit and medical conspiracies."

There was a sharp yelp down the hall before a short figure ran past her door. Minette giggled at the figure and quickly put some pieces together. Chopper can change his appearance. That explains how familiar the short being from her daze was to the big Chopper she officially met.

Turning around to face Nami again, Minette didn't get the chance to settle against her chest when Nami's hands cupped around her face and moved down to press her forehead against her own. Minette started up at her in surprise, but her eyes weren't open.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Nami's voice was light and wispy.

Did she hear everything?

"You're a science experiment?"

Minette felt her heart swell. "Do you not like me anymore?"

Nami's eyes open, her cheeks bright pink and eyes glassy with her fever, but she used all her strength to look Minette in the eye. She rubbed her thumbs over her freckled cheeks. "Don't you ever ask me that stupid question ever again, you hear me? You are a Straw Hat pirate, _my_ little girl. I don't care about your past, just that you're here, safe, and alive." Nami leaned back and kissed her forehead before bringing her in for a hug. "And remind me to kill the bastard who shot you in the head."

"How did you-?"

"We don't need to worry about that right now."

Minette stayed silent, thinking of how she could've known - unless she woke up on the dangerous hike up the mountain. Her thoughts trailed to Luffy and Sanji, and she hugged Nami closer. "Please don't tell the others."

What would they think? Would they be afraid? Nami wasn't - not right now at least. Once her fever goes away, and her mind is clear, she could change her mind.

Chopper heard… would _he_ change his mind?

"Okay," Nami muttered in her hair. "I won't tell."

She quickly fell asleep after that.

Minette stayed awake, listened to Nami's breathing and studied her face as she rested. She never realized the tiny freckles lining Nami's cheeks and nose just like her own. Her eyelashes were long and dark despite her orange hair, and her lips were skabbed and chapped. She's seen Nami bite her lip when she's lost in her thoughts but she never realized the extent of it until now. Nami was, without a doubt, one of the prettiest girl's Minette has ever seen and she made a point in the back of her mind to tell her exactly that once she wakes up again.

Foot steps - or, what she assumes was the equivalent of foot steps for the being - sounded behind her. It echoed off the walls and reverberated through the metal bed frame. Minette turned to see Chopper in his small, less human, form.

Having been caught, Chopper froze. The water in the bowl he was holding sloshed around before he spoke up. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I'm not afraid."

He only stared at her, wondering just how in the world she knew he was concerned about having her see him in a different body.

She turned back around, hearing the echo of his hooves tapping against the tiled floor as he started walking again, but cautiously. She felt a frown pull at her lips. He definitely heard their conversation.

"But you're afraid, right?" Minette whispered.

She heard Chopper set the bowl on the table before the bedding behind her dipped. She imagined his hooves hanging from the bed in order to look at her - study her.

"Nope," he popped the P. "Not afraid, either."

She felt a smile tung at her lips, a wave of relief washing over her. Chopper, for some reason, was important. He seemed like the type of being that rarely accepted people without immediate judgment - Minette felt as though she was an exception.

She turned around, showing him her smile as she settled into her new position. "Nami woke up."

Chopper turned serious, what Minette expected to be his doctor mode. He said, "Did she say anything?"

"Yup."

"Was she cohearent - could you understand her alright?"

"Yup."

"Did she do anything else."

"She opened her eyes."

Chopper sighed, a smile pulling on his lips - his blue nose twitched slightly. "That means the medication is working without any complications. This is great."

Minette smiled, studying his furry face. His nose was dark blue but when the light hit it, purple shinned, and his eyes were hazel with specs of green. He was nothing she's ever seen before - but then again, she was nothing _he's_ ever seen before, as well. For some reason, that thought brought her comfort.

Chopper returned her smile, "Your friends in the other room are all healed. They're just sleeping now if you wanna visit them."

Minette hummed in thought. Zoro once told her never to wonder on her own, that some places can change halls and doors on her without her realizing it. Zoro got lost a lot because of those changing corredores - and as much as the crew jokes with him about his terrible sense of direction, what if he's right?

A frown pulled at her lips.

"Or… I can come with you when I'm done here," Chopper said, him smile gone and replaced with the echo of confusion.

Minette smiled again. "Okay."

Minette sat up, moving out of Chopper's way as he climbed the bed and sat in front of Nami. He felt her forehead before reaching for the bowl and wash cloth on the table. "She's still a bit warm, but with some more rest she'll be as good as new."

Minette watched Chopper place the white cloth on her forehead, some beads of water rolling down her temples but she didn't wake up because of it. She seemed to rest easier and Minette smiled.

"Thank you," she said, turning to Chopper.

Chopper smiled back with a nod before hopping down from the bed. "Come on. Let's go check on the boys."

Minette hopped down and took Chopper's hand without hesitation. She could feel his stare on her face, but she only smiled as they walked towards the back room and entered. Instantly, she heard Luffy's loud snoring and a weight she didn't even know was there was lift from her shoulders. Everyone was okay.

Chopper let go of Minette's hand and walked towards Sanji. "They were very protective of you, you know," Chopper whispered, reaching for a strange device hanging on the wall. Minette watched with curiosity as he stuck the shorter ends in his ears and placed the flatter, longer end on Sanji's bandaged chest.

She stepped forward. "What's that?"

Chopper looked up at her, smiled, then removed the ear pieces and held them towards her. "Give it a try."

Minette put the two ends in her ears are Chopper did and held them in place as he put the flat end on Sanji's chest. Minette's eyes grew wide as a large smile flashed across her face. The melody of Sanji's heart beat was slow and steady but powerful as it thumped with life. With this device added to her advanced hearing, she could hear Sanji's shallow breaths as the blood flowed through his arteries and veins. She knew he was alive before, but this was as though he were dancing within himself - his own music to sway and hum to.

She looked to Chopper, his wide smile reflecting her own. "This is amazing!" she shouted over the pounding heart beats, but she was quickly shushed by Chopper and muffled her laughter with her hands clasped over her mouth. Chopper doing the said as both of them looked around the room, relieved that neither of them stirred.

Chopper removed the earplugs, his smile still bright. "This is a stethoscope. It lets doctors hear their patient's heartbeat to make sure everything's okay. Here." Chopper placed them back over her ears and gently placed the other end against his own chest. Minette smiled. His own heart beat was muffled, but Minette assumed it was because of his thick fur, then, he moved it to her chest. For a moment, Minette could only hear the sound of clothes skimming over the sensor but then it faded in. Hearing her own heart beat startled her slightly, making it pump faster but she soon held her own hand over Chopper's to hold it in place herself.

After a few minutes of listening to her own heart, Minette's lips twitched into a smile and her eyes shot to Chopper. "I'm alive."

She never realized what it meant to be standing, breathing, _living_ until now. She could sometimes feel her heart moving and blaring in her ears when she ran, but this was different entirely. This was proof of her existence, something she didn't know that she needed to be convinced of until this very moment. So many times she has been wounded to the point where she should be dead, and she knew this all too well, but listening to her own lungs inhale and exhale, to her own blood course through her veins with every spasm of her heart, she couldn't imagine it ever flatlining.

She must have taken her immortality too lightly because she just realized how vital being alive was. If she could, she would listen to her heart all day just to remind herself to never forget what being alive feels like.

Her eyes shot back to Sanji and her hand placed the sensor on his chest once more. She can't imagine his heartbeat not being there, it was something apart of him that she'll never forget the pattern to.

She made herself remember his melody before taking out the ear pieces and looking to Chopper. He seemed slightly surprised as he said, "Did you not think you were alive before?"

Minette shook her head, he misunderstood. She smiled, "But now I have proof."

Chopper returned her smile, turning back to the wall to grab another stethoscope. Walking towards Luffy, he said, "You can keep it if you want."

"Really?" Minette gaped.

"I have plenty," Chopper nodded, putting in the ear pieces and listening to Luffy heart briefly before turning back around. "This one's pulse is strong. Louder than the others."

"Bad?" Minette frowned.

"Oh no," Chopper smiled, "It means he's strong and healthy."

Minette nodded, taking a seat on a stool propping the door open as Chopper finished his assessments of Sanji and Luffy. Minette couldn't help but smile as Chopper turned to her with a please look and then started writing something on a piece of paper with words already printed on it.

After a moment of silence, Chopper spoke, "Were you born?"

Minette was caught off guard by Chopper's heavy tone. "What?" she asked.

"By a mother. Were you a baby at the beginning or were you just… you from the start?"

Was this related to being an experiment? Minette's heart stuttered as a weight grew on her spine. "I thought you said-"

"I'm not."

"Then why are you asking?"

Chopper looked up at her, something glinting in his hazel green eyes before he looked away. "I was born a regular reindeer with this blue nose and abandoned by my herd. I was always picked on and pushed to the back of the group. Then, I ate a Devil Fruit that turned he into _this_. Half human and half animal. I was ridiculed even more after that."

Minette's heart grew heavy. "Chopper…"

He continued. "I was finally kicked out after a little while, and I found the human village. I thought, maybe if I look like them, walk and talk like them, I can become friends with them. But… they mistook me for a monster.

"They hunted me down and shot me. I was ready to give up when a doctor found me dying in the woods and took care of me. We became close as he taught me all about reading and writing and how the whole world was sick with an incurable disease. He was determined to find the answer and we tried may things in the process, but came up empty handed every time.

"Finally, after about a year, I learned the truth. My best friend was dying - an illness that had no name and no cure. I did my best to find an antidote but…" Chopper sniffled, wiping his nose with the back of his arm and continued. "I read the label wrong. I poisoned him and killed him even faster than what his terminal illness was already.

"I wasn't born into a world that loved me, Mouse. The world despised me. I only ask if you were born instead of created because no one introduces themselves as a monster unless they were treated as if they were since the beginning. I want to make sure you _knew_ what being loved and cherished felt like before you were injected, before you were rescued, because if you weren't or can't remember, I will make absolutely sure you never _ever_ feel so alone ever again."

Tears ran down Chopper's face, freezing Minette in place with his cracked words and crumbling composure. "No creature deserves this," Chopper sobbed. "Not even a monster."

Minette couldn't stand it any longer, couldn't hold back the sting of tears or the urge to reach out and grab Chopper's tiny form. He was in her arms in seconds, wrapping his own around her shoulders as they sobbed together.

Minette didn't want to think about the truth she saw while the bullet remained in her head, she didn't want to think about it at all, but Chopper broke her. She was born into a world that didn't love her, she killed her only friend, and was made into a monster the moment she was abandoned - just like Chopper. Their lives were too similar - plateauing at the same time with temporary happiness - so was he afraid of his joy ending abruptly, as well?

Would it make him happy again if she bent the truth?

"I-I," Minette stuttered, "I was born. Born into a terrible world, but birthed by a mother who loved me." She held him tighter as he hiccuped. "Just like you, I was not welcome and abandoned and made into this, but… but…" She breathed deep, trying to calm her aching soul. "Can't we profess happiness and act accordingly?"

Chopper pulled away, wiping his snot and tears.

Minette continued, "Can't we move on, hold our heads high and scream: 'Look at me now!'? Chopper, you and I are undesirable beings but we have found our own corner of joy despite the push and shove of the world. I am in no position to tell you what to do with yours but I know what I'm going to do with mine, and that is protect it with all of my might."

"I'm going to protect mine, too," Chopper wiped the last of his tears and looked up at Minette with determination.

There was a loud, booming explosion outside. Loud enough to startle Sanji and Luffy awake and rattle Minette from her seat, onto the floor. Chopper held onto the desk and waited out the tremor before looking down to Minette and bolting out of the room.

"What was that?" Luffy groaned, sitting up.

"Mouse?" Sanji gaped. "Mouse!"

"What? Where?"

Sanji immediately stood and ran to the fallen girl across the room, Luffy's eyes following before they landed on Minette as well. "Mouse, you're okay!" both of them cheered.

Minette was crushed in between them by a tight hug and smiled, "Y-Yes," she giggled. "I'm okay. I'm okay."

Both of them pulled away and sat across from Minette. Luffy spoke, "Is Nami okay?"

"Is she getting better?" Sanji followed.

Minette stood. "Nami's fine. She's almost cured." They both sighed with relief, but Minette frowned. "We might have bigger problems on our hands. Come on, we need to go find Chopper."

Minette rushed out the room, following Chopper's hoof prints in the snow. She could hear the boys following closely behind.

"Who's Chopper?" Sanji asked.

"Doesn't matter right now," Minette ran down a large spiral of steps and out a large front door meant for giants. Standing there was Dr. Kureha and Chopper along with three strangers. By the looks of Chopper's new form and glare, they're the cause of the loud explosion from before.

Sanji groaned and Luffy started screaming when they stopped behind Minette and saw the three men.

"It's the same guy who ate our ship!" Luffy screamed.

"What?" Minette frowned, looking up at him.

"It the bastard who attacked us while you were below deck with Nami," Sanji glared.

"Wapol," Chopper growled, earning Minette's full attention, "I won't let you take my corner of happiness ever again."


	22. Chapter: 20

" _I am not those headlights that guides people on their way, I am not the sun that brightens everyone's day - but I can assure you that if you reach out for my help, I can be the candle that keeps the darkness at bay." -Unknown_

Having been pulled behind Luffy the moment he recognized who their opponents were, Minette stared at the three intruders through the crack between his arm and one laughing and admiring Chopper's and Dr. Kureha's tower was who she assumed the reindeer called Wapol. Sanji and Luffy said these men attacked the ship, but they didn't know the extent of their damage. Not only was the Going Merry used as a chew toy, but he could've killed Nami. The waves he created in the fight created waves in her lungs and almost drowned her. Plus, to top it all off, Chopper really seems to hate the man, and she couldn't blame him. Every second she wasted staring at his disgusting half metal face and blueberry body, the more she came to heat with rage as well. Though, they have never formally met before, Minette can feel what is wrong with him.

This man is not a good man.

"Hey!" Wapol yelled, "Why is there a pirate flag flying instead of our great country's?! Tare it down immediately!"

Minette couldn't help but cower. She can't be afraid, she didn't want to be afraid, but this man holds something Minette don't not want to fight against ever again. She wants to leave it in the past where it belongs, but she can _feel_ it residing inside him.

Dr. Kureha chuckled, "I burned down the damned thing."

Wapol finally found the Straw Hats and the two doctors standing yards ahead of them, defending the entrance and blocking his way. He glared, "Dr. Kureha, the last doctor from the manhunt, how dare you take up residency in my castle!"

Minette watched nothing short of awe as Dr. Kureha simply smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "This castle is no longer yours! This isn't a place for rotten brats like you! Leave this country. Drum Kingdom has already died out!"

Wapol bared his teeth, glaring at the woman. He seemed to be about to reply when his eyes snapped to Minette and a wicked smirk pulled at his lips almost immediately.

Minette felt her blood run cold, her hands instinctively gripping Luffy's pant leg, and she felt his muscles tense beneath her hold. His stance changed, ready to fight and protect while Sanji lit a cigaret and walked until he stood beside the young girl.

This man is not a good man.

"Don't you dare look at her," Chopper growled.

Minette had no time to feel gratitude when Wapol's hand raised and he waved at her - stopping her heart dead with three words: "Hello _Experiment Zero_."

Within Minette, something broke. She didn't notice how Chopper and Dr. Kureha froze, or how Luffy and Sanji glared at him with tints of confusion, she was hollow as if she had been shot all over again with the exception of hearing only his words. "Or would you rather be called: _Little Monster_?"

With no hesitation to see who'd interrupt, Wapol continued, "They found your old documents. The cannibals who raided your island are looking for you, and they know the truth.

"They stopped my ship the other day, trying to eat me until I told them about our common interest in food."

Minette quivered where she stood and it wasn't because of the snow.

This man is a bad man.

"They said they starved for an immortal girl, someone who's existence was erased to be an important experiment for the World Government - and weather you know this or not, a bounty is already placed on your head." Wapol paused to pull something from his back pocket. He folded it into something Minette couldn't put into words - something with wings but dysfunctional - and through it into the wind. It carried and landed next to her foot. She shied away from it immediately.

Sanji was brave enough to pick it up but after a few minutes of rough unfolding, he gasped, dropping his cigarette. Startled, Minette snatched it away from him and felt Luffy pear over her shoulder. She couldn't read it, but she recognized the similar printing compared to the wanted poster of Luffy's brother, Ace, whom he showed her not too long ago.

Right in the center was a slightly blurry photo of herself. Big bold numbers filling the bottom of the page and little printed letters at the top.

"Thirty million…" Luffy gaped, lost in his own translucent world.

Wapol chuckled, "Pirates. The World Government. They're all lookin' for you. I don't care if you die in the process, but you're coming with me. It's either your immortality, or your bounty that are mine. I'll chose later which one I want most."

"Shut up!" Chopper screamed, startling everyone from their daze. "I'm never going to let you in this castle-" Chopper started transforming into the form Minette first formally met him in - Heavy Point. "Or remove Dr. Hiluluk's flag from his grave. But I certainly won't let you take her - that's a promise!"

In a flash, Chopper was running, sprinting through the thick snow and heavy wind that had no affect on his speed. Minette watch frozen in place can Chopper cocked back his lagt first, ready to push Wapol square in the face then the bad man opened his mouth and nearly swallowed Chopper whole.

Minette scream. "Chopper!" Quick, she turned to Sanji. "Kick me!"

"What?!"

"Chopper's going to get eaten! We have to save him!"

"And hand you over to the by guys trying to take you away from us instead?!"

"Sanji," Luffy frowned, his sudden seriousness gaining their immediate attention. He silenced them both and continued, "He's right Mouse, can't risk it."

"But Chopper-!"

Luffy started running back inside before he stopped yards away. "Don't worry about it, just focus on not getting captured, got it?" He waited for Minette to nod - earning her trust in him - before looking to Sanji. "Give me a ride, Sanji!"

"Right!"

Minette watched as Sanji raised his leg, preparing for a hard kick and right before his muscles spring locked into action, Luffy grabbed hold and was hurtled through the air. Minette gaped in relief and shock when Luffy hit Wapol in the chest, making his spit out a pint sized Chopper and go flying across the arena. Luffy and Chopper took their stance back at the entrance as Wapol's two followers raced after him.

Minette stared down at Chopper, checking him for surface injuries. "Are you alright, Chopper?"

"Don't cry, I'm fine. Not even a scratch."

Minette wiped her cheek, smearing her damp freckles across her face before really wiping them off. When did she start crying?

Chopper turned to Luffy and Sanji. "Th-Thank you for saving me."

"How do you know Mouse?" Luffy asked as Sanji lit another cigarette.

Chopper looked down, hesitant on his answer when Minette smiled and patted the top of his hat. "He's my friend."

Chopper started up at her and she only smiled wider.

"Oh, he stood up," Luffy hummed.

Minette and the others turned only to watch Wapol stagger before planting his feet firmly on the snow once more. He seemed to be talking to his subordinates, but even with her hearing, Minette couldn't make it out over the wind. Though, after a few minutes, she no longer wanted to hear as she watch him swallow his own men whole. Sanji was considerate enough to cover her eyes, but it was too late. Minette trembled as memories came back to life.

The two cannibal pirates bore no resemblance whatsoever, but watching Wapol's jaw pop and unhinge stirred her mind with the images of the man with snake scales and eyes - the one who was supposed to be on her hell island decaying.

This man is a mad man.

Sanji spun Minette around, his hands no longer covering her eyes but holding her face so she couldn't move and see what lay in wait behind her. He was kneeing in the snow as his one visible eye glowed an ocean of concern, waves of understanding and sorrow washing over the shores. He shushed her, whipping her heated cheeks with his frigid thumbs. "Don't cry."

Memories of her crew mates cornered as she hanged upside down helplessly in the snake's grasp flashed through her mind. Then Wapol's face covered the snake's and for a split second, Minette felt as though she was suspended once again, but by Wapol instead.

She's never actually seen someone be eaten before, but it was more horrific that what her imagination came up with and she was no longer brave.

She gripped Sanji's wrist tight. "H-He's going to eat me."

"No," Sanji shook his head. "We're going to protect you."

She sniffled, biting back a sob.

Sanji's gaze wandered behind her and he froze in shock. He was staring at a man, a house, and a cannon all rolled into one, but the two he had just consumed were spat back out and into one body.

"Run," he gaped.

It was Minette's worse nightmare, to be consumed then unwillingly gifting that person her ability. It was the sole purpose of the cannibals raiding her island. If she sees, nothing will bring her back to reality - not even a bullet wound to her head.

He shoved her behind him - towards the door - holding her shoulders stiff so she couldn't turn around. "Run to Nami!"

Minette heeded his warning and ran without looking back, trusting herself not to waste this second chance of escape from eternal damnation; but then she tripped, slid across the ice on her belly and skitted to a stop staring straight into the eyes of true beasts.

She stared in shock and horror, frozen as she laid on the ice while she watched what was once a bad man named Wapol raise his cannon hands. He yelled, "My first order of business is to take down that disgraceful flag!"

Minette winced, covering her ears as a large - _BANG_ \- echoed through the threshold just before the explosion that sent the hole castel trembling. Minette looked up, half certain he just blew up her friends until she saw then standing, but most importantly, Chopper on the verge of tears.

Suddenly, without any conservable warning, the monster she tried so hard to tame ripped through its cage and possessed her body. She stood with a snarl her fingers crippling like daggers, ready to claw eyes out and make death rain.

She ignored Luffy as he shot himself towards the flag, preserving it in its rightful spot before it could fall to the ground, ignored Sanji's pleads to Dr. Kureha to let him fight despite his broken ribs, and ignored Chopper's transformation as he fought the two soul, one bodied man that were Wapol's worriers. She ran past all of that and charged right at the beast.

"You can hurt me," the monster snarled, scaring Wapol into attention. "You can chase me, stab me, try to kill me-" it lounged for his shock frozen stature, unafraid "-I don't care! I'll heal!" It made her punch him in the jaw, knocking him down and across the battlefield again. It landed on top of him before he could get back up or even cover himself.

"But you don't hurt _him_."

The next puch split his lip.

"You don't _laugh at his suffering_."

The next swelled his eye shut.

"You don't _kill his happiness_!"

The next punch struck him in the temple and knocked him unconscious.

The monster stood, growls rasping through its chest turned into vapor from the cold, but despite wearing nothing but a tattered grey hoodie and black pants, the monster couldn't feel the frigidness. It didn't allow her to feel it, to feel human again until it was finished.

The monster grabbed Wapol by the shoulder padding of his fur parka, using its unspeakable amount of strength to drag the house of a man to the very close edge of the arena. It pushed him off without hesitation and watched his body fall, and fall, and disappear behind the billiard of ice, at least another hundred yards or so from hitting the powder below.

"And you don't confuse him with what _you_ are: _A true nightmare_."

The monster sighed, stepping back from the ledge in into the safety of the surrounding powder, stepping back from its control and into its broken and torn confinement. It said its apologies then fixed it cage.

Minette gasped, falling to her knees. Back on Little Garden, where she first found that her monster still exists when she protected Usopp and Nami from that wild animal, she felt comfort in finding out she could still fight and be strong. But today… today the monster shower her something other than comfort. It shower her how easily it could break free and go back into hiding once everything was okay again, it showed her an important pattern - no matter the opponent, they will die by the end of the battle - a pattern she didn't want to believe in, and it showed her how cruel to her body it can be. She could feel the sting of frostbite on her bare fingers and toes, her frame shivered so much to struggled to stand. The monster was harsh to her body, but she can't exactly stay upset. It saved her friends, and as it said to Wapol: she'll heal. So, what's a little sacrifice for the ones they love?

"MOUSE!"

Minette spun around, holding her hands flush to her chest to keep her blue fingers from turning purple. The wind concealed the nature of the voice, but the message was clear - whoever called it was worried. Then, she caught a glimpse of green hair and three swords bending in the blizzard shadows, and within seconds the figure of Zoro appeared from the white cover and tackled her into a hug. She fell back, unable to contain the joice squeal squeezed from her lunges, and giggled as he hoisted her into his lap and wrapped the open folds of his thick winter coat around her.

One hand held the back of her head over his shoulder while the other held the coat closed around her back. His warm cheek was pressed against her cold ear. "Oh God, you scared the shit outta me! Don't ever get shot again, ya hear Shrimp!?"

Minette kept her hands close, trying to keep her frostbitten fingers from touching anything and making things worse. But her smile still plastered her fast, "Okay. I-I'm sorry."

"Forgiven, just don't do anything stupid for a while, got it."

Minette giggled, her only response as something dawned on her…

Luffy had pocketed Minette's thirty million bounty posted when Wapol showed it, but the fear of having a bounty wasn't it. It was the fact that Minette knows how to spell her own name and it wasn't on there. Instead it was what the government has decided to name her, something she couldn't read but at least memorized the letters and order:

L-I-T-T-L-E M-O-N-S-T-E-R


	23. Chapter: 21

" _Tell me, how would you feel if I said your troubles can be left behind - but only if you take my hand." -Unknown_

Holding Zoro's hand as they walked back the the castle, Minette couldn't help the smile pulling on her lips when she found the rest of her friends. She let go of Zoro's hand and ran forth. "Usopp! Vivi!"

She watch both their heads turn, their mouths set with confusion before they spotted her in the falling snow and lit with welcoming joy. Vivi gaped, covering her smile with gloved hands as Usopp immediately took to one knee and spread his arms wide.

"Mouse!"

Minette plowed into his chest, almost knocking him over, but he kept his balance. In one swift motion, Usopp wrapped his arms tight around her waist - as she did to his neck - and stood only to spin her around it circles.

"You're okay! You're okay!" Usopp chanted.

Minette couldn't contain her giggles. Usopp, no matter how scared he can get, will always bring a smile to her face.

Once he sat her down, Vivi rushed over and now they were both kneeling, examining her entire being. They were both talking too fast to be understood but Minette caught the jist of their mutters: They were both worried on the way up the mountain, but they also expressed numerous times how grateful they were to be able to see her smile again. She was wrapped in another warm hug - her fingers and toes growing immune to the frostbite the longer she stood in their presence.

Over their shoulders, Minette glanced up to find the men that once stood around their ship and deny entry stare down at her. All their mouths hanging open and eyes wide - but for once she didn't feel alarmed.

There was a familiar man in green kneeling on the snow, gawking at her in shock as he held his obvious stomach wound. "But…" the man muttered, "I watched you die."

Minette thought for a moment, of what to say to assure the man and the one who shot her that she was still the same little girl as before. She giggled, deepening their shocked expressions. "I guess it didn't stick."

Vivi relieved Minette from the hug and turned to face the injured man. "Dalton, this is Mis. Minette." Vivi chuckled at his lost expression, his gaze still locked on the young girl. "She's a lot tougher than anyone gives her credit for."

"Hey, you guys."

Minette turned toward the voice and smiled up to Dr. Kureha - though, not everyone had the same reaction. The men standing around developped a different type of shock on their faces as she stepped closer.

"Are you happy, Brats?" Dr. Kureha placed her hands on her hips, a smirk on her lips as she chuckled. "Take that injured guy to the medical ward inside." She glanced down to Minette, her gaze landing on her blueish purple fingers and toes. She sighed, "Where the hell are you shoes, Shrimp? Come with me."

Minette stepped forwards and was pulled up and into the doctor's arms. Zoro took guard, ready the fight when Dr. Kureha raised her hand. "Relax, Ape. I'm only a doctor looking out for my patients."

Zoro relaxed, but his jaw clenched as he crossed his arms, "Who you callin' Ape, ya Hag."

Within seconds, Zoro was face down in the snow, holding his head as Dr. Kureha walked away. Minette couldn't stop her giggles and let the woman carrier her inside. Over the woman's shoulder, Minette watched all the town's men support Dalton into the castle and into the same room Nami was in. In no time, there was another bed fixed where Dalton laid with bandages around his chest as Minette sat with Nami and Vivi. But in the connecting room, Sanji was getting his ribs and spine repositioned - both Nami and Vivi covered Minette's ears from his screams.

When Dr. Kureha stepped from the back room, she smiled down to Minette. "Now it's time to see what we got under all those bandaids."

"Wait," Dalton gaped, "She was just shot a few days ago, shouldn't we wait before removing the stitches?"

The doctor laughed, "Who said anything about stitches?"

Without another word, Dr. Kureha sat in front of Minette, holding the girl's face to keep her still as she cut away the thick layer of medical wrap. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath as the woman slowly removed the white band.

Standing behind the doctor was Vivi. Minette watched Vivi's face as the bandages were dropped into the garbage and giggled as her expression - along with everyone else's - froze on the new scar in the center of her forehead. It wasn't big, not even noticeable unless someone was looking specifically for the small pea sized crescent.

"That's not possible," Dalton gaped.

Dr. Kureha moved on to Minette's hands, cutting away the medical wrap around her palms to reveal little scares branching out towards her wrists and fingers. The woman chuckled, "With this girl, nothing is impossible. Hell! She kicked Wapol's ass without trying!"

Minette gasped, "You saw that?"

Dr. Kureha stood and tousled Minette's hair, "Every last bit of it, Kiddo. It was quite the show."

Minette's eyes flicked to the surrounding men's faces, anxiety immediately pricking her spine as she sunk back in the bed. Can they see her monster? Are they afraid of what she can become?"

Dalton broke the silence, "How?"

"What does it matter?" Nami sighed, turning everyone's attention to her. "All that matters is that he's gone now and never coming back. You people should be thanking us for helping you."

All the men immediately bowed, and although she didn't know exactly what the gesture meant, Minette felt respect replace her anxiety as the air rung with 'Thank you's.

Dr. Kureha stood and stalked towards the door, Vivi taking her place never to Nami on the bed. "As for your payment, I will be taking all of the cargo from your ship as well as treasure after you-" she pointed straight at Nami "-are 100% cured."

"What?!" Vivi and Nami gaped. Minette looked back at them, Vivi was now curled around Nami - a cushion to help her sit up. Then her eyes flickered to their hands - when did their fingers become intertwined?

She watched Vivi's hand squeeze Nami's as the princess spoke. "But Mis. Minette saved your country, isn't that payment enough?"

"This country's always been sick," Dr. Kureha snapped, silencing the room. "Just because you make a diagnosis doesn't mean there's always a cure."

Vivi and Nami said nothing. Minette sat on the bed, watching the doctor swing open the heavy door.

"Now listen because I'm only saying this once. I have to leave this room now to take care of things. There's a drawer chest within my coat in the back room. And it's not like I'm posting guards. Also, that young man's back bone treatment is already complete. But listen, don't you dare escape!" Dr. Kureha turned to the surrounding men, "You guys,come with me. I need you for heavy lifting."

"Y-Yes Ma'am."

And with that, the room was silent with only the clackle of the flame to fill the void. Minette turned to face Nami and Vivi, her eyebrows knitting together. "I'm confused."

Nami looked to Minette and shrugged. "She practically told me to wear her coat, take Sanji and escape using this chance."

"Okay," Minette nodded. "That's what I thought…"

They sat in another silence until Nami pushed away the covers. "Well, let's not waist anymore time here then."

"But Nami, are you sure you're feeling well enough to travel again?"

Minette glanced between Nami and Vivi, then down to their hands. Is she missing something? What happened while she was unconscious?

"Oh, hush," Nami stood with a huff. "I'm perfectly fine now."

Minette slid down from the bed and watched Vivi help Nami into the thick winter coat hanging on the wall. She stood in front of them. "Anything I can help with?"

"Can you get Sanji?" Vivi asked.

Minette smiled, "Yup!"

Walking into the back room, Minette found the chef shirtless and strapped face down to a metal table. His hair was disived and oily, his face sweaty and dusted pink, he was unconscious but his features were still twisted in pain from Dr. Kureha earlier treatment. Upon seeing him in such a state, Minette's stomach dropped and her heart ached. There was something about this situation that disturbed her memories. Another piece to the puzzle making itself known but not quite fitting to the others just yet.

What happened to her while she was hallucinating in that lab?

The sound of clattering in the other room Nami and Vivi were in - along with Dalton - shook her from her thoughts. She ignored her stomach and unhooked the leather straps around Sanji's wrists and ankles. She then dressed him and - as gently as she could - dragged him into the other room.

"Ready," she called, looking up to Vivi and Nami.

Nami was wrapping the heavy black coat around her shoulders - her long genes and boots replacing the pajama pants and thick socks she wore earlier. Nami turned to Minette but her gaze stopped on Sanji - who was lying unconscious on the floor. She sighed. "He can't walk."

Minette shook her head. "He can't walk."

All three girls stood around Sanji in silence.

Dalton spoke up. "You're not seriously considering _dragging_ the poor man outside, are you?"

Minette glanced between Nami and Vivi, the two girls glancing between each other and Minette before they all turned to face Dalton. "He can't walk."

Nami and Vivi pulled either foot down the flight of spiral steps while Minette did her best to support his head to make sure it wouldn't crack against each landing. It wasn't ideal, but once Sanji was safely down the stairs without further injuries, Nami and Vivi took it upon themselves to drag him the rest of the way without anymore of her help. With her hands free, Minette raised towards the wide open doors.

Zoro spotted her first and his usual frown pulled into a smile. "Hey, you're back."

Minette slowed, her pants turning to transparent puffs in the frigid air as she stood beside Zoro. She smiled down to him and nodded. "Yeah."

Zoro sat straighter and reached for her face. She leaned closer and let his gloved hands grab her cheeks and dip her forehead level to his eyes. "How's your head? I don't see much of a scar."

Minette pulled back, poking the small crescent with a smile, "As good as new."

"Hey Reindeer! Come out!"

Minette turned to Luffy, his shouts echoing through the mountains and back to her ears. She watched him pace in front of the dense forest before shouting again.

"Come on, Reindeer! I don't want to eat you anymore!"

Minette turned back to Zoro, now with Usopp standing by her side - watching Luffy as well. "What is he doing?" she asked.

Usopp shook his head, his eyes scanning the trees. "He's been at it for awhile now. Some little creature with a pink hat and antlers ran through here not too long ago. Now, Luffy demands he be join our crew."

Minette smiled, her eyes searching through the trees now, as well. "This is great."

Running to stand beside Luffy, she ignored his questionable glance and raised her hands to cup around her mouth as she sucked in as much air as her lunge could carry. "Chopper!" she called. "CHOPPER!"

Luffy flashed her a brilliant smile and called again. "Chopper! Come out and join our crew!"

Minette giggled, about to call again when her eyes landed on the small figure up ahead. Chopper - his eyes were hidden by the brim of his hat and his little body seemed tense. He was upset.

Minette's smile faded, but Luffy's only seemed to brighten. "Hey, let's be pirates together! Okay?!"

Chopper's head bowed lower, the snow collecting there sliding off and plotting at his feet. Minette could feel his restraint course through every muscle in his body. She wanted to rush to him and crush him in her arms but she stayed in place, wanting to hear what he had to say.

"It's not possible."

Minette's heart swelled. He still believes he's a monster…

"Yes, it is since it's fun!" Luffy laughed.

Usopp popped up from behind his snowman. "You're making no sense!"

Minette looked back to Chopper and watched his chest heave and hooves form into fists. By that moment, Minette wondered if he was keeping himself from crying or running forward to join them. Maybe both.

"But…" Chopper hesitated. Then, he lifted his head and bared his teeth at Luffy. "But I'm a reindeer! I have antlers and hooves! I even have a blue nose!" His anger wilted and he was left fiddling with his hands. "It's true, that I wanna be a pirate, but… I'm not even a human! I'm a monster! I can't become your friend! So… So I just came to say thank you. I do appreciate you guys. Thank you for asking me to join you." His head bowed once again before it was picked back up with a fake smile - making the swell in Minette's heart double. "I'll stay here, but… one day, if you feel like it, stop by again-"

"Shut up!" Luffy threw his fist in the air, shouting over Chopper's echoing refusal and knocked over his own hat from his head. "Let's go!"

At that, Minette charged forward - ignoring Zoro's call for her to stay back - and flung her arms around Chopper's shocked form. She giggled, holding back tears of her own as held him closer. "No sense in hiding. We're not afraid of you."

As soon as his arms wrapped around her back, Chopper started sobbing. Wailing to the dark night sky and into Minette's grey hoodie. She willed herself not to cry - happy moments don't deserve her tears.

She couldn't wait to show Chopper around the ship, couldn't wait for him to wrap his first wound, to travel through his first hurricane, to play cards on the deck and grow confused by everyone's angered shouts at the winner. She couldn't wait to show him just how little being a monster changes the crew's opinion of him. Whether he knows this yet or not, he will always be important to the Straw Hat pirates and she couldn't wait for him to realize that.

Chopper's sobs quieted down into silent sniffles and Minette released him from her hug. She smiled down at him, not minding his tear streaked and snot covered face and giggled when he returned the gesture. Together, hand in hand, Minette walked he to the others.

"Guys," she said. "This is Tony Tony Chopper."

Zoro nodded.

Usopp smiled.

Nami and Vivi waved.

But Luffy gaped, "That's such an awesome name!"

Chopper giggled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. After a moment, he stopped and let go of Minette's hand. "I have to go grab some supplies. It shouldn't take too long."

"Don't worry," Minette smiled, "We aren't going anywhere."

Chopper beamed up at her before running inside. Minette watched his hoof prints disappear with the freshly fallen snow, and his small figure go missing behind the large doors of the castle.

She sighed and sat next to Zoro only to have her hood pulled over her head and warm gloves slipped over her bare feet. Before she could say anything, his hands were holding her own to his mouth and he blew hot air on her finger. She giggled.

"Aren't you freezing?" Zoro said, giving her another hot pant before rubbing her hands together.

"No."

Vivi and Nami dragged Sanji from the doorway to the rest of the group, Usopp completed his snowman but removed his scarf last minute to wrap around Minette, and Luffy searched through all of his pockets. They were all sitting in a circle now, not lose enough together to say they were huddling to keep warm, but Nami and Vivi were glued to each other's side and Zoro pulled Minette into his lap so he could wrap his coat around her frame as well. Then, Luffy found what he was looking for.

"Ah-Ha!" Luffy held the crumpled paper in the air before smashing it into the center of the circle. Minette froze as everyone stared down at the wanted poster. She forgot Luffy took that.

"Oh my god," Nami gaped.

"Thirty million? For Mis. Minette?"

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Minette scrambled to take the paper, but Usopp pulled it from her gasp and scanned it.

"'Little Monster,'" he read. "'Wanted dead or alive for treason and conspiracy against the World Government and for harboring the notorious fugitive Nico Robin. If spotted, use full force and immediately alarm the closest Marine base.'"

"What is this shit?" Zoro growled.

Luffy smiled, as if he was proud of Minette and her accomplishments. "Mouse is badass, that's what this is."

"No," Nami gaped, "It's a fraud. Treason? Conspiracy? The only crime Mouse has done so far is climb the execution platform in Logue Town. The government doesn't want to execute her, they want to capture her."

"Nami," Minette whispered, catching the redhead's gaze and silencing her next statement.

They're going to find out. They're going to find out.

"But why?" Vivi muttered. "If she's only ever seen the island you met her in, then the government shouldn't even know she exists."

"Not unless they were the ones to issue the raide," Usopp spoke and everyone grew quiet. "Think about it. Mouse was stuck on a deserted island for years - and what? The World Government didn't know anything about it? Wouldn't you think they would be at least monitoring a _cannibal_ pirate crew very closely? Nothing's adding up."

No, Minette thought, not unless it was the cannibals who killed the scientist working for the government.

"Then what do they want from her?" Luffy asked.

Zoro growled, his hold around Minette growing tighter as his muscles clenched. "Her immortality."

"And I can see why," Usopp nodded, placing the poster back in the snow so everyone can take a closer look at the photo in the center.

Minette gaped at it in horror, the photo was slightly blurred with soggy ink, but nothing could mistake the shape and colors. Minette was standing in the middle of the forest back on the hell island with blood running down her face and smudged on her hands. Minette blindly remembered that day - the day when she broke out of the lab during the chaos of the raide and hid from the cannibals. How the photo was taken was beyond her, but the truth behind the photo wasn't to provide a visual aid, it was to provide reassurance that despite the deadly head wound, she cannot die.

How long have they know about her? Were they waiting for the cannibals to leave before going in and kidnapping her themselves? Or was it all a test to see hold long she could stay alive?

She snatched the poster, hiding it from the others within her grasp. She wouldn't meet any of their eyes. "I… I didn't want you to know."

"About what?" Usopp whispered.

Minette's gaze flashed to Nami's before they returning to the poster. She couldn't say it and Nami was the only other one who knows.

Zoro looked to Nami, having caught their silent exchange. "What is she talking about?"

Nami sighed, delaying her time to see if Minette would stop her again and when she didn't, she wouldn't meet their gaze, either. She only glared into the snow. "Mouse was kidnapped and experimented on by the World Government. Genetically modified to never die. In a sense… when the cannibals raided her island, they saved her…"

"That's barbaric!" Vivi gapsed. "How could they do that to a child? Or anyone for that matter?"

"They weren't thinking of her as a person," Nami frowned. "They didn't even state her real name."

All was quiet, then Luffy snarled, startling Minette into immediate attend. She watched as he stood and cowered away as he glared down at her - but he didn't seem to be vexed at her, but at the poster she held.

"To hell with the World Government!" he screamed. "Someday, I'm going to kick all their lousy asses!" He pointed down to Minette, still seething. "Because you are no monster! You're our friend!"

Zoro chuckled, an edge in his tone. "To hell with the World Government, Captain."

Minette looked at all of them, at all of her friends chanting 'To hell with the World Government' over and over again to the sky. As if chanting such a thing challenged every officer, Corporal, and Admiral to a death match right here and right now to prove who was actually the monster. She felt her heart swell again - but not with sadness and woe - with appreciation and admiration towards her crew mates and friends willing to risk it all just to prove the government wrong about her.

When Zoro stood along with the others and she was perched on his shoulders, unable to contain her giggles as they continued their chants - she couldn't remember why sh didn't want them to know in the first place. Since the beginning they accepted her for what she is and never backed out after learning some of the truth. They probably already knew she was a monster, but none cared. No one saw her differently or avoided her or became afraid of what she might be capable of.

She wants Chopper to know this feeling - this feeling of being inevitably loved and cherished by the people he holds close.

A scream cut through the night sky, silencing everyone's chances and laughter as they all searched for the source. Minette gaped at first, surprised by Chopper's change in appearance once again - but mostly by the fact that he was pulling a sleigh and dodging Dr. Kureha's aeros at the same time.

"Quick!" he called, never slowing as he charged straight for the small pirate crew. "Jump in!"

When Chopper passed, everyone started running beside the sleigh, grabbing hold to try and get in before they go over the cliff. Sanji was thrown in by Luffy as was Minette but mostly placed inside while the others hopped in; and soon after, Chopper took off down the rope trail.

Minette giggled, looking down to the town in awe as they descended. She felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and something else a little more sweeter added instead. Today, she made a new crewmate and friend, grew closer to the ones she already has, and crushed the World Government.

There was no going back now, but she held no regret.


	24. Chapter: 22

_"The great thing about new friends is that they bring new energy to your soul." -Shanna Rodriguez_

Coming across the ship in the narrow bay, everyone scrambled to take off, not waiting a second more to departure for Alabasta. Nami watched the dark snow clouds above on the top deck with Vivi, Sanji and Usopp took care of the rudder, Minette and Luffy lowered the sails, even Chopper jumped in to help Zoro hoist the anchor; but they all stopped when loud explosions erupted behind them followed by a blinding light.

It was so loud and sudden, that across the beam - where Luffy previously sat trying to untie the next sail - stretched out his arms and drew Minette close and held onto the bean and her before either one of them could lose balance.

"Are they shooting at us?" Minette gaped. She expected to feel the waves ripple and sway the ship but nothing occurred.

"Everything alright up there?" Zoro called from below.

Minette turned, and assumed she'd be met with Zoro's concerned gaze, but when her eyes opened and landed on the horizon, she couldn't find the strength to look away. Drum Island was a good distance away but even this far she could still make out the city lights and high mountain pillars, though, that wasn't was caught her attention. Blooming around the top of the tallest pillar was an eruption of various shades of pink, a type of tree Minette has long forgotten the name of but has yet to forget its beauty.

"Yeah," Luffy called down to Zoro and the others. "We're all good-"

Minette, still ensnared by the magnificent sight, released Luffy's coat from her tight hold and pointed towards the glowing island. A brilliant smile spread across her face. "Look!"

Her gaze didn't break away to see their reactions, but hearing their gasps and 'awe's was enough - they were just as blown away as she was.

Pulling away from Luffy, running across the beam, Minette climbed into the lookout platform and watched pink snowflakes flutter down. She giggled as she held her hands up, trying to catch beauty itself, if only for a moment.

The wood creaked as Luffy stepped into the platform and before he could say anything, she tugged on his arm sleeve - still unable to look away - and said, "Lift me higher. Lift me higher."

Momentarily breaking her gaze away to help Luffy get a better grip under her arms, she laughed as the pirate captain placed her on his shoulders, his head in between her legs, and reached towards the powdered sky once again.

On the bottom deck, she listened to the others. Their laughter and joice cheers, even Zoro's occasional chuckle as he sipped his beer. But the most prominent was Vivi: "It's a cherry blossom tree."

" _What's this Robin?"_

" _That, Minnie, is a pettle."_

" _It's pink!"_

" _Yes, you're correct. It's from a cherry blossom tree."_

" _I don't see any other pink trees."_

" _What a shame, looks like that one was the last to fall."_

" _I'm gonna show Shi! She'll like it!"_

" _O-Okay, Minnie… Don't wander too far."_

That's right, Minette thought, now that I know the true about Shi and the island, does that mean I'll start remembering my time with Robin? And the reason why she left me on the island...

Below her, Luffy laughed, breaking her from her thought. "I don't see it."

Confused, Minette looked to Luffy. His head bent back, his neck stretched impossibly only to look up at her and smile. She felt her eyebrows knit together. "You can't see the…"

Luffy laughed again. "All I can see is a little mouse trying to catch snowflakes. How could anyone confuse that?"

Still puzzled, Minette took a moment to figure out he was talking about the wanted poster. She gave a half hearted giggled as her mind trailed back to her fight with Wapol - if only he knew the truth.

"Don't cry, Chopper. This is a happy send off."

Minette peered to the bottom deck and watched as Nami patted Chopper's back as he tried to wipe away his tears.

"I-I'm not crying you idiot!" Chopper sobbed. "This is just… This is just…!"

Having caught their conversation, Luffy set Minette down and jumped over the railing. "Stop Nami. You're scaring him."

"What?!"

Minette giggled and quickly climbed down the post. Standing beside Zoro as the little argument came to a close, the swordsman tousled Minette's hair with a smile then took another large gulp of liquor.

"Whatever!" Nami yelled, "Even if our doctor finds me scary, that's his own fault."

"Doctor?" Usopp questioned.

Minette couldn't hide her giggle behind her hands well enough.

"Yup, that's right," Nami smiled. "Chopper is a doctor. A first-class one with all the medical skills hammered into him by Dr. Kureha."

Minette smiled at Chopper's small blush.

"What?" Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy stood before Chopper now, examining him head to toe.

"Chopper, you're a doctor?" Zoro gaped.

"Incredible!" Luffy cheered.

"No way," Usopp muttered.

Minette giggled some more and stood beside Chopper, looking up to the boys. "What did you think Chopper was when you asked him to join?"

Luffy crossed his arms. "A seven-for transforming interesting reindeer."

Sanji blew out smoke, then: "Emergency food."

Minette pulled Chopper behind her, staring up at Sanji in slight shock and horror. "No."

"Ah! Darn it!" Chopper jumped, turning to Minette. "I forgot to bring my medical tools since I left in a hurry."

Minette's heart gave a harsh thud against her ribcage, feeling the full effect of Chopper's panic just like how she felt vibrations through the ground. Interesting…

Nami turned towards the pair, holding a blue backpack with an "X" stitched into the front. "Can't be, but then, what's this?"

"What?" Chopper turned to face Nami. All his previous panic vanished and eased Minette's over her own. How interesting…

"My bag!"

"Oh yeah," Minette muttered, "I saw it in the sleigh…"

"How come…?" Chopper frowned.

"How come? Didn't you prepare for the trip by yourself?" Nami asked. When revelation came across Chopper's solum face, Nami smiled again. "Seems like in the end, she knew everything you were thinking. What a wonderful person she is."

Minette giggled, and patted Chopper's head, "Come on. I think your friends are waiting for us."

Chopper raised his head, staring up to the young girl in wonder. "Friends?"

"Yup!" Minette smiled bright, "They can be a bit rowdy and loud, but they're good and trusting people."

Chopper smiled in return.

"Ah! I got snot on the chopsticks!" Minette turned to the boys sitting around on the deck and laughed. Luffy caught them staring and held the chopsticks out to Chopper with a wide smile as the others continued their roaring laughter.

"Hey, Chopper, you wanna try too?"

Minette giggled as she watched Chopper take the chopsticks. Nami stood and said a few things about how gross that was until she found Minette rolling on the ground, dying from laughter as Chopper waddled around with the chopsticks up his nose.

After a good few minutes of nothing more than laughter, smiles, and drinks, Usopp stood, one hand on his hip while the other raised his barrel mug in a toast.

"Ok, guys!" he announced over the laughter, "Attention!" Most grew quiet, the occasional blert of laughter escaping Chopper and Minette's tight lips when they looked at eachother rung in the air a few times before all that was momentarily quiet turned to chaos once again. But Usopp still stop over the loud chatter. "Well, I'd like to introduce our new friend to you! Tony Tony Chopper! He'll be our ship's doctor. Hey! Listen to me, you jerks!"

Chopper, the chopsticks still in his nose, watched with Minette how Vivi tried to help the choking duck Carue, and Luffy cheer on Sanji in his fight against Zoro. Nami was sitting beside them, watching the chaos from a safe distance and making sure the youngest and the newest members of the Straw Hat crew don't get hurt in the middle of it.

Then, Chopper laughed, "I've never had this much fun!"

"Yup," Minette giggled.

"They're definitely something else," Nami nodded.

"Now!" Usopp yelled. "Lets toast to our new friend!"

Minette stood, pulling Chopper to his feet. They both grabbed their water cups and howled to the sky with everyone else.

"CHEERS!"

The party ended with the boys passing out drunk, piled on top of one another, and sleeping on the bottom deck while Vivi and Nami retreated back to their room before they could endure the same fate. Minette and Chopper on the other hand didn't drink, nor were they expected to - but for Minette, it was mostly the fact that she wasn't aloud - and so they were the only ones still awake sitting in the watch post.

"So this is what you do all night-?" Chopper yawned. "-Watch the water."

"Yeah," Minette whispered. "That's my position on the ship. We all have one. I'm the look out, Luffy's the captain, Zoro's the swordsman, Sanji's the chef, Usopp's the sharp shooter, Nami's the navigator, and now, you're our doctor."

Chopper gave a faint smile, and Minette caught his slight blush from her sideways glance. Then, he looked to her once more, his hazel eyes tainted with confusion. "Then, what's Vivi's and Carcu's position."

"Hm," Minette thought, then realized Chopper still has yet to hear about the current devastation Alabasta was in and just what the Straw Hats and Vivi were going to do about it.

"Well," Minette hummed, "It's kinda hard to explain. I don't even know all the details myself, really, but the short of it is: Vivi isn't a pirate, but a princess to a country overthrown by this really really bad man. We're on our way to stop him, that's why Nami wanted to move out of Drum Island as fast as we could."

Chopper sat in silence as Minette watched the ocean, thinking of what she could've missed in that short explanation. Then, Chopper spoke, "Vivi's a princess heading to war."

"Yeah," Minette nodded, scanning the calm waves. "That's what Zoro calls me, but I don't really know what he means. All I know is that Vivi needs our help."

Chopper sat once more, not saying a word as Minette shifted the blanket tighter around herself. Then: "I didn't think pirates were so nice."

"Well," Minette giggled, "Nami's expecting a big reward afterward - money. And, just to let you know, they aren't like most pirates," Minette shook her head, then smiled to Chopper. " _We_ aren't like most pirates. We only fight when we have to, not when we want to. Sanji and Zoro kinda fill that urge anyway. We're small but powerful. We gotta make our fights meaningful, ya know?"

Again, more silence.

Feeling his stare, Minette turned to Chopper once more. "What?"

Chopper shook his head. "I just - I don't feel…"

"Like a monster?"

"...The cook said the captain was a monster."

He did? Minette thought. Was it when I was under the influence of my own entity?

"But Luffy's perfectly normal," Chopper continued, "A man with a strange power, but normal. What makes him a monster?"

Minette sat and thought for a moment. She couldn't explain it out loud and certainly not to anyone anytime soon, but when her monster came out, it was for the sake of her friends. It fought to protect them.

Minette hummed, "Maybe he's a monster because he cares about his friends…" She looked to the sky, to its bruised purples and blues and sighed as she pulled out her own wanted poster and handed it to Chopper. "I think people get scared because they simply don't understand." She looked over the dreaded photo of herself and balled her hands into fists so she wouldn't rip it from his grasp and shred it to pieces. Instead, she watched his eyes skim over the photo. "No one would know that that photo was after I broke out and got away from that horrid place. I don't think I hurt anyone. My wounds just healed faster than the blood could dry.

"Trust me, Chopper. I've met real monsters before and none of them looked the part at first, but whenever they had to make a decision about something, it was always not good… That's probably what the World Government sees in this poster."

Chopper started at the poster in silence, and Minette watched as he seemed to contemplate something before he picked it up and ripped it in half.

"W-What are you doing?"

Keeping his answer, Chopper through the paper pieces between two railing poles and brought Minette into a warm hug.

"It wasn't making you happy."


	25. Chapter: 23

" _Embrace the glorious mess that you are." -Elizabeth Gilbert_

"Are you cold?"

"No. You?"

"It's getting better."

Minette and Chopper sat side by side, watching the waves break against the ship and carry them along their course.

Chopper moved closer and Minette marveled at his warmth. "This isn't fair."

Chopper laughed. "If it were a coat, I'd give it to you, but it didn't come with a zipper." Chopper shifted, stood, then sat in Minette's lap. He wrapped her arms around himself along with the blanket to trap in as much heat. "Better?"

Minette hummed, tightening her hold and shoving her face into the fur between his neck and shoulder. "Much."

Chopper laughed again, squirming slightly. "Stop! That tickles!"

Minette only giggled, then sighed as she lifted her head to look out to the ocean. Her eyes traveled to the stars, the once dark blue sky fading into light as the sun began to rise. Her gaze stopped on the single brightest star straight ahead and she smiled, pleased that she didn't have to get up and correct their course.

Nothing but the waves below and Luffy's loud snoring from the sleeping chambers interrupted the silence, then: "Mouse," Chopper spoke, "Why don't you sleep?"

Minette's gave broke from the horizon as dread clawed up her spine, but only for a second. She shook away her thoughts and smiled. "I just don't get tired, I guess."

Chopper didn't seem to like her answer as he frowned. He said, "Do you know what insomnia is?"

"No."

"It's when someone is really, really tired, but their brain won't let them sleep. And not sleeping is bad. After a few days without rest, the body can go into shock and that person can die."

Good thing I can't die, Minette thought.

"Okay. Good to know."

"It's not okay, Mouse. I'm… I'm trying to say I'm concerned about you."

Minette looked down to Chopper. "Me?"

"It's just, everyone expects you to stay up and watch the ship all night long. You said it yourself, that's the job you have on the ship, I just don't want anything bad to happen to you because of it."

"Chopper… You know I can't actually-"

"I know. I know," Chopper sighed. "But just because you can't die doesn't mean you shouldn't be careful. This body is the only one you have, so why not treat it nicely after all it's been through?"

Minette sat speechless as Chopper's words sunk in. She never thought about it that way, sure, with every wound comes a scar, but she never once thought of trying to preserve what parts of her have yet to be marked. For a long time, it was kill or be killed and she can't remember when that fact changed.

"You like the people in this ship, right?" Chopper continued.

"I love them."

"Then they probably don't want to see you get hurt just as much as you don't want to see _them_ get hurt. Everyone on this ship knows you can't die, believe me, but the thought still scares them - still scares me - because what if, one day, you don't get back up?"

Minette didn't respond.

"Scars tell stories, Mouse, and as much as you pretend you don't have them and try to hide them under your clothes, the people closest to you still know what you've been through and what type of pain you've had to endure to get them. Everyone here sees them and are sad, and decide not to pester you about them, but I'm not going to stand back and watch you earn more. I don't mean to be rude, but I don't like playing pretend. That's how people get hurt."

Minette's heart blared in her ear drums, increasing in volume when Chopper's words died out, but it's rhythm never stuttered or raised. Her heart only swelled and pinched and moved oxygenated blood through her veins. It warmed her toes and fingers, fevered her face, ears, and neck; and finally, erupted into flames from Chopper's unconditional care and compassion. She was sad, yes, but also - for some reason - over the moon. Her nerves were shot, her stomach turned, but she couldn't find the words to express how she feels; instead, Minette smile, hugged Chopper closer, and closed her eyes.

"Don't worry," she said, "I sleep."

As time passed, Minette watched the golden sun rise over the horizon and cast away the shadowed sky. Chopper snored softly in her lap, easily falling asleep moments after their conversation ended, and Minette didn't care to move him - nor wanted to. Chopper was warm but not just externally, internally, as well. He is warm hearted and loving and has been since she first opened her eyes and officially met him; which led her to wonder how he was ever confused for a monster to begin with. If only the people on Drum Island had given him a chance, his life would've been different, but she couldn't make herself wish he had it easy at the time. If Chopper had never gone through such terrors, he would've never became a doctor, would've never met Minette and cure Nami of her disease, and would've never join the crew.

I'm so selfish, Minette thought.

Under her, the wood creaked and moaned before the hatch flipped open and Sanji's shimmering smile graced her presence. Minette returned the smile with a silent giggle as to not wake Chopper.

"Good morning, Squeak," Sanji whispered.

That's a new one, Minette thought, but the young girl smiled nevertheless. "I didn't hear you get up. How long were you awake?"

Sanji pulled himself from the hatch to sit on the edge. His long legs hanging from the hatch opening. "Not too long, my dear. But I did make hot chocolate for you and the good doctor. Come down and warm up while I cook breakfast."

"Alright," Minette smiled and watched as Sanji lowered himself back down and disappeared within minutes of his arrival.

Adjusting Chopper, Minette wrapped his in the blanket before carefully setting him on her back and tying the corners of the blanket around her shoulders and hips, the two knots meeting at the middle as the fabric criss crossed around her chest and held Chopper flush against her back. With that done, Minette stepped down, closed the hatch, and started her descent.

Feet safely planted on the deck, Minette avoided her unconscious crew members (Luffy, Usopp, and Zoro) as she made her way to the kitchen, and smiled at the fact that someone thought to bring out blankets to cover them during the night. It was probably Vivi since there was an abandoned one - which Minette assumed to be Sanji's - and because Nami flat out didn't care enough to think of it when it's happened before.

Entering the kitchen, Minette was immediately enveloped in the warm room and the strong scent of breakfast and hot chocolate. Walking to the table, she untitled Chopper from her back and laid him down then waded the blanket and shoved it under his head before turned towards Sanji.

Walking up behind the chef, Minette tugged on his pant leg and was carefully lifted and sat on the counter. Smiling, Minette looked to the pan Sanji was mixing. "What's that?"

Sanji handed Minette a warm mug with a smile. "This is hot coco, and this" - he pointed to the pan with his wooden spoon - "is potatoes, garlic, maple syrup, parsley, and bacon."

Minette scrunched her nose.

Sanji laughed, " _But_ , I've seen some little mouse pick out the meat from her dishes and give it to Luffy without anyone else seeing." He bopped Minette on the nose, earning a giggling from her. "So, I've separated meat from non-meat on either side. Plus, I don't think Chopper eats meat anyway."

Taking a sip of her hot chocolate, Minette hummed with content. It was much better than the one Zoro made her not too long ago, but she shouldn't tell Sanji that. It'd only start a fight between the two.

Minette giggled at the thought, then: "Can I stir?"

"Be my guest. Just remember, that's your side, and that's their side. Don't mix together unless you want to pick out the meat."

Minette giggled, "Alright."

Taking the spoon from Sanji, Minette started stirring as Sanji did his best to detangle Minette's hair with the hairbrush Nami left in its own drawer for this soul purpose. As Minette stirred, Sanji hummed a song she's never heard and carefully worked out the knots. On occasion, Sanji would reach over to pinch some seasoning to sprinkle in the mix or adjust the stove flame. It was peaceful in the kitchen, even when Usopp found his way inside.

"Mornin' Mouse, Sanji," Usopp stretched and sat beside Chopper. By now, the reindeer was awake and sipping his hot coco with glee. "You too Chopper."

"Morning," Minette and Chopper hummed.

Sanji turned to Usopp. "Foods almost ready. Got any hot sauce left?"

"Yeah," Usopp frowned. "But it's for my special attack."

"Why do you need it for your attack?" Chopper asked.

Minette giggled, "He likes shooting it in the enemy's eyes."

"Ouch!" Chopper gaped.

"Whatever it takes to stay alive, my friend!" Usopp puffed his chest. "In fact, there was with one time where all I had to defend myself was just one bottle of hot sauce!"

Minette giggled but Sanji interrupted before Usopp could spiral into his story. "Yeah, yeah. I'll buy ya a new bottle at the next town if you're that low. All I need is a teaspoon."

"Oh," Usopp said. "Then that's fine." The long nose dug around in his bag before tossing the bottle to Sanji, which the cook effortlessly caught with one hand.

"You blow things out of proportion, don't you?" Chopper asked.

"Hey!" Usopp glared. "I'll have you know, I once wrestled five purple back gorillas at the same time!"

"What?! Really?!"

Minette giggled.

"Yup! Infact…"

Drowing out Usopp, Minette looked to Sanji as he carefully poured the orange hot sauce into a silver measuring spoon. Just before it could spill over the edge, Sanji handed it to her and every slowly, Minette drizzled it into the pan. They high fived, and Nami walked in with Vivi.

"Smells great in here, Sanji," Nami smiled, standing beside the chef and Minette as Vivi took a seat across from Usopp and Chopper.

"Almost done," Sanji sang. "Just a bit more salt and it'll be ready; so why don't you give Daddy a kiss and take our little mouse to the table."

Minette giggled as she watched Nami back away from Sanji's puckered lips before kicking his shin and punching his cheek. Pulling Minette from the counter, Nami walked to the table. "Not in your wildest dreams."

Sitting in between Usopp and Nami, the long nose turned to her. "Quick, Mouse! How many bowes was that?"

"It was-" Nami covered Chopper's mouth.

"Um," Minette hummed, looking Sanji up and down as he struggled to stand straight. She turned back to Usopp and held up two fingers. "Three times."

The room surrounded itself in soft chuckles.

"Well," Vivi smiled, looking at her two fingers. "She's not entirely wrong."

Minette smiled, proud of herself as Usopp tassled her hair. "We'll keep practicing," he said.

When Sanji announced breakfast was ready, it was as though that was the trigger to a bomb. In seconds of that announcement Luffy shot through the kitchen doors, Zoro quickly following behind so Luffy wouldn't eat his share. Everyone at, sharing little conversation here and there, but Minette couldn't help the laugh the she saw Luffy's face when she said she didn't have any meat to pick of her plate - it was as though she offended him in some way.

After breakfast, Nami waited for Sanji to be done cleaning the plates before calling everyone outside to the main deck.

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper sat on the steps; Vivi, Nami, and Sanji stood; and Zoro sat against the railing - pulling Minette into his lap.

Nami leaned against the staircase railing, "We need to make up a plan. We'll be docking at Alabasta soon."

"What is Alabasta?" Chopper asked.

"It's the country where Vivi's father rules."

"Yeah," Usopp nodded, "Except there's this guy named Crocodile who's trying to take over the country right now."

Sanji blew out a puff of smoke, "And Crocodile is one of the Seven War Lords of the sea."

Chopper looked puzzled, "Oh, okay. Mouse explained some of this to me last night, but what's a War Lord?"

"They're pirates who were given authority by the World Government," Nami said.

"The government actually supports pirates?"

Everyone visibly tensed. Even Zoro's arms tightened around Minette as to comfort her while her bowed her head.

"Yeah," Usopp sounded disgusted. "The Seven War Lords are pretty powerful. You see, they go around defeating other pirates one-by-one. And that's why the government supports the War Lords. The idea is to have the pirates get rid of all the other pirates."

Smiling, Luffy said: "I'm really looking forward to meeting this Crocodile guy."

Vivi crossed her arms. "Crocodile is considered a hero back home. He helps get rid of the pirates who attack Alabasta. However, his good deeds only appear good on the surface. He is an evil man. In truth, he's manipulating the citizens of Alabasta to bring about a civil war so he can take over the country. No one has realized that Crocodile is doing it. Not the people. Not even my father."

Luffy smashed his fist into his palm. "Right, well this should be fun. All we have to do is beat up that Crocodile guy."

"Yes," Vivi sighed. "But in order to do that, we have to avert the war in Alabasta, then get Baroque Works out of the picture."

"Baroque Works?" Chopper hummed.

"Oh yeah," Usopp drawled. "You don't know anything about them either. To be honest, I don't know what's going on with them myself. They have a really complicated system of agents, bosses, and partners."

Minette sighed, "To sum it all up, a lot of bad people are working under Crocodile. He's the boss over all of them. We ran into them a few times on our way to Vivi's country."

"Miss. Minette's right," Vivi nodded. "We don't need to go into detail, but there will be at least thirteen pairs of assassins trying to stop us once we step foot on country soil. We need to be careful at all times."

"Okay. I think I understand," Luffy stood now. "So when are we going to in Alabasta so I can beat up Crocodile?"

Usopp sighed, "He don't understand one bit."

Minette giggled.

"Well," Zoro smirked, "If Baroque Works' soul objective is to take over Alabasta then I can guess what that must mean."

Sanji blew smoke through his nose. "The rest of the agents and the subordinate are probably-"

"On their way to Alabasta as we speak," Nami glared at the deck.

"Yeah," Vivi seethed.

"I see," Luffy hummed, "So in that case, we just go beat up Crocodile and then-"

"That's enough Luffy. Just let it go," Sanji sighed.

"Yeah. Okay."

Nami turned to Minette, checking the loge poss before meeting her gaze. "We're still on course, but how long to you think i'll take us to get there, Mouse?"

Minette reached forward, placing her hand on the wood on the beck and chewed her lip. The current they were riding isn't as strong as she'd like it be, but soon it'll cross paths with a current from the east and gain speed, though, that won't happen for a little while it the breeze remains static.

Minette sighed, sitting back against Zoro's chest, and crossed her arms. "Depends on the weather, really. Could be tomorrow sunrise or afternoon, but tomorrow for sure."

"Good," Nami nodded with a smile, then looked to the sky. "If your talking about the wind, it'll pick up tonight, so make sure to keep Merry on her course."

Minette giggled, "Who do you think I am? I'd never let that happen."

Zoro's low chuckle shook her frame as everyone else laughed at her comment as well.

When everyone went off to entertain themselves, Zoro settled down for a nap as Usopp sat across from the pair.

"Hey, Mouse. So, I've noticed you've worn the same torn pants from the first day we found you."

Self conscious, Minette felt her face heat up and looked away. "Yeah, well," she muttered, "You don't seem so concerned about Luffy or Zoro not changing their clothes."

"Oh, I am," Usopp nodded, "They stink."

Minette giggled.

"But, you're a girl and Nami changes her closes all the time and even shares with Vivi. I just find it kinda unfair that you don't have any of your own."

"So what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is…" Usopp reached behind his back as a bright smile pulled at his lips. "I've got these for you!" Revealing the thing behind his back, Usopp showed Minette light blue jean overalls that had a modified waste to fit hers and cut off pant legs to make shorts.

Minette's cheeks immediately hurt from smiling so big. "Oh my gosh!" she squealed.

"I know it's not much," Usopp sighed with content, "But they used to be mine when I was around your age. I fixed them up a bit so they'd fit you better, and Vivi said Alabasta was really hot so I made them into shorts. Thought, the legs would've been too long away. It's alright if you don't wear them, I just thought - Umph!"

Squeezing Usopp in a tight hug around his neck, Minette squealed again. "I love them! Thank you Usopp, you're the best!"

"W-Well, you know me. The amazing Captain Usopp." The long nose wrapped his arms around her tight, but not enough to hurt her.

Letting Usopp out of the embrace, Minette jumped to her feet and grabbed the overalls. "I'm gonna go put them on. I'll be right back!" And with that, Minette ran off.

Zoro chuckled, scaring Usopp into attention. "I thought you were sleeping!"

Zoro smirked at the sharp shooter, then chuckled again. "Ya did good Usopp."

Usopp stared, then: "You're sleep talking, aren't you."

Zoro closed his eyes with another chuckle. "Yup."

Then, from behind, Minette emerged with her light blue overall shorts reaching her upper thigh and light grey hoodie tucked in. It was a perfect fit, though, a bit baggy around her slender legs. Not to mention, her hair was balled up into twin buns on either side of her head, her bangs framing her soft face perfectly as she glowed with happiness.

"Hey, Usopp, look! Look!"

Usopp turned only to freeze. He expected her to be cute in them, as she is in everything, but not this adorable.

"Don't it look cool! I'm just like you know!"

Nami was behind her, comb in hand, and Usopp figured she must have done the girl's hair while she was away. But his attention was brought back when the redhead laughed. "What'd I tell you? You rendered them speechless, Mouse. Even Zoro."

Minette giggled as she turned around and gave Nami and high five. "Let's go show Sanji and Vivi!"

"Alright!"

Usopp watched them march up the steps and into the kitchen before a loud squeal from the cook filled the sky.

Laughing, Usopp turned back to Zoro only to freeze from his glare. "I'll kill you if anything happens to her while she's wearing those shorts."

Usopp gulped, "I'll watch her like a hawk."

Luffy walked over from his favorite spot on Merry's head and sat on the steps. All three of them were watching Sanji dance with the giggling girl in his arms. Both laughing and carefree.

Then, Luffy glared. "No one's gonna touch my cute little sister."


	26. Chapter: 24

_Nothing is build in stone; all is built on sand but we must build as if sand were stone." ~ Jorge Luis Borges_

During their voyage to Alabasta, somewhere around noon, the crew met Mr. Two. Unfortunately, Vivi didn't recognize him before he had the chance to demonstrate his power on the majority of the ship; but lucky for Minette, Zoro was so over protective and suspicious of the strange man - who appeared out of nowhere - that she was able to escape without being touched or even looked at by the man all together. Zoro had quickly sent her away to stay with Sanji in the storage room, knowing that if anything were to happen - and the weird man was able to break their first line of defence - the cook would do everything in his power to protect her. Plus, keeping Minette out of sight and out of mind was a bonus once they discovered the man's position in the againce. Zoro was content knowing Mr. Two was one less person to worry about when it came to the youngest of the group.

That was a few hours ago, but the sun was still unforgiving as they docked the ship. Zoro dropped the anchor; Luffy raised the sail; Nami and Vivi poured over a map; and Sanji packed whatever food was left; all the while Usopp, Chopper, and Minette tried to keep cool in the shade - though, it was more along the lines of the long nose fanning the two.

To say that Minette has never experienced this amount of heat all at once was not an over exaggeration. The place she was born and the place she was experimented on were cooler climate islands - their temperature never reaching over 80; but here, not even off the boat and still in the shade, Minette felt as though she were melting.

"Come on, you guys," Usopp tried to reason. "Once the ship is ready, we'll head into town and get some water; but you have to come with us. We aren't going to turn back and get you."

Pulling herself together, Minette unstuck herself to the deck and stood. Even in the shade, the wood under her feet was hot and for the first time in her life, she started rethinking the quality of the shoes she gave to Usopp after they left Logue Town.

"That's the spirit!" Usopp cheered. "If she can do it, then you can do it, Chopper."

She didn't even dare step into direct sunlight, and had half the mind to sit back down, but seeing Chopper with all that fur - Minette knew she shouldn't complain anymore.

Minette took Chopper's hand and pulled him up. "It's not too bad," she said. "Just give it a try."

Just from standing the poor reindeer was sweating.

"Heat isn't a mental state of mind," Chopper whined. "You can't just think it's cold when it's hot or hot when it's cold. That goes against the laws of nature."

"Well, I don't know the laws of nature," Minette said. "So just pretend we're back on your island, enjoying the snow."

"But you were dead most of the time! You couldn't feel temperature!"

"Hey," Minette giggled. "Maybe we'll get lucky again."

"THAT ISN'T FUNNY!"

Walking to the rest of the group pearing at the vast lands of Alabasta Kingdom, each one of Minette's steps was a new type of pain and it was growing harder and harder pretending. Hot wood, hot sun, hot air - she wasn't build for this type of thing. Finally, she gave up and surrendered herself to the heat; which, surprisingly, made her feel better.

Staring out at all the golden sand dunes, Minette hummed. "So this is Alabasta."

Zoro came up from behind and stood beside her, casting a shadow over her and Chopper. He didn't say anything but simply smiled.

"Is there food?" Luffy seemed to be the best at not letting the heat go to his head.

"Listen carefully, guys. I want you all to do your best to control yourselves while we're here." Nami's voice was stern with her hands on her hips and shoulders pink from the sun.

"Of course, Nami!" Sanji smiled, and Minette didn't know how he wasn't dying wearing his suit.

Crossing his arms, Zoro frowned, "You do realize the one who needs to hear that warning the most has already abandoned ship."

Running to the side of the ship, Minette saw Luffy's sprinting figure kick up the sand. She was amazed at how high his energy level was, even in this weather.

Nami stood beside her, shaking her fist in the air. "Get back here!"

"He doesn't know the meaning of control," Usopp sneered.

"What do we do now?" Vivi looked worried as she stepped forward, looking after the captain as the others were. Minette patted her bandaged wrapped arm and smiled. The princess smiled back with a sigh.

Sanji, with his hands shoved in his pockets, placed his foot on the railing. "He's easy to find." -He stood on the rail- "Just find the town with the most commotion and that's where he'll be." And he jumped down.

Minette couldn't hold the giggle. "It's sad how true that is."

Nami groaned, "I wished he'd at least remember that he has a bounty on his rubbery head."

Now Zoro climbed over the railing, taking the rope ladder down. "Forget about Luffy," he said. "He can take care of himself."

Doing his best to overcome the heat, Chopper slipped on his backpack and smiled to Minette. "I'm good now. Thanks, Mouse."

"No biggie," she smiled back.

"Hey, Shrimp!" Zoro's voice called from below. Minette peared over the railing to see the swordsman staring up at her. He raised his hands over his head, extended towards her and squinted from the bright sky. "You coming or what?"

Usopp helped her climb the railing before she jumped down, landing safely in Zoro's arms, but when her feet hit the sand, she immediately fell to her hands and knees.

"Ouchy! Ouchy!"

Sanji swooped her up before Zoro even had the chance and in no time, the other jumped down and swarmed her.

"What the hell did you do, shit head!"

"Nothing!"

"Obviously you did something!"

Minette kicked her feet, trying to get off as much blistering grains of sand as possible. This was worse than the time Sanji and Nami wrapped her feet in disinfectant.

"Shut up!" Nami yelled, hitting both over the head but not heard enough to make Sanji drop the girl. She turned to Minette. "What's hurt?"

Tears stinging her eyes Minette pointed to her feet.

Chopper pulled something out of his backpack instantly. Examining her, he sighed in relief, "It's just a little burn, thank goodness, but since Mouse relies on her feet to feel the vibrations in the ground, the heat of the sand is much worse for her than for us."

"So you burned her." Sanji growled. "Way'da go, asshole."

"You didn't know either!"

Chopper groaned. "It's no one's fault. I should've warned you. Just go wash off her feet then I'll wrap the burn."

Taking her to the water, Sanji lowered just her feet in.

Minette giggled as she swayed her feet in the sea water. A wave of weakness washing over her being was immediate, but the water felt good against the hot skin. She outright laughed now, "It's cold!"

Sanji chuckled, "It's a shame we don't have the time to enjoy it." With that said, Sanji lifted her out and held her against his chest as Chopper carefully wrapped her feet and ankles, leaving her toes and heels free.

"There," Chopper wiped his brow. "It'll be uncomfortable, but it's something at least."

"Thanks Chopper! You're the best!"

Sanding on the sand was something less. Chopper was right, the warmth wasn't what she was used to - but that wasn't the only obstacle. Walking proved to be the worst. With the sand constantly shifting between her toes and drifting from the slight breeze, Minette couldn't feel any sort of vibration, any sort of connection. She couldn't feel her crew mates around her, or the echo of an underground tunnel, or even the quick scurrying of squarians. She was a sitting duck in an endless, bottomless, murky ocean with no way of telling what's around her and what could be coming. She felt numb, and despite following the group, she felt lost in the sea of sand.

The Going Merry was too far to go back to and the next town was still a little ways away. If it weren't for Zoro holding her hand to make sure she doesn't trip over her stumbling feet again, she would've questioned if the heat had gone to her head and if she was just imagining her crew mates there. Zoro's constant contact and mumbled words of encouragement kept her going and believing in what she was seeing, but to say she wasn't struggling with reason and sanity would be lying.

She made up a life with Shi for years, what's stopping her from making them up now?

Her greatest fear at the moment was the fact that she could have - somehow - been separated from the group and is following sand twisters into the oblivion.

"You're looking a little pink, Shrimp."

Luckily, Zoro pulled her from her scary thoughts.

"I am?" Minette questioned. Her hands are protected by her long sleeves so she looked to her legs. They were dirty and scraped from the sand but they're the same pale color as before.

"Yeah." Zoro hummed. "Here." He booped her nose.

She giggled.

Inwardly, Minette sighed. Well, she thought, if I'm lost, at least I'm lost with Zoro.

When they stopped at the outskirts of town, Minette made a point to touch everyone's hand or pull at their clothes at least once, just to make sure.

"I guess this is the right time to warn you," Vivi said, but Minette was surprised at how her skin was already starting to darken. She shook the thought and listened. "Carue and I can't go with you."

"Don't feel up to it?" Usopp questioned.

Vivi looked solemn. "Both of us are way too recognizable."

"I see," Zoro muttered. "That makes sense."

"Don't worry," Saji grinned. "I'll take care of all of the shopping, Vivi, my love."

A shiver ran Minette's spine. Why does Sanji have that weird effect on her?

"Well," Usopp hummed. "We shouldn't leave you here out in the open."

Minette smiled, "What you thinking, Usopp?"

The long nose smirked. "I have a plan."

When Usopp said he had a plan, Minette didn't think he meant throwing a tarp over everyone but Chopper, Sanji, and herself. Sure, it kept their identities hidden, but the group sure did attract a lot of unnecessary attention. Chopper was in his Walking Point - his most animal like state - with Minette seated on his back pack. He recommended giving her a break from walking for a little while since her toes were turning bright pink.

What was probably the funnest thing about the whole endeavor is how many people came up to Sanji and asked what was under the tarp and why he was traveling with a reindeer. They got no answer to any of their questions but a face full of exhaled smoke.

Stopping at a broken down, sand covered hovel - with no rough and barely any walls - the group rested there. But when Minette slid down from her mount on Chopper, Minette giggled with joy. There were solid stones under her feet, a paved road, and solid structure under the thin layer of sand. She felt whole again and she relished in the feeling of not being alone.

"Everything alright, Mouse?" Usopp laughed with her - though he didn't understand the reason behind her joy.

"Yeah," she beamed up to him. "Just happy."

"Good!"

Sanji looked away from Minette, doing his best not to blow smoke in her direction and turned to Vivi. "So, I looks like you can stay out of sight from prying eyes from a while, my dear."

Minette looked up, anticipating her response, but she was in a daze. Lost in her own world.

"Hello there," Sanji tried again.

Minette waver her hand in front of her face.

Vivi snapped to attention. "Yes! Sanji, what were you saying?"

Minette frowned. "What is it, Vivi," she asked. "Is something wrong?"

She looked away, her face sad as she watched the townspeople from a distance. "Sorry for that, but I'm just really relieved. If nothing else, from what we've seen so far, I know that at least this town seems OK. I can't exactly start resting easy. But it's a good sign."

Nami looked around and smiled. "It does seem like this is a really peaceful town."

"Vivi," Zoro spoke. "On the ship, you said you had a plan for stopping the rebel army, didn't you?"

Vivi nodded.

"Well, what are you gonna do?"

Minette nodded. "Yeah. What do we need to do to help?"

Vivi looked down to the young girl in surprise.

"If you want to stop this thing before it starts, we better act quickly," Zoro finished.

"Well, I agree with that," Vivi said, "But the only agreement I made was to have you bring me here to Alabasta-"

Nami huffed, knocking Vivi on the forehead. "Quit it," she said. "Are you still thinking like that?"

"Nami."

"We traveled this far together, we aren't going to run away and leave you know."

"Yeah, Vivi, come on," Usopp said. "You're practically one of us now."

"And," Zoro pointed. "I wanna see this War Lord of the sea."

Nami turned to Zoro glaring. "You didn't need to bring that up." She turned back to Vivi. "Now listen. We're not going to abandoned you."

"They trying to kill us too. Well, everyone except for me," Sanji added.

"Yes, but-"

"It's settled then!"

"And, if this country gets destroyed, then we'll be at a big reward for bringing you here in the first place. You understand?" Nami… can be very scary.

"Uh, yes," Vivi squeaked.

Zoro crossed his arms, his teeth grinding. "You're such a good friend."

"Thank you Zoro! I haven't forgotten about you debt to me, either."

"You-!"

"Even as a ghost, I'd still haunt you for my money."

"You rotten-!"

"You better replay me those four hundred, thousand beri's."

"It went up?!"

"And it'll go up even higher if you don't pay me back soon."

Zoro turned to Usopp. "Do you think you can talk some sense into this woman for me?!"

"No way!" Usopp yelled.

Minette muffled she giggles.

"Nami's right about this!" Sanji fawned.

"What?!"

Minette couldn't stop laughing now.

Vivi chuckled. "Anyway," she called over the chatter. "A little ways from here is an oasis called Yuba. That's where the rebel army is based at the moment. And I'd like to go there first in order to head off the rebellion. But, In order to get to Yuba, we're going to have to get across the desert first. We'll need all the supplies we can carry to make it. We can find all the necessary things we need here in this town. But who knows what could be out there waiting for us?"

"If there are more guys out there like Mr. Two waiting for us, no problem. They're never seen my face before." Sanji smirked.

"Yeah," Nami hummed. "You haven't really ran into any of the against so far, haven't you?"

"There's Chopper too." Minette giggled.

"That's right."

"That'll be perfect. We're going to have a lot to carry," Sanji said. "Think you can handle it?"

"Yeah. I got it."

Usopp stepped forward. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I sure. I want to do whatever I can to help out. Plus, my Walk Point seemed to blend in just fine before."

"I really appreciate your help," Vivi smiled. "I made a list of all the things we'll need. Oh, and clothes too. Normal clothes so we won't stand out."

"Got it."

While Chopper and Sanji went to the local market, Minette laid on her back, feeling the vibrations of the village folk not only on her feet but in her entire body as the other's made a makeshift roof with the tarp and crumbling walls. The shade was great as they all sat around, waiting for Sanji and Chopper to return.

As they waited, Nami and Vivi spoke about Nami's soon-to-be sunburn on her shoulders, chest, back, and face; Zoro took a nap; and Usopp entertained Minette with more of his 'Captain Usopp' tales.

He's gone through one about swimming with man eating sharks, one about sucking sea snake poison from his own body, one about deep sea monster hunting, and now he was telling her one about the time he met a mermaid.

"Was she beautiful?" Minette gaped.

"Gorgeous!" Usopp corrected. "She had sparkling lavender eyes, long curly hair, and a shimmering blue tail!"

"Woah!" Minette never believed in any of Usopp's stories, but she couldn't help entertaining the thought of this one. The idea of mermaids always fascinated her, always left her asking for more.

" _What was her name, Robin?"_

" _Her name was Jolie."_

" _And she had a tail?"_

" _Yes. A beautiful tail that helped her swim fast under water."_

" _How did you meet?"_

" _Well, Jolie saved me from drowning, and that was the last time I saw her."_

" _Do you think you'll see her again?"_

" _I'm not sure, Minnie. She lives way - way - under the sea where all the fish people live. But if I do, I'll tell her all about you and how beautiful you are."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yes. Now go to sleep, Minnie. We're leaving early tomorrow."_

" _Alright. Goodnight, Robin. Goodnight, Shi."_

" _... Goodnight, girls."_

It was a little while before they came back, but when they did, they arrived separately. There weren't any questions asked on the matter, just knowing that they were safe was fine with Minette. The clothing Sanji brought back for the girl's though… that was a different matter.

Nami seemed to like the two piece bra and thin skirt just fine, but Vivi was obviously embarrassed and Minette didn't even try it on - not like Zoro and Usopp let her try it on anyway.

"Sanji," Vivi blushed, "This is for dancers. Not regular citizens."

"But aren't dancer's common?" Sanji swooned.

"We're crossing a desert."

"Don't worry. If you get tired my darling, I'll just carry you."

"And what about Mis. Minette? She doesn't have any protection."

Both Zoro and Usopp look up from their food, pointing to a startled Minette. "She isn't putting that thing on."

Minette grown. "But it's hot. Can't I at least switch out the hoodie for the top? And wear the cape?"

"It's not a cape," Vivi sighed. "But it's better than nothing."

Minette watched Zoro and sanji exchange glances. Zoro shrugged and continued eating when Usopp sighed. "Alright."

Minette ran around the back of the structure with Nami to change. When she can back, what was supposed to be child sized half shirt was now a tank top on Minette's small frame and the white cape attached to her overalls dragged against the sand.

Minette was happy that she got out of the heavy coat she'd been wearing, but was slightly disappointed to find just how small she was in these clothes.

"It's too big," she hugged.

Usopp and Zoro both gave a thumbs up. "It's perfect."

She giggled and sat between them, eating more of her rice. The boys had changed before the girl's, not giving them time to walk out before they started stripping. Luckily, Nami and Vivi were able to cover Minette's eyes before she could see anything.

"Anyway," Usopp sighed. "At least we managed to get all the supplies we need for going across the desert."

Minette fell to her back and groaned. She wasn't looking forward to this adventure.

"This oasis," Nami said. "Said it's called Yuba, right?"

"Yes, that's correct. But first we'll have to travel through the desert."

She groaned again. It's an avoidable. She just hopes her sanity can take it.

"That trip with probably be a lot more difficult than any of you can begin to imagine," Vivi continued. "There's no telling what might happen out there. One wrong step in a desert land like this one, and there's no guarantee that we'll all survive. I'm still a little reluctant in asking you to follow me to such a dangerous place, but more than anything, I want to bring peace back to Alabasta Kingdom. So I guess I don't have any other choice but to ask," - she looked up, meeting everyone's gaze - "Help me. Help me bring peace back to this land."

It was quiet, all the information just shared was soaking in and Minette giggled.

Nami smiled, "Well, ya finally said it. And It's about time."

Everyone still with smiles gracing their faces.

"Well, there's no telling with the sea, either, so we're used to it, am I right?" Sanji chuckled.

"Right," Zoro nodded. "It'll be just like any other day."

"Cool," Chopper cheered. "I get to see the desert."

Minette did her best to hide her disappointment, hopeful the journey won't be too long.

"Alright, guy," Usopp yelled. "Are you all ready to head out for Yuba?"

Everyone, all at once, threw their first in the air, flashing their matching bandaged covered arms and cheered. "YEAH!"

But, something felt a little off - like this trip was going too well so far. Minette looked around, trying to find what could be missing. Then she groaned, lowering her hand to her face and dug the heel of her palm into her forehead.

"We're missing Luffy."

Nami's good mood shifted. "That Idiot!"


	27. Chapter: 25

" _I may fight with my siblings - but once you lay a finger on them, you'll be facing ME." ~Unknown_

It didn't come to a surprise when Nami wanted to go searching for Luffy. Actually, Minette was shocked to find she waited a few minutes - giving him a chance to correct his own wrong - until she grew irritable and demanded they search every inch of the town. Sanji, Vivi, and Carue stayed put - the princess and her duck too recognizable as pointed out before - but sadly, that was the only place that had hard foundation masked by sand. The rest of the town was just like walking through the desert to arrive. Minette tried her best to stick close, keep her eye on the group, and hold someone's hand; but the one time she stops to look at a fruit cart, they vanish into thin air.

She spun around, looking this way and that, trying to spot them through the crowd - but they were wearing different clothes - Sanji's mission of blending in working a little too well. She tried moving some of the sand next, determined to find solid ground and feel connected to _something_ at least, but the cart owner stopped her and removed her from the front of his stand. His yelling scared her, the attention it brought along with it sent her in a panic, as well. Alabasta is a big country, Vivi said so, and at that moment, standing in front of the cart - being yelled at - Minette felt the whole country's eyes looking right at her.

Now, she made her second mistake: she ran.

There was no direction she could recall was the right way. They went through so many alleys and similar looking local market stops, that everything looked the same. Everything was the same. She was lost and helpless in a country she's never seen, in a heat she's never experience, surrounded by people too many to count.

She tried not to get overwhelmed, but as time passed and she still had yet to find anything, she couldn't stop herself from crying. She was lost - so lost - and disconnected, and scared, she eventually just stopped running and started breaking down. No one helped. None of the native residences helped, only stared and watched her cry - adding to her panic.

She tried to remember back to what Usopp told her about being misplaced. He said that if she were to ever get separated, stay in the place someone from the crew last saw her. At the time, she found it silly, but now if left like a matter of life or death.

"Oh no," she whimpered. "I already messed it up."

Minette was already too turned around and confused to go back, she only hoped Zoro or someone would get turned around also and end up finding her.

Wiping the sand and tears from her eyes, Minette tried to get herself together and ignore everyone's gaze - but someone bumped into her shoulder, sending her in the sand once more.

"Please excuse me, I didn't see-"

The voice stopped on its own accord, making Minette look up to see what had happened. Fortunately, whoever this man was that bumped into her wasn't scary looking, nor did he look native to the country. His hair was inky black and a disheveled unkempt mess under his orange hat; his eyes were dark brown almost black; freckled lined his nose and cheeks just like hers; and he wore no shirt, but Minette couldn't blame him for how hot it was today. The man appeared friendly enough and carried a familiar energy that calmed Minette's nerves.

Minette blinked away some more sand and welding tears and watched the man crouch before her.

"What's wrong? You lost?"

Minette nodded, sniffling.

His eyes scanned her clothes. "And you're not from here, right?"

She nodded again.

His gaze landed on her wrapped feet and arm, a hint of concern flaring. "Are you hurt?"

Minette sat straighter, and wiped her face. "I-I'm okay."

The man looked at her another moment, analyzing her and the people around her and how everyone seemed to be staring and concerned but not enough to help. Finally he sighed "I assume you didn't come here by yourself."

"Yeah," Minette nodded, "I came with my big brothers and sister. But I..." she looked around, trying again to spot them. "I can't find them."

"Well," the man smiled, "I can help you look at least for a few hours."

"Really?"

"Sure," he smiled. "Us freckled people gotta stick together, ya know?"

She giggled.

He helped her stand and went walking in a random direction, holding her hand as they went. "The name's Ace."

Walking, Minette felt something familiar about his name, as if she's heard it before, then again, he looked familiar too - something Luffy showed her a while ago…

She shook the thought and smiled to Ace. "I'm Minette, but my brothers call me Mouse."

"Alright. Well, it's nice to meet you Mouse. How about we grab some lunch and start our search. You're older siblings can't be too far."

"Okay."

Eating with Ace in the restaurant was just like eating with Luffy on the ship. Plate after plate, Ace stuffed himself, occasionally falling asleep before waking up and continuing. It made her laugh and put her worries behind her, confident that this man will help her succeed in finding her crew members with just how similar he is to them. Sadly, the fun was ruined when an all too familiar chain smoker walked in and demanded the room.

Marine Captain Smoker, from Logue Town.

Minette was so shocked to see him that she almost choked on her food, and even Ace quickly pulled her behind the bar to protect her from him, though, she suspects his reasoning for doing is not because she's a Straw Hat fugitive.

"I'm surprised you're bold enough to eat out in public, Second Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. Portgas D. Ace." Smoker gruffed. Minette continued to hide behind the bar. She can never mistake that voice, but it was the words he said that caught her attention now.

So Ace is a pirate, huh? Interesting.

"W-Whitebeard?!" the bartender gaped. "The Whitebeard pirates?!" He hasn't notice Minette hiding by his feet, she only hoped he was shocked froze and won't step on her.

The room grew noise as the customers also reacted, Minette couldn't help but giggle.

Just like my captain, she thought.

Smoker's voice picked up from the rest. "What's a famous, big-shot pirate doing in this country?"

Minette peaked over the bar, anticipating Ace's answer, and watched him turn to face Smoker. The pirates tattooed back shielded most of her view, but she could still make out Smoker's glare.

Ace shrugged and Minette could hear the smile in his tone. "Just helping a lost girl find her missing brother is all."

Then, Smoker spotted her, making her heart jump from her chest as his glare grew meniousing and teeth grinded. "You." - he pointed past Ace, right at her forehead - "I remember you. Cough it up, kid. Where's Straw Hat."

Ace peared over his shoulder, watching Minette with surprise. "You know Luffy?"

Minette opened her mouth the speak when Smoker took the words from her throat. "She's a member of the Straw Hats. And not only that, she's a fugitive from the World Government."

Minette stood from behind the bar, a surge of energy rushing through. She didn't know if this energy was from defending herself or keeping her captain's whereabouts a secret, but Minette stood and showed no fault in her confidence.

"You don't know that!" she yelled.

Smoker grinned, reaching into the folds of his heavy coat and retrieved a wanted poster. Her wanted poster. He showed Ace and the rest of the surrounding people. "I thought you looked familiar when we met," Smoker laughed. "But I'd never would've guessed _you_ were the Government's nameless monster."

She sat there for a moment, stunned to see that dreaded poster again, but she shook away the thought and looked for an escape. There were windows, but if she remembers correctly, Smoker turns into smoke as his power. Even if she ran fist enough, he's be able to cut her off and capture her. But if he's just smoke, she should be able to run right through him given the right opportunity, and head out the door. Then, there was always playing dead.

No, she thought, if I only play dead that'll get me as far as outside and stuffed into a body bag. All options are useless. Well… maybe not quite.

Ace leaned back, watching Smoker once more, and whispered. "You're apart of his crew?"

Minette giggled. "Just cover your ears."

The young girl wasted no time, barely giving Ace any to do as instructed or question her motives before she filled her lungs with the dry desert air and let out the most blood curdling, ear shattering, teeth clattering, glass vibrating scream to the sky. She wailed with no end, deafening everyone within the restaurant and held the same octave.

When she ran out of air, she was ready to start again when Luffy came bursting through the entrance, ramming into Smoker's back with his head, taking poor Ace along for the ride. The Marine and Pirate went flying through separate buildings, crashing family meals and birthday celebrations. But it was when all the destruction died down that Luffy wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Mouse! Are you hurt!? I heard you screaming and got so worried!"

"No," Minette laughed, "I'm not hurt at all!"

"Then what the hell was all the-!?" Smoker stepped from the hole in the wall, catching Luffy's and Minette's attention. "Oh…" Luffy finished.

In seconds, Minette was flung over Luffy's shoulder and given a piggy back ride as he ran out the door and into town. Minette couldn't help the occasional giggle that escaped her lips from all the excitement. It wasn't too long until she was able to remember where they were.

"Luffy," she called, "Go that way. The other's should be waiting for us."

Taking a sharp left, Luffy sprinted down a long alleyway, but not long after, Marine officers hot on their trail.

Ignoring the shouts of the running men behind them, Minette pointed to the broken down hovel their crew found shelter in. "There!" Minette watched the crew all look over the crumbling walls to see what all the commotion was able, and she waved. "Hi, guys!"

Luffy laughed, "So this is where you've been hiding!"

Running passed the hovel, Minette watched the others fall behind. Picking up their collected things, the crew ran for the open desert, away from the gathering Marines. When the others caught up, Minette looked around, trying to find the best escape route when she found Smoker running past his own men to the front of the line.

"They're getting close!" she yelled. She couldn't peel her eyes away from Smoker as he cocked back his fist and spring locked his muscles forwards, his devil fruit power making smoke out of his arm and reach towards her and Luffy. Closer and closer it came as Luffy ran harder and faster than before.

Minette ready herself for impact, self driven to take the blow for Luffy so they can escape. She was about to jump off his back and take the hit when a fiery explosion stopped the smoking fist in its path and put a halt to everything. Ace was no fire head to toe and was the only one standing in between the Straw Hats and Marines now.

Minette smiled, accepting of the fact that Ace had powers of his own, and waved.

He winked to the young girl then smirked to Luffy who was frozen in awe. "You haven't changed one bit, Luffy," Ace said.

Just then, Minette remembered why Ace was so familiar. Her first night on the Straw Hat ship, Luffy showed the young girl Ace's wanted poster to make her feel better. The picture on the faded poster wasn't all that great, but thinking of it now and seeing Ace in person, everything makes sense. His joyful tone, carefree nature, and helpful personality was just like Luffy. There was little to no resemblance, but Minette could sense it written in their bones.

Luffy finally seemed to recognise his brother and smiled, "Ace! You are a devil fruit?!"

"Yup," Ace laughed. "The Flame Flame Fruit."

Minette's attention was caught by the swarming Marines behind him. Ace seemed to notice her discomfort and turned back to his opponents.

"Anyway," he said, "We can't chit-chat now. I'll catch up. You guys go ahead."

And with that, Luffy turned, laughing now as he ran, bouncing Minette with joy. Even she laughed, happy for her captain.

"Hey, Luffy!" Nami called from behind. "Who was that?!"

"My brother!"

When everyone made it aboard the ship, Nami started barking orders for take off. Vivi and Usopp loaded on the supplies; Luffy and Minette lowered the sails; Chopper and Zoro pulled the anchor; and Sanji took the rudder with Carue. Ace, just watched everyone work together, smirking under the shade of his hat from the fine crew his little brother has built. When everyone was done and the ship was moving along the water with no complications, they all gathered around the deck - around Ace more specifically.

Drinks were passed around with easy snacks as the conversation picked up about Luffy's childhood with Ace. Minette was sitting between Zoro and Chopper and it was like the two were protecting Minette from the newcomer despite him being Luffy's brother and obviously not a threat.

"So, Ace," Nami said, "What are you doing in Alabasta?"

"Well, aside from helping kids find their pirate captain," Ace chuckled and Minette giggled into her tea mug. "I'm on a little mission for Whitebeard."

"What type of mission?" Luffy gaped.

"Someone previously in the crew committed a crime. I was sent to retrieve him."

"Sounds dangerous," Vivi said.

"But apparently not as dangerous as the kid," Ace laughed, "When I first ran into Mouse, I was under the assumption her family were voyagers and she got lost in town. Not that she was apart of your crew."

Minette squirmed, growing uncomfortable with the topic.

Zoro seemed to notice. "You saw her poster?"

Minette felt the air grow still, even around Luffy's bubbly nature. Hopefully Ace picks up what's happening and stops running his mouth. Minette doesn't need to be reminded everyday that the World Government hunting her down.

Ace took noticed and sat straight. "I didn't read it or anything, just the bounty. I have no reason to be lookin' to take her away from you guys."

"Good," Luffy laughed, "Because I'd kick your ass."

The lightened once again, everyone laughing as Ace reminded Luffy just who the weaker one was when they were kids by matting his hat in his hair. Minette was happy about the topic change and sipped happily from her tea mug.

"Anyway," Ace sighed, growing serious, "There's also one last reason why I'm here."

Minette peaked up, only to make eye contact with Ace. His face was solemn and his eyes sad.

"I was told there was a little girl who joined a pirate crew and that I needed to protect her from the Dahmer Pirates."

Minette froze as did everyone else. Finally, Chopper spoke in a whisper asking the question on everyone's mind. "Dahmer Pirates?"

Ace nodded, maintaining eye contact with Minette as she dared not think about what he means, and who he mean, and why. But sadly she knew just what he was talking about. First, with Mr. Three and almost being sold - then with Wapol and almost being captured to trade for money. She tried her best to forget, but it seems as though the world won't let her.

Ace sighed, "The Dahmer Pirates are terrible people who work under one of the Seven Warlords: Crocodile. Their known for taking over entire islands and cannibalising all of the living people and animals there… He sent me to protect the only survivor from their reign."


	28. Chapter: 26

" _Let me believe in magic as you believe in God." ~Unknown_

After Ace's personal mission to protect Minette was in the air, everything seemed to dwindle back to normal. Everyone aboard the ship seemed content with the fact that Ace was merely here to protect Minette from harm, though, Zoro seemed more content with garding the young girl from the Whitebeard pirate, also. Wherever Minette walked around, or simply whenever Ace tried speaking to her, she immediately felt his gaze on her back.

Why was he so untrusting?

Finally, after a long while of Zoro's eerie gaze and Ace's obvious discomfort from it, Minette gave up and sat down beside the swordsman.

"You're a guard dog, you know that?" Minette muttered, but couldn't hide the hint of a smile in her pout.

Zoro matted her hair, messing up her twin buns. He chuckled, "You kiddin' me? I'm a dragon."

She didn't bother with asking what a dragon was - she just assumed it was stronger than a dog - and giggled. "Hey," she swatted at his hands. "Don't do that."

"Really, Zoro?" Nami scoffed. Minette watched her walk the steps, her hands at her hips as the glared at the accused. "It takes at least an hour to brush all the knots in her hair and put it up nicely. I don't go through all the trouble to have you mess it up everyday."

"What?" Usopp stepped forward, and before Minette could do anything, his hands were scrambling her long hair too. "Like this?"

Minette laughed, rolling on the floor to get away, but Usopp only followed. Stuck in his unrelenting assault, Minette tore off his cap and goggles and messed with his curls. When both of their sides were aching from laughing so much, they laid there and stared at the sky - a giggle and chuckle escaping every once in awhile. Minette knew Usopp's hair was messed up, but her's was no longer twisted up neatly, it was tangled and knotted and messy and hanging in her face. The long strange fanned out around her head in odd angles, but Minette didn't mind as much as she should. It reminded her of someone she can't exactly recall but knew she loved with all her heart.

"Yes," Nami sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose while Zoro laughed. "Like that."

Minette sat up, giggling.

Ace raised his beer from across the deck and chuckled. "You should keep it like that."

Nami stepped forward, sitting beside Zoro and behind the young girl. "No," she smiled. "Come on Mouse. Let's fix you up."

Minette sat in Nami's lap, playing with the buttons of her overalls as Nami tried to sort out her hair. "I kinda like it messy," she smiled. "Makes me feel good here." She pointed to her chest.

"Your heart?" Chopper asked.

Minette nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Okay," Nami chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

As Nami messed with her hair, Usopp started one of his famous stories of his great adventures. This time, it was about an island called Fay with little to no people but swarmed with beautiful fire flies that lit the sky day and night. In Usopp's made up land of Fay, it was night time all the time, a dark overcast always looming over the sun and blocking out its light. He said it was the perfect place for the fire flies to claim as their own and as much as Minette knew it wasn't real, she wanted it to be.

"Long ivy vines," Usopp described. "Climbed the hundred foot trees. Fields of nyon red, purple, blue - every color imaginable - littered the forest, glowing from a special algae in the pond water. The sky was always dark which amplified their colors even more. It was a word of flourishing life and beautiful, uncharted ecosystems."

Minette hung onto his every word as Nami pulled at her hair, but then rolled her eyes when the climax of the story came crashing in. Defeating giant fairies was Usopp's great adventure on Fay Island.

"Yeah, okay," Nami snorted, not buying an ounce of his tale.

"Just you watch, Nami!" Usopp stated, "One day, you're gonna be in trouble and begging for my help."

"Whatever." Nami pulled Minette's hair one last time. Reaching a hand to Usopp, Nami chuckled. "You can save me the trouble of standing. Got a rubber band?"

Minette giggled as Usopp went digging in his bag - pouting and muttering about the lack of appreciation he gets.

"Here." He handed Nami a band and seemed over his sour mood when he saw what she was doing with Minette's hair. "That's not too bad."

Minette sat still as Nami wrapped the band around the ball of hair atop her head. She smiled, excited to see what Nami's accomplished.

"Oh," Ace hummed. Minette watched him search the many pockets in his shorts. He was closer now, joined in the ring of crew members to listen to Usopp's story. He was sitting on the other side of Chopper, and found what he was looking for.

"When I was sent off," he said, "I was told to give you this." He handed Minette a bright red cloth rolled into a thin line.

"What is it?" Minette questioned.

Nami took it from her hands. "It's a bandanna. It goes in your hair." Immediately, the navigator wrapped it around Minette's head, behind her ears, and tied it off at the left side.

"Why does she need it?" Zoro asked, watching Ace with suspicious eyes.

"It's not just an accessory," Ace assured. "It's a Life Line."

"Life Line?" Chopper echoed.

Luffy snored behind the group huddle - having fallen asleep since Usopp's story didn't start with intense action and fighting.

"That's right," Ace nodded. "Life Lines come in different shapes and forms and are worn on the body in obvious places - this one just happens to be a bandanna. What they do is flash colors when the person wearing is it badly hurt, too overwhelmed in a fight, or in distress. What's so great about Life Lines is that only the people the one wearing it trusts with their lives can see it flashing so the attacking enemy doesn't know."

Sanji and Vivi walked in on the group with more snacks and a map. Vivi sat beside Nami and Minette. She frowned, "Life Line? I've studied these types of things before but never heard of this."

"That's because they're an... _underground_ type of concept."

"They're illegal," Sanji's question sounded more like a statement.

"Very," Ace nodded. "Life Lines were made by Casters before they were all killed for witchcraft by the World Government. Just the idea of hexing anything nowadays is frowned upon. Whitebeard had the last Life Line in the world and now, he's given it to you, Mouse."

Millions of questions raced Minette's mind such as what Casters were; what witchcraft is; and why hexing sounded familiar; but all she could say was: "Why me?"

Ace shrugged. "I'm not sure, but the old man said you are a very important person in this world, and as hard headed as he can be, he's usually right about these things."

Minette hummed in thought, lost in the possible outcomes this simple bandanna can give her. She almost didn't want to wear it after Ace said how valuable - not to mention illegal - it was. And if anything, she shouldn't be the one to wear it. She is strong, unable to die, and gets hurt all the time - she'll last in a fight but Nami and Usopp… they weren't that strong, not yet at least. The idea of their lives in danger was more scary than her own being threatened - pulse, doesn't wearing this mean she's weak, in a way - that she needs outside help constantly. If this flashes when she's distressed - feeling down or sad - outside of a fight then there's no possible way she'd been seen as a capable fighter among the crew. So it's decided, she'll wear it while Ace is around, but once they save Vivi's country, Minette's taking it off and merely guarding it from being stolen.

 _I'm not weak._

"Pulse," Ace smiled with a shrug. "It's cute."

"Watch it." Zoro growled and Minette giggled, her mood changing.

Standing, she raised to the wash room to see Nami's hard work. A smile broke across her freckled cheeks and lit her grey eyes when she found her messy hair pulled into a loose bun - strands sticking this way and that, her fringe hanging in front of her ears. Then there was the red bandanna that wrapped under and around her head. The tightened knot to the side and extra ends sticking up like a bow. With her overalls, darkened skin from the sun, and her new hairstyle, she looked like a completely different person compared to a few months back. Not to mention, she looked nothing like the monster hidden deep inside.

"How do you like it?" Nami called.

Running back to the deck, Minette plopped into Zoro's lap.

Zoro laughed, "Easy on the gravity, Shrimp."

She only smiled to Nami. "It's so cool."

"Glad to hear."

Vivi took over the conversation now, displaying the map she held in the center of the group. "Back to business," she sighed and pointed at the map. "See here? We've just entered the Sandora River. First, we'll land at Erumalu, then head to the interior of Alabasta to reach Yuba, here." Her finger stopped its path along the page. "The leader of the rebel army is in Yuba."

Minette honestly didn't know how to ready a map - she only saw scribbled lines whenever Nami tried to show her the progress she's made on her dream.

"I see," Ace nodded. "So you're heading to Yuba next."

"Anyway," Nami smiled, "since it seems like you're here to protect Mouse for the time being, you'll be riding along with us for a while."

"I'm one hundred percent cool with Luffy's brother tagging along!" Usopp cheered.

"Yeah!" Chopper laughed.

Everyone - but the still snoring Luffy - raised their cups, hitting each others around the cluster and held the atmosphere light and welcoming. Zoro finally seemed to get over himself about Ace and actually laughed along - which Minette was happy about.

When everyone settled in, and were fine with the plan Vivi explained, everyone did their own thing. Usopp woke Luffy and headed to the kitchen with Sanji and Ace; Nami and Vivi went back to their room to discuss what type of terrain they'll be going through to get to Alabasta; and Zoro, Chopper, and Minette stayed on deck. Chopper was relaxing in the sun, but only because there was a strong sea breeze, all the while Zoro was doing pushups with Minette purchased on his back.

There wasn't really anything to do but to wait until they reached land again - which both Nami and Minette assured everyone they would before the sun set. Minette, as weird as it sounds, enjoyed working out with Zoro to pass the time. She sat on his shoulders as he ran up and down the stairs, and did lunges; she hugged around his chest and wrapped her legs around his waist as he did pull ups; she even served as a weight as he razed her above his head and lowered her back down to his chest in a continuous loop. Working out with Zoro was amusing and definitely fun.

When Zoro switched his normal push up to a one handed, she shuffled around until she was laying down facing the sky, her hands behind her head - in between his shoulder blades - and her legs resting long his, Minette closed her eyes, finding comfort in the smooth rhythm of Zoro's push ups.

Then, in the silence, she said: "Do you think it works?"

"What works?" Zoro grunted.

"The bandanna."

"I don't - believe in - hexing." Each pause he grunted, then switched hands.

"No?"

"No."

Minette frowned, then looked to the calm reindeer. "What about you, Chopper?"

Chopper sighed, his content smile still there, his eyes still closed. "In some places, medicine is considered witchcraft."

"So, yes?"

Chopper shifted onto his elbows, looking at the sparkling water. "Hard to say."

"But do you think _this_ does what Ace says it does?"

Chopper moved his gaze to Minette, analyzing the bandana for a minute then laid back down. He closed his eyes again. "Hard to say."

Minette groaned, not happy with their answers at all. But she moved on - after all, she'll probably find out as soon as they reach land.


	29. Chapter:27

" _Sometimes, a big brother is better than a superhero." ~Unknown_

An hour before they set anchor on the shores of Erumalu, Vivi had Nami stop the ship on a different shore and sent Carue off. What she sent the duck with was a handwritten letter explaining everything about the agency, what happened to Igaram, and her new friends. It was only a matter of time before the king sees his daughter's letter and reacts, but Vivi could only hope it will get to him soon before it's too late.

Now, depending on the duck to cross the desert and deliver the message safely, the crew sets out on their own stretch of hot sand. Sadly, when they made it into Erumalu, not far off the coast, they were not met with "the land of green" as Vivi described it. Everything was covered in sand, everything was dry, and cracked, and crumbling in on itself. It was a wonder that some structures were still standing - but barely.

Vivi explained the three year long drought to the group and how her father was accused of causing it with a green powder called Dance Powder - but Minette couldn't concentrate on anything but the sand no matter how hard she tried to listen. Before they left the ship, Vivi had the young girl put on a heavy cloak over her overalls just like her and Nami - saying the sun was too much in the part they were walking through. The weight of the cape added onto her survival backpack, and the disconcerting feeling of the sand sliding between her toes every time she took a step was more overbearing than the heat.

Walkin through Erumalu, the wind picked up, echoing off the buildings is such a way the once beautiful city of luscious greenery sounded like it was weeping - desperate for anyone's help. When they were walking through, listening to the city's mournful tune, Minette stepped down on the sand, only to be shocked with vibrations echoing back to her - but then cracked under her weight.

Stopping in what seemed to be the middle of the city, Minette sat and started digging.

"What's wrong?" Usopp asked.

"Something's here," Minette said.

"Do you think it's treasure?" Nami smiled.

"She's not a metal detector!" Usopp yelled.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Vivi said. "Erumalu was a very rich city."

The rest of the group walked over, Chopper helping her dig, and everyone grew silent as Minette lifted a human skull out of its shallow grave. The skull was thin - having eroded from the sand and the wind rubbing against it constantly - but the place Minette stepped on it was unmistakable from the large hole on the left temple.

Minette looked up to see everyone's mournful expressions, but Vivi was almost brought to tears. Carefully, Minette placed the delicate skull back in the sand and reburied it.

Standing again, Minette took Vivi's hand as they continued on their way. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

The princes squeezed her hand and flashed the girl a sad smile. "At least he has someone to remember him now."

As they walked on, Minette fell a lot, tumbled down sand dunes, and lost her footing on tall peaks. Zoro tried to hold her up through most of it - grabbing the handle of her backpack and pulling her to her feet before she could face plant. Eventually, Minette just told him to stop trying. He was exerting too much energy pulling Chopper on a makeshift sled and trying to keep up with the group. But after Minette did more falling than walking in a few feet, Sanji simply picked up the young girl, positioned her in between his back and his backpack and carried on. He made Usopp carry her backpack so she could fit.

Minette felt as though she were riding in one of those baby straps new mothers use when they go shopping but she didn't complain. Being carried beat walking in hot sand and falling every step.

Adjusting the straps, Sanji looked over his shoulder. "Everything alright back there? You comfortable?"

Despite her internal temperature going up because of the hot backpack and Sanji's own heat, Minette was other wise very comfortable and didn't even have to hold on. Unfortunately, the position gave her no room to look over Sanji's shoulders like a normal piggyback ride would.

Being forced to sit forward and press her cheek against Sanji's shoulder blades, Minette relaxed with a sigh. "Yeah."

"Not too warm?"

As hot as it was, Minette didn't want to complain in fear he'll move and ruin her comfortable position. She shook her head with a hum.

Ace was walking beside them, having helped with situating Minette on his back, and chuckled. "You look like you could go for a nap, kid." Ace lifted the hood of her cloak to cover her head and shade her eyes from the sun.

"I can!" Usopp yelled from behind, making Minette giggle.

"Yeah," Sanji's voice reverberated through his back, sounding hollow in the ear pressed against his spine. In a way, feeling the vibration soothed her after hours of not being able to feel anything. Sanji continued. "We're just walking now, no need to keep an eye on things while we're all awake."

Zoro walked on the other side of Ace to be in her line of sight. She could hear Chopper's sleigh being pulled through the sand as he walked along. "You haven't slept in a while," Zoro stated. "Two or three nights now."

"Since Drum Kingdom," Nami confirmed from the front of the group.

Ace gasped, "You kiddin me? Do you just not trust these people of something?"

Minette giggled, refusing to let the real reason show.

"We'll be alright, Shrimp," Zoro said. "Just take a nap. We'll wake ya up when the sun goes down if that makes ya feel better."

Minette smiled from under her hood, but she was reluctant to close her eyes. Nightmares plague her dreams but it's even worse when she realizes that they were at some point reality. She wants to fill the holes, she really does, but she's afraid of what she'll find.

"Mouse?" Sanji voice echoed through his back, soother her worries and stress once again. "You wake?"

She stayed silent, picking up his steady breathing and heart beat. She found her eyes closed, content with his natural scent of nicotine and sweat as his circulatory and respiratory lulled her in a trance.

She felt the hood of her cloak lift before falling back over her eyes. "She's out cold," Ace said.

"To think she was tired enough to just fall asleep sitting like that," Nami chuckled.

"Poor thing," Vivi giggled.

"Sanji," Luffy groaned, "I wanna nap too!"

"Then nap on Usopp!"

"NO WAY!"

As they walked along, Sanji's soothing rhythm lulled the young girl in and out of sleep. She'd pick up on incoherent conversations here and there before being pulled back to drifting. It wasn't enough to make her fall asleep, just empty her mind of nothing else but Sanji's heartbeats. As the sun started going down, so did the temperature. The drastic change made Minette grateful that the warm backpack and Sanji's being provided a comforting hug as the group dragged on for a few more hours.

Then, when she was conscious enough to understand their words, Minette listened to a conversation between Sanji and Ace.

"So the kid's your look out."

"Yeah. Stays up all night looking out for our asses."

"Does she at least sleep during the day?"

"No. The moss brain over there does everyone's far share of nap time on the deck."

"I can understand why she's so tired now if she never sleeps. The sun and the heat probably drained all the energy keeping her awake."

"As true as that might be, Mouse doesn't sleep just for that one reason." Sanji hesitated, then: "When we first rescued her, she had terrible nightmares; and, aside from Drum Island, I haven't seen her sleep sense. I think she's afraid of going to sleep and rewatching all the hell she's been through."

"If it's not too personal - what happened?"

"Well, if you're here to protect her from cannibals, then you must have an idea, right?"

"Unfortunately."

" _Don't wander too far, Minnie. Stay where I can see you."_

" _Okay. Oh! Hey, Mom - er, Robin… I-I didn't mean..."_

" _It's quite alright, my dear. Let's just not forget how beautiful your mother truly was."_

" _Mommy was a warrior!"_

" _That's right. She was so brave and strong and smart. I'm sorry I can't be her, Minnie, but I'll try to be a warrior just as great as her."_

As Minette slept, huddled against Sanji's back to keep warm, the group set up camp for the night. Sanji tried moving around to help pitch tens, and collect whatever dry twigs they could find, but he soon found moving around with a hundred pounds weighing on his spine close to impossible - hell, he couldn't even set up his cooking station without help. He didn't want to wake her, she seemed to be having a good dream or just a nice rest without any, plus she was also keeping him warm as the subtle breeze grew chilly - but he won't be able to do anything until she wake up.

With a sigh, Sanji turned to Vivi, Nami, and Ace sitting around the fire - the boys were running corse around camp. "Nami-swan," Sanji cooed, standing in front of her. "Do you mind giving me a hand?" He turned to the side, flashing the three with Minette's sleeping face. Her hand in a fist, resting in front of her face, on Sanji's shoulder blade, and hiding the fact that she was drooling on his thick cloak. The warm glow of the fire illuminated her freckles a darker shade contrasting nicely with her sun pink cheeks and nose.

"Oh my gosh," Vivi gasped, hiding her bright smile behind her hands. "She's even more adorable while she's sleeping."

"I haven't seen her make this sweet face in a while," Nami awed.

"Luffy always wanted a cute little sister," Ace chuckled. "Now I see why."

"I would keep her here all night," Sanji sighed, "But I can't cook with her on my back."

"I hear you," Nami nodded. Standing along with Ace and Vivi, they prepared to remove the sleeping girl from the cook - preferably without waking her. Sanji bent over, taking all the weight on his upper body instead of his legs, giving Vivi and Ace a chance to lift the backpack. Backpack removed, Minette visibly shivered and she moaned in displeasure that more than half of her warmth was now gone.

Nami picked up the young girl and held her flush to her chest. Before she could shiver again, Nami sat and wrapped her in the folds of her cloak. "She is out cold," Nami chuckled.

"I would be too if I was awake for three days straight," Ace snorted, plopping himself down once more.

Vivi sat beside Nami, brushing stray hair from Minette's face. "I can only imagine what she was like when she was even younger than this."

When Sanji started dinner and the smell of cooking meat filled the air, Luffy's impatient manner was the thing to wake the girl. Groaning, Minette's slew of hazy, happy dreams came to nothing but darkness. She shifted, a squishy surface she was laying against. For a moment, she thought she was still laying on Sanji, but the heartbeats were different and so was the breathing. Not to mention she couldn't feel any vibration as Sanji yelled at Luffy.

Shifting, Minette pushed away, gentle hands against her back, keeping hr sitting up right. Looking up, Minette saw Nami smiling down at her. She returned the smile and nestled back into her warmth.

"Good evening, Mouse," Nami chuckled. "Did you have a nice rest?"

Minette only nodded, still waking up.

"You woke up just in time," Sanji laughed. "Food's done."

If Minette wasn't wake then, she sure as hell was awake now when Luffy's blood curdling scream of excitement filled the air. Minette ignored the the boys fighting over the food though, turning around on Nami's lap so she could eat easier and thanked Sanji for the food he handed down.

Lazily, Minette ate her meatless curry; laughed at Luffy's and Usopp's antics; and relaxed with the rest of the group. Standing, Minette stretched and sat in between Zoro and Sanji in the sand. She diffused their soon-to-be fight and looked up to the sky.

She giggled as their hostility grew relaxed as they started eating again. "Thank you for letting me sleep."

"The pervert didn't want to wake you up," Zoro muttered through a mouth full of food.

"Hey! I wanted her to get the most out of her sleep. Who knows when the next time will be that she'll rest like that again?"

Before they could start fighting, Minette said, "I had a dream about my mom."

They grew stiff and quiet, their gaze landing on her face. The others laughter not matching the mood shift across the fire pit.

"Yeah?" Zoro muttered.

Minette nodded with a smile, her gaze still on the stars.

"Are you… alright?" Sanji asked.

Minette sighed. "My mom and I were walking in a forest, making flower crowns. I was… embarrassed about something, maybe the flowers, but she was beautiful." She looked to Sanji. "You would've liked her a lot. Very, very pretty."

In secret, Minette was talking about Robin. In her dream - memory rather - she seemed to have aged older than when they had first met. Maybe four or five, giving her time to adjust to the fact that Robin and her imaginary sister were the only ones left. Robin did a good job of shielding her from the truth, and protecting her from harm's way. In away, Robin informally adopted the young girl, took her in and helped her find food and shelter and didn't mind the accidental slip of the tongue when Minette would call her Mom - if anything, it brought her more joy. But what upsets her more than anything now, is the fact that Robin and her are enemies now and soon enough, they're going to have to fight. In Luffy's way of thinking, there can only be one winner - she just hopes that whoever loses won't take their win so graciously.

Minette blinked from her thoughts, and smiled to the stars again. "She was very kind… I don't think she knew what was wrong with that island when she dropped me off."

 _I hope she didn't._

"Dropped you off?" Zoro questioned.

Minette frowned and looked into the fire. "In truth… I've been on the run before I was even on the run." She hadn't noticed all noise had died down until she heard snoring. Looking up and through the flames, she found everyone sleeping but them. Standing and walking off, Minette called over her shoulder, "Get some rest. I'll keep watch."

Without another word, Minette sat just outside the light of fire and laid on the sand. She folded her hands behind her back and looked up to the stars. The sand was still warm from the blazing evening sun but not as burning as before. Feeling disconnected still wasn't a familiar concept but this only gives her other sense a chance to prove themselves. Through the wind, she could hear Sanji and Zoro mutter to one another. Their voices too low to be coherent but she can hear them and that was good enough. When the finally seemed to settle down, all was quiet and peaceful but the snoring. If anything, Minette will be able to hear someone coming at least.

The sand _shushed_ with each shuffled step towards her but she didn't bother with looking up to see who it was. She expected it to be Zoro at the least, the swordsman normally the one to visit her during her last night watch, but she also wasn't surprised with it was Ace who laid beside her.

"Hey, kid," Ace groaned as he laid back and relax.

She nodded. "Hey."

"You know," he said, "I was sent to protect you, but you seem to have a lot of people here who care about you. Kinda feels like they're protecting me from getting near you at times."

Minette smiled. "That's just them, I guess."

"No. I think it's because you're you. Sometimes people don't know they need something until they have it." Ace sighed, "Or what they had until they lost it."

Minette frowned.

"Look, kid, I don't really know what I'm doing over here instead of sleeping by the fire, but I feel like I need to reassure you."

"Reassure me?"

"I can tell you don't trust me, not entirely just like the swordsman, but let me just tell you I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you if we run into the Dahmer Pirates while we're here. If the others aren't around and it's just you and I fighting back to back - I'll be there every step of the way.

"Now, I don't expect the bandana to flash for me when you need help, but I will be there as soon as you call for me. Remember Luffy in the restaurant when you screamed? Just scream like that again if you're alone and scared and I'll be right by your side in a flash, got it, kid? In a flash."

Minette was quiet, then: "I know you were sent here to do this, but why do you want to so badly?"

"Well," Ace chuckled. "Luffy is my little brother, and you're his little sister, which makes _us_ brother and sister, too. So just like with Luffy, I'll do everything in my power to protect you."

She giggled. "I guess that makes sense."

"Listen here, kid, and listen good. We may have not grown up together, hell we just met, but being Luffy's sister means protecting him and his dream just as he protects yours. And being my sister means dealing with our shit and not getting frustrated."

"It's okay," Minette giggled. "I promise to look out for him."

"You see, Luffy doesn't just pick people to be family like he does with his crew. We've been through many setbacks, lost our brother when we were just kids. You have to earn your way into our family, and in Luffy's eyes, you have; but as it goes for me, I haven't see what you can do just yet. Prove to me that you can be our little sister."

Minette shifted, looking to the side and meeting Ace's gaze, a smile flashed across her freckled cheeks illuminated by the stars. "Is that a challenge?"


	30. Chapter: 28

" _I accept that there may be things far grander and more incomprehensible than we can possible imagine." ~ Richard Dawkins_

As the night carried on, growing cooler by the hour, Minette heard her friends wake up one at a time and carry on into their tents - the cold winds finally stirring them back to their senses. But Ace had fallen asleep beside her and never once tossed about in the sand with discomfort. Minette even checked if he was still breathing a few times, though, his skin didn't pale despite the chill. He was still alive - and very warm when she rested her finger under his nose - and suspected it had something to do with his Devil Fruit power.

Laying there beside the softly snoring man, Minette practiced counting. She counted her fingers and smiled when she was able to get to ten - though, none of the numbers were is correct order. Then, she practiced on the stars, though, the stars were much harder. Quicker than she would've thought, she forgot which she had already counted opposed to the ones she hadn't - then, after she figured it out, she'd lose count and start over again. It consumed time but she gave up out of slight frustration when she was in the hundreds before she even pointed out nine.

There was no point in practicing if she was just going to get it wrong.

Later in the night, while she was examining the moon, Zoro emerged from the boys' tent, a thick blanket wrapped around himself and another wadded in his hands. Without saying anything - barely opening his eyes, even - he unrolled the second blanket and laid it over the young girl. She honestly hadn't realized she was cold until the warm blanket was snug around her body.

She had thanked him - to which he only hummed, looked to Ace for a moment or two, then walked back into his tent to get more sleep. She doesn't know what make him wake up with the notion that she was cold, but she was thankful for his half asleep concern.

When the sun finally started to rise, Minette was sitting up, watching the sand dune horizon fade into a wash blue - staining the sand and weathered rocks the same color. She watched the top of the dunes and tall rock formations slowly regain their tan color starting from the very top as the sun rose higher and higher.

The sun wasn't visible in the sky, just its resilient light radiating off its own surface and casting morning color to the heavens. And it was around this time Zoro woke up again.

Huddled in this thick cloak and blanket, Zoro sat beside the girl, putting her between Ace and himself, and yawned.

She couldn't stop herself from echoing the gesture.

He said nothing, only watched the rising sun with her - then his hand found its way out of the layers of warmth surrounding his entire body and presented her with an apple.

She chuckled in reply and took the red fruit. Muttering through her first bite, she said: "It's been awhile since we've sat like this."

"Yeah," Zoro said. "The shit cook's been stealing ya away before I can even try to give you an early morning snack." Then, in a lower tone, he grumbled: "Even took ya from my lap while I was sleeping."

Minette giggled. "Sorry to put all your apple stealing antics to waist." She took another bite. "Really."

Zoro was silent, the air filled with the apple's quiet shrills as she bit into it. Then: "You were a lot more cautious then. Didn't even come down without proper convincing."

He was talking about when they first met.

Minette said, "But I trust you now."

She felt Zoro's gaze lock on her face and she didn't have to turn to know he was surprised by the statement.

She finished the apple. Eating the core and the seeds - leaving no traced that there ever was an apple - and as if to reassure him, she said it again. "I trust you, and Luffy, and the rest - even Usopp despite his lies." His eyes shifted and she followed his gaze to the sleeping Ace. She hummed, "But not him. Not yet."

He chuckled at her bluntness. "He's Luffy's brother."

"Making him an immediate alley?"

Zoro sigh, but his smirk still remained. "Ya know," he said. "Not everyone in this world is bad. You can learn to trust people ya just met, too."

She grimaced, remembering the very beginning of her adventure with the Straw Hats, how back and forth she was about everything - and how she still kind of is.

He laughed wholeheartedly, then: "You up for the challenge, or what, Shrimp? Ready to put some eggs in Ace's basket?"

She didn't catch the meaning behind the last question, but ignored it. She giggled, "I've already signed up for one, so the next will have to wait."

He didn't asked, only laughed again.

The tall rock formations and the sand dunes were half tan on top and half light blue on the bottom - the sun finally breaking through over the hills.

The wind howled - she spoke above it. "I never got the chance to thank you."

"For?"

She bit her lip and held her reply.

He looked down at her, waiting, then smiled. He untucked his folded cloak and blanket, extending out his arm and pulled the young girl into his side. "Yeah," he said. "Anytime."

"Woah!"

Startled, Minette whirled around from the sudden burst of noise. Zoro doing the same - even grabbing the handle of his favored white katana - but they both relaxed in seeing Luffy just yards behind them.

Inwardly, Minette cursed the sand.

"I found a shrimp!" Luffy laughed.

Zoro chuckled, nudging Minette's shoulder.

Minette rolled her eyes. She stood, her stiff knees and hips popping as she stretched, then walked towards Luffy and Chopper to see what they found. Usopp was quick to follow from the tent.

"So this is a shrimp?" Chopper mused. "Wow!"

Standing beside Luffy, Minette examined what they found. Pinched in between Luffy's thumb and first finger was a creature she's never seen before. Its shell dark and rough, body long and supported by short legs; but what was the most interesting had to be the two large crab claw looking front hands the thing had.

She was immediately intimidated as it snapped its claws at her, Luffy, and Chopper and wriggled in the air. She took a step back, behind Usopp when he came forward.

Usopp chuckled, patting the girl's head. "Don't worry, shrimps don't live in the desert."

That wasn't reassuring at all. Minette looked around Usopp and made uncanny eye contact with the creature's beady yellow eyes. "Then what is it?" she questioned.

The creature snapped at Chopper, almost getting his blue nose.

Luffy turned to show Usopp what he found and Minette was disappointed when the long nose was just as impressed as they were. "Oh, you're right!" he said. "Is it a desert shrimp?"

"Looks yummy," Luffy laughed.

Minette rolled her eyes and ventured away from the boys. She crossed the dead fire pit, over the logs they sat around, tripped before entering the girls' tent, then entered. The interior of the tent was visible from the rising sun soaking through the thin tarp, making Minette's job easy. Quietly, the young girl stepped inside and found Nami and Vivi still sleeping. They shared a bed - as they do on the ship - but were on opposite ends. Minette took this opportunity to lay between them.

With her back to Nami, Minette studied Vivi's sleeping face - her eyebrows twitching from the noise outside, but she didn't wake up from it. Minette shook her awake. "Vivi," she whispered. She rubbed her shoulder and poked her cheek.

She stirred. Opening her eyes, she seemed to be surprised Minette was there for a moment, then calmed herself down. "Something the matter, Mis. Minette?"

"Yeah," Minette nodded. "I think Luffy's going to die soon."

Both sides of the bed dipped and rocked violently, blankets flung on top of Minette from both sides, wrapping her in a cocoon of warmth. The flaps to the tent fluttered as both Nami and Vivi exited in a rush.

"Luffy!" Nami yelled from outside. Anger most evident in her tone rather than concern. "Whatever you're going - Stop!"

"Don't eat that!" Vivi practically screamed. "That's poisonous!"

Minette couldn't stop laughing. She rolled around in the sheets as she held her aching sides. She may get down sometimes, but just leave it to her captain and her crew mates to cheer her up again.

The wind howled, flowing through the tent and flushing in some sand.

Calming down, Minette untangled herself from the blankets and walked outside. Sanji was standing outside of his tent, stretching when he saw her. He smiled, "Have a good night?"

She nodded.

"Is the sand any better today?"

She shuffled around, digging her feet under until they weren't visible. With a quiet sigh, she stepped out. "Still nothing."

He smiled kindly. "Just hang in there a bit longer."

Minette returned the smile, but her gaze was stolen by large clouds in the distance blocking the sun in the horizon. The wind picked up howling louder in Minette's ears as the sand shifted and swirled around her. The sand was swept from under her feet and she fell.

"Hey," Sanji called over the wind, his hand resting on her back. "You alright?"

Minette looked up, saw everyone standing and staring off in the distance, then Vivi turned. "Everyone, hide behind the rocks!" she yelled. "A sand storm is coming!"

Panicked, Minette grabbed at Sanji's shoulders as he reached down for her and was lifted from the sand and into his arms. She squinted into the wind as he ran - able to feel every time he almost slipped but caught himself.

Diving into their own barricade separate from the group, Sanji braced Minette against the rock and hunched over her - protecting her from the downdraft and preventing her from being swept away. But his efforts were fruitless and they both couldn't find any stable ground to hold to. Just like everyone in the group, Minette found herself buried under the sand, the storm going as suddenly as it came.

It took Minette a few minutes to realize what was happening and why she couldn't move or why it hurt so badly to breath. When she finally realized she was buried, she tried to escape, but she soon found her sense of up and down were messed up. Being trapped under the sand, she felt hollow - worse than simply walking on the hit grains. Engulfed entirely, she could see, smell, taste, feel, hear nothing at all. Gravity didn't seem to work in the world of sand and nothing echoed through deep tunnel under the surface. There was nothing but cold sand everywhere and she was stuck in this hollowness for what felt like forever.

But only for a few seconds.

The sand moved around her hand, shifting but never leaving, sinking back in when dug out. She thought it could be the wind from the surface, or a burrowing scavenger from deep below, but both her thoughts were wrong when a large hand wrapped around her small fist and forearm and pulled her hand and arm up and out or the sand - yanking the rest of her her up and out like a rag doll.

When her head was above ground, she coughed up the sand she inhaled and took raged breaths.

"Thank God," Usopp sighed.

Who ever pulled her out, helped her sit up, shielding her eyes from the suddenly harsh sun with his own large shadow. Wiping the tears and sand from her eyes, Minette found Chopper in his Heavy Point form.

Chopper scanned her for injury, his large hands delicate as he held her. "You alright, Mouse?"

She giggled, followed by a hoarse cough and more sand. "Oh look at that," her voice graveled. "I'm not dead."

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Behind Chopper, Ace chuckled as he walked around and helped the girl stand. "All right," he said. "Let's continue on."

Having dug up everything from the sand and packed by early noon, the crew carried on their journey through the desert. Minette did her best walking on her own, trying to prove to Ace that she isn't some wimpy kid, but she did need to keep a firm grip on Nami's cloak. Occasionally, she'd fall, but she'd catch herself a keep going - unfortunately getting used to face planting in the sand and having to hurriedly pick herself back up. But, she no longer stopped the group every time she fell, and Usopp even picked up her spirits with a race to see who could slid down the sand dunes faster. Luffy was quick to join in on the fun too, and Chopper would have also if it wasn't so hot.

Falling, Minette was caught by her backpack just like before, but it wasn't Zoro this time.

Looking up, Minette's gaze met Ace. He chuckled down to the girl, "Careful."

"I can do it," she assured.

He lifted the hood of her cloak over her head, shielding her eyes from the sun. "I know."

She slowed, his words catching her off guard as he walked on towards the front of the group. Before she could fall too far behind, she picked up the pase and continued, smiling to herself from the confidence Ace gave her.

When the sun was high, maybe just a little past noon, Luffy was whining about food; which Minette wouldn't have minded, but she didn't eat the food Sanji prepared for her as a late breakfast - having still been full from the apple Zoro gave her earlier that morning. Luffy's whining about his hunger make her hungry as well, but she felt a type of shame if she were to start whining too. She could just imagine Sanji saying something along the lines of: " _If you're so hungry, you should've eaten when you had the chance._ " and she didn't want to deal with that right now.

In front of the group, Luffy and Vivi were talking about when was the best time to stop and eat. "Alright," Vivi said, "What do you say we take a break at the next rock we find?"

Sprinting a head, Luffy stopped the group, "Guys! Let's hurry to the next rocks! Whoever wins Rock-Paper-Scissors has to carry everyone's stuff!"

"Quit deciding thing!" Usopp argued.

"Shouldn't the looser carry the stuffy?" Sanji muttered.

Minette stood beside Zoro and tugged on his cloak. "Rock-Paper-What?"

He sighed. "Don't worry about it. Just stand by the Princess."

Walking over to Vivi and Ace, Minette stumbled and the pair reacted to catching her, but she planted her footing in time. Standing beside Vivi, Minette watched her crewmates huddle together in a circle - their dominant fist extended as they started a game Minette didn't understand.

Luffy was the loser (or winner rather) - which didn't surprise the young girl - and on they went.

Now Luffy had another thing to whine about. "H-Heavy," he panted. "So heavy… and hot." He was pulling a large makeshift sleigh similar to Chopper's but bigger in size. Everyone's bags were on it - even Minette's, which she felt slightly guilty about. But he was the winner (loser?) of Rock-Paper-Whatever and had no room to complain, though, he was.

Stand on a particularly tall sand dune, Minette held on to Usopp as he scanned the area, not excited with the idea of falling down this one.

"Find something?" Minette asked.

Uspp smiled, removed his goggles and fixed them to her head. She didn't dare touch them, afraid she'd break them and let Usopp adjust them for her. "See that?" He chuckled.

In the distance, slightly altered by heat waves swaying in the air, Minette smiled when the view came to focus. "Rocks!"

"Yup!" Usopp took back his goggles and put them back on as he turned to the group. "Rocks spotted just a little ways ahead!"

Minette turned just in time to see Luffy's bright smile. "For real?!" Then he bolted ahead of the group. "Break time! Food!"

Minette giggled. "And he's gone."

Zoro sighed, "Let's go before he eats whatever he can get his hands on."

"I second that," Sanji nodded.

They didn't get too far before Luffy was running back, calling for Chopper about injured birds needing immediate help. To which the doctor was temporarily cured of his own heat exhaustion. When they arrived to the scene of the apparent "near-death" birds, all their stuff was missing and the birds were flying away. Luffy, of course responded by chasing after them.

Minette sat in the shade, resting in the cool sand. "Do you think he'll be able to find his way back?" She puddled the sand in her palms and let it slip through her fingers.

Her question went unanswered.

Chopper laid beside her, sweating through his clothes and fur; Zoro sat on the rock behind her, resting with his eyes closed; and Usopp leaning against the talled rock formation shielding them all from the sun with Sanji. Ace was on the other side, resting like Zoro; while Vivi and Nami were mapping out more of their journey.

As time passed and still no sign of Luffy or their stuff, Minette stood and started walking. "I won't go too far," she said.

"Where?" Nami asked.

Minette looked around the rock formation, avoiding everyone's curious gaze, and shrugged. "Just to wonder."

"Want me come with you?" Usopp asked.

Minette shook her head and started walking in a random direction. "I'll be alright." She almost tripped but caught herself before she could smash her head against a rock. She stood straight. "I'm okay."

"Okay," Sanji said. "Have fun."

She nodded, stepping through a crack in the rock wall.

Ace called from the other side, his voice echoing out. "Just scream."

"Got it," she called back and off she went.

She had no particular reason for going away from the group, and no particular reason for wondering around. She was just bored and figured anything was better than sitting around and waisting for Luffy to return. Who knows, maybe she'll even find him and bring him back sooner than he would have on his own.

The rocks they were resting in looked to be an eroded cave, tall and hollow, casting shadows were she walked just outside of it. She could feel small vibrations in this area, small rocks in the sand echoing back to her, but that's about it. She stayed close to the rock wall she exited from, trying not to lose her way and become entirely helpless while she's on her own. Then, realizing what she was doing in while she was doing it, Minette started to climb the wall. She didn't get very far when something in the distant sand caught her eye and curiosity. She jumped down, trusting herself to make it back safely from just a few dunes away, and ventured towards the object.

She didn't trip, didn't fall down the two dunes she crossed, and was successful in keeping the rock formation her friends were in sight. There were little rocks under the sand here and there, keeping her mind on the right track as her gaze remained glued to her target. When she arrived, she found the sand was much looser than the area she just came from, indicating a recent sand storm just before they arrived. Trudging through the knee deep sand, Minette dug for the object that caught her eye and soon found a fruit the size of her head. It's shape was strawberry like but it's color was dark blue when the sand was dusted off and had intricate curves and lines indenting the outer layer. It was odd and kind of spiky when she pick it up, smelt of cinnamon and oak - but also a type of rot.

She didn't know what to make of it, but then she realized what it was.

" _What's that, Robin?"_

" _A book. This one tells you about weird fruit that you should never eat."_

" _Can I read it?"_

" _You don't know how to read this one. Not yet at least."_

" _But you've been teaching me."_

" _Not these words, silly girl. I've been teaching you how to read something else."_

" _Oh, then, what's this one say?"_

" _Look at the pictures, Minnie. What you see are called Devil Fruits. Remember what they look like and if you ever find one, don't eat it."_

" _Why not? Do they give you upset tummies?"_

" _Yes. They'll upset your tummy really bad for a whole year."_

" _A whole year? I'll tell Shi about them too."_

" _Alright… Tell her to take care."_

Minette blinked from her memories, and ran back to the rock formation. Realization struck her like lightning, a shock of how she can find all the answers to all the questions she's been asking all this time given this one opportunity.

She hid the fruit in the folds of her cloak, careful not to trip or stumble and accidentally drop it. When she peeked her head through the opening she went through she found no change in anyone's position.

Chopper spotted her first.

Putting her finger to her lips and shushing his questions, she gestured for him to come out of the shade. She watched him nod, then stand. Before anyone could spot her, she pressed her back against the rock wall, out of sight.

"Where you going?" Zoro's voice echoed.

"I… I'm just going to see where Mouse is," Chopper's voice was airy from the lie.

"I'll come too-"

"No. I, um, I haven't walked a whole lot today. If you come, I'll be tempted to ask you to carry me."

It was silent, then: "Alright. Don't be too long."

As Chopper walked out of the rock wall, Minette took his hand and started running, using him as support so she won't fall. When they were a safe distance, but still in sight of the rock formation. Minette stopped, both of them panting.

"What?" Chopper panted, sitting on the sand. "What's wrong?"

Minette sat beside him and looked him dead in the eyes. The flexes of greens shining brighter in his hazel hues because of the sun as his stare grew worried and tense.

Minette spoke low, "Can you keep a secret?"

Turning serious, Chopper also lowered his tone. "I'm bad at lying."

"I know. But can you keep a secret?"

He didn't answer.

"Then can I trust you?"

"Of course."

She looked around, scanning the dunes to make sure they weren't followed and no one was listening. She pulled out the Devil Fruit and Chopper visibly tensed.

"How did you-? Where-?"

"In the sand. Listen, Chopper, I need your help."

"No, I'm not going to watch you eat it to make sure you don't die. You know eating two fruits is a terrible idea!"

"I wasn't saying that, just listen."

The reindeer took deep breaths as he waited.

"On that island, I was experimented on, you know this. But I didn't physically eat the Devil Fruit."

"It was injected," Chopper gapped. "I remember. You told me you were kidnapped and Wapol called you…" he wondered off, not wanting to say the name.

Minette nodded. "I need your help Chopper. We need to figure out how they did it."

"Why?"

"Exactly."

"I'm lost."

"If we find out the _how_ , then we can find out the _why_. _Why_ they made me this way and how they _knew_ I wouldn't be able to ever die after injecting me."

"It could've just been the fruit type."

"I don't buy it. Nami said the Healo Healo Fruit doesn't exist. So did Vivi."

Chopper frowned, looking at the fruit. Then; "This requires background knowledge on genetics, basic Devil Fruit types, and body stamina."

"I don't understand any of those, but you do Chopper. Help me find out the reason why I can't die - and maybe with this knowledge, you'll be one step closer to your dream."

Chopper seemed to be lost in thought, weighing his options.

Minette moved her head to be in his line of sight, making eye contact. "Chopper… Can you keep a secret?"


	31. Chapter: 29

" _It's hard to wake up from a nightmare if you aren't even awake." ~J.S._

In all honesty, Chopper cannot lie to save his own life - but when it comes to Minette and the strong will to keep a promise - the blue nose reindeer never faltered. When Chopper had finally agreed, they shoved the Devil Fruit into his medical bag and made their way back to the others. When he was asked what had happened, he only replied with: "She wandered farther than I thought."

Luffy showed up shortly after that, accompanied by a long necked, furry, and humped back aminal Minette's never seen before. Apparently, while Luffy was chasing the birds, he saved the four legged creature and rode him back to the rock formation. The animal - which Chopper explained to be a camel - was enough of a distraction to the others that their questions about Chopper's newly bloated bag and where Minette had supposedly wandered off to had stopped entirely.

Apparently, with Chopper's help of translating, the camel was willing to give the girls of the group a ride to wherever the group was going - but his saddle only sat two.

"So, who's going to walk?" Usopp questioned.

"I still don't understand why Mouse can't just sit on my lap," Nami shrugged.

Lashes - the name Nami gave the camel - gruffed. Chopper translated. "'I would if I could, I'm just a man like that, but I hurt my leg fending off the plant.'" Chopper's voice was monotone as he continued. "'Too much weight at once isn't as easy as it used to be.'"

Standing between Nami and Vivi, Minette looked up, tracking their conversation.

"Why don't you go ahead and ride with Mouse, Vivi. I don't mind."

"But I'm sure Miss. Minette would feel more comfortable with you, Nami."

"We trust you enough now, right Mouse? Besides, a princess shouldn't be walking when there's a perfectly good ride."

"Don't make me laugh. I grew up in these deserts. If there's anyone most suited to walk, it's me."

Minette looked back and forth, watching the girl's faces go from friendly to frustrated in a matter of seconds. What were they trying to accomplish here?

Finally, Minette spoke up. "Um," she raised her hand, "I don't mind walking."

They both stop to look at her. Both seemed to be contemplating before turning away. "No."

Minette stepped in front of them, facing both, and placed her hands on her hips with a huff. "Come on, I can do it! I don't need to save energy as badly as you guys do - and you need your strength for whoever might come for us when we reach Alainster."

"Yesterday you were so drained from the heat you _fell asleep_ on Sanji," Nami said.

"And it was a great rest if I do say so myself!"

Vivi snickered behind her hand, then: "I'd also like to mention, you've mistaken Alabasta for another name. Sounds like you need another daytime nap."

Minette's freckled cheeks burned and she couldn't tell if it was the slight sun burn or her embarrassment. She crossed her arms but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

Zoro stepped forward, patting the girl's head and ginning to Nami and Vivi. "If the Shrimp wants to walk, let her walk. Just climb on the horse and stop arguing."

Lashes gruffed at Zoro's comment and Minette giggled.

The two looked at Zoro, between each other, then to Minette before climbing up. Nami took the reins as she is the one navigating them through the desert and Vivi held onto her hips from the back.

Nami sighed. "Just tell me when you wanna turn, alright, Mouse?"

Minette smiled and nodded. "Yup."

As the boys and Minette gathered themselves, Nami and Vivi led the way. They walked through the mid afternoon heat, Minette staying relatively in the middle of the group - ahead of Luffy, Usopp, and Zoro; and just behind Sanji and Ace. She was doing better at keeping her balance, only having to be caught twice every hour they walked by Zoro or Ace if he slowed down enough to walk beside her. But she was mostly able to keep going because of Usopp's frequent light pushes forward whenever she stumbled. No one spoke, the heat sapping the words from their vocal cords as the sun moved across the sky.

It wasn't until late afternoon did Minette realize how far behind she had fallen from the group; but Ace was there too, dragging his feet one after another right beside her.

"Doin' good, kid?" Ace's voice was hoarse and dry - almost croaked at the end.

She swallowed whatever saliva she had and coughed. "My throat's sand paper."

"Sounds like it too."

She smiled, not enough energy to giggle, and coughed again - back to silence.

The bag slung over Ace's shoulder was swung around and in his hands. She watched him sift through the contents of the bag before producing a thin cylinder canteen. He unscrewed the cap and extended it to her.

"There's not much," he said. "But it's better than nothing."

Hesitant at first, she took it and watched him. "You sure?"

"You sound like you smoke more than the cook."

"What?"

"Nevermind. Just have it. Might be warm, though."

Minette stopped walking, Ace stopping two strides ahead, and tipped the canteen to her lips. Ace was right, there wasn't much left - she had to tip her head almost all the way back to get a small stream - and it was in fact warm. Though, none of that mattered, she couldn't help but caugh, her dry throat cracking from the moisture but she also couldn't stop herself from taking another sip.

Before she could finish it, she held it away from herself - toward Ace. She wiped her chin on her cloak. "Here." Her voice improved dramatically from just a few sips. It wasn't back to normal, still whispery from irritation, but enough to match her character.

"Gone?" Ace took the canteen.

"No. The rest is yours."

"Gee, kid. I said I'm fine with you havin' the rest."

"Then save it. Someone might pass out sooner or later."

He smiled, screwed back on the top and put it back in the bag. Slinging it over his shoulder, Ace gave Minette's shoulder a soft push forward and started their journey again. "Come on," he chuckled. "Let's not fall too far behind."

Minette looked up, peeking out from under the long hood, and stopped again. This time, wearing a frown. "But…" she turned, seeing the same scenery around her, "Where are the others?"

Ace stood beside her and they both spent a minute or two trying to find the rest of the group in the distance, but there weren't any tracks left behind thanks to the wind. Minette's heart immediately dropped and the sweat trailing her back turned to ice. For a moment, she couldn't breath - staring at nothing but sand dunes as far as the eye can see - and felt her blood rushing through her chest, echoing in her ear drums.

She was lost, unable to feel their vibrations to tell where they are or if they're alright. She had spun around so many times trying to spot their trail, that she wasn't only just lost but turned around.

Lost.

Disconnected.

No sense of direction.

This was just like getting lost in the town a day ago, but steadily growing worse as she came to realize there was no food and little to no water.

"Oi." A hand took to her shoulder, bringing her from her thoughts, and her attention to Ace. "Don't forget to breath."

She gasped, not anticipating the quiet sob that escaped without thought. She bit her lip to suppress another, but she couldn't stop her eyes from tearing or her eyebrows from twitching.

Ace was kneeling, holding her arms length within seconds. "Hey, now. What's this? What's wrong?"

She swallowed thickly, the lump forming in her throat burning. She willed herself not to cry in front of Ace, but she always found it hard to lie when she's in this state.

"We're lost," her voice quivered but stayed intact.

"We're not lost," Ace smiled. "Just think of this as our own little adventure until we catch up."

Minette swallowed, the lump burning more, and blinked away the welding tears.

"Think of it like this," Ace said, "The group is taking a straight path to Alabasta - no surprise turns or back alleys in the desert - so if we continue in the same direction we were before, we'll find them soon."

She couldn't hold it in. "But what way did we come from?"

"Was the sun on our backs or on our faces?"

She thoughts for a moment, then: "Our backs."

"Then we walk away from the sun. Even if we're off by a few yards, we'll still be able to see them when we get close." Ace smile, stood, and took her hand in his own. "Don't worry, kid. They can't be far."

Minette cleared her throat, dispelling the lump as best she could and walked with Ace. Her lips twitched up in to a responding smile - but it was small and an end still quivered out of uncertainty.

As the sun continued to move along the sky, the sand grew colder and colder, and soon enough Ace's hand grew to be the only thing keeping Minette warm. She was sad and scared that they still hadn't found them after walking during the sunset, but she tried not to think about it too hard. Ace is here right with her, lost just as she is, but he's confident in his direction and just seeing that from him makes her a little less afraid.

"You're shivering," Ace said.

Minette was holding his hand with both of her own, huddled as close to his legs as she could, but the chilled wind was relentless. She nodded. "Y-Yes."

He stopped their pace and lifted her into the warmth of his arms. She didn't complain and he didn't try to explain as he wrapped his arms around her back, pushing her head over his shoulder and wrapping her legs around his waist. She didn't push against him, the warmth he radiated because of his Devil Fruit power was too good to pass up as another gust of cool wind crept up her cloak and fluttered the fabric. She shivered a clung to his warmth.

He didn't have to speak to get his point across. This was the position she normally falls asleep to when Nami is holding her but she refused sleep and clung desperately to consciousness. Just in case Ace doesn't spot them and might pass them, Minette wants to scan the areas they pass, but sleep weighed on her heavily. The heat of the day finally exhausted her breaths to turn shallow, her heart to turn steady, and her eyes to lose focus. She willed herself to stay awake, afraid to miss her crew if she did, but Ace's heart was bold in her ear drums and his campfire scent soothed her nerves. Before she knew it, the sun had fallen over the horizon just as she drifted through the thick water of sleep.

During the night, Ace walked, his only source of light was a dry and brittle tree root he found along the sand and lit it ablaze. Plus, the moon was full and shining bigger and brighter than he's ever seen. The sand was tinted blue and orange as he walked along, the soft light never once stirring the young girl sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. She did twitch occasionally, though, and muttered in her sleep but it wasn't anything comprehensible.

The heat and all that walking must have really tuckered her out, he thought.

Ace shifted, doing his best to turn away and shield the little girl from a strong rush of wind and carried on when it passed. He was careful not to wake her but made a point to briefly check on her if her muttered words became distressed from a possible nightmare. She seemed content for the most part.

Reaching the peak of a particularly tall sand dune, Ace scanned the area ahead, squinting into the dimness to try and find a simple trail leading to the others. When his eyes stopped, having spotted something, he stared for a few minutes. He couldn't tell if it was just the trick of the moon light, or if what he was seeing wasn't just the creation of wind manipulation. But then he thought about the possibility of other travelers aside from Luffy's group going the same way. It was very unlikely, but it wasn't impossible - though, he couldn't just simple ignore the only possible lead he has to Minette's crew mates.

He stood there, thinking through all the scenarios, then started his decent - following the faint trail. If it's Luffy and the others - great! - but if it's someone else, he's prepared to protect Minette at all costs.

He slid down the dune standing, keeping his balance even, and picked up his pace when he started walking again as compared to before. Apart of him wants to get Minette to the others as soon as possible, the extent of the task to protect her finally dawning on him as he walked with her and her alone. Having seen Luffy and everyone interact with her, he know she's much more special than what the wanted posters state and what Whitebead had said. There's a secret they're all keeping from the world to keep her safe, and without the extra protection of the others anywhere in sight, the girl is in her most vulnerable state. Of course he won't let anything happen to her, but something's more likely to happen with him alone as her bodyguard.

He needs to find them soon.

An hour passed, the moon hanging over his head in its fullest phase and illuminating the trail. As he went along, the trail seemed more and more fresh, the tracks growing deeper with more shape from less exposure to the wind, but there was something off about them.

There seemed to be more footprints than there should be, overlapping one set after another, and no animal prints anywhere. None from the camel Luffy picked up and none from Chopper's sleigh being pulled by the swordsman.

Minette twitched in her sleep rather violently, distracting him from the tracts all together to try and calm her. Her tiny hands were fisted around the cloth of his cloak, trying to push him away but there wasn't enough force to do anything effective. Her muttering grew irritated - sighs of content turned to whimpers of fear. He tried to calm her, dropping his fire stick in the sand and holding her closer, but she resisted. Finally, after a moment of holding her close and soothing the tension from her back by running his palm up and down her spine - she rested easy once more.

But, the tracks were no longer the only thing unnerving that night.

Minette's hood had slipped off during her nightmare, revealing her bandanna - the Life Line - and it had turned pitch black…


	32. Chapter: 30

" _If you choose two rabbits, you will not catch either one." ~ Russian Proverb_

 _She's never coming back._

 _You don't know that._

 _He's never coming back._

 _You don't know that._

 _But they're going to find you._

 _You don't know that._

 _They're going to kill your friends._

 _You don't know that._

 _And their going to kill you too._

 _You don't know that._

 _You know what I do know? I'm never coming back._

Her eyes opened to be met with vivid oranges and blues, the colors a blur - mixing together in harmony. Among the sand from which colors erupted, was a tall shadow trailing behind - walking in sync with the steps she wasn't taking. Her vision focused, the crust of dry tears washing away as she rubbed her eyes, and recognized Ace's outline in the shadow.

She didn't intend to fall asleep - although, that was probably his plan all along - but she couldn't help the thought of receiving another happy memory if she tried. Unfortunately, this one seemed to more along the lines of a nightmare rather than a true memory.

Somewhere in the distance, the wind howled but she felt nothing.

Minette pushed back from Ace's chest, sitting straight and looking around. She felt groggy and even more tired than before - making her grouchy. She scanned the area back and forth, a frown pulling deeper and deeper as she did.

"They're not here," she whispered.

"We'll find 'em," Ace assured.

The wind rushed past and Minette settled herself against his shoulder once more. With her head tucked into his neck, she glanced up and found the moon.

"It's bright," she said.

"It doesn't actually glow," Ace stated. "The sun reflects off of its surface to make it shine - so in a way, you're looking at the sun and the moon at the same time."

Minette yawned and tucked her hands in between Ace and herself, trying to keep them warm. "Really? Tell me something else."

She needs to stay awake and distract herself from the after thoughts of her nightmare - of the world where all her friends disappear without a trace and leave her forever. Shi's uncanny appearance in her nightmare didn't make it any better, either.

"Well the moon," Ace said. "Can also control the ocean."

"How?"

"Some say it's because of science, and some say it's because of a god."

"God?"

"Or goddess. You see, kid, some people believe that there are beings who control our fate and destiny. They pray to these beings, asking for wealth or fame or good fortune and believe with all their soul. Depending on the god, people do silly things to please them."

"What do you believe?"

"I believe the moon can control the ocean, and that's it. You don't need a magical being or science to prove something. It's your right to believe what you want to believe just as it's your right to live the way you want to live."

Minette thought, the reminisce of her nightmare still fading, but despite it, she smiled. If by the off chance that everyone does disappear out of nowhere, she knows just who would find her and pick her up from the ruins once again.

"I don't know much about the moon, or gods, or science," she said. "But, I believe in Luffy."

Ace slid down a sand dune and Minette firsted his cloak just incase he lost his balance. At the bottom, he started walking again. Finally, he answered. "I'd be careful. He's pretty crazy."

"I know," she gigged.

He chuckled.

They continued on their uncertain path with no interruption. Ace told Minette random facts - some harder to believe compared to others - and pointed out constellations. He told her about the North Star - how it was always connected to the Little Dipper star constellation in the sky. He assured her that the North star always lays in the direction of north - hence the name - and how a compass reads North, South, East, West.

"If you ever get lost," he said. "The stars will guide you home. Just remember the little trick I told you."

"'Never Eat Soggy Waffles,'" she giggled.

"Nasty," he chuckled.

"I should tell Zoro when we get back."

They laughed.

Pushing along, Ace talked about the Zodiacs and told each one of their stories, ensnaring Minette in a world of awe. He wasn't following the trail be had found before and Minette's Life Line was back to its usual red. He didn't tell her about its shift in color or the odd tracks in the sand. He didn't want to alarm her. She knows why he's here - to protect her - so if he told her of his findings, she would more than likely grow frightened - might even shut down to block out thoughts of what could happen. He doesn't want to see her smile fade from her lips.

They've filled their quota of nightmares for the night, already.

As if the stars had grown shy from their complements towards them, the sky began to brighten and conceal them away. The moon still held strong in the early hours of dust but dimmed considerably. Now it was the sun's job to light the way. Just as before, the sand mirrored the sky - everything casted in a light sapphire- and there was no more need for the torch Ace created.

With the new light - but still significantly dim - Minette walked along the chilled sand. Ace kept her hand company with his own as they walked along.

The conversation grew quite a while back, but it was comfortable. Minette was the one to break the silence. "I don't think they stopped for the night."

"Yeah," Ace hummed. "I thought for sure we'd spot their camp but I guess not."

"They sure do walk fast, then."

"Figures if they have to keep up with the redhead on the camel.".

She giggled.

They continued on, quiet once more and enjoying the other's company. They never brought up why Minette was wanted by different organizations or even what she can do that makes her a threat. It's not as though Ace doesn't want to know, he just doesn't want to upset the girl. And besides, he doesn't care. Whatever she did doesn't need his judgement, not even his acceptance, he just needs to know she's alright in the present moment.

"Do you think they're looking for us?" Minette asked.

"I think they trust me enough to get you back safe - Luffy at least."

Their steps slowed before they came to a full stop.

"Are those…?"

"They're tracks," Ace muttered. "See how they're deep and still in shape?"

"They're new? Is it them?"

The unsettling feeling from seeing similar tracks as before knotted his stomach, but what was even worse was the fact that they disappeared just yards away. There wasn't much wind in this area, so the breeze couldn't have washed out the tracks, but they also can't just _disappear_ into thin air.

Ace freed her hand and took a cautious step forward. "Stay here." His voice was low, his eyes scanning the distant rock formations then the sand.

Her heart began to raise and she stepped with him, seeking the comfort of his hand, but stopped and froze in place. Buried under the sand was something who's echo mimicked a long vine - but it was denser and linked together unnaturally. She could feel Ace walk along its ridges, giving her notice to how oddly long the vein like object was and just want was at the end.

Before Ace could take another step, Minette broke through her tense muscle and scrambled to push him out of the way. "DON'T!"

Ace fell to the side, but Minette stepped right into the trap.

 _ **SNAP!**_

Her blood curdling scream cutting across the sky - high pitched and sharp, it cracked a few times from her throat being so dry - and continued on even as she heaved for more air and fell to the sand. She hunched over her right leg, screaming, crying, her hands hovering and shaking from the sudden and immense pain.

"Kid!" Ace rushed her, ignoring the flashing black and white bandanna going haywire atop her head. He kneeled beside her, unable to see anything else but her face twisted in crewel pain, but then he saw it. Attracted to her leg, was something similar to a shark's maw. Two crescent metal bars with sharp serrated points pierced and latched onto Minette's leg.

"It's a fucking bear trap!"

The tibia and fibula of Minette's leg were shattered, the ends sticking out of her skin and gushing blood down to stain the sand. When she stopped screaming, she couldn't breath, and her whole body shook from the shock and pain. Her hands remained covered over the device, unable to do anything but quiver.

Hesitant, Ace took her hands, bringing her attention to him, thought, she couldn't see much over her glassy eyes as the tear continued to fall. His words were rushed. "I can take the damned thing off if you stay still. Just stay still."

Unable to think of anything else, Minette nodded vigorously. She bit her lip, trying to distract herself with that pain instead, but it didn't work in the slightest.

She can't breath.

She can't calm down.

There's too much pain.

She'll bleed out.

She watched Ace reach for the trap, ready to sink his fingers in between her leg and the bars, but something pulled her leg, thick chains erupted from the sand, and she found herself being dragged away.

Screaming and sobbing as tendons tore and something else shattered, Minette clawed at the sand, trying to grab hold of anything but there was nothing. "Help me!" She screamed. "HELP ME!"

Ace chased after her but she was just out of his reach. "Damnit!" As he ran, he tried looked for whoever was on the other end of the chain, but just a head, the chain dipped into the sand and disappeared along with the footprints. He lounged for her, but she was dragged under the sand without a trace and he landed with a thud.

The air was stiff with silence but the echoes of her scream still bounced through his mind. He sat up, digging in the stop she vanished.

"Kid!" He dug deeper, but with each scoop of sand, more fell through.

"MINETTE!" He raised his fist, tears welling in his own eyes, and bared his teeth. He spring locked his arm down, punching the sand with all his strength, but there was nothing solid to stop the force. In fact, he fell right through the sand and vanished from the surface.

The wind howled, but there was no one around to hear.


	33. Chapter: 31

**WARNING** : In this chapter there will be blood, gore, and child abuse. If any of these things are triggers for you, I would recommend not reading any further. Thank you.

" _I think a certain amount of anger has been a fuel of mine, if you want - but also some sort of sadness, and plain mischief, of course." ~Siouxsie Sioux_

Dragging through the sand, Minette choked and gagged on the granes - she couldn't breathe, couldn't move, and all she could comprehend was pain. The springs in the bear trap she's been caught in only wound tighter and tighter, shattering more bones, shedding more blood, and tearing more ligaments. Even after the chain dropped her into an underground cave, it never stopped moving; but at least she could breath again. The cave was not at all lit, pitch black like writing ink, but the Healo Healo fruit came armed with a heightened sense of sight. It was almost disorienting at first, having forgotten what it was like to see in the dark, but she quickly came to her senses.

Flipping herself over and onto her back, Minette could see the rest of the chain leading down the dark path, but she couldn't make out what could be ahead. She sat up, pulled herself into a ball despite the protest of her injured leg, and grabbed the latch connecting the chain to the bear trap. It was oval shaped with a hinge on the side. When she pushed down on the hinge, nothing happened - the oval simply became a hook instead. Pulling herself further up the chain, she held tight as the links pinched her fingers and palm, and gave herself enough slack to push the hinge and unhook the bear trap from the chain. When she let go, her momentum sent her tumbling forward - flipping overself and twisting in awkward angles - and finally came to a halt on her back. She could hear the chain clink and skittle through the dark but it had already gone too far for her to make out.

She groaned as she sat up and winced as she dragged herself back, up against a rough wall. Minette sat for a moment, trying to catch her breath and clear her buzzing mind enough to think of what to do next. She looked up and down the long cave from where she came from and where the chain was dragging her too. She couldn't see anyone, but that doesn't mean no one is hiding in the shadows she can't pear into.

If someone is lurking, she has no weapon to fight with, nothing to signal for help (the Life Line had fallen off somewhere along the way), not to mention she can't even stand with the trap still attached to her leg. If she can get it off, the least she can do to protect herself is try to run and hide. Ace has probably found his way in somehow - it's only a matter of time before finds her.

She pulled her injured leg in, wincing, and slid her hands in between the bloody spikes. She pushed outward and down, trying to get the two bars to dislodge itself from her leg but her hand slipped and cut itself on one of the serrated spikes. She bit her lip and hit her head against the wall. A muffled scream escaped, but it barely echoed.

The shaking of her hands worsened as her mind drowned in pain but she took a few deep breaths and tried again. If she doesn't get it off, she could heal around it - making it stuck forever - or she wouldn't be able to and she'd bleed out before rescue comes. Se can't let that happen.

Starting again, Minette cried out. Her muscles were burning and shaking her frame even more, though she didn't doubt herself knowing the moment se does will be her downfall. When the trap was opened enough to the spikes weren't enjoined into her leg anymore, she lifted her leg out and quickly through the trap so it wouldn't snap her fingers. Panting, she sat once more, just letting the tears fall and wash out the agony in her brain. This injury was going to need time to heal, and lots of rest.

The silence of the cave exploded into a frenzy of angry wails, scaring Minette to such an extent that her own scream cut through the darkness. She clamped her hands tight around her mouth, silencing her self and sat frozen. She peered down the way the noise echoed and sat in fear as a glowing orange and yellow light dimmed the cave. Panicked, she searched for a hiding spot and found one carved into the rock wall. She stood, using the wall for support and stumbled towards a wide hole in the cave wall. She bit her lip, holding back a sob of pain as she jumped to reach the opening - her leg burning as sharp pain shot her nerves - and quickly climbed in.

She nestled in the very back of the opening, hoping that the sallow hiding spot was enough to keep her hidden from whoever was advancing.

She watch the dim light grow brighter and brighter, the stranger's steps scraping against the dense sand. She covered her mouth, silencing her breath.

"I know you're in here."

Minette froze, her breathing stopping all together as the dreaded familiar voice echoed through the cave. It was him.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," the voice sung, twisting Minette's stomach with fear and hatred. The light was blocked from the opening by a shadow of the man who haunted Minette's nightmares for years on end. She could see the side profile of his face, how the scales lining his temple and the bridge of his nose glistened in the torch light.

She held still, staring, praying he won't look in the opening and see her, but even as he continued walking - searching - she didn't relax or move a muscle. The echo of his foot steps faded, the light from his torch growing dimmer and dimmer. Minette waited and waited, sitting in the dark and listening for any sign that he might return. Finally, she let go of her mouth and took a shaky breath.

A hand reached in from the opening and she screamed. It fisted her cloak and pulled her from the opening. She landed on her back, the air knocked from her lunges and she wheezed to get it back. Something stomped on her leg - a sickening crack echoing through the cave before her screams. Her back arched, her fingers curled, and she gaped for air. The welding tears in her eyes couldn't obstruct her view from seeing his slender figure lean over her, his wicked smile flashed his sharp fangs, but no one can mistake the psychotic look in his snake slit eyes.

"I've finally found you, Little Mouse."

He ground his heel into her shattered bones, but she bit her lip and refused him the satisfaction of hearing her scream, though, she couldn't control her tears.

"Did you enjoy my trap?" he asked. "Other's sure did."

So he's been hiding down here, Minette thought, waiting for someone to step in the teeth and them drag them in.

"I will admit," he said, "I didn't expect to catch you this way. I didn't want to be so _hungry_ when I finally had you."

Breathing hard through her nose, Minette's voice was clipped. "What do you want from me?"

He smiled, grabbed the front of her cloak and lifted her, only to ram her into the wall. He grabbed her throat, the only thing holding her up and squeezed tight. "A snack."

She gasped, her eyes wide, and leg flailing. She clawed at his hands, trying to tear them away, but there were scales lining his knuckles and wrists. Heavy pressure built in the front of her skull and she thought her eyes were going to explode from their sockets. She gave her useless attack a rest and reached for his face, but he reeled back - just out of the way - and laughed. Bringing her hands back to her throat, she gagged and choked, and launched her good foot into his crotch. He dropped immediately onto his knees, holding whatever she had kicked.

She hobbled away, using the wall for support but her bones were already starting to join together. If she makes it far enough, without putting too much stress on her leg, it'll heal completely soon. She needs a better hiding spot.

Something tackled her to the ground, and pinned her on her stomach. Her injured leg was held in a tight grip as the person sat on her back - immobilizing her.

"I'll tear your leg off!"

She screamed at the violent tug on her ankle. Not only did it tear more ligaments but it dislocated her femur from her pelvis. He bit into her leg but that pain was dull compared to the rest.

Running's no longer an option, I need to fight.

Kicking her good leg up, she was able to heal him right in the eye and making him fall back on top of her. Reaching up, she grabbed the back of his head and stabbed her thumbs into his eyes. He let go of her leg, howling in pain and grabbed at her thumbs. She was able to squish one eye ball before he twisted and broke her thumb.

He rolled off of her, holding his useless eye, blood gushing from the socket and in between his fingers. "You bitch!"

She started crawling away, blood trailing behind her - at least she wasn't the only one injured now.

As he continued howling behind her, probably trying to figure out how the hell he's supposed to see, her thoughts wondered to Ace. Where is he? He should be here by now, did he get lost? Is she deeper underground than she thought? He's going to come in any minute and protect her, right? He promised.

Meanwhile, back in a different part of the cave, Ace is coughing up all the sand he had swallowed on the way down. When he caught his breath again, flames flickered from his fingertips and illuminated the dark tunnel. He looked around, but only found one way to go as the other was blocked off by boulders.

"So," he said. "He's been hiding in a sink hole this whole time. Should've known. Sand seems to suit snakes."

Someone burst through an opening in the rocks, holding a sword high above his head and ready to strike. He swung, but the blade fazed through Ace, the parts where he was "cut" blazed with fire.

He turned to look at the pirate, a bored glare harboring his face. "Do you really want to be doing that right now?"

The man raised his sword once more and was laying on the ground unconscious in a matter of seconds. Ace continued on.

A scream echoed through the cave and his heart dropped. There was another scream and he found himself running.

"I'm coming, kid!" he yealled. "Hold on!" But he was stopped at a barrier of men holding guns and swords. They looked ready to battle - but he didn't have the time.

"Let me through!"

"Can't," one man snered. "Captain's havin' mice for dinner and doesn't want to be disturbed."

"I'm the plus one to that dinner party," Ace glared and lit his fist in a fiery blaze. "Doesn't Dahmer know how to treat his guests?"

The wails behind her ceased to raspy breaths, and he grabbed her ankle, pulling her back. "I'm going to tear you limb from limb!" She flipped over, kicking his face as she tried to crawl away, but his hold on her still held. He sudued her other leg and crused her toes in his hand. "I'm going to make you out of food, then I'm going to find your friends and make them eat you!"

He crawled on top of her, straddling her rib cage, his single eye glowing green furry in the darkness. She tried hitting him in the throat and bucking him off, but he was too strong. She doesn't have any counter moves in this position.

"Get off of me!" she demanded.

"Go ahead - SCREAM! Those damned friends of yours aren't here to save you now!"

He intertwined his own fingers, and raised his gauntlet hands above his head. Minette covered her face, anticipating her skull being smashed open.

She gave one final scream as thoughts of Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Vivi raced through her mind. She can't leave without saying good bye, she can't die here without them.

"Ace!" she sobbed. "ACE!"

"DON'T TOUCH-" a bright light burned through the darkness, hot flames licked the cave walls. "-MY LITTLE SISTER!"

In a ball of bright light, Ace erupted from the dark and body slammed into the cannibal. Punch after punch, Ace pummeled his face into a bloody mess - even only a few hits in Minette couldn't recognise him any more.

He turned, the anger softening in his eyes. "You alright-? Kid..." He stopped and assessed her dangage, but it didn't take too long for the rage to build back up and he was back to punching the cannibal.

"You - Don't - Touch - Her!"

With one final blow he was rendered unconscious and Minette didn't know if he was still breathing - not like she cared anyway. Ace rushed towards her, the flaming walls lighting the darkness and allowing his to see all the damage she received.

He bared his teeth. "I'll kill him."

"I think you already did."

"I'll kill him again!" His anger diminished and he carefully scooped Minette into his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She was limb in his arms as he walked, all of her strength entirely gone. Sh didn't know what to say.

"I promised to protect you," Ace said. "But look at you. How are you going to recover after this?"

"I'll be alright, Ace. Don't get upset."

"How are you even remotely close to alright, kid? I should've been here sooner. I shouldn't have let you push me out of the way."

"It's too late to regret anything. I'm okay."

"No - look at yourself, kid. Your… your broken."

A lump found its way into her throat, burning tears in her eyes. "I-I'm okay." In all honesty, she was just starting to realize who utterly terrifying that whole ordeal was. All of her adrenaline had been feeding her sense of fear with the will to survive but now that it's been used up, fear is starting to creep up on her again.

He body trembled - not just because of the pain and shock - because she was horrified by the things he made her do to keep fighting. Her small fist tightened around Ace's cloak and she pushed her face into his collar bone. She couldn't stop herself from weeping.

"A-Ace," she stammered. "I was so scared."

He held her closer, careful not to hurt her. "I'm here now, kid. I'm not goin' anywhere."


	34. Chapter: 32

" _If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what is it, because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary wise, what it is, wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?" ~ Alice In Wonderland_

Something is wrong.

The wounds Minette's endured during the fight with Dahmer are not getting better, but worse. Normally, after she rips or breaks something within herself, the Healo Healo fruit sends an excessive amount of antibodies to the injury and drowns her brain in natural morphine so she can watch the healing carefully incase it doesn't set properly. Though, something is very different and very wrong this time around. The broken bones no longer pinched at torn nerve endings - they grew numb and icy cold. The joints in her ankle and knee, even her dislocated femur - can no longer move. They were stiff and swollen. The bleeding has stopped but the clots are gelatin and unable to hold the wound closed for every long. Her leg is covered in purples and blues - turning darker than the night sky. She broke out in a cold sweat - shivers trailing up and down her stiffening spine. Tremors rocked her body, her entire being growing pale and sickly. Even the leg that wasn't as badly beaten with just a few broken toes wasn't healing. Ace had found the bandanna when he was fighting the lackeys before he found her - and it was dark yellow.

Something is very, very wrong.

Ace couldn't walk with her, his heat seemed to make her condition worse despite her complaints of being terribly cold, and had to set her down yards away from Dahmer. Her teeth clattered and sweat rolled down every inch of her body. She obviously had a fever, Ace had told her, but this was just as unusual as everything else. She's had no problem fending of infections before - so what was the cause?

Minette was laying down, her head in Ace's lap. She told him about her power - how she can heal from any wound and even told him about being shot in the head a few days ago - but she still has yet to tell him that what was happening now wasn't right. Apart of her is convinced that there will be a breakthrough soon and that the Healo Healo Fruit will take care of whatever is it causing so much damage - but the other part is incredibly scared.

A wave of dizziness hit her hard and she turned just in time to puke away from Ace and herself. When she laid back down, Ace placed his hand atop her head once more.

"Your fever's rising," Ace muttered.

"F-Fighting off infection." She could barely speak through her clenched jaw, but she was mostly trying to assure herself that everything would be fine.

Down the dim corridor, Dahmer sputtered, spitting and coughing up bloody teeth. His laugh was grim - echoing through the cave. "I told you before, Little Mouse, the Healo Healo fruit doesn't work on special occasions."

"I'll rip your tongue out of your head if you speak again," Ace growled.

Minette turned her head and glared at Dahmer. "Y-You said viruses a-a-and drowning. Infections are n-nothing."

Dahmer made a choking noise and coughed up another tooth. He wheezed through his broken nose and punctured lungs. "As if I'd tell you what's really killing you. Not yet at least - I don't want to give you time to find help before you croke, though, in this desert, I doubt you'd be able to anyway."

"'What's killing her'?" Ace echoed. "You'd you do?"

Dahmer snered. "Shut up. Don't shut up. Flame boy isn't so bright after all."

Minette grew dizzy again, her head spinning as the world around her did as well. Her tremors grew worse and her entire body grew stiff all at once. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, jaw clenched shut, hands grew to fists, and her back arced awkwardly. Her better leg started kicking, her arms started flailing, and her head started twitching. She started grunting as yellow foam leaked from her mouth and dribbled down the side of her face. She couldn't control her body.

"Shit!" Ace held up his hands, watching her before he realized what was happening. He rolled her on her side and lightly held her in place. He stabilized her head on his legs and pushed his fingers to the bulging artery on her neck. He lost count when she threw up again.

He looked to Dahmer - smiling as he watched the young girl flail. Ace yelled, "Why is she convulsing? What'd you do, you sick bastard."

He only laughed.

Minette stopped squirming, her body going lax. She blacked out.

" _It's cold, Minette."_

 _\- She's not really here._

" _Take my coat, Shi."_

 _\- No. Put it back on. You're going to freeze._

" _Do you think they'll find us by the noise my teeth are making?"_

 _\- They'll only find you. She isn't real._

" _Let's stay up and talk then, and make sure no one comes close. Okay, Shi?"_

 _\- No. You need your rest._

" _Okay."_

 _\- She's killing you. Just let her disappear._

Minette opened her eyes, her body aching worse than before and her leg entirely numb. She stared at the dark ceiling, taking her time to remember what was happening.

"Kid," Ace breathed. "Thank God."

Minette looked to Ace, saw his worried expression and then understood why she lost consciousness. She turned to Dahmer, ignoring the stench of vomit on the floor in front of her. "Y-You lied to me," she stuttered. "You di-di-didn't kill my sister."

"You caught me," he laughed - which ended in a caugh. "But it was fun seeing your reaction when you thought I did."

"W-Why? W-What was there to g-gain?"

"You were talking to yourself - it was getting annoying. Killing your imaginary friend shut you right up."

Minette's jaw clenched again, her tremors worsening once more. On the brink of another episode, she said: "H-How'd you kn-kno-know about h-her?"

Her hands fisted, her spine arched, her eyes rolled back. Dahmer laughed. "Oh flame boy," he purred. "I think she's at it again."

Minette gagged, but there was nothing left to throw up. Ace rolled her on her side once more, holding her head and counting her heartbeats. He glared at Dahmer. "Tell me what you did, damn it."

"That would spoil the fun."

Once more, Minette blacked out.

" _Minnie! Don't touch!"_

" _Ah! I'm sorry!"_

" _Step back, quick, before it bites you."_

" _I-I thought worms don't bite."_

" _Normal Earthworms don't, but this isn't a worm. This is a snake."_

" _Snake?"_

" _Snakes are poisonous, Minnie. Don't ever touch."_

" _Don't ever touch, Shi. Robin says 'No'."_

Minette gasped for air, her eyes flying open as she wheezed a gagged. She had stopped breathing that time.

"-to a crisp!" Ace's voice echoed, he was seething with rage.

"How you going to do that, Flame boy? You can't move Little Mouse while she's like that," Dahmer grinned.

Before he could continue, Minette reached a shaky hand and pulled weakly at Ace's shorts. His rage morphed to concern in seconds when his eyes met hers. "Minette," his voice was low, and he took her hand. "Stop scaring me, kid."

Her hand squeezed his uncontrollably, her nails digging into his skin without meaning to. She gave him a weak smile, then turned to Dahmer. "I-I-I know what y-you did."

"Oh?" Dahmer teased.

Minette looked back to Ace. "K-Kick out his f-fangs."

"What?" he gaped.

"Sn-Snakes are p-poisonous. G-Get his venom an-and give it to Chopper."

"I can't move. What if you slip into another seizure?"

Her giggle was dry and choppy. "B-Better hurry th-then."

Ace hesitated, then, very carefully, he lifted her head and moved out from under her. He replaced his legs with his backpack and stalked towards Dahmer.

The snake was obviously very fearful now. He tried inching away, but his caved in chest wasn't going to allow him to move. "Hey now," he chuckled. "You're wasting your time. If you don't find the real reason soon, she'll die for sure."

Minette smirked. "D-During our fight, you b-bit me. It blends in w-w-with the other wounds. I should've kn-known sooner. I-I'll give you th-that much."

Ace put his hands against the wall, leaning over Dahmer. He gave one last glance back to Minette and his gaze turned determined. Dahmer held up his hands, screaming for him to wait, but Ace kicked one time that was hard enough to knock out his tooth and set him unconscious again - or what Minette would like to believe as unconscious.

"Okay," Ace rushed, cradling the girl to his chest, slinging the backpack over his shoulder and running. "Time to go."

Minette's tremors didn't stop or cease. She couldn't control any part of her body anymore and her entire lower half was numb. "You know where the excite is - Nngh. Mnh." Her jaw grew tight, her hands balled into fist, but she refused her eyes from rolling back.

"No, come on, kid." Ace panted. "Can't do that while I'm running."

She held on to consciousness, unable to stop herself from punching him in the chest or drool foam onto his cloak. Grunts escaped her clenched jaw - at least she was breathing - but she was also on the brink of another episode.

"Damnit!" Ace's voice rung in her ears. "It's a dead end!"

Her eyes twitched on their own, throwing themselves up but she didn't let them roll back. Her spine arched and he immediately set her down. She lost control, but she didn't lose consciousness as she body rode it out. Ace rolled her on her side, muttering things she couldn't comprehend at the moment, but what she found she was facing was something else entirely. Standing before her, half buried in cemented sand, was a cube with intricate carvings on all of its faces. The carvings were familiar, but she couldn't see very clearly while her eyes were shaking. For five - ten minutes, Minette stared at the writing.

When her seizure came to an end, Ace waited to make sure then rolled her onto her back. She wheezed, having not breathed through the whole experience.

"They're getting worse," Ace panted. "That one lasted longer than the others. If the next one is any longer, you could die from suffocation."

Her lungs burning, she said, "We need to find Ch-Chopper."

"Moving you again is too risky."

Her head rolled to the side, facing the carved structure. She stared at it, lulling her breathing into an easier rhythm, and something flashed in front of her eyes. It wasn't another episode or anything to do with being poisoned - nor was it a memory - but all of a sudden, she could make sense of the carvings on the structure as if she was always able to.

"Kid?" Ace sounded concerned. He leaned over her, looking at her face, but her gaze never looked away from the cube. "Can you hear me?"

"I-It's a letter," she stammered.

Ace looked up, finally realizing what it was before them and his breath caught in his throat. He stared wide eyed, his mouth agape. "You can read Poneglyphs?"

"I-Is that what this is?" she asked, then started to read. "' _Little sister, th-the world is i-i-in shambles.'_ "

She didn't know what 'shambles' meant but it flowed off her tongue so easily that it made her believe that she once understood. She was mystified by her own ability once more, but she didn't know the significance of it. Why can't Ace read it too? Does he not know how to read?

Above them, something boomed and clattered, sand skittered down from the ceiling. Ace loomed over Minette, covering her from the grains, but a lot fell through just in front of them and light from above ground filtered in.

When Minette opened her eyes, she was surprised to find a certain green haired swordsman. "Z-Zoro?"

He spun around, holding his head and stared at her - surprised. His face erupted into a smile but then it fell when he saw her terrible condition. He glared at Ace, "Who did it?"

"Calm down, Fido." -Minette was well enough at the moment to giggle- "Where's Chopper?"

Zoro looked up through the hole he fell through and yelled. "Chopper! Get down here quick!"

Minette could see Chopper poke his head through the hole. "Zoro! Are you hurt?!"

"I found Ace and Mouse! The Shrimp's hurt!"

"What?!" Luffy yelled from above, "Mouse is down there!?"

Chopper jumped down, leaving Luffy to peer through the hole. Chopper landed in the loose sand and dragged his way towards Minette. He immediately saw her legs and got straight to work.

"What happened?"

"She was bit by a snake."

"That doesn't look like no snake bite, dumb ass," Zoro yelled.

Minette caught his gaze. "Re-Remember my island?" She held out her arm, showing him the bite from when she and the cannibal first faught. "Th-The snake guy b-bit me again."

"He wasn't poisonous before," Zoro gaped, watching Chopper analyse the fang Ace handed over.

"H-He wasn't try-trying to kill me before."

Chopper dug through his bloated bag and removed two types of liquids in different tubes. "I came prepared with antivenom ingredients just incase something like this happened - but I thought it would be Luffy I'd use it on."

She giggle, but the others didn't seem to find it funny.

"I need to know your symptoms to determine how much you need."

Ace answered right away. "Three seizure since the bite. Her heart is slow. Her blood isn't clotting unusually. High fever. She can't feel her leg."

"Why isn't she healing?" Zoro questioned.

"I-I'm not immu - Ngh. Mhum." Her fists tightened, her jaw clenched, her back arched, and her eyes rolled back. There was no warning for this one, but this one was the worse of them all. She couldn't breath, she was gagging on nothing, and her heart was shallow in her ear drums. She flailed uncontrollably, foamed yellow bubbles, and groaned through violent twitches over her shattered leg.

"Stick her already!"

"I can't! If I give her too much, she'll overdose!"

"And if you don't do anything, she'll suffocate herself!"

"I know! Shut up!"

Don't let go, she thought, if you lose consciousness now, you're not waking up.

"Okay, okay. Think! She has a high fever, blue and purple swellings, and rigid muscle spasms. She hasn't lost controle of her blatter, but that could also mean she's dehydrated. Which means-" a sharp pain shot through her inner arm, a burning liquid fluiding her veins- "I don't have enough anti venom to give her right now. Her body will have to fight off what's left of the poison on its own."

The anti venom tore through her system fast but steady. The numbness in her legs was what was keeping her from drowning in shock, but the anti venom whittled away the only shield to her consciousness. As the pain grew more and more intense and with the Healo Healo Fruit's defence against pain down, she was trapped in her own burning body, unable to do anything but scream in a void of non existing memories. Second after second, Minette could feel more and more and she finally lost it when Chopper re-broke and repositioned the bones that weren't setting correctly.

She blacked out.

...

 _Little sister, the world is in shambles._

 _Weapon after weapon, war after war, I do not know what anyone is fighting for anymore._

 _Please Little sister, turn away._

 _Do not look at what I have created, do not look at what Big brother has done._

 _There are monsters in this world who are made with scrap metal skin and strong wooden bones. If anyone is to find what I have fabricated with my own two hands, God warn them of what dangers these materialistic beasts own._

 _Please Little sister, run away, the world is in shambles._


	35. Chapter: 33

" _Seeing our kids in pain is the last thing we want to witness because whatever pain they feel, we feel it twice. And we wish the pain is ours." ~Unknown_

"She's not waking up."

"I don't expect her to."

Minette stopped seizing, her body growing lax in Ace's arms, giving Chopper a chance to properly splint her broken bones. He kept a form of professionalism, but he couldn't stop himself from dripping in a cool sweat of panic. He doesn't expect her to wake up, but he's also uncertain about her recovery. He doesn't have another anti venom kit - having thought he wouldn't need all of it on the trip - and even then, the side effects of injecting so much in very little time is unclear. She could go into shock, or what's left of the untreated venom could override the enzymes trying to cure her.

"What do you mean - you don't expect her to wake up?" Ace concerned.

"I mean," -Chopper frowned, heavily wrapping her leg as a temporary cast in case she seizes again- "she just went through three terrible convulsions all in a matter of twenty minutes. I'm surprised she can still control the right side of her body."

The cave grew still, the two men watching him work - at a loss for words - and Luffy stared through the small hole above. Chopper was about to start casting her other foot and broken toes when Luffy's voice echoed through.

"Does one leg look longer than the other?"

Chopper paused and sat back. Side by side, her legs lay motionless but one was visibly a few inches shorter than the other.

"A dislocated knee?" he hummed. He leaned in to pinch her patella and feel her fibula and tibia on either side. They were in tact. He moved up and didn't have to put too much pressure on her hip to feel her femur grind and roll around loose tendons.

"The loss of feeling in her foot and ankle aren't only because of the bite," Chopper said, "but because she dislocated her hip and shot a nerve."

"She's done it to her knee before," Zoro said. "I set the damned thing myself and had to watch her cry - I'm not looking forward to this."

"Good thing she's not waking up then," Chopper muttered.

Minette's leg was already stiff with the cast, so lifting it was no problem, the only consolation was finding just how she dislocated it. If it's in front of the pelvic, it's an easy fix - but if it's behind, they'll have to roll her on her stomach and risk another seizure. Luckily, as Chopper felt for the positioning of her join, he found it was above. With little to no effort, Chopper lifted her leg, positioned it over the socket and pushed down and up. A loud - _pop-_ bounced wall to wall and Chopper move on to the next injury.

Minette didn't even flinch.

After another ten minutes, Chopper sat back and wiped his brow. "A shattered leg, a dislocated hip, a snake bit, broken toes, and a broken thumb - please tell me she fought back."

Ace sighed, "The injuries to her leg are by stepping in a bear trap. We were ambushed. The rest is from defence. When I got to her, Dahmer was missing an eye."

"Dahmer?" Chopper asked.

"The guy who's been after Mouse," Zoro said.

"Yeah," Ace nodded. "Well, the kid got a few hits in, I can tell you that much but none of the rest. I was fighting his underlings before I found her like this."

"She ended the fight?" Luffy echoed down.

Ace looked up, a frown pulling at his lips. "No… She almost lost her head."

Chopper checked her for any more injuries and once she was cleared, he called for Luffy's helping hand. Literally. The rubber boy stretched down the hole and carefully lifted to young girl through the air and roiled her into the safety of his chest. When she was laying peacefully in the shaded sand, he hoisted the other up and out of the sinkhole.

When they were all out, Chopper secured Minette to the sleigh Zoro's been pulling and used his lap as a pillow for her head. The swordsman struggled to pull the extra weight at first, but soon found his rhythm. Chopper continuously checked her injuries to make sure no sand had gotten past the thick layer of medical wrap and infect her open wounds.

Luffy was dragging behind the group, behind the sleigh specifically, but his whining about the hot weather stopped when they found Minette. Chopper caught his gaze every now and then, his expression growing more worried each turn.

"Meat isn't going to help this time, is it?" Luffy frowned.

Chopper was surprised at how defeated he sounded, his usual optimistic side gone. "She'll pull through," Chopper assured.

Luffy's frown deepened and his gaze tore away from the girl's face. "Do you think she's not waking up because she gives me all her meat at meal time?"

"I don't think that's the reason why, Luffy," Ace said.

"She's been shot in the head," Zoro stated. "She can make it through anything."

Chopper looked over his shoulder to Zoro. Sweat was dripping down his forehead, his breathing labored, and his eyes cold. He glared into the distance, determination moving his body forward. Zoro wasn't speaking to Luffy, but himself - trying to assure himself that she will be alright.

Chopper didn't tell him about how different the injuries are to each other - he'll let him believe his own words for a little while longer.

The sun was dipping under the horizon, casting the sky a brilliant mix of pink, purple, and orange. It was silent as they walked and though the temperature was starting to drop again, Minette's fever still raged on. The girl squirmed in discomfort from the heat and the war going on inside her body. Her eyebrows knitted together and her mouth opened with quick shallow breaths.

The sleigh stopped and Chopper looked up to find everyone staring, anticipating one of two things - her eyes to open, or to be pulled into another seizure. When she did neither, they carried on.

"Isn't there anymore you can do, Chopper?" Zoro asked.

The doctor wiped the sweat from her brow. "No. The bite isn't from a normal snake, but a man. I can give her more antibodies just incase there's an infection, but the fever from the venom will just burn it off."

Chopper caught Luffy staring again.

"You made a promise," Zoro muttered to Ace - who was now pulling the sleigh with him.

Chopper didn't turn, leaving their conversation between them only, but he can't help but listen.

Ace whispered, no doubt trying to keep Luffy from getting upset and the doctor from hearing. "You think I don't feel bad already?"

"No, I expect you to feel like shit."

"I would trade her places in a heartbeat - hell, I should've just walked away as soon as I saw the tracks. I don't need you to forgive me, I need her to wake up."

Zoro hesitated, and Chopper could feel his piercing gaze on the back of his head, then in a rougher but quieter voice: "Tell me you killed him."

Chopper wasn't surprised by his question, he always knew Minette and him were close. She was always the first he pulled behind him when there are enemies near, so Chopper can only imagine what Zoro is thinking right now. How sorry he must be that he wasn't there to save her - but Ace must be in the same boat. He broke his promise and let her get hurt on his watch all in one day.

"I can assure you," Ace said, matching his tone, "he's never coming back."

The conversation grew stale and Chopper found his gaze locked on Minette's pinched face - his lips pulling to a frown. Her head lulled to the right then tossed to the left - no matter how much the external temperature dropped, she was still burning as if the world around her was on fire. Chopper posed his hands on either side of her face, keeping her head from rolling anymore and straight. She was able to breath better, though she still puffed with short pants, and she seemed even less comfortable being restrained to the position. Every positive had its equal and opposing negative, Minette's just happened to be self regeneration with a lack of ability to heal from external non biogenic substances such as seawater and venom. Chopper wondered what other fatal things Minette's power couldn't protect her from.

"Chopper," Luffy said. "She stopped breathing."

The sleigh stopped pulling but Chopper ignored their worried eyes. He bent over, his ear hovering over her nose and mouth. He couldn't see her chest rise and fall nor was she panting as heavily as before, but she was breathing, though it was faint. Chopper sat straight and let his eyes scan her body. Her fever was still raging and her fingernails were turning blue, but now something was wrong with her chest. He slung his backpack from his shoulders and dug around - still carefully hiding what they had found earlier.

"What's happening?" Ace asked.

Chopper ignored him, still coming up with the prognosis, and pulled out his stethoscope. He quickly put the two ends in his ears and reached under her clothes to press the flat sensor to her chest. Her heart was racing 160 a minute - well over a normal heart rate at rest and during exercise. Most snake bites don't cause the heart to raise, but to slow down as the blood turns solid and unable to move around the body. Venom wasn't doing this to her heart.

He moved to the left side of her rib cage and was pleased to find air was flowing smoothly; but when he moved to the right side, that pleasure was washed away with growing concern. There was no noise on the right side, and her chest felt stiff and bloated.

"Not good."

"Not good? What do you mean not good?" Luffy asked.

Chopper shuffled around his bag again. Muttering, he said, "Her heart rate is 160 over 80, fever has spiked since the last check, discoloration in her fingernails and now lips, and no air flow through her right lunge. Prognosis: pneumothorax."

"Less gibberish, Chopper," Zoro said.

Chopper pulled a short tube, medical tape, and a scalpel from his bag. He held his idioms and finally looked at them. "The anti venom stopped her blood from clotting but what was left of the poison is attacking her lungs. No air is getting to the right side because it collapsed. Normally, it's detected before it gets to such a terrible stage but she isn't conscious to tell us about chest pain."

"What do we do?" Luffy gapped.

Chopper frowned, a new determination gleaming in his eyes. "Zoro, I need you to sit behind her and keep her in a semi straight position. Ace, I need you to heat up the tip of your dagger and keep it ready."

"And me?" Luffy said.

"You get to hold the tube once it's in."

"Wait, wait, wait," Zoro countered. "You're putting the tube _inside_?"

"It's the only way to relieve the pressure. If anymore air builds up, it could press against her heart and stop it."

Without further questions, everyone went into position. Zoro sat where Chopper once was, holding Minette in place as Luffy, Chopper, and Ace kneeled on her right side. Chopper lifted her cloak, unbuttoned the one side to her overalls and lifted her shirt. With his scalpel, Chopper made a small incision between her fourth and fifth rib and cut deeper until he poked through to the air pocket. When he retracted his dagger, a loud - _woosh_ \- of air escaped her chest. Kneading the tube through, Chopper bonded it to a small tear in her lung and pushed air through. Minette's jaw dropped open and her chest heaved - gasping for air.

"Shrimp?" Zoro said. He held her still, looming over her and holding her cheek. Her face was no longer twisted in any sort of pain. "Can you hear me? Mouse?"

"She's still not continuous, Zoro." Chopper sighed as he took Ace's heated blade and mended the muscle and skin around the tube Luffy held. The blade was blistering hot and made Minette's flesh sizzle, but she didn't move or open her eyes. He handed Ace his dagger and moved on to taping her chest wound and securing the tube in place. "And hopefully, she won't."

"What? Why?"

Chopper found his stethoscope again and put it to her chest. As he listened, he said, "A person has to have quite a few painkillers for this procedure. It's invasive and unnerving. If she wakes up now, with the chest tube still in, it's gonna hurt. A lot." He unplugged the pieces from his ears and sighed, a small and tired smile pulling at his lips. "But her heart rate is slowing, air is flowing nicely, and that seems to be the last effects of the venom. Despite it all, she'll make a full recovery."

Luffy threw his hands up and cheered. "Yay! Mouse is okay!"

"She'll be alright?" Ace asked.

"Yup. I have no doubt that she'll be as good as new in a few days."

Ace sighed, smiling. "That's good." He stood, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Then, I must get going."

Luffy whined. "So soon?"

"I still have to find the criminal."

"And you're first mission with Mouse is over?" Zoro questioned.

Ace caught is glare. "They're never coming back." He turned to Luffy, his smile bright. "Oh, and keep this."

He threw Luffy a wad of paper. Luffy caught it and examined it. "It's just some paper."

"That scrap of paper will let us meet again." Ace turned serious. "Luffy, the next time we meet with be at the Pirate Summit. Come find me."

"Got it."

Ace turned, but hesitated. He gave Minette one last glance, then looked to Zoro. "I know he's slow, but thank you for keeping him on track thus far and... thank you for trusting me with her."

Zoro only nodded.

As Ace walked off, Chopper and Luffy waved as Zoro pulled the sleigh again. Chopper made sure that Minette's chest tube was safely tucked under her shirt and cloak so no sand got into the tube, and things were starting to look up as Minette's fever continued to drop.

Not too far into the night, the sky still lit with the afterglow of the sun, Chopper caught Nami's terrible perfume and pointed them in the correct direction. When they reached the rest of the group, the sand was pale blue from the full moon and stars.

"Hey!" Luffy called from a high sand dune, startling the others into attention. "We've got Mouse!"

Able to stand the cold, Chopper stood from the sleigh and transformed into his heavy point. He carried Minette down the dune along side Zoro and greeted everyone's smiling faces.

Before anyone could ask and grow worried, Chopper quickly informed everyone of Minette's stable condition. They were all concerned, of course, but they were content with the fact that she was healing properly and set up camp for the night.

When dinner was concluded and everyone retreated to their tents to nod off for the night, Chopper sat with Minette next to the fire, trying to burn off the last of her fever when Zoro appeared from his tent and sat beside him.

Zoro reached for Minette's hand under her thick blanket and said nothing.

Chopper looked to him but couldn't think of anything to say. The swordsman was obviously still worried about her and that's probably the reason why he wasn't sleeping. Despite traveling with her and seeing what miraculous power she holds, why does he still question her ability to stay alive?

Chopper lowered his gaze to their intertwined hands, though, Minette's fingers were lax in the gentle swordsman's. A thought came to him then, and he reached to remove the stethoscope resting around his neck. He handed it to Zoro. "Here."

Uncertain, Zoro took it. "What's this for?"

Ignoring his question, Chopper looked into the fire and smile. "You know, when I first met Mouse, she was so shocked that she was alive."

"Probably because she had been shot in the head."

"No," Chopper laughed. "I had given her a stethoscope and put it on her chest. She genuinely shocked me when she said: I'm alive. As if she hadn't known she already was."

Hesitantly, Zoro put the pieces into his ears and leaned in. He put the sensor to the young girl's chest and listened and listened and listened. He concentrated solely just on her heart beat and he found himself smiling at it's smooth rhythm.

Chopper lifted her into his arms, checked to make sure the tube wasn't disturbed, and sat next to him. He watched Zoro's face, how genuinely bright and happy and full of hope it was by just simply listening and holding Minette in his arms.

Chopper smiled, looking into the fire. "I don't think she believed in her own existence until that moment but now she has you and me and all the others to remind her to continue believing."

Zoro leaned back against the log and held Minette securely to his chest all the while keeping the sensor in place. Chopper leaned against his shoulder, staying awake to check on Minette's condition throughout the night as Zoro dozed off to the tune of her heart.

Leaving him to his own thoughts, Chopper thought about the Devil Fruit Minette had him keep in his medical bag. He promised he would keep its existence from the others so they can experiment with it latter, but what would be the emotional effects tied to Minette when they do? She told him what she wanted to gain from finding out how they did it, but… what if the reason why crushes her?

It's a sure mystery, but Chopper doesn't know if he wants to witness the end.


	36. Chapter: 34

" _She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and I forgot what the hell I was talking about." ~Unknown_

" _Minnie? What's wrong?"_

" _There's something wrong with my chest, Robin. It hurts."_

" _Did something happen?"_

" _Shi hasn't come back yet and it just hurts even more. She said she'd be right back."_

" _Oh my dear, you are just sad."_

" _I don't want to be sad anymore."_

" _It's okay, Minnie. It's okay to miss your little sister."_

It had been three full days since Zoro, Chopper, Luffy, and Minette had caught up with the rest of the group. Each had their share of watching over Minette while she lay unconscious during the night.

Nami and Vivi, though both extremely worried that her eyes still had yet to open, were optimistic. They laid with her, coursing their hands through her hair, and told stories in hopes she could still hear them in the darkness of her muddled mind. Nami's motherly warmth and hug shadowed through the girl's subconsciousness and brought her an easier rest.

Luffy, Sanji, and Ussop spent the majority of their night with her in a panic. Sadly, her fever had spiked once again and the trio were helpless in taking care of her. Chopper had to come in and stop her unconscious temperament towards being touched. Eventually, the doctor was able to control Minette's fever by kicking Sanji out. Her reaction to the chain smoker was almost asthmatic when he came close.

On the final night before they reach Rainbase, it was Chopper's and Zoro's turn to watch over her. They didn't know what to expect from her bazar condition but they looked on with confidence. Throughout the night, Minette only seemed to rest easy in Zoro's arms. Neither were complaining, if anything, Chopper was happy to have his hands free if something did go wrong. The night was peaceful, some nocturnal animals croaked here and there but nothing attached; though despite the tranquility, Zoro wouldn't sleep without the stethoscope in his ears and on Minette's heart. Chopper didn't ask and Minette didn't seem to mind the touch and soon the tough swordsman melted around a cute little girl.

When day time tore through the night sky, aside from Chopper who refused sleep, Zoro was the first of the group to wake up. His back was stiff from the log he lay against, his ears were sore from the ear pieces he kept in, and his legs were numb from the small girl laying on them. Zoro yawned and looked around, the sky was barely lit, the rock formations tained a light blue, but the sand around him and Minette glowed gold from the fire Chopper was currently tending. The swordsman gave a grunt, pulling the stethoscope from his ears and shuffled into a better position. His back protested at first but was soon satisfied.

He peered down to Minette, hoping his little movements didn't disturb her or cause her some type of pain but he was caught by her sleeping face. Her freckled cheeks and nose were pink from a slight sunburn, her long and dark eyelashes fanned across delicate cheekbones, and her mouth agape with untold secrets blushing her lips. Her head was laying in the bend of his elbow - her nose nestled against his ribs - but it was her hand that made her appear as if she were merely sleeping. It was fisted around the cloth of his cloak - clinging tight and reluctant to let go. He could feel her boney knuckles jab him in the stomach every time he breathed, but he couldn't find it within himself to let that bother him - what did was the fact that she still hasn't woken up.

Despite his rough nature, gentle fingers grazed her forehead and he smiled. "She's still here."

"Yup," Chopper smiled, putting another log to the fire. "While you slept, her breathing seemed to come easier and turns out her lung's all bandaged and healed so I took out the tube. She's doing miraculously better and I was even able to take off her casts."

Zoro's hand found its way to her long brown hair and ran down her scalp. "But if she's all good to go, why isn't she waking up?"

Chopper sat beside him and sighed. "It could be because of the anti venom. I knew it would have a bad effect for injecting it so quickly but I wouldn't have expected it'd induce someone into a coma, even with her capabilities."

Zoro curled around her and held her close but gentle - as if she were still battered and broken. " _Coma_ makes it seem like she's never coming back to us."

"I guess I shouldn't have used that word specifically," Chopper said, then frowned. "When I tested her blood earlier this morning, there was no trace of anti venom or venom in her system."

"So what, she just, doesn't want to wake up?"

Chopper stayed silent and poked at the fire.

Unnerved by his lack of words, Zoro looked to him but the doctor wouldn't meet his gaze. "What's really wrong with her, Chopper?"

Chopper looked down, anywhere but the swordsman's gaze, and finally landed on Minette's tranquil face. Hesitant, he said, "Do you think, that maybe… Mouse doesn't want to wake up?"

Caught off guard and without much thought, Zoro stammered: "Of course she does. If she doesn't wake up, then she can't follow her dream."

"Zoro…" Chopper said. "Her little sister was just an imaginary friend to help her through the pain of being alone. Don't you think that when she found out, she had nothing to follow anymore?"

Zoro was so shocked, he couldn't breath. How can someone live without a dream to push them forward? Everyone has their dream - to be the greatest warrior, to cure every disease, to the find the all blue, to map the world, to become the greatest swordsman, to become the king of the pirates - they have to believe in something.

Chopper continued. "Mouse can't die and - from what I understand - can't age. Maybe she's older than what we think and can't remember her past because she's used to blocking it out. Maybe she wants to let go… but can't be free."

Zoro looked to the young girl in his arms, how beautiful and full of life she is towards everyone and everything around her. He can't imagine her never opening her eyes, he can't imagine her lost in a deep depression, but he also can't imagine her suffering alone for years on end. She had to have someone, there had to have been someone that cared and loved and cherished her. There must have been someone that didn't let her cry alone.

"Then," Zoro said, "I'll be her dream."

In the past, if she truly didn't have anyone, if she was truly dropped off and forgotten, or even if all she ever knew was the lab they held her in - he was here for her now. He'll make her forget, he'll make sure she never has to fight her battles alone, and he'll cut anyone down who stands in the way of her happiness.

Her heart is his proof, proof that she wants to continue despite Chopper's doubts. If she truly, with all of her heart never wanted to wake up, never wanted to see another day as soon as she found out about her sister, she could've jumped ship a long time ago.

But she's still here… doesn't that have any worth?

Zoro took the young girl's dainty hand and held it in his calloused palm. How small and breakable she is - he can't live without her contrast.

He muttered, "And you, and Luffy, and Nami, and Usopp. Even the shit cook and the princess. We'll all be her dream."

Yes, that's right. They can all be her dream - an unstoppable force sparking inspiration in her soul to continue smiling and laughing and existing. She might not have had anyone, but he and everyone else is here for her now - better late than never.

Chopper's sad chuckled broke his thoughts. He said, "I don't think that's your decision."

Her small hand twitched - fisting around his large index and middle fingers. Her grip didn't hurt - wasn't even that strong - but it enlightened a smile across the swordsman's face.

"You'll see." Zoro glowed with confidence.

In was in that moment that Minette started to stir, that her first around his fingers tensed and relaxed over and over, and her eyes fluttered open to reveal shiny and brilliant grey irises full of life and wonder. Both Chopper and Zoro held their breath in surprise, neither expecting she'd wake up so soon after their gloomy conversation.

It took her eyes a moment to adjust, her toes stretching and flexing as if they weren't badly broken days ago, and her gaze finally settled on Zoro's face. The sky was bright behind him, making her squint and reach up to rub the burning sensation from her eyes. She frowned, confused as to why she felt so drained and tired.

Zoro blinked and hugged her closer, overcoming his shock and accepting her sudden consciousness as the only reality he wants to be in. He felt her hesitant and confused arms wrap around him and he sighed with happy relief.

"Good morning, Shrimp," he muttered in her hair.

Hazy and confused, she patted his back. "Morning?"

Beside them, Chopper jumped to his feet, running to the tents. Laughing, he yelled: "Get up! Get up! Mouse is awake! Mouse is awake!"

Like a stampede, the others erupted from their tents, and charged forth. Minette - despite her confusion - couldn't help the giggle erupting from her lips as she was swooped from Zoro's hug and into the tight embrace of Nami. The redhead trailed kisses up and down the little girl's face, planting them anywhere she could and turned Minette's giggle into loud laughter. Sanji, Luffy, and Vivi all pulled her and Nami together in a group hug as Ussop cried with joy behind them, Zoro sat with a rare, beaming smile, and Chopper laughed with everyone's excitement. They all said their fair share of ' _I was so worried!_ ' and ' _Don't ever scare me like that again!_ ' - to which Minette's replied was a sheepish continuous string of ' _I'm sorry_ '.

When the initial shock of her awakening was over, Sanji whipped up something to eat - to which Minette scarfed down considering she hadn't eaten in a few days - and they packed up camp. Chopper talked some sense into Lashes the camel and now, as they walked through the desert, Minette was securely tucked in between Nami and Vivi. She tried to argue that she wanted to walk after such a long time of not using her legs, but everyone disregarded her request and sat her on Lashes back. It took her a little while to remember why everyone was reacting the way they were about the whole endeavor. She understood why they were so happy that she woke up - have been bit by a snake and poisoned - but she giggled when Usopp had to explain their resistance.

"So you all think I'm going to get lost again?" Minette giggled.

"It's how you got hurt in the first place!" Usopp yelled. "How can you just laugh it off after you almost died?!"

"Honestly," Minette shrugged, "It was scary - _really_ scary - but once Chopper and Zoro, and Luffy found me and Ace, I knew I was going to be okay."

After a stiff silence, Minette continued. "For four days, I was burning, and I couldn't breath, and I was scared. I know I could've died, Ussop, but Ace told me that you guys needed me so I held on and trusted that you would make me better. And now look at where we are!" - she giggled - "I'm still alive."

Luffy chuckled through dry pants and reached up to matt his straw hat on top her head. He smiled bright. "That's right. You're not escaping us that easily!"

She fixed the hat and beamed down at him with a smile of her own. "I'm not going anywhere, Captain!"

As they walked along, the afternoon heat caught up to them. Travelling in the morning was pleasant since the sun was still folded over the horizon and the sand was still cold, but the afternoon was body meltingly hot. Minette only had to suffer where she sat, but the boys had to follow Lashes on foot in the blistering heat. Maybe it was because she still had a slight fever, or because she was insulated between Nami and Vivi - but today felt particularly warmer than the others.

Raising her hand from Nami's hip, Vivi pointed in the distance. Sadly, Minette was too short to see around Nami but she didn't mind. Vivi said: "There it is."

"So this is Rainbase?" Luffy asked, peering down to the city on top an over looking dune.

"By the way," Zoro said, "Does Baroque Works know we're in this country now?"

"Most likely," Nami sighed. "We did run into Mr. Two, so we should assume they know we're here."

"So what?" Luffy asked.

"They know what we look like," Usopp glared. "We can't do much of anything while we're in Rainbase."

"Why not?!"

"If we get spotted first, Crocodile can probably deal with us in all kinds of ways."

Zoro nodded. "Assassination is their specialty."

"In any case," Sanji blew out smoke, "I'll protect Nami-swan, Vivi-chan, and Little Mouse! You girls can call me prince."

A shudder ran down Minette's spine.

" _Prince_ ," Zoro muttered.

"Just the girls!" Sanji yelled.

Minette giggled.

When they were on the outskirts of town, and before Nami or anyone could stop them, Luffy and Usopp went running in search of water. Now, the even smaller group road into town, trying to keeping shifting eyes off their faces, and found a cool place to temporarily rest. Sitting around and waiting for them to come back, Minette wondered if they would be able to find there way back. She didn't question it further, knowing Luffy, he'll probably have a stampede of enemies hot on his tail when he finds them.

Chopper stood in his Walk Point. "I need to pee," he said, then turned to Minette. "Tag along?"

She shook her head, "I'm okay for right now."

Chopper frowned, "I see you're still dehydrated. When Luffy and Ussop return with water, have some but not too much." With that, he turned and walked off.

It was quiet as they took a breather in the cool shade and breeze. Of course Minette was sad by the lack of concrete ground, but she was up lifted with the idea of water. Her lips were chapped, her mouth was parched, and her throat was dry. How she or anyone else in the group could still speak was beyond her Not only that, but she felt weak as well. Maybe that was the effect of sleeping for so long, or the venom, or both - all she knew was: she just wanted to lay down for a little while.

Unfortunately, she could hear a large sum of people yelling in the distance and she knew what it was before she even sat up and looked around. With a sigh, she said: "They're being chased again."

They all stood at her words and Zoro scoop the girl from the ground. "Time to go."

"What about Tony?" Vivi panicked. "He isn't back yet."

"He'll be fine," Minette assured and the group started running.

Over Zoro's shoulder, Minette found a large group of Marine men running after Luffy and Ussop - all yelling and calling out for the Straw Hats to stop.

Minette looked to Usopp, the poor man in tears as he ran for his life, and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Run, Great Captain Ussop! Run!"

That seemed to spark something in him and he started going faster, passing Luffy little by little. Finally, the pare caught up with the group and Vivi pointed to a weird building with an odd animal's head on top.

"There!" she said, "See that building up a head! That's where Crocodile is!"

Minette looked around and was unnerved by the fact that not only the Navy officers were running after them, but normal looking citizens as well. They must be working with the agency.

"I think it's best if we split up!" Sanji said.

"Looks that way," Zoro grunted.

"Alright!" Luffy beamed, "See you there!"

Coming to a building in the middle of their path, Sanji, Nami, and Ussop split to the right; Zoro, Minette, and Vivi when to the left; and Luffy had no shame jumping over.

Not too far into the alleyway, Minette and her little group was stopped by the agents, covering all their routes but one.

Zoro pushed Vivi into the cleared alleyway. "Go on without me."

"And Mouse?" Vivi panicked.

Zoro glared at the surrounding men, holding Minette closer to his chest. "She's safer with me. Now, hurry!"

When Vivi turned and ran, a few men tried to go past Zoro and after her, but the swordsman knocked them down. Setting Minette to the ground and pushed her behind his sturdy legs, he readied himself for a fight.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to get passed me," he grinned.

Lacking strength, Minette grabbed to Zoro's pant leg. He didn't seem to mind, if fact he seemed more assured with her pressed against him. Blocking off an attack, Zoro kept his balance and covered Minette's view of the enemies with his hand.

"Just hold on to me," he said. "Don't try to fight back."

Her heart rased within her chest, vulnerable and weak from being hurt so badly. She knew she couldn't die from swords, but she'll never get used to the pain. She winced and fisted Zoro's pant leg tighter when he blocked another attack. Then, behind them, Minette could hear loud shoes tapping their way through the alley. Minette turned to see Tashigi flanked by two other Marine officers.

She tugged on Zoro's pants leg, slightly panicked. "Zoro, the weird lady is back."

"Roronoa Zoro," Tashigi addressed, "We meet again!"

Zoro tensed under Minette's hold, and swooped the young girl into his arms as he turned. Not trusting the men of the Marines surrounding them.

Tashigi continued. "I've been looking for you for quite some time. What do you think you're doing cutting down regular citizens?"

"I've got my own circumstances, lady!" Zoro yelled.

Tashigi caught Minette's gaze and the young girl sheltered herself in Zoro's shoulder - trying to hide for this weird woman.

"And why are you letting her watch you fight?!" Tashigi yelled. "It's dangerous!"

"The Shrimp's sick, kay?! Now, back off! I'm not going to fight you!" Zoro ran, Minette bouncing in his arms and pointing him in the right direction. She was unnerved by the woman following them, but she ignored it.

"I see them!" Minette yelled, pointing down an alley way to the right, directly at Nami and Ussop waiting for them at the entrance of the building.

Zoro turned, sprinting ahead of Tashigi more and more until she was yards away. When they met up, both Nami and Usopp were panicked.

"Where's Vivi?" Nami asked.

"She's not here yet?" Minette worried.

"She must have gone inside," Ussop said.

"Let's hurry then!" Nami said.

Before they could move, Minette spotted Luffy in the distance. She raised her hands and waved, "Hey!" she yelled. "We're here!"

"Crap!" Zoro gaped. "The smoker guy is chasing him!"

Gaining speed, Luffy yelled, "Let's go! Get inside!" Running passed Nami and Ussop, Luffy charged for the front door.

Usopp was already crying. "Inside?"

He ran passed Zoro and Minette, but the crew was quick to follow their captain.

Minette called up to him. "What's the plan Luffy?"

Throwing his hands as he ran, Luffy's voice echoed. "Kick Crocodile's ass!"


	37. Chapter: 35

" _I know someday I will feel better but it will never change the fact that I'll always miss you." ~Unknown_

Everything was too loud.

Slot machines clattered, people cheered, and card games battered - she could hardly think. It made her frantic.

People - too many people.

Crowded around tables, jumping with smiles, and bathed in their winnings - she could hardly breath. It made her panic. Not like Luffy was really helping with his continuous shouts to the murderous man named Crocodile, but despite his booming voice, hardly anyone was distracted from their gambling.

Clinging to Zoro's shoulder, her arm securely around his neck, she squeezed closer and avoided anyone's gaze that wandered towards her. "Don't you put me down," she muttered.

Zoro raised his other hand from the hilt of his swords and patted her back. He was eyeing the place too, glaring at anyone who looked at him or her. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"I've got you now Straw Hat!"

Behind them, Smoker was hot on their trail. The haunting glare to his eyes never faltered even with his excited grin.

Minette's panic grew as her small fingers tightened around Zoro's cloak. "He found us!"

"Run!" Usopp yelled.

Zoro changed her position from sitting on his hip to huddling around his chest. Both arms wrapped around his neck now, her legs curled around his waist as his own arms hugged her close so she wouldn't slip from his hold. The group ran, but they were quickly losing space between the advancing Marine officer. Over Zoro's shoulder, Minette's could see Smoker take long and daunting strides towards them, the smoke from his cigars left grey wisps behind but no one seemed to notice or care.

Zoro said something, not towards Minette, but she still didn't hear. All of her attention was on Smoker, her blood frozen and nerves shot from his relentless pursuit and quick approach; but just as her eyes were stuck to him, his own attention was glued to her as well. Gaining speed, Smoker reached out, his fingers curled like tallens ready to rip her heart out and she tightened her hold around Zoro, prepared for the rough grip of the Marine to grab hold of her ankle or wrist.

She anticipated his attack, able to do nothing but watch, and she was suddenly swarmed by a memory. Instead of Smoker it was a different officer, and instead of Zoro it was Robin. Frantic hands gripped at her tiny figure, straining every muscle to keep her up and their legs moving. She was so young then, much younger compared to now, but the immediate memory felt as if it had happened yesterday.

" _Nico Robin! Stop!_ "

" _Hold on to me, Minnie. Hold on to me!"_

" _Robin, I'm scared!"_

Robin was frantic back then, scraping every inch of her body into a scratched and bruised canvas and just like now - running in the arms of Zoro - the man from back them had reached out towards Minette in attempt to snatch her away, but he didn't prevail. Minette could only hope history will repeat and they get away before Smoker comes any closer.

Zoro took a hard left, knocking Minette from her memories and into their cruel reality. She hadn't noticed the scenery had changed - that there was no more noise and people - in fact, there was no scenery at all but a long, narrow hallway. No way to go but forward.

"Are you sure this was the right way, Luffy?" Usopp panted from the front, but despite sounding tired, he was keeping up with Luffy just fine.

"We are pirates, aren't we?" Luffy answered, just as breathless.

Minette must have missed something but the train of thought as to what that might have been was lost when the floor collapsed under them, and they all started to fall. Minette tried to keep her hold to Zoro as did the swordsman to her, but the shock of the floor falling in made them drift and too soon, they were out of each other's reach. Luckily, the young girl didn't weigh enough to be pulled as quickly as the others, and when Zoro landed, he caught her without delay moments later. Though, the result of being okay after the fall went unnoted.

Minette opened her clenched shut eyes to find everyone's bewilderment - even Smoker's - and thick metal bars. Zoro set her down and she marveled at the touch of the solid concrete floor while she stood next to Luffy - various vibrations from everyone and other people not in the cage reverberated through her toes, and she sighed with content. Finally, a pleasing sensation in her past few days of hurting.

Standing in between Usopp and Luffy, the captain looked down to her and she met his gaze. Putting his hands to the bars, he said, "A clever trap."

"Clever?" Minette questioned.

"Smart." Usopp answered the girl. "It wasn't our fault."

"We could have avoided it!" Nami yelled, making Minette jump. "You did exactly what the enemy wanted! I can't believe how stupid you are!"

Minette turned, her heart dropping with each of Nami's echoing words. "I'm stupid?"

She watched Nami's face faid from angry to frozen in shock and quickly, Usopp and Luffy were kneeling beside her, patting away her sudden depression from her back.

"You aren't stupid, Mouse!" Usopp said.

"Yeah," Luffy nodded. "Nami's just a meanie."

"I wasn't calling _her_ stupid!" Nami yelled.

"Such a bully," Zoro gruffed.

"Hey!"

Beneath her, Minette felt a shift in vibration, a disturbance in the flow of motion but there was little time to react. Luffy was knocked on his butt, Smoker having swung at him with his large metal rod, but before he could gabb him in the chest, Minette stood in his way, her arms extended and legs spread. She was prepared for the hit, but Smoker stopped just before contact.

She glared her best at the Marine. "Don't."

He looked shocked, then all emotion ceased to exist as he lightly tapped the metal rod to her chest and held it there. It took a minute, and Minette wasn't sure what to do next, but then something snapped inside of herself. Literally. Suddenly in pain but unable to scream or breathe for that matter had her stumbling back - panting and wheezing for air. Smoker pushed her away with the end of his rod and she fell into Nami's legs, her concerned arms immediately wrapping around her. While she coughed and tried to understand what the hell just broke and why, she saw Zoro standing with his sword unsheathed and ready to attack.

"What'd you do?!" Nami demanded.

"At the end of this jutte," Smoker said, "is a material known as Sea Prism Stone. A strang type of stone that supposedly only exists in one certain sea. Not much is known about it, but it gives off the same energy as the ocean. You can think of it as the sea in a solid form."

"So this makes Devil Fruit users weak," Zoro's question sounded more like a statement.

"All Navy HQ prison cells are made from it. To prevent criminal Devil Fruit users from escaping."

"Then," Nami said, "This prison cell is the same?"

"If it weren't I'd be long gone by now. After making sure none of you make it to the sea again."

Minette gave one last cough, feeling whatever has snapped was mended back together just as fast as it broke and she gasped for air. After a moment, she stood.

Usopp turned to her, having been standing a shaky guard in front of her and Nami while Smoker spoke. "You okay?"

She nodded them looked around, dreading the idea of touching the bars or Smoker's rob again. She understood that it made Devil Fruit people weak - but why the hell did it break her on slight impact? And why couldn't she identify what exactly broke? Did something actually break, or did it make her that weak? She didn't feel like experimenting to find out.

She frowned. "So there's no way out."

"That's correct. Give it up." A deep voice bellowed from across the room, making his bored mood known. Everyone's attention was brought to the lone desk sitting there as the voice continued. "You're going to die together, so why not get along first?"

"Crocodile," Smoker growled.

Minette's eyes widened and her eyebrows raised, realization dawning on her that the voice hidden in shadows before them was none other than a feared and terrible man. She watched with frozen surprise as his desk chair turned with a creak, revealing his slicked back hair, daunting smile, and scared face.

Stepping away from his desk, Crocodile looked to Smoker with a grin. "So you really are a wide dog, Smoker. It seems you never once believed I was on your side. But, yes. You're correct. Smoker, I think you'll die and _accidental death._ I'll inform the government that you fought well against the lowly Straw Hat pirates." - By now, he was standing in front of the cage, just out of reach - "I don't know why you came to this country, but I assume you're on your own. The government would never have sent you because everyone trusts me, as a War Lord of the sea."

Standing, Luffy said: "So you're Crocodile?" - He used the cage bars for support - "Hey! You! Fight me-!" And he feel from the odd stone.

Minette sighed. What a captain, she thought.

"Straw Hat Luffy," Crocodile grinned. "You've done well to come this far. I promise to get rid of you, just what a little while longer. Our guest of honor has to arrive."

"Guest of honor?" Nami echoed.

Ignoring her question, Crocodile's gaze turned to Minette, and her heart sputtered under his heavy stare. His grin grew to a wicked smile. "Little Monster," - he addressed her - "You've gotten past the serpent chasing after you. I expected as much. But can you handle a certain hand of fate?"

Standing straight and tall, Minette dared not show the immense amount of fear weighing her soul. Glaring, she said: "I'm no Monster."

His glare intensified and Minette quickly lost confidence. "Then die."

Time froze as with her heart, but in between those brief moments it did, Luffy was standing again - angry more than ever before - and held his ground in front of Minette. He banded his fist on the cage and a growl ripped through his chest as he screamed. "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Crocodile only laughed, finding humor in the girl's shocked and defeated expression. He resumed his seat and sat back with his toothy grin. "Wanna take a gamble, Little Monster?"

Usopp picked her up and quickly back away. He tucked Minette and himself into the furthest corner from Crocodile and sat with her. Nami soon sat with them and coxed Minette into an easier mood. She hadn't realized she was about to start sobbing until they begged her not too.

Hugging Usopp, Minette sniffled. "Not a monster."

"That's right," Nami soothed.

"And your power isn't your fault," Usopp whispered.

"We're here for you, regardless."

"Yeah, now don't cry."

"Don't tell me," Luffy growled. "Don't tell me he made her cry."

Oh no. If Luffy finds out that she really is crying, he'll go berserk and hurt himself. She quickly wiped her tears, sucked in her snot, and smiled up at Luffy. She could feel the slight quiver to her bottom lip, but she hopped this was enough. "I'm okay," her voice cracked. "Really."

Luffy averted his gaze, his lips pulling to a frown, as his glare set to Crocodile. He said nothing, only glared with murderous intent.

"Come here, Shrimp," Zoro sighed. He picked her up and sat back on the make shift bench. He leaned back, holding her to his chest - her back to Crocodile. She laid her cheek to his chest, his heart booming like thunder within his rib cage, and his hands hugged her close. "Let's pretend the ass hole isn't there, then there's no reason to be sad."

"Hey, don't go teach her back words!" Usopp snapped but his anger was gone as quickly as it came. Taking Zoro's advice, Minette and the others started to pretend Crocodile's silence meant he wasn't there at all - which actually worked. Soon they were just relaxing, waiting for the guest of honor and Minette's _surprise_. Accidentally, Minette fell asleep on Zoro's chest.

" _Momma! - er, Robin! Let's go this way!"_

" _Alright, alright. Slow down, pretty girl. Stay where I can see you."_

" _Got it!"_

" _Hold on, not that far… Minnie?"_

" _Robin! Help!"_

" _Minnie!"_

" _Help!"_

" _Don't touch her!"_

Minette jolted awake, shaky palms securing themselves around Zoro's back, but it wasn't the dream that scared her awake, it was the large double doors slamming open sitting atop a long and steep stair case. Shadowed by the losing light from behind the door, was none other than Vivi.

"Welcome Vivi," Crocodile grinned. "Princess of Alabasta. No, Miss. Wednesday. I'm impressed you managed to invade our assassins to come this far."

Seething with rage, Vivi glared. "I would go as far as it takes! Because I want you to die Mr. Zero! If only you hadn't come to this county!" She charged down the steps and Minette gaped in awe at the princess as peacock daggers spun around her pinky fingers. She never seen her so angry before, honestly, she didn't know she could.

Jumping to her feet, Minette stood in front of the cage alongside Usopp, Nami, and Luffy. When she reached the bars, she yelled. "Wait! Let us out!"

Consumed in her own rage, Vivi didn't hear her words and continued. She jumped down the last few steps, flinging one ring dagger straight through Crocodile's head - but there wasn't an explosion of blood and brains Minette's was expecting. All there was, was sand.

Minette watching in horror as Crocodile's headless body stood, ceased Vivi, and rendered her weaponless. Sand accumulated in the air above his body, and before Minette knew it, Crocodile was flashing his unnerving grin once again.

"As a citizen of this country," he smirked, "You must know I am made of entirely sand. You can't hurt me." His stone cold gaze turned to Minette. "Ready to gamble?"

Minette stepped back and took hold of Zoro's pant leg - too scared to say anything.

Zoro held his hand in front of her protectively as the other took to his swords. "She's not gambling anything."

"On the contrary." - Minette froze, she knows that voice - "She has no choice."

Minette's gaze wandered back up the steps Vivi descended from. The woman's boots clicking with each step - marching to the rhythm of the girl's booming heart. When her eyes finally rested on the woman, her breathing hitched, her blood ran cold, and for a split second - she thought her heart had stopped. She was here - the woman from her nightmares and dreams - the one who saved her but at the same time damned her. The one who raised her then put a stop to its track. She was just as beautiful as she was in her memories, more mature now compared to then, but still breathtaking with her olive skin and aqua ocean eyes. This woman, there was no mistaking it, was Nico Robin - the once teenage girl who saved her from public execution so many years ago. Though, she goes by another name now.

Zoro's tense muscle under Minette's hold went unnoticed, all of the girl's undivided attention was glued to Robin, but she still heard his words, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, she either comes with me, or the princess dies right here, right now."

"No," Nami growled, "You aren't killing Vivi, and you certainly aren't taking Mouse!"

"Is that what they're calling you now?" Robin smiled - but it wasn't the sweet smile Minette knew Robin to own. This was scary, daring. This wasn't Robin anymore… This was Ms. All Sunday. "How fitting."

Growing panicked, Minette didn't know what to say or do, all she could comprehend was that Robin was standing right before her, but it was like the woman she loved like a mother was possessed. She was scared, horribly terrified to go with her - it shattered every nerve in her quivering body just thinking about it - but Vivi…

Vivi…

"You'll have to go through all of us to get to her! You'll have to kill us if you hurt either one of them!" Luffy called, growling like an animal.

Minette tore her gaze from Robin and found Vivi. The princess was just as terrified, if anything even more, than herself. Her life was on the line, and all Luffy and others could concentrate on was saving Minette from being taken away from them. Vivi can die. Vivi won't ever come back… But Minette can…

Stepping forward, Minette's knees shook as she took her hands from Zoro's pant leg and stood on her own. She felt Smoker's gaze burning a hole through her face, but she ignored him and the other's death threats towards the enemies and clenched her fists.

Biting her lip, quivering where she stood, Minette raised her tear filled gaze to Robin and breathed deep before letting it go. In a shaky and quiet voice, she said: "Okay."

All noise stopped and everyone turned to look at her.

She bit her lip again, restraining to urge to reach for Zoro and instead, stood taller than before. "Just don't hurt Vivi."

"No!" Zoro's voice bellowed. "What the hell are you thinking?!"

Before he could grab her and pull her behind him, an arm erupted from his back - then another and some on the floor - and before anyone could blink, random hand were holding his wrists and ankles in place. He couldn't move to stop her and soon everyone met with Robin's glorious trap.

The door to the cage swung open, enticing Minette to leave her friends behind. She took a hesitant step, then another and another.

Surprisingly, Smoker spoke up, his soft side for children taking over his brain. "Kid. Don't."

Before she took her last step out the door, Minette turned and smile to everyone, but her fear of what's to come couldn't be contained and a stray tear fell, rolling down her cheek. "Vivi's the princess, which means some day, she'll be Queen. I want to visit her beautiful kingdom again and enjoy the sand as it should be… I can't do that if she dies."

Taking her last step, the door slammed shut behind her, stealing not only the lock but her fate. She glanced up to find Vivi struggling, her tears streaming, and her screams muffled by Crocodiles hand. Her eyes were pleading, begging Minette not to take another step on her behalf - but then her eyes shifted to Robin and if was as if all her troubles melted away and all her worries were forgotten. Robin was smiling, her hand extended out to the young girl, waiting to guide her to heaven knows where. She knows she should be afraid, that the reason why they want her in exchange for Vivi's life was uncertain and unnerving. But Robin's smile has changed yet again. The woman before her was no monster lurking in the dark or Miss. All Sunday, this was Minette's Robin - her savoir.

Before she knew it, she was standing right beside her, staring up at her smiling face and trusting eyes. She made Minette's mother a promise along time ago, does she still remember? Will she still keep it?

Hesitant… Minette took her hand...


	38. Chapter: 36

_**Retrouvailles**_ _(French): the happiness of meeting again after a long time._

Minette was led up the steps, through the hall, and on to a different floor of the casino where Robin explained to her that this is where she had been staying. When she was guided into the room, Minette wasn't surprised to find it neat, barely out of order, and only one suitcase already packed in the corner. Robin never carried around anything that held any sentimental value to her, mostly just cloths and books, so the young girl wasn't at all taken back by her light packing. Robin was always ready to run from one place to the next - never getting comfortable or trusting anyone enough to stay for long - she was almost glad to see that part about her hadn't changed.

Examining the room, Minette could feel Robin's eyes burning holes through the back of her head, the woman closing the door behind them and locking them in; but Minette didn't feel scared, not in the slightest. She ignored Robin and walked up to the bed, remembering way back when they had rented a room and shared a bed of similar bland style. It was rainy and cold and they had to huddle close to stay warm. Seeing Robin now, she doesn't know how to feel about the memory. She ran her fingers over the white bed sheet, its soft material gliding against her fingertips and cool to the touch. She doubted Robin ever actually slept in it.

"Are you thirsty?" Robin asked.

Minette turned, keeping silent, and watched the woman rummage around the room until she found a canteen of water. They hadn't shared any words making their way to the room, both possessing their situation and coming to terms with their own solutions. Despite feeling like she barely knew Robin solely through vivid memories, Minette couldn't bring herself not to trust her. Robin's never hurt her - not intentionally at least.

Minette stayed still, eyeing Robin and the canteen - uncertain of what to do next when Robin sighed, unscrewed the cap and took a swing. Wiping her mouth, she said, "It's just water. I'm not going to hurt you, Minnie."

Minette hesitated then reached out, the weight of the full canteen dropping her hands but there was no hesitation when the icy water hit her lips and throat. Soon enough the canteen was empty and her belly was slightly bloated, but she wanted more. The cool sensation in the back of her throat wasn't enough to satisfy her just yet, though, she didn't ask.

"Here, let me get this for you." Robin moved carefully, as if one sudden move would spook Minette into a frenzy. She peeled off her dusty cloak, revealing sandy overall shorts and bloody bandage wrappings around her legs. Immediately, the woman was kneeling, gaping at Minette's bandages. "What happened? Does it hurt?"

Minette wiggled her toes, her gaze fixed to Robin's concerned face. This wasn't Mis. All Sunday, this was Robin - _her_ Robin.

"Not anymore," she said.

Robin looked up, met her gaze and smiled. She even spared a chuckle as she stood and took her hand again. "Come on. Let's get you in a bath."

She led her into a connecting room, a nice bathroom shimmering with cleanliness from the bright light of the sun shining through the window. It was much nicer than any wash room she's seen but she found any wash room nice if it had a tub, a toilet, and maybe even a sink considering her time without such necessities.

She sat on the lid of the toilet, a puff of dust and some sand spilling from her overall pockets when she did so, but it when unnoticed. Robin heated the water and filled the tub, making sure it wouldn't go past the young girl's shoulders.

When the tub was filled, steamy, and foamy with soap, Robin stood and gave Minette an awkward smile. "I'll just leave you to it then. If you need anything, just call. I'll be right outside the door."

Minette nodded, sparing Robin of her words, and watched her walk to the door. She shut it, but left it cracked. As Minette began to undress, she started to realize that she's never taken a bath by herself before. She can't remember a time where Robin bathed with her, though surely she did so she wouldn't drown, but Nami did and she hated the feeling of sitting in the tub alone. Just sitting there in the bubbles with no one to help her wash out her tangled hair and scrub her back, she felt undeniably alone; and despite the steam, slightly cold.

Looking to the cracked open door, Minette wondered if Robin was really waiting and if she'll really come in if she called out. Would she mind? Hesitant, Minette hugged her bare legs to her naked flat chest and raised her voice just slightly. "Robin?"

Answering through the door, Robin's reply was muffled. "Yes?"

"Um, well you see," she stammered, "Nami normally takes baths with me and I… I don't want to be alone in here."

There was silence.

Minette continued, dropping her gaze to the bubbles. "You don't have to, but um, can you sit with me?"

Only the sound was of the water splashing against the walls of the tub but then the door pushed open and Robin stepped inside. She sat next to Minette outside of the tub, legs bent to the side and totally relax. Her smile was light but genuine and Minette found it hard not to return.

Minette eased out of her shy position and soon found herself relaxed as she tried to comb her hair with her fingers. The strands so dry it fet more like strays of hay than anything else and her fingers got stuck.

Robin chuckled, "Here, let me help you."

She grabbed an empty cup sitting on the corner of the tub, dunked it in the bath water and poured it on her head. She made sure it didn't cascade down Minette's face and repeated the process. When her hair was soaked through and through, Robin ran her finger through her hair and introduced a smooth shampoo.

Minette giggled, playing with the bubbles covering the surface of the water as Robin worked out all the knots and grime. There were no memories but the warm feeling in Minette's heart was familiar, the joy she's reminiscing in isn't easily forgettable. In the tub, with Robin playing with her hair and this wonderful addictive feeling soaring through her soul, Minette could almost forget all the sadness in between - she could make herself believe that they were never separated to begin with. But that was unrealistic. She needs to know the truth.

When Robin washed out her hair, Minette turned with a sigh and faced the woman. She didn't want to ask, she wanted to cherish this feeling of finally finding something real and true, but she can't go on in the dark any longer. She watched Robin's smile turn to a soft grin, she must know what's coming next.

Avoiding her gaze, Minette muttered, "Why'd you leave me there?"

A moment passed, then Robin's voice picked up, sadder and quieter than before. "I didn't want to, I dreaded the idea, but there was no other way. The Marines didn't care if you were my daughter, my sister, or simply a little girl I was looking after, they were going to take you away from me and kill you. They found out I had been teaching you how to read and they got scared and I got scared."

"Did you know what was on that island?" Minette glanced up in time to see Robin frown and tears welled in her eyes. She quickly averted her gaze back to the bubbles.

Robin grew quieter. "I didn't have any time to scout the area. I should've gone with you just to at least look for a village, but I was scared and there was no time. Believe me Minnie, I was going to turn around as soon as I shook the Marine boats off my trail but they were relentless and I got turned around in a storm. I couldn't find my way back to you."

Minette hesitated, then: "How did you know about the cannibals if you never came back?"

Robin's chuckled was sad and her smile soon faded. "Crocodile heard about the experiments on the island and told me to check it out. When I got there, I recognised the plant life. I tried to find you, but when I found the ruins of the lab and the cannibals, I assumed you had been killed."

Minette stayed silent, processing the information.

Robin continued. "I mourned over you for such a long time, I almost didn't go back to the agency and when I did, I was depressed. But then there you were again. You had grown so much, I hadn't recognized you at first and for a time I didn't want to believe it because I knew you certainly didn't recognize me."

Minette looked up, her grey eyes shining with sorrow. "How old am I Robin? How long has it really been?"

Robin gave a weak smile and laid her hands on the tub wall separating them. She rested her chin against her arms and held Minette's gaze, their faces inches away. "You, my dear," she said, "had traveled with me since you were three years old and stayed with me until you were six. We had three years together and sadly eight years apart. Do you know what six plus eight is, Minnie?"

Minette gave it some thought and counter her fingers over and over - Robin being ever so patient with the young girl - until she finally guessed. "23?"

Robin chuckled, then reached out to tuck wet strands behind her ear. "You right now, despite your little body, are fourteen years old."

Minette didn't know how to react, only sat there and started at her. She was much older than she thought - having remembered her tenth birthday to be her last before she lost track of time - and the crew was certainly way off with their estimate as eight or nine. She didn't feel older, certainly wasn't as mature as a fourteen year old, but she guessed that went along with not being able to age. If her body stayed the same, is it really possible that her mind would stay stuck in time as well? Will she ever be able to move forward?

Robin smiled, gaining her attention as she spoke again. "You were born June 21 with your twin sister Shi. Your mother, Levy D. Marcus, and your sister had died on your birthday but I cannot put into words how much they loved you."

Minette smiled sweet. "I remember."

Robin smile then stood. "Alright, let me get you some clothes."

"Actually," Minette sputtered catching Robin's attention before she slipped out the door. "Can I keep the overalls?"

Robin's gaze wandered to the dusty puddle of light blue denim on the floor and smile. "Of course. Just a clean shirt then."

When she returned with the shirt, Minette was helped out of the tub and dried off. The young girl quickly got dressed and they exited the wash room into the bedroom. Robin sat her on the bed and started brushing through her hair. Minette sat in silence, but now that the most important conversation was over, there was another that wouldn't stop relaying in Minette's mind.

"Robin?" Minette muttered.

Robined hummed in reply.

"What does Crocodile want from me?"

"Well," Robin sighed, "he thinks you're in a cage waiting to be sold in an auction house."

"Why does he want to get me away so badly?"

Robin chuckled. "You've racked up quite the bounty over the years, sweet girl. Crocodile is a gambling man. Anything to do with money he's all for it."

"What happens when he finds out I'm not in a cage?"

"Hopefully he'll be too busy to check. The plan is to escape as soon as he's not looking."

She looked over her shoulder, meeting Robin's honest gaze. "We're… running away? Together?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"What about my friends?" Minette questioned. "I'm sure Luffy will kick Crocodile's butt."

Robin frowned.

Minette continued. "Luffy's strong. He'll beat up anyone who stands in his way. And Zoro gets grumpy when I'm not around. He'll come looking for me. They'll all be looking for me."

"That so?" Robin sighed.

"Yeah," Minette nodded, turning back around. Robin started brushing through her hair again as she continued. "I like them, Robin. They aren't scared of me and they do really dumb things to make me laugh."

Robin hesitated, then: "And you're happy with them?"

"Yeah," Minette smiled. "I don't want to go on adventures without them."

The room fell in to another atmosphere and silence surrounded them. It wasn't as happy as it was in the washroom, in fact, no more happiness clung to the air. Brushing through her hair one last time, Robin stood and slipped on her boots.

"I shouldn't take too long," she said. "Just a few things to take care of."

Minette scrambled from the bed and caught her wrist before she could leave the room. Pulling her back inside, Minette smiled. "Do you know where you want to go after this?"

Robin chuckled, kneeling to be eye level to the girl. "Why? Do you have a place in mind?"

Minette smiled brighter, giggling she said, "Then join us."

"What?" Robin gaped.

"When this is over, and Luffy beats Crocodile, come with us. Come with me, Robin."

"Minnie, I'm your enemy. As far as they know, I kidnapped you instead of killing the Desert Princess. They won't want me there."

"But _I_ want you there Robin. I don't want to lose you again but I can't leave them. Luffy won't care, Nami won't if you give her money, and Sanji really likes girls anyway."

Robin chuckled at that.

Minette pleaded. "Please Robin. Join us."

Robin sighed, a smile pulling at her lips as she stood. She let go of Minette's hand and stepped out the door. Looking back, she nodded. "Let me think about it, sweet girl." She stepped out, but before the door closed, she appeared again. "And before I forget," she said. "This is something called a Baby Transponder Snail. You just pick up the radio and talk into it. If something happens, or it starts making a weird noise, pick it up and I'll answer."

Minette took the small snail radio in both hands, careful and sceptical at the same time. It's schell was swirled with black and light blue with a silver radio attached. It was sleeping but it held a faint smile. Oddly enough, and she didn't know if it was just her imagination or what, but it kind of looked like Robin.

Looking back to Robin, the woman gave one last sure nod and with that, closed the door. The lock clicked, echoing in the silence.


	39. Chapter: 37

" _You never leave someone behind. You take a part of them with you and leave a part of yourself behind." ~Unknown_

While Minette waited for Robin's return, she quickly grew bored and found herself scavenging the room for anything to do. As expected, the night stands and dressers were empty, as was the closet and bathroom hamper. It didn't take long for her to tear apart the bed and make a small fort from it - something her and Usopp did often. When the lack of things to do around the ship proved unbearable, Usopp and Minette would wander to the boys' sleeping quarters and take all the blankets and pillows. Usopp would tell her spooky stories, help her count her fingers and toes, and sometimes - if Nami didn't catch them - they'd draw with the paper and ink from the navigator's work room. Those days usually ended with Zoro trying to find her, Sanji calling out for them to eat, or Luffy jumping in and ruining the fort all together; and now, with none of her friends around, Minette found her makeshift blanket fort lonely.

In all honesty, Minette doesn't want to be without them any longer than she has to be, even being held here is bitter sweet. She's with Robin at last, but with the cost of leaving her friends behind. Vivi is still alive because of her sacrifice, though she hasn't the faintest idea as to what extent. Surely, her friends won't be freed from Crocodile's cage so easily and if Vivi tries to help them, Minette's willingness to give herself over will mean nothing. If she can't ever see them again, nothing will mean anything anymore even with Robin by her side.

Though, the most important question is: Will Robin return her to them? She seemed genuinely surprised by Minette's lack of enthusiasm when she told the young girl of her escape plan - maybe even a bit hurt. Hopefully, Robin will actually consider Minette's offer.

Sighing, Minette rolled on her side and watched how the thin blanket walls of her fort rippled with her movement. The room was growing darker and a bit cooler, but the light from the sun setting through the windows soaked through the fort sheets to brighten the space and trapped in the heat. It felt like Minette's very own bubble against the world, but even with this sense of protection, the emptiness of being alone continued to crush her.

She will see them again, right?

The lamp holding one corner of fabric wall and roof tompled over, taking the fort down with it. There was enough blankets and pillows around the ensure that the lamp didn't break, but there was also enough to trap Minette inside.

She sighed again. Usopp was usually the one who built their forts.

Fumbling to find an escape before she suffocated, Minette crawled out and hit her head against the bed frame. Wincing, she rubbed her head and sat atop the mess, thinking of what to do next but there was no next. She's exhausted all of her possible outlets of interest and now there was nothing to do but shiver at the chilled air swirling around her and curle into the blankets below.

Robin's coming back, right? She wouldn't just leave her in this room while the war raged on, right?

The thoughts of Robin never returning and her friends never finding her floors above them turned dark and broke her heart. She can't get out, Robin has the key, the windows don't open and they're barred on the outside - even if she really wanted to get away, she couldn't. Plus, in her time of wandering about the room, she felt no one walking the halls on the other side of the door, if she called for help, no one would come running, no one would be there to rescue her. Robin has to be coming back, what would be the point in saving her from being actioned if she's just going to starve her in here?

Minette took a deep breath, calming her blazing nerves and putting her scary thoughts to a stop. Robin's coming back, she thought, she has to be.

When her eyes opened again, she found herself staring at Robin's suit case. It was black, full from the looks of it, and nicely propped against the wall. It wasn't too big and it wasn't too small but Minette could definitely fit inside if she curled herself tight enough. Hesitant, Minette crawled towards the suitcase and sat before it, debating if searching through Robin's things was such a good idea.

What if it's a test? Sanji once left out food to see who was stealing late night snacks from his kitchen and when he found it was Luffy - unsurprisingly - the pirate captain got quite the beating and scolding. What if Robin's suit case is one of those cases? She's never been lectured for it before - that she can remember at least - so was there even a reason to be fearful?

Grabbing the suitcase, Minette lowed it to the floor and unzipped the top. Flipping it open, Minette found nothing but clothes, boots, and a hat similar to the one Robin was already wearing. She wasn't surprised to find heavy looking books at the bottom of the case when she lifted the clothes, but before she could zip it back together and let disappointment shadow her, her eyes caught something. Tucked in between the folds of a blue shirt was the corner piece of an old paper. Writing was on it as well as a bland border lining the edge. Hesitant, Minette reached into the suitcase again and carefully took the corner of the paper and pulled it out. She examined the writing, faded black ink scribbled fast but elegant at the same time, though she couldn't read it. Whatever it was written wasn't what Robin had been teacher her all those years ago. Flipping it over, Minette sat froze as a photo of Robin and herself appeared. Both of them were much younger than what they are today, Minette less so, but it was still obvious. In the photo, it appeared as though Robin was taken by surprise. She was looking over her woulder, a slightly startled expression on her face as she held a sound asleep Minette in her arms. Robin's hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, her bangs just reaching past her eyebrows, and a small bruise clouded her jaw. Though Robin looked beat up with her bruise and split lip, the young girl she was holding held no marks at all. Minette's hair was a mess, she was sucking her thumb, and was wrapping her legs around Robin's waist.

Minette stared at the photo of herself for a long time and only broke away when the room grew too dark to see. But she found herself straining her eyes to see more and her lips curling into a small smile. This was her and Robin in happier times, temporarily taken in by a nice family before they figured out who they were. She looked around four - older than when she first met Robin but much younger than when she was abandoned. They were happy, even through Robin's startled appearance could she spot the happiness in her gaze.

Minette smiled brighter to herself, content that this was the memory Robin held onto throughout the years of their separation and she can't wait for them to make more - ones she'll make sure to remember this time around.

The door to the room swung open, and Minette whirled around to find Robin staring at her in the threshold, her expression matching the one in the photo Minette held. The girl was so lost in thought that she didn't even hear the lock click or feel Robin walking down the hall.

Robin broke the silence with a chuckle and closed the door behind her. "What'cha up to, silly girl?"

A weight lift from her shoulders - Robin was back, she hadn't left her - but guilt soon replaced the burden. "I'm just - it's not what it looks like."

She watched the woman step over the mess of blankets and sit beside her, the smile never leaving her face. It only seem to brighten when she found the photo Minette was holding. The young girl quickly handed Robin the photo and sat back, feeling guilty and ashamed in being caught snooping.

"Sorry," Minette said.

Robin chuckled again, and pulled Minette closer to her side. She laid Minette's head on her shoulder and twisted her long hair in her fingers. "Always so curious," Robin smiled. "It's good to be curious."

The room grew quiet again as both of them examined the photo together. Finally, Robin happily sighed, "We were staying in a small village called Ohcee, taken in by a farmer named Maizle. She was young, as old as I am now, and took us in without any complaint. A lively one, she was, I could barely keep her away from you. But, her family heirloom was something called 'polaroid' and she had used her last film to take a photo of us."

"Polaroid?" Minette questioned.

"A little box that takes pictures. The Marines are the only one permitted to use them, but Maizle is the one exception."

Minette took the photo and turned it over in Robin's hands. She muttered, "What does it say?"

"It says," Robin smiled, "' _You and your sweetie are always welcome back. The word fugitive means nothing to me. Maizle._ '"

"She knew about us?"

Robin nodded, "She hid us in her basement when the Navy came. She didn't ask anything about our lives or pasts, she was more concerned with the fact that you were underweight and sickly."

"Did you ever go back to her?"

Robin went quiet, and Minette glanced up to search her face for answers. Her eyes were sad and her lips were set in a frown. After a moment, Robin took a breath coming back from whatever memory she was lost in and packed the photo back in her suitcase.

"We should get going," she said. Robin zipped up her suitcase, stood, and popped the handle.

Minette took her outstretched hand. "Where?"

Exciting the room, Robin and held Minette hand in one and rolled her suitcase in the other. Her boots clicking and Minette's bare feet patting against the cool tile as they walked. "A city called Alabarna. It should only take us the night to get there if we leave now."

Minette hesitated, then, "We're… leaving my friends?"

"Oh no." Robin said. She chuckled, "You distracted me with the photo so much, I forgot to tell you: your friends escaped. They're on their way to Alabarna now."

"Wow," Minette gaped, beaming, "Vivi freed them all on her own?"

Robin chuckled. "Actually, it was quite amusing. Your Mr. Prince friend is quite the character."

Minette giggled, recognising the name. "He's pretty strong."

"I'll say," Robin smiled.

They took an off hand emergency excite down a flight of stairs, Minette could only guess the reasoning being Robin didn't want anyone seeing them together. There could be more agents waiting to spot them and report Robin's betrayal back to Crocodile. If that happens, immediate escape is mandatory, and Minette isn't prepared to leave the island and her friends behind.

"This way," Robin said, guiding Minette towards a door instead of the next flight of stairs.

Following behind her, Minette stepped into a large room made of glass. Surely, this was under the casino, but Minette didn't think they took the stairwell so far down. Stepping out from behind Robin to examine her new surroundings, Minette gapped at the oddities before her. What appeared to be crocodiles at first glance, weren't just large ten foot reptiles. Their backs were glass and see through, when Minette peered inside, she found furnished purple seats and many control buttons and levers.

Robin walked over, grabbed a handle attached to the glass and lifted it open. She put her suitcase in the back and then carefully lifted Minette inside. When they were both in, Robin closed the glass over them and pressed a button all the while Minette was gaping at all the technology around her.

"What is this?" Minette murmured.

"Do you know what a cyborg is, Minnie?" Robin said.

"No."

"It's when a living being is half animal and half robot. That's what this is."

"So, it's still alive? We're inside a live crocodile?"

"If you look at it that way, yes," Robin chuckled.

Pressing another button, they started moving forward. The crocodile walking them through a runway before it stepping off and started gliding through the surrounding water. Minette nearly screamed but soon calmed her nerves when she realized no water was flooding in through the glass crocodile and she was entirely safe. Though, she was slightly unnerved by the fact that nothing else was swimming through the water. Taking Robin's hand, she didn't meet her gaze, but felt her reassuring squeeze.

The bionic crocodile swam through a cave, all the light pushed away by numbing darkness until they broke through the waters surface and crawled on land. The sky was purple from the friant sunset that was left, but the night was brightened by the town lights behind them. They were on the outskirts of Rainbase now. Robin pressed another button, and the croc ran in the direct it was facing, making the world outside move at lightning speeds and the city behind them grow dimmer and dimmer.

"I have a question," Robin said.

"Okay," Minette nodded, still gaping outside her window.

She hesitated, then: "What would you do, if I didn't take you back?"

Minette blinked, her astonishment from the view outside entirely gone, and she looked to Robin, meeting her gaze. In a dull tone, she said, "I'd sail away and wait for them to find me again."

Robin sighed, looking away from her. "Then we have one stop before we reach Alabarna."

Pressing another button, the crocodile slowed to a full stand still and Robin lifted the glass. When she was removed from her seat and set on the sand, Minette could still see the lights of the city in the distance - they hadn't gotten every far, so why were they stropping now? Before Minette could ask any questions, Robin walked to the edge of a sinkhole and crossed her arms over her chest. In seconds, other arms that were mirror images of her own, peared along the decline of the sink hole and dug through the very center. Minette gaped in horror when her eyes landed on Luffy's bloody appearance, but the most horrid wound on his body was a through and through stab wound on his stomach. When Robin laid him on the solid sand before them, Minette was surprised to find he was still strong enough to cough and move around a little.

She threw herself at him, kneeling beside him. "Luffy!" Her hands hovered above him, she didn't want to touch him just in case it brought him more pain. Minette spun around, jaw clenched and tears burning her eyes as she stared up at Robin. "What happened?"

"He fought Crocodile." Robin's tone was bland. "Obviously, this round wasn't in his favor."

Minette felt a tug on her overalls, and she turned back to see Luffy staring up at her, hope and relief shining in his eyes despite his pain. He smiled. "Mouse. You're okay."

She took his hand, the only thing that didn't seem broken, and smiled "Yeah. I'm okay."

A hand fell on Minette shoulder, and she glanced up, through her tears to find Robin. "We need to go. Someone's coming."

"B-But Luffy-"

"I'm sure he'll help."

Before Robin got the chance to pull her away, Minette leaned over Luffy and whispered in his ear. "Come find me."

Minette felt Robin's hands lift her by her armpits. She let go of Luffy's reaching hand and held on to Robin's shoulder as she was sat on the woman hip. She watched with tears in her eyes as Luffy's hopeful expression turned anguished and enraged. He flipped over onto his stomach and used his one good arm to crawl towards them.

He growled and panted with hot anger. "Give her back." His voice was dry and hoarse, but threatening all at once. "Give her back!"

Robin paid him no mind as she set Minette back in the glass croc then got in herself. With the glass closed, Robin pushed a button and off they went. Minette looked back in her seat, watching the man came across Luffy and kneeled before him to provide first aid. Minette was overall happy that Luffy will be alright now, but she couldn't help but wonder. If she hadn't told Robin that she'd be happier alone than without them, then she would've never stopped and Luffy would still be buried in the sand. Luffy would've died and Minette would've never known what had happened to her captain.

Taking Robin's hand again, Minette smiled when she met her gaze. "I can't lose you either, Robin. You know that."

Robin's frown twitched into a smile, then her eyes went back to the horizon. "Get some sleep, sweet girl. We have a long day tomorrow."


	40. Chapter: 38

" _Color my life with the chaos of trouble." ~Unknown_

Something was different about the night sky. It came and went as they did, but something seemed off. Maybe the moon wasn't as bright as before; perhaps the shades of purples and blues seemed too faded or too blurred. Maybe it was the stars - too many to count but too few not to notice a difference; perhaps it wasn't space itself but the atmosphere. Why did it feel clouded when there were no clouds? Why did it feel dark when the moon bathed in white? It no longer seemed bruised and durable, but scarred and ashamed. The sky was crying, but there was no rain.

"Sad," Minette muttered.

"Pardon?" Robin asked.

Minette's gaze didn't break away from the world above - the glass crocodile providing a skylight - as a crook in her neck made itself known. She reached her hand up, as if she were trying to soften a blow, when her fingers pressed to the cool glass. She pressed her palm against the surface too, her eyes scanning for the difference. Instead of the bright smile Minette usually saw in the moon, all she could make of it now was a frown.

"Sad," she repeated.

Robin was quiet, then: "Do you know what omens are, Minnie?"

She shook her head, her neck stiff and popping.

"It's like a sign saying something good or bad will happen. Like a dead crow on a king's door step."

Minette sat in silence, her eyes jumping star to star when she knoticed one flickering, its light dimming, and then there was nothing. Despite the disappearance of the star, her eyes remained glued in place as if it were still there.

"Bad omen," she said.

"If something's going to happen, what do you think it'll be?" Robin asked.

Minette's gaze shifted to the moon, it's sadness weighed on her heart and made her chest tight. Her thoughts wandered back to Dahmer and how he appeared dead and defeated when she left him in the sinkhole, but what if he isn't when Ace isn't here to protect her? Would Robin know what to do?

Finally, Minette muttered. "I don't know."

They arrived in Alabarna during sunrise before the rebel army, the rest of the Straw Hats, and even Crocodile. They spent the majority of the morning walking around the sleeping town, trying to find a good place for Minette to lay in wait for Robin while the war raged on. Surely, people will be fighting around every corner and the best thing to do would've been to keep Minette in Rainbase, but anything could've happened while Robin was so far away. At least with Minette in the same city, she can be watched over more efficiently.

Though, while they walked, Minette was still unnerved by the sky. By now the dark purples and blues faded into soft pinks and oranges. The stars were no longer visible with the rising sun but the moon was still there. It seemed washed out and blended into the sky but even its last echo of visibility was full of sorrow. Minette thought the sky's bazaar demeanor would change when the moon finally disappeared, but the same feeling remained in the blueing sky. Something wasn't quite right even before the war has started.

"If you stare into the sun for too long, you'll go blind."

Minette blinked from her thoughts, her eyes dry and stinging. When she looked to Robin, red spots clouded her vision. The feeling grew increasingly uncomfortable and she had to rub her eyes.

"You're right," she said.

"Is the sky still bothering you?"

She relieved her eyes of her palm's harsh pressure and looked to Robin once more, the red spots were still there. She ignored them. "Something's missing, I can feel it."

"Are you sure you don't just miss them and are worried? You've been traveling with them for a long time, it's understandable to think you're missing something without even realizing it."

Minette sighed. She did miss them, and she wasn't worried until she saw Luffy so beat up. Could this be the only reason she's sceptical of the sky? Is it just a mirror reflecting her overwhelming feelings?

Minette stopped, letting her hand slip from Robin's and stared at the ground. Her eyebrows knitted together and her lips pulled into a frown. She could feel Robin's gaze set on her face, but she restrained the urge to look up.

She missed them - missed them like crazy now more than ever - but this feeling wasn't apart of the wrongness of the sky. Missing someone doesn't make the sunrise feel painted and surreal.

She heard Robin sigh in front of her, shallow yet understanding. The woman's fingers brushed through her hair, tucking soft waves behind her ear, and she kneeled. Eyelevel, Robin smiled in Minette's downcast gaze.

"You know," she said, "not all omens are true. Good. Bad. It all depends on how you choose to look at it."

"But, it _feels_ bad, Robin."

"Then maybe it's a sign saying you won't be happy unless you're with your friends."

"I'm happy with you here."

"Minnie," Robin frowned, "You hardly laugh anymore."

"I trusted you!"

"Nami, calm down!"

" _She_ trusted you!"

Usopp held her back, his arms wrapped tight around her waist and feet planted firmly in the sand. She reeled back her elbow to release his grip, just missing his ribcage. The long nose bared his teeth, using all the muscles he had to keep her held back and a few feet away from Vivi.

The princess scrambled to her feet, sand falling from her long cloak but nothing could distract the group's eyes from gazing on the red handprint across her cheek. Tears spiked Vivi's eyes but they were nothing compared to Nami's angry sobs.

"I didn't know this would happen!" Vivi yelled, keeping her distance. She shuffled a few steps back when Nami lunged, but thankfully, Usopp held his ground.

"You said you wouldn't!" Nami sobbed, her wild eyes turning to Zoro. "She said she'd never dream of it!"

Zoro didn't meet her eyes, his own shadowed. If he indulged in Nami's hysteria, he'd lose it too.

"I didn't want to hurt her and I still don't! I'm not Mis. Wednesday anymore, I'm Princess Vivi trying to save her country!"

"Then where is she," Nami sobbed, the throbbing in her heart proving to be too overbearing. She couldn't continue yelling just the same as she couldn't continue her anger. Apart of her wanted to believe Vivi with all of her heart, but she promised something like this would never happen.

Nami sobbed, her words failing her as she gave into her sorrow. She turned in Usopp's arms, and the once guarded hold turned into a tight hug. The redhead's nose was pressed into Usopp's collar bone, her hands covering her face as more sobs shook her body and soul. She took comfort in Usopp's embrace, ignoring his smell of sweat, hot sauce, and gun powder, and allowed him to hold her together as if she were about to crumble. Sanji didn't even dare comment to himself how lucky Usopp was that he got to hold her so close. Nothing about this was a joke.

Regaining some of her control, Nami's words came out muttered against Usopp's clothes. "Where is she? Where is Mouse?"

Usopp could physically feel Nami's motherly heart towards their youngest crew member shattering, and he dared not let his own follow her example.

Vivi remained still, testing the waters just incase Nami's mood shifted back to rage. Thinking through her thoughts carefully, she said, "They'd take her with them. Crocodile would bring her along to make sure she doesn't escape. She has to be in Alubarna. There's nowhere else."

Standing beside Vivi, Chopper spoke in a hushed tone, trying to keep his words light to keep everyone calm. "It's possible we could've just missed them. They could've passed us on the other side of a dune."

"And what's keeping her alive?" Nami sobbed. "You all saw it, she's not as invincible as we thought she was. Her poster says dead or alive, for crying out loud. What if they-"

"She's fine," Zoro growled, his voice loud yet low and menacing, scaring everyone into attention. His eyes still shadowed with his teeth grinding and bared. He brought a calloused hand to his face, and rubbed off the sand from his cheeks. "No one else but us knows about the Shrimp's only weakness. She's fine, so let's go before they find out and she isn't anymore."

Zoro turned in whatever direction he thought was right, trusting himself to find his way back to her no matter what, then he saw something in the distance. His hand immediately fell to this swords, signalling to the others that something was drawing near. As if nothing of what just happened actually took place, Nami and Vivi were pushed behind Sanji and Zoro, Usopp and Heavy Point Chopper standing guard on the sides.

Sanji squinted, trying to make out what was in the dust coming towards them. "They're comin' in fast," he muttered.

Zoro unsheathed one of his swords and bent his knees at the ready. "Try to keep up." His voice wasn't its usual taunting when he grappled with Sanji, it was cold and distant. As if he was trying to take down the appoint with intimidation.

Vivi quickly grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from getting ready to attack. "Wait!" she yelled. "It's Carue and the rest of the Supersonic Duck Squad!"

It was when the sun was at its highest, when the shadows lost their form, and every breath felt like fire did the war start. Robin had picked the perfect spot for Minette to hide, supplying her with only the baby transponder snail and her promise to return; but nothing could hide her from her own imagination.

All around her, people were yelling and screaming - most in pain and some in short lived victory. She wasn't in the middle of any action, Robin made sure of it, but she could still hear everything. Swords were clashing, horses were crying, and blood was splattering. In the dark she held herself, willing herself not to imagine Usopp yelling in pain, Nami crying for mercy, or Chopper being shot down. She dared nothing think of Sanji and Zoro's defeat. But how could she not? Each scream was Nami; each splatter was Zoro; each tear was Chopper - over and over and over again they suffered, but only in her head.

In the dark place she was hiding, she bit back her sobs, afraid of being too loud. She should call for Robin, tell her that her hiding place isn't working out and that she must relocate immediately, but she couldn't find it within herself to speak. What if she's with Crocodile right now? What would he do to her if he found out?

Her mind was caught in another whirlwind of traumatizing possibilities, but before she broke down in tears, a voice spoke through the darkness.

\- _Minnie. Can you hear me?_

Robin, it was Robin, but where? She sounded so close while Minette knew she was so far, almost as if she were in the darkness with her.

\- _Are you there?_

Again she was there but not at the same time and Minette grew confused as she searched her small box of pitch. Something moved in her pocket, making her freeze and her heart throb in fright.

\- _Answer me. Please._

Reaching into her pocket, she found the familiar texture of the transponder snail, and she sighed in relieve - chuckling at her own fear.

Holding it close, she whispered. "I'm here."

She heard Robin sigh on the other line.

\- _Are you still where I left you?_

"Yes."

\- _Good, but it's no longer safe there._

"Wh-What do you mean?"

\- _There's a bomb set to go off in eight minutes. You have to hurry to where I am._

Minette's heart spiked and a cold sweat dripped down her back. "I-I don't know where-"

 _\- You're not too far, I promise. Search for vibrations, underground tunnels, and if nothing else, follow the sun._

"Bu-But there's only sand. I-I can't."

The other line was quiet and the darkness surrounding her felt cold and numbing. She could feel the tears streaking her cheeks.

"R-Robin?"

Only silence.

Crying in a state of shock and fear, Minette held her knees close to her chest and tucked her head. She can't leave, not right now. She's too weak and too scared. She won't be able to fight back if someone were to sneak up one her - the snake bite made her vulnerable. She could feel something still floating around in her system and she needs another day to burn it entirely off, but there was no time. She may not know the quality of eight minutes, but she knows damn well that time is running out - and fast. Robin needs help, she said she'd only call if that were the case, but then another thing ticked inside the young girl's head.

The bomb… her friends… do they know that there's only eight minutes left? Maybe if she runs to Robin, she'll find Nami or someone and be able to tell them, potentially saving them.

Regaining her composure, Minette pushed on the wood above her head and moved it aside. A gentile light flooded through the darkness but she paid no mind as she climbed out of her little box. Inside an empty home, Minette ran out the door and away from all the fighting.

Running, she dared not trip on the sand, her eyes scanning for anyone of her friends but she found no one. The sun had dipped lower, mid afternoon, and her shadow stood tall behind her. It mirrored her movements as she ran through empty allyways and weapon laid streets. There was no one, and it quickly proved to be much worse than when she first got lost in this county. At least their were people around to watch her cry and tempt themselves with helping, but now there was no one - no vibrations, no wandering eyes, no hesitant step towards her. She was lost and alone with nothing but the sounds of dying men behind her.

When she broke through the maze of streets, she felt the vibrations of something crumbling below her feet, something underground and withering. She ran towards it, hoping with all her heart that the others already know about the bomb's existence. She can't lose them - who would she be if she did?

\- _I don't feel any anger against you, Nico Robin. You know why?_

The transponder snail came through again, but it wasn't Robin's voice who spoke. It was crocodile. In the distance, Minette could see a shrine. She pushed her legs harder.

\- _How silly, we were on the same team for four years. I knew you'd pull something like this._

That was Robin. She was okay at least, but their argument didn't sound friendly. Minette raced through the gardens in the shrine, the vibrations growing. She looked for a way to enter.

\- _Water?_

Crocodile sounded nervous, scrambling Minette's nerves. Spotting a staircase leading underground, Minette stopped and B-lined towards it. The vibrations getting stronger with each step.

\- _If you get wet, a knife and stick right in you!_

Glass shattered, making Minette paddle down the steps faster. The stones around her cracked and crumbled but she ignored it. Robin and Crocodile were fighting - images of Luffy's torn apart swam to the surface of her mind.

"He disappeared! Where'd he go?!" The transponder snail stopped working, but she could still hear Robin just down the hall. She was panicked, making Minette anxious. The young girl pushed herself harder, bursting through the stone doors at the end of the long hall, only to stop and freeze.

Presented before her was Crocodile holding Robin a few feet above the ground, his golden hook stabbed straight through her chest. And before she knew it, all she could hear were she own screams. Her heart throbbed and boomed in her ears. She couldn't breathed, her lungs burned, and her heart cracked - the worst type of pain she's ever felt before in her entire existence. She fell to her knees as Robin was tossed aside, and she scrambled towards her, sobbing breathlessly and uncontrollably. She used all her strength to roll her on her back, calling - no screaming - her name through the hollowness of her soul and shook her shoulders.

"WAKE UP!" Her own tears splattered against Robin's cooling cheeks as she shook her shoulders. Anything to gain a reaction out of her. Her lunge burned for air and she heaved shaky and frightened. "WAKE UP!"

Despite the sorrow, a hollow and unbearably cold hole sunk into her chest, suffocating her lunges and pressing against her heart. She held no other feelings but loss and anguish to fill the void and she soon found herself putting her forehead to Robin's stomach, a tight fist clutching her crackling heart and she was screaming again.

As if every one of her injuries in the past was raining upon her all at once, it all came crashing down on her. Bones broke, muscles tore, blood spilt, and so much more. She became numb to happiness, only feeling sorrow and hollowness - there was nothing to do but break, and crumble, and shred in her own skin. Her heart, it was on fire. The only thing that was never stabbed or torn was now burning her alive. She wanted to rip it out, rip it out and stop all of this pain but she couldn't find the strength as it pulsed in her ear drums and ached in her chest.

What was the point in coming into her life if they were just going to leave with her heart? Wasn't the plan to escape together?

Walls crumbled, but the one behind her was more distinct than the others. It boomed over her screams and cut them short. She whirled around to see Crocodile had been thrown into the wall and when she turned to see who had done it, her tears of sadness mixed with joy.

"Mouse!" Luffy ran to her, surprise written all over his face when he saw her sitting there and crying. He stopped, looming over her and staring down at the blood staining her clothes that wasn't her own.

"L-Luffy," she sobbed. "He killed her. He killed my Mommy!"


	41. Chapter: 39

" _And all of a sudden, I felt really tired. Like the world had drained me for all that I had." ~(bgt)_

" _Hey, Robin?"_

" _You're still up?"_

" _I can't go to sleep."_

" _I see. Well, what should we do about that?"_

" _Can you… can you sing to me? Moma always sung to me when I couldn't sleep."_

" _I'm not the best…"_

" _That's okay."_

" _Alright. Lay down. What should I sing, sweet girl?"_

" _Do you know the Sunshine song?"_

" _Of course. Now, close you eyes and I'll begin."_

" _Mm."_

" _~You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take… my sunshine away~"_

" _...Again?"_

" _~You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…~"_

"L-Luffy," she sobbed. "He killed her. He killed my Mommy!"

Minette watched as all the emotion and color drained from Luffy's face, all the joy and surprise from seeing her alright and well washing away with her tears. She watched his face turn distant and cold, her words echoing wall to wall seemed to punch him each time it reached his ears. He's expressed his hatred towards her tears on countless occasions, beating up whoever made her cry the moment a single drip cascaded down her cheek; but seeing her cry so violently, her entire body shaking and heaving and hiccuping with despair, he could do nothing but freeze and watch with growing rage. It was like the first time he met her, the first meal they ever spent together, and the first time he's ever seen her cry like this - the effects were still the same. Just like then, his fist clenched and his mind flooded with fury, yet, he could only stand and watch.

Behind her, Crocodile sat up, rubble from the wall he was flung into falling to his lap. Minette turned to looked at him, her bottom lip quivering and she willed herself to stop crying. But the sink hole in her chest was far too painful.

Crocodile grounded his teeth, glaring at Robin's motionless body. "That damned woman."

"Shut up, you butt!" Minette yelled, her voice holding strong despite the ache in her heart. "She's not damned!"

His glared turned to her. "I see why she was withholding information about you. Why she interjected all of my plans on selling you off. The bitch had a daughter." He laughed, "So tell me, what's it like to be abandoned?"

A sob broke through the lump in her throat, more tears dripping from her chin and on Robin's bloody clothes, the hole in her chest tearing even more. "I wasn't abandoned! You don't know anything! She loves me and I love her and - and you stole that away from me! You took her away!"

Crocodile's grin turned twisted, his eyes piercing with both anger and malice. "Monsters don't deserve Mothers."

A loud wail burned her lungs as her fist flew to her watering eyes. Sitting before Robin, her protector, big sister, and adoptive mother, Minette slumped her shoulders, her head tipped back from her fists trying to rub away the overflowing tears and her mouth turned into an ugly frown. In between cries, feeling the pain of the last bits of her heart shatter out of control, Minette weeped: "Do you think I don't already know that? I know I don't deserve her, and that life was easier before me, but I don't want to be alone anymore! She helps me remember and she tells me everything's going to be okay when I know nothing's alright to begin with. I don't deserve her, but I'm a selfish little monster, okay?!"

Feeling a heavy hand land on her head, Minette revealed her teary eyes to Luffy, the captain's own eyes shadowed by his hat and his mouth set into a hard line. The hand on her head was gentle, reassuring even, but the other was clenched to his side, tightly fisted and ready to attack.

He said nothing, refusing to meet her glassy gaze, as well.

Minette sniffled, wiping the tears from her cheeks only for them to be replaced by more. He voice was hoarse and came out in a whisper. "L-Luffy?"

She watched his lips pull into a frown. "Stop," he said, his fist shaking. "Stop crying, Mouse."

She sniffled, blinking away the last few tears which quickly cascaded down her freckled cheeks and dripped off her chin. She wiped away their trails with the back of her hand.

"And you, Gator," - Luffy turned to Crocodile - "You're going to regret hurting her."

Crocodile only glared.

Luffy turned to the King, whom Minette just realize was there and watching everything. He said, "For the time being, can I trust her with you?"

Minette looked to Luffy, holding Robin closer. "What are you going to do?"

The King stood and took Minette's hand in a gentle grip, pulling her up and out from in between Luffy and Crocodile. He sat her down before retrieving Robin and laying her down as carefully as he could. Huddled close to the King's side as if he were shielding her from invisible foes, he nodded to the pirate captain.

Luffy turned back to Crocodile, glaring he said, "Just you watch Mouse, I'm going to kick this guy's ass!"

Before Crocodile could think of a snarky comeback, Luffy punching him through a pillar and sent him flying to the next wall. Minette should feel relieved, that Luffy was alright from his last fight with Crocodile and seemed to be winning this round, but all she could feel was the numbness in her chest. The hole growing bigger and bigger with each drip of Robin's blood. She couldn't even watch the fight or mind the falling debris all around her, Robin was gone - the last window to her memories and figuring out all the secrets in her past was closed. Locked tight forever.

Sniffling, she wiped a defiant tear and reached for Robin's hand. It was cooling, the warmth she felt this morning nowhere in sight.

The King sighed, gaining Minette's attention over the loud destruction of Luffy and Crocodile fighting. "Nico Robin," he said. "You know, there were rumor that she had a child but there was no evidence aside from eye witnesses. Not enough evidence to put in any of the papers, but there were still rumors among the people."

Sniffling, Minette said, "Did you believe them? Were you scared of me too?"

"No," the King shrugged. "I remember thinking: If that woman did have a child, then maybe it's time to stop pursuing them."

Intrigued, Minette looked up, her eyebrows knitting together. "And?"

"And then," he sighed. "The child - you - disappeared. No one had any answers, the rumors stopped and the Navy slowed their haist. A few years latter, Robin disappeared as well and word about the two of you stopped."

Large boulders fell from the ceiling, catching Minette's attention. Her eyes scanned for Luffy as instinct but when she found him, standing and glaring at the bleeding Crocodile, her muscles relaxed.

Her attention turned back to the King. "So, Robin's been with some bad people for a long time then, huh?"

"I can only assume so. Your mother probably didn't want to abandon you as Crocodile said, going by how she protected you from him and how you weeped over her just now."

"I know. She told me. Even for adopting me, in a way, she's the only one I can remember always being there. Even my real mother's face is a little hazy."

The King chuckled. "I wondered why there was no resemblance."

Despite their situation, Minette giggled - her mind trying to distract her from the hollowness of her chest. "Yeah," her smile was strained. "Robin saved me when I was really little and raised me on her own. Or, tried her best anyway."

"There's still time to have a childhood with her. By the looks of the fight, the boy will prevail."

Minette froze, her eyes tearing away from the fight before them and to the King. "What?"

The King met her gaze with his own in questioning. "What?"

"What did you say before?"

"Did you not hear me? I said there's still time. You appear young enough to still call these years a childhood. Unless… you're older than you appear…"

"Wait, but Robin…"

"Is still alive," he finished.

They stared at one another for a long moment, Minette searching for the lie in his eyes but there was nothing but truth and wisdom there. She averted her gaze down to Robin, her skin abnormally pale and the lack of rising and falling coming from her torso made it seem as though her soul had escaped her body, but she's been deceived. Looking closer without the obstruction of tears, Robin was in fact still breathing and she only seemed to be growing pale and cold because of the amount of blood she's lost. Bowing to place her ear against Robin's chest, Minette found herself tearing up again. All the hope and joy she had lost was returned with a studder of a heart beat. Robin was alive… Robin was alive! The King was right, there's still a chance for them to be happy together but that chance might be wearing thin.

Finding a new energy to push herself forward, Minette stood and started running towards the stairs she came from.

"Wait!" the King yelled, "Where are you going?!"

Dodging a falling boulder, Minette didn't bother with looking back. "She needs help, fast!"

"Mouse!" Luffy called, making her stop and turn around, panting. He looked worried at first, his eyes searching for any more tears but a bright smile broke across his face when he found none. Pointing up the steps, he said, "You might find it blocked off but if you manage to get through, Chopper and everyone were in the town square the last time I saw them."

Minette nodded, determination filling her soul, and she raised up the steps without another word. Sand swirled around her feet, threatening to sweep them out from under her when a hand came into formation.

"You're not going anywhere!" Crocodile growled.

She screamed, startled by it sudden appearance, but it fell to the stone tile just as fast as it formed.

A shout came from behind her and Minette whirled, checking on Luffy. He caught her worried gaze, his palm pushing Crocodile's face into the stone wall. "Go!" He yelled. "I won't let him touch you!"

Minette turned back up the steps, ignoring every one of Luffy's shouts of war and Crocodiles grunts of rage. She wasn't sure of many things in this world, but there was one thing she can always count on: Luffy's unrelenting stubbornness when it came to kicking someone's ass. He always prevails even if the favor isn't on his side and his pursuit to win is inspirable. If never giving up is what he stands by, Minette wants to stand by him, hold his hand, and fight right alongside him. She can't count how many times she's wanted to give up but since she's been with Luffy and the crew, life has been different. She doesn't want to give up, she looks forward to every sunrise and every sunset, and now that Robin might be apart of that equation, Minette can't think of anything else that would make her any happier.

If she can find help in time, that is…

A loud _-boom-_ rocked the underground tunnel and a thick cloud of dust and sand plumbed the steps behind her, making retreat impossible, but with the rubble came the rain, and large boulders came crashing down from what was left of the ceiling. Before they could block her path, Minette pushed herself harder, willing herself to go faster two steps at a time. She could feel the ghost of a rock weighing on her head, centimeters before crushing her skull, and as she spread forth, the same boulder weighing on her foot. It grazed her ankle, nicking her achilles and landed on the stone step with a thunderous crash. Another plume of dust and sand and dirt enveloped around her, but she broke through.

Coughing away all the smog, Minette didn't bother with thinking of how Luffy and the others were going to escape, or even how she was going to get help to Robin with the entrance covered. She trusted Luffy to take care of things while she's gone, and is confident he won't let Robin die. The woman was partially responsible for the tears she's shed down there, Luffy must understand that she was sad because her "death". He can't be that dense... right?

Bursting through the secret opening to the stairs, Minette wince at the bright sun but wasted no time with stopping to clear her vision. She needs to find her way back to the others - most importantly, Chopper - Robin is in critical condition.

Raising through the town, Minette couldn't feel any vibrations, her feet were numb, a single bloody foot print in her wake from the nick on her heel, but she didn't need any of that now. She knew Crocodile's plan from before, knew everyone had to be in the same place in order for it to work. She was relieved in finding no bomb had gone off as Robin had panicked earlier, but since the fighting and the bomb were in one place, that's where the others will be.

Following the noise of the fighting men, Minette weaved her way through abandoned streets and alleyways until she finally came upon the noise. Running through the shadows of the back street, Minette rushed through the crowd of shouting and fighting men without a second thought. She ducked under legs and horse bellies, slid between clashing swords and body tackles, even shoved men out of the way before they went back to fighting one another again.

There were no vibrations, which meant there was no way in telling where the others were located in the mess. All she could do was duck, slide, and shove through the chaos in hopes she'd spot someone before things with Robin grow anymore dire or - dare say - too late.

Bending backwards, Minette swiftly dodged the aftermath of a back hand swing from an oblivious assailant. Turning on her head, Minette stepped to start running again only to be met face to face with a horse. Minette screamed, scaring the animal into a hind leg stand, kicking its front hooves at Minette. It sliced open her cheek, blood immediately pouring from the deep gash. For a few short seconds, she was overcome by the shock of the unpredicted pain and stood doubled over, holding her cheeks. Those few short seconds was enough for the horse to kick her to the ground, luckily she was quick enough to curl into the fetal position and avoid being trample as it sped off to fight another battle.

Minette stood once more, blood smeared and dripped down her freckled cheek but she paid no mind as she ran once more. Her sense of direction was backwards, being knocked down turned her around but she knew that eventually she'd find someone. They have to be here, somewhere in this mess.

Cupping her hands around her mouth, she yelled, "Nami!"

Sliding between two men, she called, "Zoro!"

She twirled out of the way of a lunging sword. "Sanji!"

Then, from above, the faint noise of Vivi's voice fell to her ears. She strained to hear her, knowing wherever she is someone was bound to be, but as she pivoted in her spot around and around, Vivi was nowhere in sight.

"Please, stop fighting!" her voice called. It sounded far away and up, as if she were in the sky.

The tip of a blade caught her shoulder, a gash matching her cheek bled through her shirt and she winced. This was not the time to be distracted, and obviously following Vivi's voice from above was impossible. She'll have to find the others in a different fashion.

Cupping her hands around her mouth, she begged for him to hear, pleading inside her head that his hearing was as good as she wants it to be. "Chopper!"

She stood, waiting, expecting a response, but all she could hear were clashing of swords, gun fire, horses crying, men bellowing, and Vivi's angelic crying. If Chopper was in the area and he still couldn't hear her over all the noise, no one else will. Is that how Vivi's feeling right now? Is she somewhere safe but far, calling down to her people to stop the war but nothing is getting through? Is no one else but her hearing her pleas?

Maybe, if she joins Vivi, she'll gain someone's attention.

Ducking under the down sweep of a long sword, Minette breathed deep. "Stop fighting!"

Men continued to shout, guns continued to go off.

"Stop fighting!"

Horses continued to cry, swords continued to clash.

"Stop it!"

Her legs were kicked out from under her, landing her on her butt right in front of another spooked and on edge horse. Terrified as it cried and raised on its hind legs like the last one, Minette squeaked, holding her hands over her head to prevent the hooves from turning her head to mushy brain goo. Its front legs kicked above her, gravity pulling its weight down and she anticipated impact.

A gloved hand gripped at her overall strap and pulled her out of the way, just in time for the horse to stomp where she had previously been and raise off.

"What the hell are _you_ doing in the middle of all this?!"

Minette recognize her savior's voice from anywhere. It was the Marine woman who wants Zoro's head. The young girl gaped up at the woman. Her glasses shattered and ruined, streaks of blood mixed with dirt glued her hair to her temple, but she still looked invincible.

"Tashigi!"

Pulling her by her overall strap, Tashigi dragged Minette out of an incoming sword's way and out of the ring of chaos. With few stride - and many bounds to keep up on Minette part - the young girl was shoved into the calloused hands of none other than Zoro.

"Seems like you lost something, Roronoa," Tashigi sneered.

"Minette!" The young girl was turned around by her shoulders, forced to face Zoro, before she was hugged tight and picked up from the ground. He held her flush to his chest, and she was able to feel the lacerations of his torn and cut up shirt. At least he was not covered in blood as she was.

Having missed him too much to restrain herself, her arms wrapped around his neck and she giggled, momentarily forgetting her troubles. He twirled her around in all the chaos, their joy too overpowering to worry about anything else at the moment.

Her foot hit something, and before she had time to turn and as if whoever they were was alright, the familiar voice of Sanji cut her off.

"What the hell are you - Mouse!" Sanji beamed with happiness, his delight catching the other's attention and she was swarmed in a warm group hug.

Nami was in tears, holding the girl's face and gently as she could as to not touch to wound on her cheek. Her glassy eyes scanned her being and her laugh came out dry. "Oh, look at you, Mouse. You're all bloody and beat up." she leaned in and kissed her nose, afraid to touch the hot blood trailing through her freckles.

At the mention of blood, Minette was brought back to reality and peered down to their medic reindeer. "The majority isn't mine. Chopper, she needs help."

Chopper was serious in an instant. "With that much blood loss, the chances don't look good, Mouse."

"But we have to try."

"Where is she?"

Minette pointed across the battlefield, but her mind went blank when she saw a large plume of sand explode in to the sky and with it went Crocodile himself soaring straight up, through the air. From where she stood, she could see his defeated and bloody appearance. It took her a moment to realize the symbolism, but she soon found herself howling to the sky with the other Straw Hats, throwing her hands in the air and praising Luffy in her mind.

"He did it!" Nami and Usopp cheered.

"He won!" Minette and Chopper beamed.

They watched him hit the ground without mercy and all fighting ceased. In the mix of everyone's confusion, to add on to their wonder, the temperature dropped suddenly, dark clouds shadowed the land, and a miracle fell from the sky.

Minette held out her hand, catching the first few tiny drops. "Rain?" she muttered.

Then, all at once, it was a downpour, and instead of fighting, the people started hesitating, smiling, laughing, and dancing. There was no more war, no more blood shed or tears or battle cries, just a country coming together after a fun day of being divided and cherishing the rain fall together as one whole.

She remembered Robin, Luffy, and the King then. Looking to Chopped, she caught his joyful gaze but upon their exchange in glances, his nod was stirn. "Alright. Show me the patient."

Pointing again to where Crocodile erupted from, Minette urged Zoro and the group forwards. "I have no doubt Luffy will need to be looked at too," she said and the group dipped out of the town square unnoted.

As they walked, the group trudged along. Their bodies beat up and sore from fighting, thought Usopp was the one who looked most injured in his full body cast. Zoro wouldn't let Minette down more matter the amount of time she said she was perfectly fine. The matter of the fast that her foot was still bleeding heavily and so was she shoulder and cheek worried him, but Minette could feel them starting to heal already. It was only a matter of time before everyone else in the group was healed along with her.

"Hey," Sanji groaned. "At least try to walk straight."

"Ah, well," Usopp panted. "I'm coming down with _If I walk anymore, I'd die_ disease."

"Then stay here," Sanji said.

"What? Wait! Hey!"

Minette giggled, having missed all of this in the one day she had been gone.

"Is this still the right way, Mouse?" Chopper asked.

Minette nodded. "Yup."

"Seems like we'll reach our destination sooner than expected," Zoro muttered and Minette looked up in the path only to find the King carrying Luffy on his back towards them. She felt relieved that Luffy was alright, but worry about Robin still settled in.

We they stopped across from each other, Minette was the first to speak. "She's not with you?"

The King smiled. "She came two when your captain carried us out and walked off. She didn't say anything, but I don't think she's going anywhere far." His eyes wandered to the people around her. "So these are your crew mates?"

Minette smiled. "Yup!"

"Hey," Sanji turned to Minette. "You know this old guy?"

Minette giggled. "This is the King of Alabasta. Vivi's father."

"Dad! Everyone!" Behind them, Vivi came running through the pouring rain.

When Vivi arrived, she stood by her father. "You're wounds need to be treated right away. You should rest."

Walking to the closest wall, Zoro set Minette on the puddled ground before setting a seat. "More importantly, go Vivi."

"What?"

"Go back to the square."

"Of course," Usopp chuckled. "The rebellion has finally stopped. It wouldn't be proper if the King and Princess didn't say a few words."  
"Yes," Vivi smiled. "Then I'll tell them about you, too."

"Vivi-chan," Sanji lit a cigaret. "You know how it is. We're notorious. We have no intention of getting involved with a country."

"I'm hungry," Chopper stuck out his tongue.

"We're going to go on ahead to the palace," Nami smiled. "We're exhausted."

Vivi nodded and with that, her and the King walked off into the rain. When they turned to corner, finally out of sight, everyone but Minette collapsed to the ground.

"A-Are you guys okay?" Minette panicked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Nami groaned. "Just let us rest, Mouse. We'll be up in a bit."

Being pulled into Zoro's lap, Minette sat, staring at everyone, and despite her worry, she couldn't help but smiled. Oh how she's missed all of them.

"Alright," Minette sighed, "Then I'll stand guard."


	42. Chapter: 40

" _I'll stay with you, even when we're ghosts, because you were always there for me when I needed you the most." ~James Arthur_

Heavy rain tapped against foggy windows, echoing in the other wise silent room as Minette watched from her bed. The large room was dark with only the bright moon to cast soft blues and greys but she could make out every line, every crease in her bed sheets as she sat watching - waiting.

Before the sky had gotten dark, hours ago when all the Straw Hats but one were fast asleep, Vivi - with the help of some of her soldiers - carried the crew into the castel, treated their wounds, and laid them to rest. During the night, they snored, stirred, and Sanji even fell to the floor at one point; but despite the sense of normality in the room, Minette, though tired, could not shut her eyes and drift. Whenever she closed her eyes, the horrid memory of Robin being stabbed right in front of her flashed. Whenever she tried drifting to sleep, nightmares about a world without her shook her awake.

Robin was alive, despite her doubt she was still alive when she left, and she was still breathing when Luffy carried her to the surface; but it's been so long since then. What if she couldn't find help in time? What if no one wanted to help? What if she was too far gone to be saved? What'll Minette do then? Robin was the last person to truly remember what happened in her past, if she's gone, Minette will never know anything - she'll be lost and clueless once again. Hell, if Robin isn't there to help her remember, what's the point in having Chopper lie for her? What's the point in researching why she can't die if she can't remember the reason they made her this way? Should she just tell Chopper to forget about it?

She hugged her knees closer, willing herself to stop thinking if only for a moment and just concentrate on the rain. But her thoughts still wondered and she still worried. Robin… she has to be okay.

"Mouse…"

Minette turned, looking to the messy beds behind her but no one appeared awake. Zoro turned and Nami sighed but both were deeply asleep.

"Don't cry…"

She found Luffy sprawled on his back, his pillow not under his head but hugged to his chest by one of his arms. All the blankets were kicked off, revealing bruised and bandaged skin, but he seemed to be without pain. His mouth hung wide open, drool spilling down his cheek and into his hair.

He muttered incoherently, then: "Stop crying…"

Minette turned back, kneading her tired eyes with the heels of her palms. Luffy seemed to be having the nightmare Minette refuses to surrender to. She ran her hands through her tangled hair, slight panic building as Luffy continued to relive his fight with Crocodile.

Detangling herself from the blanket, Minette slid from the bed onto the cold tile floor. She tiptoed around the foot of Chopper's and Sanji's beds and made her way to Luffy's side. She stood over him, debating if keeping her little secret was more important than his rest. She sighed, about to leave when his eyes snapped open and his fist swung for her face. She ducked, caught his wrist, and stared into his sleepy - yet angry - eyes.

When the sound of the pelting rain filled her ears once again, Luffy sighed, his tense muscles going lax and his eyes closed. He took back his arm and laid it over his eyes. "That's good," he said. "You've stopped."

Frazzled, Minette whispered, "A-Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just thought…" he trailed off, then sat up. "Something wrong?"

She watched him rub his tired eyes, immediately becoming sheepish in her decision to come over and wake him. Well, it's not like she was the one to disturb him, if anything, he would've woken up by his dream either way.

Holding her own hand, Minette looked to the floor. "Well," she whispered, "Did you hear what I said? When I was crying, that is…"

She could feel his curious stare burning through her head. "So that woman, she is your mom?"

"Sh!" Her eyes snapped up, meeting his then turned to see if anyone else was awake to hear.

In a softer, quieter voice, Luffy leaned down so his words could reach her. "Is that why you went with her back in Rainbase? You could've at least told us not to worry."

Minette sighed and climbed the bed. Sitting beside him, she watched the rain. "That's the point," she said. "I don't want the others to know."

"Why?"

She fidgeted with the hem of her overalls. "I just…" she hesitated, then. "I don't want them to act different around me. You're all my family, but she's _really_ my family. I don't want there to be a… line? Is that the right word?"

"I understand," Luffy sighed then chuckled. "Nami would be heartbroken."

Her heart throbbed with the idea of Nami no longer giving her good morning hugs, good night kisses, or doing her hair whenever it became tangled. She silently wondered if wanting two moms was asking for too much.

Luffy's hand patting her head reeled her from her thoughts. She looked up to see his bright smile. "Then," he said, "If she ever shows up, we'll have to make her more than a mom and more than a friend. She'll have to be a nakama."

Minette giggled and hugged his waist. "Thank you, Luffy."

"Don't worry so much Mouse. It'll make you get old."

They laughed and with that, Luffy went back to sleep and Minette returned to her own bed. She was happy beyond believe that Robin was already accepted into the group, but one thing still crawled under her skin: Robin will come see to joining them… right?

After their conversation, Luffy went to sleep and stayed asleep for three whole days. No one complained of course. Nami got to spend a few more days with Vivi, Chopper got to restock on medical supplies, Usopp went shopping for paint with Sanji who shopped for food, and Zoro snuck off to give himself - what he calls - an "elemental" work out. As for Minette, her time within those three days was distributed with the crew - but most of which was spent with Chopper.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Chopper screeched.

Minette quickly shushed him. "I mean what I mean," she whispered.

"So you're telling me that I carried this thing around with me for nothing? Not to mention _lied_ to the others to keep your secret?"

Minette looked to the floor, her heart swelling from Chopper's disappointed tone. "But isn't this a good thing? Now you don't have to, if we get rid of it now, everything will go back to normal."

"What happened to all the talk about finding the "why" in the "how"? Huh? What happened while you were with that woman?"

"Nothing happened, and I can't make up an excuse that'll sound right-"

"Then tell me the truth," Chopper snapped. "Why have you been acting weird since your return? You say nothing happened, but nothing you say makes sense." He brushed away the hair from her face with a frown and laid his hand over her forehead. "Are you sick? Delirious?"

She swiped away his hand. "You know I'm not."

He raised his voice. "Then what is it?"

"I don't know!" she screamed.

The room fell into a stiff silence. The air grew heavy and thick, making it hard to breath. They both sat frozen as Minette willed herself not to cry and ignore the dry sting in her eyes. Staring at the floor, Minette could feel Chopper's shocked gaze glued to her face - she hasn't snapped at anyone like that before, it came as a surprise to both of them.

Her hands clenched into shaky fists as she took a calming breath, regaining some of her composure. She didn't lift her eyes to meet Chopper's, her voice small and wispy. "What if we don't find anything, Chopper? What if we mess up - who knows how long it'll take before we find another one?"

"You're scared?"

"No. I just… can't remember something very important." Her voice echoed soft until nothing. She looked to Chopper his face twisted with curiosity and concern. She could only imagine what the pathetic pleading in her own eyes looked like to him. "I need more time."

"Mouse," -Chopper addressed in a stirn tone- "You trusted me with this not because I might have the slightest idea of what I'm doing, but because we have a common goal. To find the cure to every disease - and find out how in the world you are immune to everything. If you're not ready, I understand, but there are people out there, Mouse - humans and animals - who are very sick and don't have as much time as you do. To make you feel better, I won't touch the fruit just yet - I'm fine with that - but if my dream is right in front of me, I'm going to get it."

Minette's body felt heavy, as if a ton of bricks were laid on her shoulders or her skin was melting off, she felt disgusting and guilty. She should've have asked Chopper to help, she shouldn't have waved his dream in his face to make him agree. They're both devil fruit users which means they have to be extra careful - one drop of its juice in your eye, mouth, or open wound will lead to death. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if Chopper was hurt while experimenting, but it's already too late. He isn't going to drop everything just because she said so - she can see it in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Minette nodded. No more arguing, this is Chopper's dream too after all and she isn't going to get in his way of finding his happiness. "Okay," she said. "But you promise not to touch it just yet?"

Chopper sighed but smiled. "I'll give you the time you need to remember, but I'm not stopping when we start."

Taking a seat on the stool beside him, Minette held her hands in her lap and stared down Chopper's medical book. None of the words made sense like they did once before, but she ignored it. In a smaller but confident building tone, she said, "How can I help?"

As Chopper began explaining to her the first few steps of many, Minette couldn't ignore the ring in the back of her head and the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong with her already mixed up memories but the one she's trying to find that seems most important has vanished. Something with the island… or was it on her home island? Was imaginary Shi somehow involved - she seemed to be made up of all her lost memories before she found out the truth. Would she know the answer? Would Robin even know this one?

She ran her hand through her hair, trying to appear as though she's understanding Chopper - or listening, at least - but her stomach twisted and her head pounded.

 _What am I forgetting?_

Minette walked from Chopper's temporary lab sore. She didn't expect he'd want to start today, maybe a little after they sail from Alabasta but not now; though, she can understand his eagerness. If she's the cure to everything, why not start with her?

She ran her finger over her thumb nail and gave a small joke when it rubbed the irritated skin. Chopper took samples of her hair and nails, even drew blood - which her body was not happy with in the slightest. It took almost ten minutes of a needle stuck in her arm and a tight band around her bicep to make her body give a few drops. Fortunately, Chopper was content with a half full vial for the time being and let her go but her entire right arm was sore and refused to move because of it.

Massaging her tight dicep, she walked down the lengthy hall with the intentions of taking a long nap when she found a very sweaty and annoyed swordsman. She stopped walking, still massaging out her muscles, and locked eyes with Zoro.

She eyed him, as he did to her, and said, "Did the walls move again?"

His eye twitched but he ignored her comment. "What's wrong with your arm?"

She shrugged, "Just hurts a little."

At that, all his annoyance and tiredness washed out. He searched her face as he stepped forward and with three long strides, he was kneeling before her, taking her sore arm in a gentle hand.

He examined her arm, turning it this way and that, and Minette just noticed the pale little blue sheen to her skin. Concerned, Zoro's grip became lighter. He trailed his fingers over her bicep and pushed. There was a dull pain.

"Ouch," Minette muttered.

Zoro looked up, and Minette caught his gaze. "You should see Chopper," he said.

"I did."

"And?"

"He said nothing's wrong," she shrugged her arm from his hold. "Should be back to normal soon."

His eyebrows furrowed. "You didn't… have an _accident_ , did you?"

She giggled and patted his head. "If you mean broke my arm while you were out, nope. Nothing like that." It was really just the result of trying to get a blood sample for ten minutes. "I'm fine."

He returned her smile with a gentle one, the last of his concern fading just by her reassuring words. He caught her fingers is his hair and stood, walking in a random direction hand in hand.

"That's good," he said. "Now let's go back, maybe Luffy's finally awake."

Minette giggled, "Is the room that way?" She nodded over her shoulder.

Zoro stopped, slouched his shoulders, tipped his head back and growled at the ceiling. He turned them around and started walking in the direction Minette was taking before she spotted Zoro.

Once more, she giggled at his frustrations.

When they found their way to the room, Luffy was awake, sitting on the bed, and more lively than ever. Vivi was sitting on the bed beside him with Nami while Sanji lounged in a Chair by the door and Usopp was standing right in front of the captain. Now that Minette and Zoro have arrived, the only one not in the room was Chopper.

"There you are Mouse," Sanji smiled, blowing puffs of smoke through his nose - making her giggle. His eyes landed on Zoro beside her and his smile vanished. "Now I see why we couldn't find you."

"Oi," Zoro growled.

"Oh no!" Luffy cried, gaining everyone immediate attention. "Where's my hat? And I'm starving too. Where's my breakfast?"

"You just woke up and you're already making a racket," Sanji frowned. "And it won't be breakfast, but dinner. It's evening."

"You're hat is over there," Usopp pointed to the night stand. "A soldier found it for you in front of the palace."

Luffy stretched and grabbed it, with care, he put it on his bed head. "Oh good!"

"I'm glad you got well, Luffy," Vivi smiled.

Minette let go of Zoro's hand and walked towards Luffy. Without asking, she climbed the bed and sat in the captain's lap. He didn't ask or pay any mind as he turned to Vivi. "Got well?" he asked. "I've always been well."

Minette giggled. "You've been asleep for five-"

"Three," Usopp corrected.

"Three days," Minette continued. "You were pretty sick too."

To say she worried about her captain was an understatement. When Luffy didn't wake back up when everyone else did and had a bad fever, she refused to leave his side along with everyone else. But since his fever diminished this morning and Chopper estimated he'd wake up sometime soon, she was able to relax easy and everyone went back to normal.

"Wait, then that means…" Luffy gasped. "I've missed fifteen meals."

Minette giggled.

Nami yelled, "That's what you're concerned about?!"

"He multiplied five meals a day!" Usopp gaped.

Not too long after Luffy woke up, the castle put on a huge buffet as a reward for Vivi's safe return and helping them keep Alabasta kingdom out of harm's way. The buffet itself was a one for all and all for one type of situation. Luffy snuck food off people's plates, Chopper slurped spaghetti until he choked, Nami swoke with Vivi and the King - not even attempting to apologize for their rude table manners, and Minette just sat there - giggling away. She's missed them, all of them, but what she's missed most over the time they've spent here were their smiles. She's never seen something so happy and true compared to when they're all having fun. She's missed Usopp's dance, Chopper's drooling cackle, and Luffy's nose chops sticks. She's missed Nami's motherly laugh, Zoro's contagious smile, and Sanji's puffs of perverted heart shaped smoke. And now, as she shoves cooked carrots and beans in her mouth, she imagine's Robin adding to the fun. She image her dainty hand hiding a smile, muffling her chuckled laughs. She imagines her talking to Nami about the islands she's seen, telling Usopp about all the warriors she's met, even sharing dzire recipes with Sanji that she picked up along the way. Minette can imagine Robin walking in any minute and Luffy inviting her to join them with his bright smile. Just thinking how well she'd get along with everyone put her in an even better mood.

After dinner, the crew - along with the king and Vivi - all washed up in the castle's main bath. Not in the same room, of course, but with a thick stone wall dividing the rooms. There were gold fountains of lions drooling hot clean water into shallow pools. The air was thick with vapor and heavy on Minette's luges, but once she got used to it, nothing could stop her. Without even thinking, she went to go jump in.

"Wait!" Nami grabbed her good arm and reeled her back in with a laugh. "You have to take off your clothes fist, silly."

Excited to splash in water she can actually touch without getting hurt, Minette hastily unbuttoned her overalls and threw up her shirt. She was stuck but only for a moment thanks to Nami's help and she was off once again. The young girl splashed feet first in to the shallow water and laugh aloud to herself when water came back and hit her face. Wiping her eyes, she danced, splashing water everywhere for no reason other than to be a child. The warm water only came up to her hips, but it was more than she could've wished for.

Panting, exciting all her energy already, Minette intertwined her fingers, raised her joined fists above her head and screamed as she pounded them heard into the water. Her screams turned to contagious laughter and she fell back breathless. Her back smacked the water, making a splash of its own before she was totally submerged but before she could panic, she stood once more and gasped for air. Whipping locks of hair from her face and water from her eyes, she giggled some more.

"Goodness."

Minette turned and greeting the towel wrapped girls with a sheepish smile. Slightly embarrassed by her own actions as they stared down at her from dry land. Their legs were already dripping, she must've got them.

"Is it safe to get in now?" Nami chuckled.

Minette buckled her knees, lowering herself until only her nose and eyes were above the water, but nothing could hide her tomato red freckles. She nodded.

Shedding their towels, Nami and Vivi slipped in and both gave a pleased sigh. Sitting in the shallow pool, their shoulders were above the water and relaxed back against the wall. When Nami was situated, she looked to Minette and smiled.

"Alright, come here," she said. "Let's clean you up."

Overcoming her shiness, Minette stood, water splashing at her hips and made her way to Nami. She watched her pull something closer to the edge and guessed it was shampoo.

As she walked through the water towards them, she heard Vivi gasp. "Oh goodness, Miss. Minette. So many scars." She was close enough now that the water vapor swirling around them couldn't hide the pale lines and figureless shapes marred onto her skin. Minette looked down, examining her own flat chest and torso, but instead of being self conscious, she giggled.

With a bright smile, she said, "Luffy told me the more scars I have, the more badass I am."

Nami groaned, "Of course he did."

"You've shown him all of these?" Vivi asked. Her gentle fingertips grazed over a thick scar just under her ribs. Minette stomach flipped and tickled, making her step back with a giggle. "No," Minette smiled. "He told me after I was shot." She swiped some hair from her forehead and stepped closer to Nami and Vivi, both squinting at the crescent shaped scar. It was hardly noticeable during the day but in a warm water bath, all of her scars were more pronounced in a deep shade of purple.

"See?" she said.

Minette sat in Nami's lap, the water just past her mid arm and the redhead went to work on her hair. She left Vivi and Minette alone with their conversation, she's already seen Minette naked and with all of her scars. It was easier to think she got them without realizing it other than asking about their story. It made her sad to think about how much all of them must've hurt but it seemed to not faze Minette in talking about them with Vivi.

As the conversation between Vivi and Minette carried on, the young girl shared stories to all the scares she could remember receiving - which was all that many. Minette's explained to Vivi more than once that she'd wake up with a new mark everyday before the Straw Hats rescued her. She even told her about the bullet mark on her leg that introduced her to the crew and how they took care of her after that.

But when Minette said all she could remember, Vivi pointed to the most prominent scar imprinted on her skin. It was a thick straight line running from the scents or her breastplate, all the way down in between her flat chest, and stopped in the middle of her chest. It was a good six inches long and bulged against smooth skin but when Vivi trailed her finger over it, Minette felt nothing. The skin around and over the scar was numb.

"I-" Minette started, but as soon as the memory came, it went, leaving her with nothing.

Surely this one hurt far more than the others given the size and location, but she suddenly can't remember for the life of her. The same ringing in the back of her head started once more, building pressure with each annoying bell. It was exactly like what happened when she couldn't remember why researching the Devil Fruit with Chopper was so dangerous. What does the story behind this scar have anything to do with it? And why is her own brain keeping secrets from her?

"Mouse? Everything alright?"

Minette blinked from her thoughts and looked over her shoulder to find Nami's concerned eyes watching her closely. She turned to Vivi and watched her do the same.

Minette gave a breathless chuckle and sank back against Nami's soft chest. "Yeah," she smiled, but as she stared at the water, her smile faded. "Sorry, Vivi. I can't remember that one."

After their bath, the pirate crew and Vivi all made their way back to their shared bedroom. In traditional Alabasta clothes, they all sat around and listened to Nami by request. Exhausted and comfortable in her soft clean clothes, Minette relaxing back in Zoro's warm lap as the swordsman played with her damp hair. Sadly, that peace didn't last long.

"Tonight?!" Everyone but herself scratched. She jumped where she sat but quickly settled down.

"That's right," Nami nodded.

"Leaving here?" Chopper asked.

"Well, I think it's appropriate, too," Zoro said,"Since we no longer have a reason to stay here." Minette could feel his chest rumble.

"Yeah," Sanji sighed a plume of smoke. "I'm also worried about the Navy's actions."

"Okay, then you decide Luffy," Ussop nodded.

"Oaky! We'll leave after we've had more food."

"We're leaving right now, idiot!" Zoro yelled.

Minette giggled and let her eyes wander to the window, but instead of the bright moon, she found trouble on the move. Her giggles cut short and she gasped. "Oh no."

"Mouse? Sanji said. "Something the matter?"

Climbing down from Zoro's lap, she crawled across the bed and peaked out the window. Directly below, skittering through the night, were groups of Navy officers with lanterns and drawn swords. She waited until they passed and their lantern light faded down a shaddowed alley to breath.

Sitting back from the window, she looked to the others. "We have trouble."

"What'd you see?" Usopp jittered.

Seeing the glow of another lanter from the corner of her eye, Minette clothed the blinds in one swift motion. "Navy officers are looking for us."

"How can you tell?" Chopper said.

"How'd you even see them in the dark?" Vivi gaped, staring out her own window and no doubt witnessing what Minette did moments ago.

Minette crossed her arms and sighed. "I'm the lookout, but it's up to them how we should go about this."

"And that's our cue to get going," Nami nodded. "If the Navy is already this far into tracking us, then we need to beat them to Marry."

"But it's all the way across the desert," Ussop whined. "We'll never make it in time let alone keep them from capturing us."

"Uh," Vivi stammered, gaining everyone's attention. "The Duck Squadron. I can send them with you. If you go now, you'll make it by dawn."

Minette turned to Zoro. "The Duck - what?"

He chuckled and ruffled her hair. "You'll like it."

With that, everyone made haste to pack up what little supplies they bought in town and extra insurance idioms for crossing the desert. Each had a backpack full of their own and group shared idioms, but Vivi was left sitting on the bed by herself, her cheeks flushed and her lips set into a frown. The only one without a backpack. She had discussed with everyone about coming with them and seeing everything the world had to offer, but Vivi still had a whole world of her own to look after right here in Alabasta. No one expects her to go, but one on wants to leave her behind either. It's her choice when it comes down to it.

Minette's thoughts couldn't help but go back to Robin. She'll come, right? Either way, tomorrow someone has to join the crew - weather it's Robin or Vivi - because Minette can't stand the thought of leaving both of them behind. She can take one over the other, but she can't lose both.

Grabbing Vivi's hand, Minette gave it a reassuring squeeze and smiled up to the princess. "Don't be sad."

Vivi's voice broke with a sob, but she held her smile. "I don't know what to do."

Nami stood from her place on the floor and sat beside Vivi. She wrapped her arm around her shoulder and hugged her close. "It's alright. We'll give you twelve hours. Once we get our ship back on the Sandora River, we'll draw the ship near the eastern harbor just once at exactly noon tomorrow. We probably won't be able to anchor. If you want to continue traveling with us, that moment is the only chance to come aboard. If that happens, we'll welcome you, thought, you'll become a pirate."

Sanji, sitting on the ledge of an open window with his heavy backpack hanging over the edge, smiled. "Since you're the princess of this country, this is the best way we can invite you."

"You should definitely come, Vivi!" Luffy laughed.

"Stop it, Luffy," Usopp sighed.

Picking up his backpack, Zoro walked behind Minette, and gave her a gentle nudge towards the window. "Let's go."

Minette smiled up at him, still holding Vivi's hand. "You go first."

She watched Luffy jump out the window first, then Sanji and Zoro. It took Usopp and Chopper some convincing, but with Luffy's quick promise to catch them, soon enough Minette, Nami and Vivi were the only ones left.

Wrapping her arms around her waist, Minette pulled Vivi into a tight hug. "Whatever happens," Minette muttered into her stomach, "Expect to see us again."

Vivi giggled, a patted the young girl's back. "I'm sure I will - Oh, wait! I almost forgot."

Letting go of her waist, Minette watch her reach into the nightstand drawer to reveal the Life Line bandanna Ace had given her at the start of this adventure.

Nami gaped, "How'd you-?"

"He gave it to me before he left," Vivi said. "He said that if you won't have it, then I should keep it in the palace where's it's safe. But he high recommends you keep it, Mouse. You really scared him and all of us when you got bit by Dahmer. What if something like that happens again and you don't tell us, how will we know you're hurt?" She pushing it into Minette's open palms. "Here. It's yours anyway."

Minette stared at it and remembered how badly she wanted to believe in its powers. Apart of her still believes. Not to mention, this was a gift from another person in her broken family. She tied it around her wrist and hugged Vivi again. Muttering a thank you, she wandered over to the window and looked down. The boys were taring up at her.

"Coming or what?" Zoro called up to her.

She smiled, climbed the window but before she could jump, she looked back to make sure Nami was following. Though, when she looked back, she quickly looked away her cheeks red. Nami and Vivi were laying back on the bed, holding hands and just staring into each other's eyes. Minette could see the tears about to fall between them. With a flushed face, Minette jumped and was caught three storied down by Luffy.

"Where's Nami?" Usopp asked.

Luffy set Minette down and she stood, staring up at the only lit window with a smile on her face. "She's saying goodbye."

When Nami came down, the Duck Squadron met them behind the palace and off they went. Riding with Sanji, no one asked about Nami's red eyes and running nose. The ride was spent in silence, but Minette was pretty sure she knew exactly why Nami was cry: she loved Vivi, and whether is was as a friend, sister, or lover, Nami was having a hard time letting go. The others have yet to catch on, but Minette knows and can feel her pain grow the further they get. Their last minutes they spent alone together were undoubtedly heartbreaking.

When dawn broke across the sky, Marry came into view and the cry wasted no time in loading her with supplies and getting aboard but Minette sat in the sad, waiting.

 _She's coming. She's coming._

"Mouse," Luffy called to her.

She turned around, begging to wait just a few more minutes - but Luffy's own gaze seemed all knowing. She stood from her spot on the sand and looked across the desert once more.

"Come on. We have to get going." Luffy's voice was sad, maybe he expected her to show up too. When she climbed aboard, he gave her a hug and off they went.

As they set sail, Minette spotted Navy ships far on the horizon. She felt their current and how their sails were going to surround them with the way their pulling against the sea. She warned Nami and they were able to avoid a deadly trap but she couldn't make herself be happy. She's heard no word from Robin and no sign in her arrival. She doesn't even know if she's alive. What if she decides to not come at all?

High in her post, instead of enemy ship, Minette found Depression closing in on all sides. She wanted to tell everyone, but as they drew near the eastern harbor, she knew they wouldn't be able to see it. This enemy was for her to fight alone.

Turning away from her foe, Minette scanned the harbor for Vivi.

"See anything up there?" Sanji called from the top deck.

Minette squinted, trying to ignore the growing darkness behind her. "Nothing yet," she called back. Then, in the distance, she spotted her figure waving and her bright smile. In that moment, Minette's heart lifted and she jumped on the railing, pointing to her figure. "Ah! There! There!"

"Everyone!" Vivi's voice echoed.

Everyone turned towards her, all their doubt washing away with her presents, even Minette sadness about Robin could ruin this moment. Vivi was here and she's coming with them.

"Let's go get her!" Usopp cheered, running to the back of the boat to turn the rudder.

Chopper ran up and stuck his head through the railing, "And the Navy is right there two!"

Minette quickly climbed down the pull, prepared to help turn the ship as fast as they can, when suddenly, Vivi's voice broke through the air.

"I came to say goodbye!"

Minette stood there, froze, but only for a moment did she not understand what she meant, until she say Nami start to tear up again. Luffy's smile faded and soon, everyone was looking at her. Minette could now see Depression on the harbor, waving as it stood next to the princess.

"I can't go with you," Vivi spoke. "Thank you so much for everything! I'd like to go one more adventures, but there's no ignoring that I love this country! So, I can't go!"

Luffy's frown turned into a smile. "I see."

"I… I-" Minette could see her tears, even from where she stood. "I will remain here, but if we ever meet again some day, will you call me your friend again?"

Feeling the sting in her eyes, Minette ran forward and despite her sadness, she smiled through her throbbing heart. "You will forever be our-!"

A hand cover Minette's mouth and she was held against Nami's chest. She could feel how tight her chest was, how her heart yearned for Vivi, but she wasn't crying. "Mouse, don't reply. The Navy has noticed her. If we prove she's connected to us, she'll become a criminal. Let's part without saying anything."

Taking hold of her hand, Minette removed it from her mouth. "But Nami we have to give her an answer. She's still our friend."

Luffy's heavy hand fell to her head. "Still got that "X" on your arm?"

Rolling up her sleeve, Minette smile at its faded ink. "Yeah."

"Then raise your arm high, Mouse. Make sure she can see it."

Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, Sanji, and Nami all followed in the captain's example. All their sleeves rolled and arms raised high revealing their identical "X". Minette smiled wide and turned her back on Vivi. She raised her arm high, ignoring the cannon fire from the incoming Navy ships and hoped Vivi understood their reply.

Sadly, they couldn't hold the pose forever, the enemy ships were still coming and firing, and so they scrambled. Usopp went below deck to fix straw cannonball damage while the boys fished out the oars and paddled with the rhythm of Nami's whistle, and Minette sat high above the deck, watching the horizon for any more attackers. Fortunately, when they out ran the Navy ships, they always flew past Depression - leaving nothing in their wake. Minette was still sad that neither Robin or Vivi will be coming along, but Vivi's speech gave Minette hope that Robin was still out there, somewhere, waiting to be found again.

As time passed and Alabasta was far behind them, Minette was sitting on the deck with Usopp. The day was beautiful and peaceful. Nami was looking at the logpost, determining their next location with a world map in her hands; Zoro was snoring away, enjoying the sun; and Sanji, Luffy, and Chopper were fishing - though, Sanji was only helping to make sure Luffy didn't eat the bait again.

Sitting beside Usopp, Minette had five bright colors in big containers sat in front of her, along with different size paint brushes, and two large sheets of paper. Since Usopp went into town and bought paint, he figured teaching Minette the basics would be a good idea. Well, she did try at first, she got all the names of the colors correct and knew what a paint brush was and what is was used for after his basic starter lesion, but after he said that those five color sat in front of her - black, white, red, blue, and yellow - could make any color she wanted, she neglected the paint brush and common sense all together and started, what Usopp called, finger painting. At first, she didn't know how she felt with the paint squishing between her fingers, but she soon found it too fun not to mix all the colors. When her paper looked less like art and more like a murder scene, Usopp stopped her and begged her to go wash up. Honestly, it scared him watching her make a blood red out all the colors she could've chosen and then cover her hands and splatter parts of it on her face. He's sure that image will stay in his nightmares.

"Okay," Minette stood. "I'm going to go clean up."

"Okay, but remember not to touch anything but the sink. And scrub good otherwise the paint with stain your hand," Usopp reminded.

"Stain?"

"Like, stay on your skin _forever_!"

Minette giggled and walked into the kitchen, she ignored Nami's shocked gaze on her bloody looking hands and pushed through the swinging door. Humming a nameless tune to herself, Minette kicked her makeshift stool under the sink, and stepped up. Turning the faucet, it screamed at her before clean water was pumped through. She scrubbed her hands in the lukewarm sink, watching the red swirl down the drain.

Behind her, there was a chuckle, then a sigh - freezing minette in place but her heart raised.

"You always did like to color, sweet girl."

Minette whirled, splattering watered down red pant on the flood and nearby wall. Her grey eyes locked with her deep ocean blues and her mind raised with her heart, each thought and feeling crashing together only to form not words but an ear piercing scream that shook the boat and clashed against waves.

 _Robin… she's here!_

 **THE END**

((p.s. there will be an epilogue))


	43. Epilogue

His office - as the others like to call it - isn't really an office. It was a clean water storage room, no need for good lighting in here until Chopper came. Usopp said he would work on it, but he hasn't gotten around to it yet.

In the thick honey tone of light from his dimming lamp, Chopper sat at the edge of the shadows - a grimace pulling at his face. In front of him, sitting on its side, was the answer to all his questions. The poor lighting made the lines swirling its exterior look deep and haunting, its many pours like eyes boring into his soul, and even made its dark blue skin glossy - slimy.

It looked surreal at night, but then again, it looked surreal during the day too. A normal strawberry isn't blue - let alone the size of his head - this was the very definition of surreal: A Devil Fruit.

Chopper huffed through his nose, feeling his eyebrows dip lower over his tired eyes. He's kept it hidden this long, but he can't keep carting it around in his backpack, especially on the ship with that suspicious woman on board. It's been a week since she just suddenly appeared on the Marry and at first everyone thought she was back for Mouse. But, surprisingly, the woman only wanted to join. Of cause Luffy - being as dense as he is - let her stay, Sanji was already calling her pet names, and Nami got paid to like her; but Chopper shouldn't have a say in the matter because he, along with Ussop, was charmed by her power almost immediately. Besides, when Mouse screamed and everyone went running, she didn't look scared or afraid - she looked happy. Unbelievably happy. Though, Zoro still holds her from the woman since she came aboard.

During the week the woman, Robin, though mysterious in every way possible, seemed very mundane. She was quiet and kept to herself. Occasionally when she's on deck reading and Zoro and Sanji start their usual fighting, Chopper catches her chuckle hidden behind her hand. He's even seen Mouse walking up and talking to her without a hint of fear - he honestly thinks they could talk all day if Zoro stops pulling her away mid conversation.

But, the relations of Robin and Mouse were also none of his concerns at the moment. Right now., he has to figure out what to do with his next big project since the Rumble Ball. He could hide it in one of the water barrels but the risk factor of someone drinking from it is too high - besides, how would a saltwater fruit do in freshwater? Would it react like a fish and just die?

He can't risk it, he has to think of something else.

Looking around the barren room, Chopper sighed. There was no other option. His "office" held no cupboards or drawers, not even a bed. His gaze fell to his desk - it's wasn't even a real desk, just three barrels sat together to hold up a thin wooden plank. But, the more he looked at it, the more he found the answer to his current dilemma. Taking the fruit into his hands, the rough texture itched his pads but he ignored it and held it to his chest. With his other hand, he lifted the thin board and peered into the three barrels. Two were filled with water and one was empty from what he could see. Carefully, he lower the fruit into the empty one and replaced the board.

He sighed. Well, that took care of one problem.

Behind him, his timer dinged - startling him. One hand flew to his heart while the other clamped around his mouth, silencing his shriek into his palm. He let out a deep breath and chuckled to himself.

"Get a grip," he breathed.

Hopping from is stool, Chopper grabbed the lamp and walked across the room. On the floor in the far corner, was an entirely separate set up. With various glass mixers and tubes, Copper concentrated on the one beaker sitting on a top plate with bubbling purple gooze. He switched off the gas flame and carefully picked up the heated beaker. The glass wasn't hot despite its steam, but if Chopper touched the syrup like substance, he'll be burned for sure. Taking a dropper, Chopper took some of the purple and dabbed it onto a glass slide. Lighting a match, Chopper placed a flat candle under his microscope stage and added the slide over the light. Adjusting the magnification, Chopper looked through the microscope.

"Woah…" he whispered.

In his microscope, Chopper could see the doughnut shaped blood cells and white blood cells but instead of their usual red and white, they were dyed purple. Earlier in the day, Chopper had asked Sanji for whatever food die he had and in order to mix the dy with the blood without compromising his sample, a chemical reaction had to be issued. When blood is heated with a dry, it'll stain - but being able to see the cells better wasn't Chopper's only reasoning for wanting to stain the blood. Whatever isn't biological will not stain, so the oxygen in the blood cells but even they were a light pink.

What surprised Chopper of his finding was how many blood cells actually carry oxygen. The cells that carry oxygen are pink while the ones that carry little to none are dark purple. The ratio between pink and purple cells was one to ten. There was little oxygen in this slide. But it wasn't over. Not only were numerous cells not holding oxygen but white blood cells seemed to be low as well, in fact, Chopper watched in amazement as something not pink or purple but a translucent square ate a defective red blood cell, then as he looked around, he found more foreign squares eating the unoxygenated cells.

He sat back, amazed yet mortified at the same time. This was some of the blood sample he took from Mouse just before they left Alabasta - the odd squares eating the cells were Devil Fruit plant cells.

Speechless, Chopper adjusted the slide to shed light on a different potion and leaned in. Immediately, his smile fell.

"Oh my stars…"

Under the magnifying glass, Chopper found more pink dyed blood cells but they were misshapen and deformed, not only that, but they held a blackish purple dot right in the center. He watched with shock as plant cells circled around the infected blood cells, the circle growing smaller and smaller until all the cells involved morphed into one large plant cell - which immediately started to divide.

Chopper sat back once more but horror overshadowed wonder at his discovery. Mouse, despite her healthy looking outward appearance wasn't healthy in the slightest. Blood cells don't have organelles or a nuclei to help themselves heal which means they can't hold viruses, infections, or bacteria - any outside things that can cause harm to the body. But, nothing is stopping the body from harming itself. Inside the misshapen cells were purple dots that were almost black - just seeing that they were stained purple is already alarming because that means they are biological.

Chopper's seen these types of deformed and dotted blood cells before - that case didn't go well, he ended up dying - and what's equally surprising is actually seeing the Devil Fruit present in the blood. Chopper's looked at his own blood before and Luffy's and neither had this type of symptom from their fruits.

His heart raised and he was worried, but Mouse's power seems to be hard at work in correcting her biological error. Is that how she's able to heal so quickly - did the plant cells take over her white blood cell's job and add its own rules?

Chopper stared into the glass longer, watching with a blank mind as more plant cells attracted more deformed red blood cells - but then he fell back as a single thought entered and crossed his mind. He crawled on his elbows away from the microscope and lamp light, trying to hide in the shadows from his own mind but nothing could stop it now.

 _She's not a weapon… She's not a weapon!_

Breathing hard, Chopper scrambled to his feet and rushed for the door. Mouse was outside, on watch just like every night, he can't wait a second more to tell her his findings - to tell her the true reason why the World Government is looking for her.

Bursting through, the door slammed against the wall, but before Chopper could call to the lookout post, he froze upon seeing Mouse and Robin sitting on a deckchair. A book in Robin's lap and a surprised look on both of their faces, they stared back at Chopper.

Painting, Chopper watching Mouse slip from Robin's lap - a guilty look in her eyes as she avoided Chopper's gaze - but he didn't mind whatever it was they were doing. Instead, his mind went blank - momentarily losing his panicked thoughts - as his eyes scanned her up and down.

Chopper closed his mouth, breathing hard through is nose and felt his eyebrows lower once again. His head tilted and he sudden grew very confused.

Did Mouse seem… taller?


End file.
